Protection rapprochée
by AmandineH
Summary: Clarke se retrouve sous protection judiciaire 4 ans après la mort de son père. Elle va devoir faire face à des menaces extérieures en essayant de supporter l'embêtant Bellamy Blake, son garde du corps.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Clarke regarde devant elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle entend un léger froissement derrière elle et se retourne subitement. Elle prend le bras tendu de Miller et le tord violemment dans son dos. Celui-ci commence à rire.

— Bien joué, lui dit-il.

— Tu croyais quoi ? lui dit-elle en le relâchant. Je ne suis pas devenue sourde.

— Tu sais très bien prendre les personnes par surprise, ton problème reste réellement le corps à corps.

— Je sais. Pourtant on se voit deux fois par semaine, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne m'améliore pas.

— Je devrais peut-être t'assigner quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut que tu apprennes d'autres mouvements que les miens.

— Non. Je suis beaucoup trop habituée avec toi.

Elle prend la bouteille d'eau posée sur le sol et boit une petite gorgée.

— Cela fait quatre ans que tu t'entraines non-stop, lui dit-il. Il faudrait que tu penses à faire une pause. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à ce point ?

Elle soupire en ramenant son poignet gauche près de son visage. Elle regarde lentement la montre accrochée à son poignet et voit les initiales J.G. Elle repense à cette journée où son père lui a dit de continuer à s'entrainer.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Clarke regarde son père en s'épongeant doucement le front. Celui-ci conserve un regard dur et montre une nouvelle fois le sac de frappe à côté de lui. Clarke soupire et met ses mains sur ses hanches, d'une manière frustrée._

 _— Ça fait une heure qu'on fait ça papa, lui dit-elle. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison et de manger une glace._

 _— Non, Clarke. Continue à t'entraîner._

 _— Ça ne sert à rien ! s'exclame-t-elle. D'ici quelques mois j'aurais perdu ma force et on n'en reparlera même plus !_

 _— Je compte sur toi pour continuer à t'entraîner lorsque je ne serai plus là, lui dit-il en s'approchant. Je fais ça pour ton bien, Clarke, tu dois me croire._

 _— Quand j'ai dit à mes amies à l'école que je m'entrainais au combat, elles ont commencé à rire. Papa, je suis la seule fille de mon âge à faire ce genre de choses._

 _— Viens, dit-il en prenant délicatement sa main. On va faire une pause._

 _Clarke grogne légèrement et suit doucement son père. Ils s'assoient tous les deux contre le mur de la salle et Clarke le regarde, curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il va lui dire._

 _— Lorsque tu deviendras grande, lui dit-il, tu pourras faire face à des situations dangereuses. Tu vas devoir te battre pour défendre ce que tu crois être bon et juste._

 _— Je n'ai que 12 ans, la seule chose dont je me soucie c'est d'avoir un petit-copain, dit-elle en secouant la tête._

 _— Clarke…_

 _— Je suis désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire au coin._

 _— Ce ne sera pas la même chose plus tard, lui dit-il doucement._

 _— Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

 _— Tu verras._

 _Il se relève et tend sa main vers elle. Celle-ci soupire pour la énième fois de la journée et le suit près du sac de frappe. Elle se place devant et bouge lentement ses épaules pour les détendre. Elle prépare ses poings devant elle._

 _— N'oublie pas d'enlever tes pouces de tes poings, rectifie son père en prenant sa main. Tu risquerais de te blesser._

 _— Je sais ce que je fais, lui dit sa fille. Papa, tu sais que je vais oublier tout ce que tu m'apprends dans quelques années ?_

 _— Je le sais, répond-il en souriant. Quand le moment sera venu, une remise à niveau s'imposera._

 _— Quand le moment sera venu ? demande-t-elle en croisant ses bras. Il ne va rien t'arriver, pas vrai papa ?_

 _— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il en embrassant son front._

 _Elle hoche la tête et regarde le sac de frappe. Elle prépare ses poings devant elle et commence à le frapper avec une rage dont elle ignorait l'existence en elle. Elle le frappe à plusieurs reprises en pensant à l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour son père._

 _8 ans plus tard, son père meurt dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle peint une toile dans sa chambre._

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

— Je l'ai promis à mon père il y a une dizaine d'années.

— Il serait fier de toi.

Elle sourit en entendant les paroles de son ami. Miller et elle se connaissent depuis très longtemps. Elle tient énormément à lui.

Elle prend son sac sur le côté et le met sur son épaule.

— Je dois filer, lui dit-elle. Ma mère vient prendre un café chez moi.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Très bien depuis que je ne suis plus avec Lexa, répond Clarke en riant.

Lexa et Clarke se sont séparées il y a quelques mois parce qu'elles ne ressentaient plus de sentiments l'une envers l'autre. Lexa ne cessait de clamer le fait que l'amour soit une faiblesse alors que Clarke pensait tout le contraire. En plus de ça se rajoutait la pression qu'exerçait Abby sur sa fille. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter la bisexualité de sa fille et surtout n'appréciait pas le caractère de Lexa. Celle-ci était beaucoup trop fêtarde à son goût.

— Lexa était toujours mieux que Finn, grommelle Miller.

— Tout le monde est supérieur à Finn, répond celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Touché.

— Bon allez, j'y vais. J'ai eu une journée épouvantable à l'hôpital et cet entrainement vient de me mettre K.O.

— Bonne journée ma belle.

Clarke s'approche de son ami et lui fait un long baiser sur la joue. Elle sort en lui faisant un léger signe de la main. Elle retire l'élastique de ses cheveux et sort de la salle de sport en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Elle rentre dans celle-ci en allumant automatiquement l'autoradio et met la clé dans le contact.

Clarke vient de prendre 25 ans. Cela fait quelques années qu'elle travaille en tant qu'interne dans l'hôpital de son secteur et elle compte gravir les échelons le plus vite possible et enfin devenir un réel médecin. Sa mère l'a toujours poussé dans cette direction alors que son père voulait qu'elle exploite le plus possible ses capacités à dessiner. Peindre la rendait heureuse. S'il savait qu'elle avait arrêté de peindre après sa mort, il serait dévasté. Elle continue à le faire vivre seulement à travers ses entrainements avec Miller.

Elle tapote lentement le volant du bout des doigts alors que le trafic commence à être insoutenable. Elle appuie doucement sur la pédale d'accélérateur mais un automobiliste lui fait une queue de poisson avec sa voiture.

— HÉ ! s'écrit-elle toute seule dans la voiture.

Elle croise le regard brun de l'automobiliste dans le rétroviseur et voit un petit sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres. Il lui fait un léger signe de la main avec un sourire narquois.

— Tu te crois drôle, grommelle-t-elle toute seule.

Elle pose son coude gauche contre la fenêtre et regarde au dehors, en attendant que le bouchon se débloque. Elle change de chanson et essaye de s'occuper en se rongeant les ongles. Elle regarde devant elle et voit l'homme lui lancer quelques œillades. Elle hausse légèrement les sourcils. Si c'est une technique de drague de sa part, c'est raté.

Elle profite d'une occasion et se débarque sur la gauche pour le doubler. Elle regarde rapidement sur la droite pour voir l'abruti et le regrette immédiatement. L'abruti en question n'est pas n'importe quel abruti. C'est un abruti _canon_. Il hausse un sourcil en la regardant alors qu'elle tourne rapidement la tête et regarde devant elle. Elle prend une grande inspiration et essaye de respirer le plus calmement possible. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme avec un regard aussi perçant que le sien, aussi intense.

— Calme-toi, se dit-elle doucement.

Elle reprend peu à peu contenance et arrive calmement chez elle. Elle gare sa voiture sur le parking et se précipite dehors. Elle entend un froissement derrière elle et se retourne subitement, resserrant son emprise sur son sac. Elle se tourne à gauche et à droite mais ne voit rien. Elle se précipite chez elle sans regarder une seule fois de plus autour d'elle. Elle est en train de devenir parano. Elle arrive devant sa porte d'entrée et rentre rapidement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

— Je suis rentrée ! hurle-t-elle pour que sa colocataire l'entende.

— Tu en as mis du temps, dit celle-ci en arrivant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

— Je suis désolée. Il y avait beaucoup de bouchons et en plus de ça un abruti m'est passé devant.

— Vu la façon dont tu rougis tu as dû aimer ça, dit Raven en riant et en s'asseyant à côté de Clarke sur le canapé.

— C'était un très bel abruti, précise Clarke en haussant les épaules. Malheureusement, ça reste un abruti.

Raven éclate de rire en envoyant un coussin à la figure de Clarke. Celle-ci l'esquive et rit à son tour. Elle regarde Raven en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le parking avec moi, dit-elle doucement. J'en ai marre de cette paranoïa.

— Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu me dis ça, répond Raven en fronçant les sourcils. C'est peut-être un admirateur secret qui te suit avec une rose dans la main.

— La ferme ! s'exclame Clarke en éclatant de rire.

— De toute façon tu as un ange gardien, dit Raven en souriant.

— N'importe quoi.

— Clarke. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois, quand tu t'es fait voler ton sac ? Tu le retrouves par terre une rue après.

— Le voleur a dû avoir des remords.

Raven lui tire la langue comme une enfant. Clarke regarde la montre posée sur son bras gauche et soupire lourdement.

— Ta mère arrive dans combien de temps ? demande sa colocataire en se tournant.

— Dans quelques minutes, répond Clarke. Mais ne parlons pas de ma mère. Parle-moi de ton travail.

Raven se lève en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles pour l'oreille de Clarke et va se chercher une tasse de café. Elle se rassoit sur le canapé à côté de Clarke en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

— Je t'avais parlé du nouvel ingénieur ? lui demande-t-elle.

— Wick, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Et bien ce Wick m'exaspère au plus haut point. Il me regarde travailler avec un sourire d'abruti au coin des lèvres et me corrige sur tout ce que je fais. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi son problème.

— Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'il travaille avec toi et tu m'en parles tous les jours, dit Clarke en haussant un sourcil. Je pense que tu l'aimes bien.

— Tu plaisantes ? lui dit Raven. Je ne le supporte pas. Il fait des blagues complètement stupides sur l'hélium et l'argon.

— Tu penses tous le temps à lui, plaisante Clarke. Je suis sûre que vous feriez un très beau couple.

— Il n'est pas désagréable physiquement. Mais ça reste un abruti.

— Les abrutis ont du bon parfois.

— Comme le bel abruti dans l'automobile ?

Clarke commence à rire lorsque des coups à la porte se font entendre. Clarke se lève et soupire.

— Voilà la marâtre, murmure-t-elle.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de regarder à travers le judas et ouvre rapidement la porte. Elle écarquille les yeux et ferme la bouche. Sa mère n'est pas présente derrière la porte mais deux hommes portant tous les deux un costume noir. L'un s'avance doucement en tendant sa main vers elle.

— Je suis Marcus Kane et voici Lincoln.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demande Clarke sans serrer la main de l'homme.

— Nous sommes des collègues de votre mère, répond celui-ci.

— Vous ne ressemblez pas à des médecins, répond-elle en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

Les deux hommes se regardent d'une manière embarrassée. Clarke met sa main sur la porte et s'apprête à la refermer au cas où l'un d'entre eux tenterait quelque chose contre elle.

— Votre mère n'a pas pu sortir de chez elle pour venir vous voir, explique l'agent appelé Lincoln. Nous sommes venus pour vous conduire à elle. Nous sommes du FBI.

Il sort un badge de sa poche et le tend vers Clarke. Celle-ci le prend dans sa main et l'observe. Il dit vrai, ils viennent bien du FBI. Peut-être est-ce une protection rapproché… Mais pourquoi ? Sa mère n'a pas besoin de gardes du corps.

— Vous m'excusez deux petites minutes ? demande Clarke.

Elle ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et referme la porte sur eux. Raven s'approche d'elle et lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Clarke lui explique la situation tout en cherchant dans son portable le numéro de téléphone de sa mère. Elle appuie sur son nom et pose le téléphone portable tout contre son oreille.

Sa mère décroche au bout de deux sonneries.

— _Clarke ?_ s'exclame-t-elle au bout du fil.

— Maman ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

 _— Est-ce que tu es avec les agents que je t'ai envoyés ?_

— Ils attendent derrière la porte. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient tes collègues. C'est quoi cette blague ?

— _Je te demande juste de les suivre Clarke_ , dit doucement sa mère. _Ils te conduiront simplement à la maison._

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas déplacée toi-même ? Es-tu malade ?

 _— Non, Clarke. Suit simplement les deux agents et je t'expliquerai tout quand tu seras arrivée chez moi. Tu ne crains rien._

Clarke hésite quelques secondes après les derniers mots de sa mère. Elle ne comprend pas la situation.

— Je… D'accord, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je te fais confiance.

Clarke raccroche le téléphone et regarde Raven, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe mais décide simplement de suivre les directions de sa mère. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement.

Elle dit rapidement au revoir à Raven et ouvre sa porte d'entrée. Elle suit lentement les « agents », comme lui a dit sa mère il y a quelques minutes. Elle s'installe à l'arrière d'une camionnette noire avec des vitres teintées et ronge ses ongles tout le long du chemin. Le chemin pour aller jusqu'à son ancienne maison ne prend que dix minutes mais elle trouve que le temps passe très lentement. Elle compte les secondes jusqu'à ce que la voiture se gare devant la grande maison de son enfance.

Elle s'apprête à sortir lorsque l'agent Lincoln pose une main sur la sienne.

— Attendez que je sois sorti, lui dit-il.

Elle hoche la tête en fronçant néanmoins les sourcils. Il sort de la camionnette et ouvre sa portière. Elle sort et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, l'agent Lincoln à sa gauche et l'agent Kane à sa droite. Ils ne cessent de jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours et d'être collés à elle.

Elle arrive devant la porte d'entrée et ne prend même pas la peine de frapper. Elle entre directement.

— Maman ? s'exclame-t-elle en se dirigeant automatiquement vers le salon.

Lorsqu'elle arrive, elle voit sa mère se lever du canapé et lui sourire. Clarke sourit à son tour et s'avance vers elle en la prenant longuement dans ses bras. Abby se sépare d'elle et demande aux deux agents de s'éloigner un peu d'elles pour leur donner du temps entre mère et fille. Kane s'approche néanmoins d'elle. Il pose sa main sur son bras en lui chuchotant quelques mots que Clarke ne comprend pas. Il sourit finalement à sa mère et s'écarte de quelques pas.

Clarke se tourne vers sa mère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maman ? demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis dans le flou total, je ne comprends pas.

— C'est à cause de ton père, Clarke.

Clarke recule légèrement et s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche. Sa mère et elle n'ont plus jamais reparlé de son père depuis sa mort, alors qu'elle n'avait que 20 ans. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture et Clarke s'est refermée sur elle-même après cet incident. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle vit dans cette douleur perpétuelle.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Sa mère plaque ses mains sur son visage en soupirant et frotte légèrement ses paupières. Clarke fronce les sourcils et commence à paniquer.

— Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que tu étais beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre, dit-elle. Mais ton père m'a laissée avec des dettes. Beaucoup de dettes.

— Tu as besoin d'argent ? demande Clarke, inquiète. Peut-être qu'on pourrait demander à de la famille de…

— Non, Clarke. La somme est beaucoup trop importante. On parle d'une centaine de milliers d'euros.

Clarke écarquille les yeux en regardant sa mère. Elle a toujours vécu de la meilleure des façons possible, sa mère étant médecin. Ils n'ont jamais eu de problème d'argent, elle n'a jamais dû endurer ce genre de choses. Elle a toujours eu l'argent qu'elle voulait.

Elle regarde le sol et essaye de respirer le plus calmement possible. C'est impossible que son père leur ait caché des dettes de cette façon.

— Il me l'a appris quelques jours avant sa mort, lui explique sa mère. Il devait une grosse somme à un groupe spécifique d'individus.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il leur devait de l'argent ?

— On a eu un petit problème lorsque ton père s'est fait renvoyer de son travail et qu'il a dû en emprunter. Il continuait à en prendre sans leur rendre jusqu'au jour où ils l'ont menacé.

— Menacé ? répète Clarke en écarquillant les yeux.

— De s'en prendre à lui et à sa famille.

Clarke porte ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et la regarde, sans dire un mot de plus. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que son père ait été aussi imprudent et ait accepté de leur emprunter de l'argent.

— Attends, maman. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que son accident de voiture…

— Il n'était pas accidentel.

Elle essaye de digérer calmement la nouvelle mais n'y arrive pas. Une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Clarke se lève rapidement de son siège et s'essuie le visage. Elle commence à faire les cents pas en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux agents du FBI derrière elle. Lincoln a la tête baissée tandis que Kane la regarde, une tristesse dans les yeux. On lui a menti des années durant.

Elle se tourne vers sa mère.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? dit-elle violemment. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il est mort et tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de m'en parler.

— Cela fait quatre ans que je suis en danger de mort à chaque seconde.

Clarke la regarde sans ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. Si son père a eu des dettes mais qu'il a été tué, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les laisse pas tranquille ? Ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

— Papa est mort, lui dit Clarke. Il ne peut plus leur donner cet argent.

— Ils se rabattent sur nous. Ils veulent qu'on règle ses anciennes dettes.

— C'est impossible ! s'écrie-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas cet argent, nous ne pouvons pas les rembourser de cette façon !

— Ce sont les _Grounders_. Rien ne peut les arrêter.

Abby baisse la tête en prononçant cette phrase. Clarke ferme lentement les yeux en entendant le mot _Grounders_. Ce gang est connu dans tout le pays, ce sont ceux ayant fait le plus de victimes. Chaque personne ayant côtoyé les _Grounders_ sont tous morts dans d'atroces souffrances.

— Ce que dit ta mère est important, dit l'agent Kane en s'avançant vers elle. Ce gang ne s'arrêtera pas tant que vous ne soyez pas toutes les deux mortes.

— Ils ne m'ont jamais menacé, lui dit Clarke. Ils ne connaissent peut-être pas mon existence.

— Ils ne la connaissaient pas jusqu'à ce que tu en aies soigné un à l'hôpital.

Il sort une photo de sa poche et la tend doucement vers elle. Clarke reconnait un patient qu'elle a soigné il y a quelques jours. Il était arrivé avec une blessure à l'arme blanche et elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle le regrette désormais.

— Il s'appelle Gustus, lui dit-elle. Coup de couteau. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

— Il a su dès ce moment ton nom et a dû en parler à son groupe complet. Nous avons reçu un appel hier dans notre agence où il citait ton nom.

— Gustus ? Il vous a appelé ?

— J'ai pu enregistrer le message sur le répondeur de ta mère. L'appel était malheureusement trop court pour que je puisse retrouver l'émetteur.

Il regarde Abby alors que celle-ci hoche la tête dans sa direction. Il appuie doucement sur le bouton du répondeur et attend qu'il se déclenche. Clarke se rapproche et entend une voix grave parler.

« _Nous savons que vous protégez Abby Griffin. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'elle avait une fille du nom de Clarke Griffin. Très belle femme. Ce serait dommage que quelque chose lui arrive également, pas vrai ?_ »

Le répondeur se coupe. Clarke se frotte les tempes. C'est bien la voix de l'homme qu'elle a soigné, elle en est sûre.

— Donc tu es sous protection judiciaire depuis quatre ans ? demande-t-elle en regardant sa mère.

— C'est exact.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ici ?

— Tu vas toi aussi avoir une protection avec toi 24h/24.

— Non.

Clarke secoue la tête en regardant sa mère. Elle a vu assez de films pour savoir que c'est invivable d'être sous protection judiciaire. On ne peut plus avoir de vie privée, on ne peut plus aller où on veut sans demander la permission. C'est trop pour elle, elle ne peut pas faire ce genre de choses.

— Clarke…

— Il en est hors de question, maman ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne veux pas avoir un chien de garde en permanence avec moi !

— Je subis cette chose depuis quatre ans et ce n'est pas grand-chose, répond sa mère. Du moment que tu entretiens une bonne relation avec ton garde du corps, ce n'est pas invivable.

— Je comprends pourquoi Kane et toi semblez proches alors, crache-t-elle dans sa direction. Il te sert de garde du corps ou de compagnon de sexe ?

— Clarke !

Clarke regarde Kane et voit ses joues se rosir et son regard dériver vers sa mère. Clarke a été beaucoup trop loin dans ses paroles mais comprend maintenant les regards que Kane lançait vers sa mère. Il est plus que son garde du corps.

— Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en couple ? demande-t-elle.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, fulmine sa mère.

— Que tu répondes ou non à la question, je comprends le petit manège entre vous deux. Te servir d'un garde du corps ? C'est un coup bas, maman.

— Je ne me sers pas de lui ! s'exclame-t-elle. Nous avons lié une amitié, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire.

— Et bien je n'ai rien d'autre à te répondre que non.

Clarke se retourne et commence à avancer vers la porte ouverte. Lincoln la remarque alors et se déplace de façon à être entre elle et la porte. Elle fronce les sourcils et pousse violemment son torse, alors qu'il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

— T'es censé être mon garde du corps ? demande Clarke en haussant les sourcils. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être comme ma mère. Je ne couche pas pour avoir une protection.

— Ça va aller, dit-il en commençant à rire.

— Je ne veux pas de garde du corps, dit-elle entre ses dents.

— Tu en auras un, répond-il fermement. Ce ne sera pas moi, mais tu en auras un. Je connais la personne qui te protègera. Il est très qualifié.

Elle est surprise du fait que ce ne soit pas lui qui compte la protéger. Elle ne veut pas de protection rapprochée mais elle est tout de même intriguée. Elle veut savoir à quoi il ressemble. Est-ce qu'il est jeune ou vieux ?

Elle essaye de contourner Lincoln mais il lui barre de nouveau le passage. Elle se tourne vers sa mère en levant les mains.

— Je sors si j'en ai envie, s'exclame-t-elle en s'avançant vers sa mère.

— Pas sans garde du corps. Je suis désolée.

— Très bien, assigne-moi un garde du corps, lui dis-je. Mais si tu crois que je vais faire amie-amie avec lui, tu as tort. Je vais lui en faire baver jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de me protéger.

— Ça n'arrivera pas, affirme Kane. Mes hommes n'abandonnent jamais.

— Vous voulez parier ? C'est lui qui voudra me tuer à la fin de la semaine.

Clarke voit un petit sourire sur le visage de Kane alors que sa mère pouffe légèrement de rire. Clarke secoue la tête en souriant à son tour, nerveusement.

— Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit Kane en regardant Abby.

— D'accord, répond celle-ci en hochant la tête.

— Il est un peu plus vieux que toi, dit Kane en regardant Clarke. Il a 27 ans. Il est grand et est préparé à toutes situations dangereuses. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, je lui confierais ma propre vie.

— J'espère qu'il a le cœur solide, grommelais-je entre mes dents.

— Il te supportera, dit-il avec un regard amusé. Il a une sœur de 23 ans qu'il a dû élever. Ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke croise les bras et ronge l'un de ses ongles. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, elle ne veut pas qu'il puisse la supporter. Elle veut lui rendre la vie infernale. Elle comprend à la manière dont en parle Kane que ce sera impossible pour elle de le faire partir. Elle est dans la merde.

Elle sursaute en entendant soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Lincoln commence à sourire et part de la pièce. Elle entend sa voix ainsi qu'une autre voix forte parler. Lincoln et son futur garde du corps semblent être amis, apparemment. Clarke tape du pied sur le sol en fixant la porte d'entrée. Elle entend la voix de Lincoln chuchoter « Tu en as de la chance, elle est magnifique ». Elle roule les yeux alors qu'elle voit sa mère secouer la tête en commençant à rire. Kane, cependant, ne semble pas amusé.

Elle entend les bruits de pas se rapprocher et fixe la porte. Elle sent son cœur avoir un raté lorsqu'elle voit une personne qui n'est pas Lincoln entrer dans la pièce. Elle le détaille doucement de haut en bas. L'homme est plutôt grand – plus grand qu'elle en tout cas –, il a des cheveux bruns indisciplinés et des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez. Il semble avoir une belle musculature. Il porte une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et un pantalon noir. Il aurait été très attirant si elle n'avait pas reconnu ses yeux, ses yeux noirs intenses.

— C'est non, s'exclame-t-elle en regardant sa mère. Je refuse.

— Pourquoi ? lui chuchote-t-elle, l'air surprise.

Elle s'apprête à lui répondre lorsque Kane la devance et met sa main sur son épaule droite, la tournant vers l'inconnu.

— Je te présente Bellamy Blake, lui dit-il. Ton garde du corps.

Clarke le regarde sans dire un mot. Bellamy la regarde également avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il l'a reconnu, lui aussi.

Elle soupire discrètement. _Le bel abruti dans l'automobile._

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction autre que Plus qu'un jeu !**

 **Ce premier chapitre fait vraiment office de prémisse, j'avais besoin d'installer l'histoire. La relation entre Bellamy et Clarke sera au début un peu chaotique mais pourra vraiment vous faire penser à celle dans PQJ, vous ne serez donc pas dépaysés.**

 **Je souhaiterais d'ailleurs remercier Géraldine ( _GoodGame_ ) qui a lu ce chapitre (ainsi que 6 autres) en avant-première et m'a dit ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle me donne tout pleins d'idées donc son aide est vraiment bénéfique. J'en profite pour vous rediriger vers sa fiction "Heal Me Kill Me", qui aura bientôt son dernier chapitre publié ! (laissez-lui beaucoup de reviews, ça la motivera encore plus !)**

 **N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont la rémunération des auteurs ! Laissez-moi votre avis, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne journée !**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarque que Bellamy la regarde de haut en bas en souriant. Elle sent directement qu'il ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ses yeux s'attardent sur son décolleté alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour s'indigner.

— Mes yeux sont plus hauts, abruti ! crache-t-elle envers lui.

— On se calme, lui dit-il en haussant les sourcils. On m'avait déjà prévenu que tu étais agressive dans tes propos.

— Agressive ? J'ai de quoi, excuse-moi.

— Tu es pardonnée, répond-il en souriant.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vers sa mère et Kane. Celui-ci est penché vers elle et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Lorsque Clarke croise son regard, Abby arrête de parler.

— C'est non, lui dit Clarke. Que tu m'assignes un garde du corps, c'est déjà trop pour moi, mais surtout si c'est lui.

— Tu le connais ? demande Abby, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

— Il m'a barré la route en voiture tout à l'heure, répond Clarke.

Abby sourit en secouant la tête alors que Kane commence à rire. Clarke sait que sa phrase est stupide. Elle refuse d'avoir un garde du corps parce qu'il y a eu un problème de circulation. On dirait une enfant.

— Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça, intervient Clarke. Je ne sais même pas en quoi consiste le fait d'avoir un garde du corps. Est-ce que je devrais l'appeler avant de sortir de chez moi ?

— Non, répond Bellamy alors qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. Tu n'en auras pas besoin puisque j'habiterai avec toi.

— QUOI ?

Elle s'étrangle en prononçant ce mot et regarde Kane. Celui-ci fait une petite moue avec sa bouche mais ne semble pas contredire les mots de Bellamy. Elle regarde sa mère. Elle place son dernier espoir en elle.

— Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle. Il a raison.

— Je ne peux pas gérer cette situation, maman. Je vis avec Raven.

— Elle est sûrement en train de déménager en ce moment même. Je suis désolée, chérie.

Clarke secoue la tête et se retourne en sortant son portable de sa poche. Elle clique directement sur le nom de Raven et porte son portable contre son oreille. Son amie décroche au bout de trois sonneries.

— Raven ?

 _— Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tout ce temps pour te répondre,_ dit celle-ci _. Mais c'est seulement parce que je suis en train de DÉMÉNAGER !_

Elle hurle ce mot dans le téléphone alors que Clarke éloigne son portable de son oreille. Elle soupire.

— Je n'étais pas plus au courant que toi, lui dit Clarke. On vient de me l'apprendre.

 _— Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ça fait cinq minutes que je porte des cartons parce qu'on me chasse de l'appartement._

— Je vais te payer le loyer de l'autre, lui dit précipitamment Clarke.

— _Pas la peine. Je vais habiter chez Harper._

— Tu lui diras merci de ma part, dit Clarke en fermant les yeux, soulagée.

 _— Il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout lorsqu'on se reverra. Tu as réellement un garde du corps ?_

— Oui… Et devine qui c'est ?

Raven laisse passer quelques secondes pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Clarke attend patiemment en regardant les personnes à ses côtés.

— _Je donne ma langue au chat,_ répond finalement Raven _._

— Le bel abruti dans l'automobile.

Elle prononce cette phrase en regardant Bellamy dans le blanc des yeux. Celui-ci hausse les sourcils en entendant le surnom qu'a pu lui donner Clarke. Elle baisse la tête et sent ses joues commencer à brûler. Elle l'entend s'esclaffer au loin.

— _Sans rire ?_ s'exclame Raven. _C'est un garde du corps ?_

— Le mien, effectivement.

— _Et tu vas devoir habiter avec lui ?_

— Oui, répond-elle brièvement, sachant qu'ils sont tous en train de l'écouter.

Elle attend quelques secondes et entend Raven éclater de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

— _Comment tu vas faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ?_

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

— _Tu m'as dit qu'il était canon. Imagine qu'il se balade en boxer dans tout l'appartement ?_

— Et bien j'aurais une belle vue.

Raven rit de plus belle alors que Clarke jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers Bellamy. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et sourit lorsqu'il fronce les sourcils. Il semble comprendre ce que les mots « belle vue » peuvent signifier.

— Je dois te laisser Raven. Je dois négocier avec l'abruti.

— _Il est en train de t'écouter ?_

— Oui.

— _Tu comptes lui en faire baver je l'espère ?_

— Il va souffrir.

Elle raccroche le téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se tourne vers sa mère en croisant le regard dur de Bellamy. Elle ne va pas avoir la belle vie, avec lui dans les parages.

— Raven va habiter chez l'une de nos amies, lui dit Clarke. Puisque tu la chasses de notre appartement.

— Tu prends tout à la légère pour l'instant mais tu ne diras plus la même chose lorsque tu te feras attaquer.

— Tout ira bien. Je suis sûre que tout ceci est un canular.

— C'est faux, répond sa mère en secouant la tête.

— Abby, peut-être devrions-nous laisser Bellamy et Clarke quelques minutes ensemble, intervient Kane. Il faut qu'ils fassent connaissance.

Elle regarde Kane en haussant les sourcils. Elle n'a pas envie de faire connaissance, elle a juste envie de rentrer chez elle et dormir toute la journée… Sans personne avec elle.

Sa mère le regarde en hochant gentiment la tête. Elle s'approche de Clarke et lui fait un baiser sur le front.

— On se revoit bientôt, lui dit-elle.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'elle voit sa mère partir aux côtés de Kane. Lincoln quitte à son tour la pièce. La voilà seule avec son… Garde du corps. Elle le regarde avec un regard noir.

— Je n'accepte pas cette condition, lui dit-elle.

Elle s'avance et passe à côté de lui en le frôlant. Elle s'apprête à sortir par la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle sent la main de Bellamy prendre son avant-bras et la tirer vers lui. Elle se retourne et heurte violemment son torse. Elle lève les yeux et voit le regard noir de celui-ci posé sur elle.

— Écoute-moi bien, princesse. Tu vas obéir à mes ordres.

— De quel droit est-ce que tu m'appelles de cette façon ? demande-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— Blonde, l'air hautain, le fait que tu aies toujours eu ce que tu veux dans la vie. J'ai vu ton regard lorsque tu as parlé des dettes. C'est comme si tu ne savais même pas ce que ce mot voulait dire.

— Lâche-moi, dit-elle avec un regard noir.

— Je ne supporte pas les personnes comme toi, lui dit-il.

— Et moi je ne supporte pas les petits cons prétentieux.

Elle tire sur son bras, le faisant retomber le long de son flanc. Il fait tressauter sa mâchoire et la regarde.

— Sache que je fais ce métier depuis plus de cinq ans, lui dit-il. Je suis très professionnel dans ce que je fais.

— Kane a l'air très professionnel également, rétorque-t-elle. Ça ne l'empêche pas pour autant de coucher avec ma mère.

— Je me fiche de ce que ta mère et Kane peuvent faire de leur temps libre. Ça n'arrivera pas avec moi.

— Encore heureux.

Il dilate ses narines plusieurs fois de suite. Clarke remarque qu'il est énervé et ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose. Il continue à la regarder alors qu'elle soupire. Elle sait qu'il va continuer à lui faire une leçon de morale.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ceux que je devais protéger mais je ne pense pas que tu me faciliteras la tâche. Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois : tu fais ce que je te dis.

— Sinon quoi ?

Il se rapproche de nouveau d'elle et la surplombe. Son torse est à un centimètre de sa poitrine. Elle commence à respirer difficilement devant le regard intense que Bellamy lui lance.

— Si tu perds la vie, je perds mon travail.

— J'ai la pression, dit-elle en commençant à sourire devant son air sérieux.

— Ne meurs pas, lui dit-il avec des yeux noirs. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

— Je ne suis pas en danger, murmure-t-elle.

— J'aimerais que ce soit vrai.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux perçants. Il croise les bras.

— Je ne te crois pas, lui dit-elle.

— Très bien, princesse. Tu vas me suivre à l'agence dans ce cas.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il passe à côté d'elle et la frôle. Il franchit la porte d'entrée et se dirige vers une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Clarke le suit docilement en croisant les bras. Il hausse un sourcil en la regardant.

— Monte dans la voiture.

— Où est passé le « s'il te plait » ?

— Tu n'entendras jamais ces mots sortir de ma bouche. Maintenant, monte.

Elle soupire et se dirige vers la portière passagère. Elle l'ouvre et entre dans la voiture alors que Bellamy s'installe confortablement dans son siège. Il met la clé dans le contact et démarre la voiture. Un silence s'installe entre les deux alors que Clarke gigote dans son siège. Elle déteste les longs silences. Lorsqu'elle était plus petite, elle parlait toujours dans la voiture puisque sa mère et son père n'ouvraient pas une seule fois la bouche. C'est devenu une manie pour elle. Elle est obligée de parler, même si la personne en face d'elle n'est pas intéressante.

— Cette voiture t'appartient ? lui demande-t-elle en le regardant.

— Oui, répond-il. Quand j'ai commencé ce métier j'ai directement dû l'acheter. C'est beaucoup plus pratique.

— Est-ce que tu as d'autres personnes que moi à _protéger_ ?

— Ne dis pas « protéger » de cette façon, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est un vrai travail, je te signale.

— Si tu le dis, grommelle-t-elle.

— Je n'ai personne d'autres, lui dit-il. Je protégeais une femme du nom d'Echo l'année dernière mais c'est terminé.

— Pourquoi ? Si tu me dis qu'elle est morte je te jure que je…

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répond-il durement.

Clarke le regarde quelques secondes de plus. Il fixe la route et serre ses doigts sur le volant. Il ne semble pas vouloir aborder le sujet de cette Echo.

Clarke regarde dehors et examine le paysage. Ils arrivent au bout de quelques minutes devant un grand bâtiment que Clarke reconnait. Elle l'a déjà vu plusieurs fois dans des journaux.

Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture. Bellamy se dirige avec de grandes enjambées vers l'entrée alors que Clarke essaye désespérément de le suivre. Ils croisent plusieurs personnes qui font des signes envers Bellamy. Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux devant un bureau avec le mot « Bellamy Blake » inscrit dessus. Clarke lève le regard vers lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était si important dans cette agence.

— Bellamy ! s'écrie une personne au loin.

Une jeune femme brune court vers eux avec des dossiers dans les bras. Clarke remarque son ventre arrondi alors qu'elle s'approche.

— J'ai des dossiers pour vous, dit-elle à Bellamy.

— Merci Maya, répond-il en prenant les dossiers dans ses bras. Mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir lorsque c'est seulement pour me donner des dossiers.

— Je le sais, répond-elle. Il faut que je perde cette habitude.

— Je n'aimerais pas que ton enfant soit surmené.

Elle lui sourit et tourne les talons. Clarke se retourne vers Bellamy alors qu'il pousse la porte de son bureau et dépose les dossiers sur une table. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir lui poser des questions.

— Elle t'appelle par ton prénom alors que c'est ton assistante ?

— Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'on m'appelle « monsieur », dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je préfère établir un bon contact avec mes assistants.

— Je ne savais pas qu'un garde du corps pouvait être si respecté.

— C'est parce que je suis le meilleur.

Il n'essaye pas de se venter en disant cette phrase. Il dit juste la vérité et elle le sait.

Il cherche durant quelques secondes sur son bureau et en sort un grand dossier rempli de feuilles. Il fait signe à Clarke de s'approcher. Celle-ci se met à ses côtés et regarde les feuilles qu'il lui montre.

— Voici Gustus Waters, celui que tu as soigné à l'hôpital. Il a tué trois jeunes étudiantes parce qu'elles avaient assisté à l'un de ses meurtres. Il les a violées avant de commettre ses meurtres.

Il prononce cette phrase en regardant Clarke dans le blanc des yeux. Elle regarde les photos des corps des trois jeunes femmes dont il vient de parler. Il montre ensuite la photo d'une femme.

— Voici Indra. Elle a tué une dizaine de personnes ayant accumulés des dettes. Elle a balancé leurs corps dans un lac.

— Qui est leur chef ? lui demande Clarke.

— Nous ne savons pas vraiment qui est le cerveau de tout ceci. Nous pensons que c'est Gustus qui organise tout.

Clarke dépose les feuilles sur le bureau de Bellamy en soupirant doucement. Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant le plafond du bureau. Est-ce que tout ce que lui dit Bellamy est réel ?

— Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? lui demande-t-il en la regardant.

— Tu vas réellement me protéger ?

— Plus que ma propre vie.

Il la regarde avec des yeux francs et sincères. Clarke humecte ses lèvres en le fixant. Il semble être très sérieux dans son travail et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour elle. Il faut qu'elle se sente en sécurité.

— C'est d'accord, lui dit-elle. J'accepte ta protection.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est la première fois que Clarke le voit sourire sans rien de narquois derrière tout ceci. Peut-être arriveront-ils à bien s'entendre.

— Bellamy ! s'écrie une petite voix en entrant dans le bureau.

Clarke a seulement le temps d'apercevoir une femme de son âge brune sauter dans les bras de Bellamy. Elle s'écarte légèrement et plisse les yeux devant cette scène. Sa petite amie semble vraiment l'aimer si c'est pour se jeter de cette manière dans ses bras.

— Octavia, dit Bellamy dans ses cheveux. Tu m'étouffes.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'écartant et en souriant.

Elle se tourne finalement vers Clarke et fait un grand sourire en jetant un léger coup d'œil à son petit ami.

— Tu es Clarke Griffin ? lui demande-t-elle. Je suis contente de te rencontrer. Je suis la petite sœur de Bellamy

Clarke serre la main d'Octavia, une lueur de surprise dans le regard. Maintenant qu'elle la regarde de plus près, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Bellamy. Elle a le même teint de peau ainsi que les mêmes yeux noisette remplis de malice. Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule et voit le second garde du corps – Lincoln – attendre à l'entrée de la pièce.

— Tu n'es même pas venue pour moi ? demande Bellamy en regardant Octavia et en croisant les bras.

— Bien sûr que si… répond sa sœur en se mordant la lèvre. Je suis seulement allée voir Lincoln avant toi, c'est tout.

— Octavia, je t'ai déjà dit que Lincoln était trop vieux pour toi.

— Il n'a que quatre ans de plus que moi. De toute façon, il est déjà un peu trop tard pour ça…

— Tais-toi, dit Bellamy en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles avec une grimace. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ta relation avec lui.

Octavia soupire en secouant la tête. Elle lève la tête et se tourne vers Clarke en lui souriant.

— Alors, comme tu peux le voir, mon frère est un abruti qui se fiche des sentiments des autres.

— Je l'avais déjà remarqué, répond Clarke. Je lui ai déjà dit que c'était un « petit con prétentieux. »

Octavia écarquille les yeux en entendant ce que dit Clarke et saute violemment dans ses bras. Elle la serre fortement contre elle alors que Clarke noue finalement ses bras autour d'elle, riant dans ses cheveux. Cet élan d'amitié la surprend au plus haut point.

— Je t'adore déjà, dit Octavia en souriant et en s'éloignant. Enfin une qui tiendra tête à mon abruti de frère !

— Je suis toujours là, rétorque celui-ci.

— On ira faire du shopping toutes les deux un de ces jours, continue Octavia en regardant Clarke.

— Pas de problème.

— Hors de question ! intervient Bellamy en se rapprochant d'elle et en regardant sa petite sœur. Je suis son garde du corps, c'est compris ? Rien ne doit lui arriver.

— Je ferais attention, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Je dois la protéger.

Clarke regarde le duel qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Octavia prend un air désinvolte mais Bellamy semble réellement sérieux. Clarke observe les traits de son visage. Sa mâchoire est serrée tandis que son regard est noir. Il prend vraiment son travail à cœur.

— Elle n'est pas Echo, murmure soudainement sa sœur.

Clarke voit les narines de Bellamy se dilater en entendant le nom « Echo. » Clarke sait qu'il ne veut pas en parler avec elle. Sa seule chance de connaitre la vérité sera d'en parler avec Octavia en tête à tête.

Bellamy secoue la tête devant la phrase de sa sœur et prend doucement le bras droit de Clarke. Celle-ci est étonnée de voir qu'il n'utilise pas une forte poigne avec elle. Il l'entraine vers la porte alors qu'elle le suit docilement. Elle entend Octavia interpeler une dernière fois son nom.

— On se verra une prochaine fois, lui dit-elle en souriant.

— D'accord, dit lentement Clarke avec un sourire.

Bellamy la tire de nouveau en avant. Il ne lâche pas son bras alors qu'il croise beaucoup de collègues dans les couloirs. Ils arrivent devant sa voiture. Il ouvre la porte passager et attend que Clarke entre dans la voiture. Il se met derrière le volant et démarre. Clarke lui donne son adresse alors qu'il hoche la tête et tourne le volant

— Ta sœur a l'air très gentille, lui dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

— Elle l'est, dit-il en commençant à sourire. Elle vient de prendre 23 ans et elle est aussi têtue que lorsqu'elle était jeune.

— Tes parents ont dû avoir eu du mal à l'élever.

— En fait je suis celui qui l'a élevée, répond-il en la regardant rapidement. Nous n'avons jamais connu notre père et ma mère est morte en lui donnant naissance.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement en le regardant.

Bellamy hausse les épaules en regardant la route. Il a dû raconter cette histoire des dizaines de fois, il commence à être habitué.

— Ce n'est rien, répond-il au bout de quelques secondes. Kane m'a beaucoup aidé.

— Ton patron ? demande-t-elle, surprise par la tournure de la conversation.

— Oui. Il était vraiment ami avec ma mère et ce fut terrible lorsqu'elle est morte. Il a déménagé avec Octavia et moi et a pris soin de nous.

— Tu dois le considérer comme un père.

— Plutôt comme un grand frère, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est lui qui m'a entrainé au combat pour que je puisse mieux protéger Octavia. J'ai ensuite voulu être un garde du corps comme lui.

— C'est génial, murmure-t-elle en regardant la route.

— Oui, jusqu'à ce que je doive protéger une princesse insupportable.

— Et dire que j'ai pensé une petite seconde que tu étais normal, dit Clarke en le regardant. Je suis extrêmement déçue.

Il commence à rire alors qu'elle esquisse un petit sourire. Cela doit être le premier vrai sourire de Clarke depuis qu'elle a appris pour son père. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il lui ait caché tout ça. Elle a toujours été proche de lui.

Elle fronce les sourcils en regardant devant elle.

— Tu penses à ton père ? demande Bellamy en tournant le volant vers son immeuble.

— Je lui en veux.

— Ne réagis pas comme ça, répond-il en garant la voiture sur le parking. Il a emprunté de l'argent pour essayer de couvrir vos frais à toi et ta mère. Il a essayé de régler seul ses problèmes.

— Il aurait dû me le dire, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Nous étions réellement proches. Je suis juste déçue.

— Ça te passera, répond Bellamy en débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Clarke ouvre la portière et sort de la voiture. Elle se dirige directement vers son immeuble alors que Bellamy la suit, un gros sac dans ses bras. Elle s'arrête devant le digicode de l'immeuble et le regarde. Elle lui donne le code à haute voix alors qu'il acquiesce.

Clarke tape le code et franchit la porte en secouant la tête. Elle entre dans l'ascenseur avec Bellamy à sa suite.

— Si mes voisins me demandent pourquoi j'ai changé de colocataire, qu'est-ce que je leur dis ? demande soudainement Clarke en le regardant.

— Que tu emménages avec ton petit-ami.

— Non, dit-elle en s'esclaffant. On ne va pas faire croire que nous sommes en couple.

— Nous n'avons pas à le faire croire, dit-il en secouant la tête d'exaspération. Tes voisins ne sont pas obligés de nous voir nous embrasser à tout bout de champ.

— J'espère bien, grommelle-t-elle.

Une locataire entre dans l'ascenseur au quatrième étage. Elle serre rapidement Clarke dans ses bras dès son entrée.

— Comment tu vas Roma ?

— Très bien et toi ?

Clarke fait rapidement les présentations avec Bellamy. Celui-ci serre la main de Roma, un sourire de circonstance au coin des lèvres.

— Il va prendre la place de Raven, explique Clarke.

— Raven est pourtant ta meilleure amie non ? demande Roma, en commençant à plaisanter. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut t'offrir de plus qu'elle ?

— Des parties de jambes en l'air, répond Bellamy en souriant et en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Clarke.

Celle-ci se pétrifie sur place sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Roma écarquille les yeux en les regardant tour à tour. Clarke sent Bellamy serrer douloureusement son épaule droite.

— C'est mon petit-ami, explique celle-ci en essayant de sourire malgré la douleur.

— Je vois…

L'ascenseur s'arrête rapidement à l'étage de Clarke. Bellamy et elle sortent en trombe. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, Clarke enlève le bras de Bellamy alors que celui-ci éclate de rire.

— « Je suis très professionnel dans mon travail », dit-elle en imitant la voix de Bellamy. Mon cul oui !

— Ça va, ce n'est rien, répond celui-ci. J'ai trouvé ça très drôle.

— La ferme !

Elle ouvre la porte de son appartement en soupirant devant le rire constant de Bellamy. Elle entre devant lui.

— Cet appartement n'a que trois pièces, explique-t-elle. Le salon et la cuisine sont dans la même pièce, il y a ensuite la salle de bain et la chambre.

— Où Raven dormait-elle ?

— On dormait toutes les deux dans le même lit. C'était vraiment moins cher d'avoir une chambre pour deux.

Il hoche la tête en entendant ses explications. Il s'approche de la chambre et l'ouvre. Il y trouve un lit double avec une armoire, une table de chevet et beaucoup de peintures accrochées aux murs.

Clarke entre à sa suite.

— Raven a déjà emporté sa table de nuit, soupire-t-elle.

Il acquiesce et s'approche du lit. Il pose son sac sur le lit double et commence à l'ouvrir. Il en sort quelques t-shirts ainsi qu'un pantalon.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demande Clarke.

— J'installe mes affaires, tu crois que je fais quoi ?

— Parce que tu comptes dormir avec moi ? demande-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je n'ai pas vu d'autres lits, répond-il en secouant la tête.

— Tu dors sur le canapé ! s'exclame-t-elle de nouveau. Je ne veux pas que tu poses tes sales pattes sur MON lit.

— Oh Clarke, se plaint-il. Je vais avoir mal au dos à dormir sur le canapé.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me fiche de tes problèmes…

Il grogne en reprenant ses t-shirts et en les fourrant de nouveau dans son gros sac. Il le pose brutalement sur le canapé alors que Clarke croise les bras et le regarde en tapant du pied.

— Je n'ai pas de brosse à dent, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je vais devoir prendre la tienne.

— Tu te débrouilles et tu t'en achètes une demain.

Il la fixe longuement avec des yeux perçants et court soudainement vers la salle de bain. Clarke commence à sprinter derrière lui. Elle saute violemment sur son dos alors qu'il prend la brosse à dent de Clarke dans la main. Elle essaye de tendre ses bras en avant alors qu'il la fourre dans sa bouche.

Clarke descend de son dos et le frappe à l'épaule.

— T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! s'exclame-t-elle. Il y avait ma salive sur ce truc !

— Et bien plus maintenant, dit-il en l'enlevant de sa bouche et en le reposant dans le gobelet.

Elle sort de la salle de bain et mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il compte réellement lui rendre la vie impossible, apparemment.

— On mange et on dort, lui dit-elle en le regardant. Je suis déjà épuisée par toi.

— Je regarderai la télévision dans le salon, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Il se met vraiment à son aise », pense Clarke alors qu'elle remue le plat de pâtes devant elle, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle les met dans une passoire alors que Bellamy met la table pour tous les deux. Elle les remet dans une casserole et les pose au milieu de la table. Elle pioche dans le frigo et pose des ingrédients sur la table.

— J'ai du fromage râpé, du ketchup, un restant de sauce au poivre et de la moutarde. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy se servir des pâtes et prendre tous les ingrédients qu'elle vient de citer. Il met les quatre dans ses pâtes alors qu'elle le regarde faire en écarquillant les yeux. Il lève finalement la tête et la regarde.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu allais prendre les quatre…

— J'ai faim, répond-t-il, comme si c'était une évidence. Je payerai la moitié des courses, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Tu dois vraiment avoir faim…

— Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais vécu avec un mec.

Elle s'installe à table à côté de lui et commence à manger. Elle fronce les sourcils quand elle l'entend prononcer cette phrase.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? Si ça se trouve je suis mariée et tu ne le sais même pas.

— Bien-sûr, dit-il en s'esclaffant.

Elle ne répond pas à sa remarque et se renfrogne. Il se croit vraiment au-dessus de tout le monde et ça commence réellement à l'exaspérer. Peut-être devrait-elle contacter Kane et lui demander de changer de garde du corps…

Clarke lève la tête et le regarde manger. Elle repense à son expression lorsque sa sœur lui a proposé d'aller faire les boutiques, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il veut vraiment la protéger. Elle ne trouverait sans doute pas mieux.

Elle finit de manger en regardant la télévision. Elle se lève et prend son assiette ainsi que celle de Bellamy et les met dans l'évier. Elle commence à faire la vaisselle alors qu'il s'approche avec un torchon.

— J'essuie et tu laves, dit-il en se mettant à côté.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, dit-elle.

— J'essuyais et Octavia lavait il y a quelques années, continue-t-il à dire. J'aime bien ce genre d'activité.

— Tu pourras passer l'aspirateur alors ? demande-t-elle en commençant à rire.

Ils continuent à parler durant quelques minutes. Clarke apprend que Bellamy a pris son indépendance seulement lorsqu'Octavia a eu 21 ans.

— Tu penses que ça va durer combien de temps ? demande-t-elle en le regardant. Toute cette histoire, je veux dire.

— Je ne sais pas, soupire-t-il. Nous ne savons pas où s'est installé leur QG pour le moment.

— Je devrais peut-être jouer l'appât ? demande-t-elle. Je pourrais leur donner un rendez-vous et…

— Ne redis plus jamais ça, dit-il en la regardant durement. Ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on se connait et tu veux déjà te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

— C'était une idée comme une autre, grommelle-t-elle.

Clarke l'entend soupirer alors qu'elle part dans sa chambre et enlève rapidement ses vêtements. Elle enfile un débardeur bordeaux et un short en coton gris. Elle sort de sa chambre.

— HÉ ! s'écrie-t-elle violemment en voyant Bellamy torse nu, en plein milieu du salon.

Bellamy se retourne vers elle avec un regard interrogateur. Clarke fixe longuement son torse nu en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à son teint halé, ses jolies tâches de rousseurs parsemant ses épaules et ses abdominaux magnifiquement sculptés. Elle comprend maintenant pourquoi elle se sent en sécurité avec lui.

— Il y a un problème ? lui demande-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle ironiquement. J'entre seulement dans mon salon et te trouve torse-nu. Tout est normal.

— Je ne vois toujours pas le problème, dit-il en souriant.

— Ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout !

— Tu as surtout peur d'être tenté par mon corps, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je peux le comprendre.

Clarke ouvre la bouche pour essayer de rétorquer mais n'arrive pas à sortir un seul son. À la place, elle prend le coussin à côté d'elle et le jette sur lui. Il rit en s'allongeant sur le dos.

— Tu es tellement coincée, lui dit-il. Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais rien fait de très intéressant dans ta vie sexuelle.

— Ah oui ? dit-elle en croisant les bras. Tu crois ça ?

— Oui, dit-il en riant. Je pourrais t'apprendre quelques trucs si tu veux.

— J'ai déjà couché avec une fille. Plusieurs fois.

— Quoi ? dit-il en la regardant.

— Je suis bisexuelle.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et tourne le dos, apercevant son air choqué. Elle entend finalement son rire ainsi que le mot « surprenant » sortir de sa bouche. Elle s'endort, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Bande de FOUS ! J'ai eu une dizaine de reviews en une journée rien que pour le premier chapitre, c'est incroyable. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je vous aime, tous autant que vous êtes ! D'ailleurs, je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas à toutes vos reviews, j'ai très peu de temps en ce moment, je viens notamment de faire ma pré-rentrée à la fac… mais je les lis et les apprécie réellement, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **Alors, vous avez aimé la petite référence à _Plus qu'un jeu_ ? (faite lors de la scène de l'ascenseur). Oui, j'aime bien démonter mes propres fictions. Oui. En tout cas Bellamy et Clarke ne vont pas faire semblant d'être en couple, cette fiction est totalement différente de mon ancienne, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Cela fait une semaine que Bellamy vit chez Clarke. Cela fait aussi une semaine qu'elle essaye de ne pas l'étrangler à chaque instant.

Bellamy est très bruyant. Bellamy prend beaucoup de place. Bellamy est un grand gamin et surtout… Bellamy est très beau. C'est indéniable.

Clarke se lève de son lit en entendant la porte d'entrée se claquer violemment. Elle soupire et frotte ses yeux en franchissant la porte de sa chambre. Elle vérifie que son short ne soit pas trop court et débouche dans le séjour.

— Bonjour princesse !

Clarke ferme les yeux d'énervement en entendant la voix enjouée de Bellamy. Déjà qu'il utilise un surnom qu'elle ne supporte pas, il est ensuite de très bon humeur le matin. Clarke a toujours été une personne du soir et non du matin et ça Bellamy le sait. Il en joue.

— Tu étais sorti de l'appartement ? demande-t-elle.

— J'ai fait un jogging.

Elle le regarde de haut en bas. Il porte un t-shirt gris complètement trempé ainsi qu'un short de sport. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés et dégoulinent de sueur. Toutes les filles seraient dégoutées par cette vision mais ce n'est pas repoussant chez Bellamy. C'est attirant.

— Je vais faire quelques joggings vu le beau temps en ce moment, lui dit-il. Je te laisserai dormir.

— Tu es chez moi, heureusement que tu me laisses dormir.

Elle se dirige vers le frigidaire et met sa main sur la poignée. Elle l'ouvre et s'apprête à prendre la bouteille d'eau alors que Bellamy l'intercepte avant elle. Elle grogne en essayant de reprendre la bouteille.

— Je viens de courir une dizaine de kilomètres princesse, dit-il en serrant la bouteille d'eau dans sa main.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclame-t-elle.

— J'aime te voir en colère, dit-il en souriant. Ça te rend encore plus sauvage et sexy.

— Que fais-tu du « je reste professionnel dans mon travail » ?

— On est entre nous.

— Donc tu pourrais coucher avec moi ?

Elle sourit devant le regard surpris de Bellamy. Elle vient de faire exprès de dire cette phrase pour savoir quelle serait sa réaction. Elle est surprise de le voir s'humecter les lèvres et la regarder de haut en bas.

Il ouvre finalement la bouche pour lui répondre.

— Non.

Il sourit devant son regard effaré et porte la bouteille d'eau à sa bouche. Il boit à même le goulot alors qu'elle s'avance et la retire violemment de ses mains.

— Si tu veux de l'eau tu prends un verre ! s'écrie-t-elle. Et je peux savoir pourquoi « non » ?

— Pourquoi, tu as envie de coucher avec moi ?

— Quoi ? Non ! s'exclame-t-elle.

— Alors j'imagine que tu es simplement vexée.

— Je ne suis pas vexée, je ne voulais pas que tu dises oui ! C'est juste que tu as sorti le mot « non » sans rien rajouter de plus.

— D'accord, alors je vais te répondre, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Non je ne pourrais pas coucher avec toi parce que je suis censé te protéger. Par contre, j'en ai grandement envie, ça c'est sûr.

Il repose la bouteille d'eau sur le plan de table alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche, choquée par ce qu'il vient de dire. Il sourit en la regardant et enlève soudainement son t-shirt. Elle recule d'un pas.

— Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, lui dit-il en roulant les yeux. Oui tu es très jolie, oui tu es très intelligente mais tu es beaucoup trop insupportable pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

— Je te retourne le compliment.

— Je vais prendre ma douche.

— Non ! J'y vais en premier !

— C'est ton jour de repos, tu ne vas même pas au travail !

— Non mais je dois passer voir Raven pour récupérer ma voiture.

La voiture de Clarke a eu un problème technique il y a trois jours alors qu'elle allait à l'épicerie avec Bellamy. Il a dû ouvrir son capot pour savoir ce qui clochait et l'un des fils du moteur était arraché. Il a directement cru à un sabotage, bien-sûr. C'est Bellamy.

— Oh non, lui dit-il. Ça fait déjà trois fois qu'on va voir Raven, je n'en peux plus !

— Pourquoi ? demande Clarke. Tu t'entends super bien avec elle, ça devrait te faire du bien même.

— Elle n'arrête pas de me pincer la joue, dit-il. Je ne la comprends toujours pas.

— De toute façon je resterai avec elle pendant que tu seras avec Wick. Il sera là normalement.

Clarke n'a rencontré qu'une seule fois Wick mais elle l'aime déjà. Il tient tête à Raven dans l'entreprise et c'est ce qui lui fallait. Il n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense même si ça peut la blesser.

— D'accord, répond Bellamy en commençant à aller vers la salle de bain.

— Non ! s'écrie Clarke.

Elle accourt vers lui et le bouscule en entrant dans la salle de bain. Elle ferme rapidement la porte derrière elle et met le verrou alors qu'elle entend son grognement. Elle sourit en s'adossant au mur. Elle a réussi à le contrer.

— Princesse, je vais réellement te tuer, dit Bellamy à travers la porte.

— Tu perdrais ton travail non ?

— Fais chier ! s'exclame-t-il, sa voix s'éloignant de la porte.

Elle sourit et entre dans la baignoire en activant l'eau chaude. Elle laisse ses pensées dériver alors qu'elle frotte le gel douche contre sa peau.

Clarke a toujours été une personne stressée par le temps et par les personnes autour d'elle, mais elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que ces derniers temps. Avoir Bellamy chez elle lui donne une occupation suffisante pour ne plus penser à ses problèmes. Il l'aide à oublier.

Elle sort de la salle de bain en enroulant une serviette blanche autour de son corps. Elle s'est tellement précipitée qu'elle avait complètement oublié de prendre des affaires. Elle déverrouille la salle de bain et sort, regardant autour d'elle. Elle voit Bellamy toujours torse-nu, les bras croisés et la regardant.

— Quoi ? demande-t-elle. J'avais oublié de prendre des affaires.

— Tu sens bon.

— Merci, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je viens de me laver, c'est normal.

— Ce serait dommage que quelque chose te salisse de nouveau… Ou quelqu'un.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux quand elle le voit dangereusement s'approcher d'elle. Elle recule d'un pas.

— Non Bellamy, dit-elle. Si tu fais ça, je te jure que…

Clarke n'a pas le temps de dire un mot de plus puisque Bellamy prend ses bras et la plaque contre son torse trempé de sueur. Elle essaye de se débattre mais il resserre son emprise sur son corps et l'enlace. Elle bouge en criant mais ça le fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Il frotte ses joues mouillées contre les siennes.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? gémit-elle dans ses bras.

— Tu m'adores, ne dis pas le contraire.

Il s'écarte d'elle et rentre directement dans la salle de bain. Clarke laisse ses bras le long de son corps en soupirant. Infernal.

Elle rentre dans sa chambre en laissant tomber sa serviette au sol. Elle choisit dans son dressing un jean ainsi qu'un débardeur bleu et retourne dans le salon. Elle se dirige vers son congélateur et choisit de mettre un plat de lasagnes dans le four. Finalement, elle se fait un chignon sur la tête en s'affalant violemment dans le canapé. Elle commence à regarder les chaines en soupirant jusqu'à ce que son téléphone portable commence à vibrer.

— Allo ? répond-elle.

— _Clarke ?_ dit Raven. _Tu viens toujours au garage ?_

— Bien-sûr, tu sais que je dois récupérer ma voiture. Je travaille demain.

 _— Super. Est-ce que tu pourrais emmener Bellamy ?_

— Tu sais très bien qu'il est obligé de m'accompagner de toute façon, répond Clarke en rongeant son ongle.

 _— D'accord. Il me faut juste quelqu'un pour occuper Wick. Je n'en peux plus._

— Oui, même s'il y a deux jours tu as fait un rêve érotique où vous le faisiez sur une voiture.

— _Tais-toi_ , siffle Raven au téléphone. T _u n'es pas censée être au courant !_

Clarke commence à rire alors que Raven lui dit une nouvelle fois de se taire. Elles continuent à parler jusqu'à ce que Bellamy s'écrase à côté de Clarke dans le canapé et approche son oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

— _J'entends un second souffle_ , dit Raven au bout d'un moment.

— SALUT RAVEN ! s'écrie Bellamy.

Clarke s'écarte soudainement de lui après son hurlement. Elle se renverse sur le canapé et commence à le frapper avec ses pieds en portant le téléphone contre son oreille.

— Je suis désolée Raven, dit-elle en se chamaillant avec Bellamy. Je dois te laisser. Il faut que je le tue.

 _— Non s'il te plait, il faut qu'il occupe Wick !_

— Tu fais chier. Salut.

Clarke balance son portable sur la table basse et continue à se battre avec Bellamy. Ils tombent tous les deux du canapé mais ça ne les empêche pas de se disputer. Clarke met plusieurs coups dans son torse alors qu'il éclate de rire et la soulève de terre en mettant ses mains sur sa taille. Elle commence à crier alors qu'il la laisse dans les airs au-dessus de lui.

— Repose-moi ! s'écrie-t-elle.

— Quoi, tu n'aimes pas faire l'avion ?

— Je n'ai PAS 12 ans Bellamy !

Il la relâche soudainement alors qu'elle tombe brusquement sur lui, coupant simultanément leur souffle. Elle le regarde et s'apprête à parler lorsque l'alarme du four retentit. Elle grogne et essaye désespérément de s'extirper de l'emprise de Bellamy.

Elle se rue sur le four et sort le plat sans prendre le temps d'attraper des gants de protection. Bellamy éclate de rire alors qu'elle dépose violemment les lasagnes sur la table et saute sur place en secouant ses mains dans le vide. Il se lève et s'assoit directement sur une chaise, commençant à piquer dans le plat alors que Clarke suçote le bout de son doigt.

— Tu ne compaties même pas avec moi, lui dit-elle.

— C'est de ta faute, répond-il en mangeant. Je suis censé te protéger des attaques extérieures et non de tes stupidités.

— Merci, c'est gentil, dit-elle en se rasseyant, vexée.

Ils commencent à manger dans le silence en se lançant quelques regards agacés de temps à autre.

À la fin du repas, ils se préparent à partir vers le garage. Ils sortent de l'appartement et de l'immeuble en débouchant dans la rue.

— On va prendre une bonne dizaine de minutes à pied, dit Bellamy en se plaignant à côté de Clarke.

— Et alors ? On est jeunes, on peut le faire.

Clarke le regarde en souriant. Il commence à regarder autour de lui comme s'il découvrait la ville pour la première fois. Elle roule ses yeux lorsqu'elle le voit sursauter en entendant un bruit de voiture derrière eux.

Elle continue de l'observer quelques minutes de plus.

— Est-ce qu'on peut accélérer ? demande-t-il soudainement.

— C'est quoi ton problème ? demande-t-elle en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la rue.

— Dépêchons-nous, dit-il en prenant son bras.

— Bellamy !

Elle sent une vibration dans sa poche de jean. Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il tend son bras et le retire de la poche de Clarke, à sa plus grande surprise.

— Non mais tu permets ? dit-elle en lui arrachant le portable des mains.

Elle répond sans regarder l'écran alors que Bellamy lui dit que c'est un numéro masqué. Elle hausse les épaules.

— Allô ?

— _On se fait une petite sortie en couple dans les rues de New York alors que tu fais face à des menaces extérieures ? Ce n'est pas très prudent tout ça._

Elle fronce les sourcils et sent son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Elle regarde Bellamy en pointant son téléphone portable. Elle articule les mots « Quelqu'un nous regarde » alors qu'il tourne la tête à droite et à gauche. Elle avale doucement sa salive.

— _Est-ce que tu me vois ?_

— Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle.

— _Un membre des Grounders. Je pense que tu t'en doutais._

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— _Nous n'arrêterons pas_ , lui dit-il. _Jusqu'à ce que ta mère, son garde du corps et toi soyez morts._

— Pourquoi ?

— _Ton père n'a pas été vraiment réglo, malheureusement pour toi. Dis-moi… L'homme présent avec toi est-il ton garde du corps ou ton petit-ami ?_

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes alors que Bellamy se déplace autour d'elle, interceptant tous les passants au téléphone à côté d'eux. Clarke réfléchit.

L'homme au téléphone vient de dire qu'il allait tuer le garde du corps de sa mère. Peut-être que si Bellamy était son copain…

— Petit-ami, répond-elle alors que Bellamy fronce les sourcils en la regardant.

— _Ils ne t'ont pas encore assigné un garde du corps ? Peut-être que je devrais t'attaquer ici et maintenant, avant qu'il n'y en ait un._

— Et bien je t'attends.

Le téléphone se coupe. Clarke se retourne vers Bellamy en prenant le bas de son t-shirt dans son poing. Il continue à regarder ailleurs alors qu'elle tire son pull. Il la regarde enfin.

— Ils pensent que tu es mon petit-ami, dit-elle doucement. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que tu es mon garde du corps autrement ils risquent de te tuer, c'est compris ?

— Que je sois ton copain ou non, quand ils verront que j'essaye de te défendre coûte que coûte, ils le comprendront tout seuls.

— Je sais. Mais ils ont menacé de tuer Kane, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque.

— Passe-moi ton portable.

Clarke lui tend l'appareil alors qu'il le prend. Il fouille dans les derniers appels alors qu'elle regarde par-dessus son épaule.

— C'est un numéro masqué, lui dit-il. Aucun moyen de le retracer. L'appel a duré moins de deux minutes donc c'est mission impossible.

— Espérons qu'ils rappellent plus longtemps, lui dit-elle.

— Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Viens, on y va.

À la plus grande surprise de Clarke, il pose son bras sur ses épaules et la tire en avant, toujours en regardant derrière eux. Il accélère le pas alors que Clarke essaye de suivre en passant son bras gauche derrière son dos. Elle baisse la tête et essaye de penser à tout sauf à la personne qui est en train de les suivre en ce moment même.

Ils se dirigent rapidement vers le garage dont Raven est la propriétaire. Ils entrent brusquement.

— Clarke ! s'exclame Raven en la regardant. Bellamy. Vous allez bien ?

— Oui, sauf si on omet le fait qu'un membre des _Grounders_ m'a appelé dans la rue pour me dire qu'il allait tous nous tuer.

— Sérieusement ? pouffe Raven.

Clarke sourit devant la réaction de son amie. Chacun aurait eu un regard surpris ou aurait pris peur mais pas elle. Raven est différente de tout le monde.

— Rien de très grave, dit Clarke en tirant la langue.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de lui par contre, dit Raven en faisant un signe derrière elle.

Clarke se retourne et trouve Bellamy devant elle en train de faire les cents pas. Il se frotte le front en murmurant plusieurs paroles incompréhensibles. Clarke soupire et s'approche de lui en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Je ne suis pas morte, on ne m'a pas attaquée, tu ne vas pas te faire virer. Ça va mieux ?

— Il faut qu'on aille voir ta mère, lui dit-il.

— D'accord, quand j'aurais récupéré les clés de la voiture.

Elle se dirige vers Raven alors que celle-ci lui explique les modifications faites à sa voiture. Elle affirme le fait que les fils ont bien été arrachés par quelqu'un. Clarke croise les bras en l'écoutant.

— Es-tu vraiment en sécurité ? lui demande celle-ci.

— Avec Bellamy oui, répond Clarke. Il fera tout pour me protéger.

— En es-tu sûre ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous entendre très bien.

— C'est le cas, répond Clarke en soupirant. On a un peu de mal à se parler normalement mais ça ira mieux. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que je meure.

— Si tu lui fais confiance alors moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

Clarke hoche la tête alors que Raven reprend ses explications. Elle acquiesce de temps en temps mais son esprit est occupé par autre chose. Elle tourne légèrement la tête et regarde Bellamy rire avec Wick. Elle se mord la lèvre et regarde de nouveau sa meilleure amie, entendant l'éclat de rire de Bellamy au loin.

— Arrête de rire ! s'exclame Wick en regardant Bellamy. Cette fille est insupportable mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle.

— C'est parce qu'elle t'insupporte justement, répond ce dernier. Elle contrôle tes pensées.

— Tu penses qu'on peut avoir des sentiments envers quelqu'un d'insupportable ?

— Si tu partages d'autres moments avec cette personne oui… Je pense. Ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé.

— Je ne te le souhaite pas alors.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas.

Il entend soudainement le rire de Clarke à l'autre bout du garage. Il se tourne et la regarde quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est vraiment bruyante. Il se tourne de nouveau vers Wick.

— Ce n'est pas trop dur de la protéger ? lui demande Wick.

— Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas eu de réelles menaces, seulement un coup de téléphone.

— Et tu t'entends bien avec elle ?

— Non, répond Bellamy en commençant à rire. C'est la première fois que ça me fait ça mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais faire avec.

— J'espère que ça s'arrangera, dit Wick en souriant.

— Ce n'est rien. Elle est plutôt drôle.

Bellamy sourit en baissant la tête alors que Raven et Clarke viennent à leur encontre. Clarke fait tourner ses clés de voiture dans sa main et fait un grand sourire à Bellamy.

— On peut rentrer en voiture, dit-elle toute excitée.

— Oui, enfin on va aller chez ta mère avant de rentrer à la maison.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Il faut qu'on informe Kane du coup de fil de tout à l'heure. Il doit être au courant pour l'ajouter au dossier.

— On pourrait simplement l'appeler.

— Non.

Clarke commence à grogner et fait la bise à Raven et Wick. Bellamy leur dit également au revoir alors qu'ils entrent tous les deux dans la voiture de Clarke. Elle s'installe derrière le volant et met la clé dans le contact en souriant. Elle fait un signe à Raven et Wick et débouche dans la rue.

— On aurait pu l'appeler, grogne-t-elle.

— On n'a rien d'autre à faire de la journée de toute façon.

— Parle pour toi.

Bellamy secoue la tête d'énervement en mettant son coude droit contre la vitre. Il s'apprête à parler lorsqu'il entend un coup sur le derrière de la voiture et son corps projeté en avant. Clarke pousse un petit cri en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

— Quelqu'un vient d'emboutir la voiture ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Bellamy regarde par la vitre arrière de la voiture et fronce les sourcils. Une voiture noire est derrière eux avec les vitres teintées. Il essaye de distinguer l'intérieur de la voiture mais n'y parvient pas. La voiture fronce de nouveau vers eux et les emboutit une nouvelle fois.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écrie Clarke.

— Fonce !

— Quoi ?

— FONCE !

Elle appuie sur l'accélérateur et essaye de slalomer entre les voitures. Bellamy regarde en arrière alors que la voiture continue son avancée.

— Qui c'est ? demande-t-elle.

— Surement des membres des _Grounders_ , répond-il. Accélère, Clarke.

— J'ai mon permis depuis peu de temps ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne suis pas habituée à conduire vite !

— Échangeons nos places.

Elle refuse mais il lui prend le volant des mains en passant par-dessus son corps. Il appuie son pied sur la pédale d'accélération tandis que Clarke glisse doucement son corps sur le siège passager. Elle y parvient alors que Bellamy commence à son tour à slalomer entre les voitures. La voiture essaye désespérément de suivre mais Bellamy commence à prendre des allées à droite et à gauche. La voiture a dû mal à les suivre. Clarke regarde en arrière.

— On les a semés, lui dit-elle.

— Je vais continuer à prendre des petites allées jusqu'à arriver chez ta mère.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il rallonge la route jusqu'à chez Abby. Clarke ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil derrière eux pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Elle appuie sa tête contre son siège et essaye de respirer calmement. Elle ne peut décrocher un seul mot tellement sa gorge est nouée.

Bellamy se gare rapidement devant la maison d'Abby et sort en trombe de la voiture. Il fait le tour et aide Clarke à sortir de la voiture. Celle-ci sent la main de Bellamy frôler le bas de son dos alors qu'il regarde à droite et à gauche. Elle avance et entre sans frapper.

— Maman ? dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Sa mère, jusqu'alors assise avec Kane sur le canapé, se lève dès que Clarke entre dans la pièce. Elle sourit et prend sa fille dans ses bras alors que Kane fait une accolade à Bellamy.

— Tout va bien ? demande-t-il devant l'air frustré de Bellamy.

— On s'est fait emboutir plusieurs fois de suite sur la route.

— Quel voiture ? demande Kane en se précipitant vers le bureau.

— Je ne sais pas exactement, dit Bellamy en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Une Audi TT noire, il me semble. Les vitres étaient teintées.

— Tu as pu apercevoir quelque chose à travers le pare-brise ?

— Non. Clarke ?

— Je pense que c'était un homme, répond celle-ci en approchant. Je n'ai pas très bien distingué, je suis désolée.

— Ce n'est rien. Bellamy, vient avec moi sur l'ordi.

Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers l'ordinateur alors que Clarke reste avec sa mère. Elle croise les bras et la regarde.

— J'ai peur pour toi.

— Maman, je vais bien. Je suis toujours vivante et c'est la première fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Tout va bien.

— Écoute…

Abby s'approche de sa fille et pose ses deux mains sur ses bras. Elle la regarde intensément dans les yeux.

— J'ai parlé du cas de Bellamy à Kane, lui explique-t-elle. Il m'a bien confirmé qu'il était le meilleur garde du corps mais, si tu ne t'entends pas avec lui, tu peux demander un changement. C'est comme tu le souhaites.

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes à la proposition de sa mère. En effet, cela lui faciliterait la vie si elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec son garde du corps. Mais, d'un autre côté, Bellamy lui procure un petit amusement quotidien.

— Ça va aller maman, répond Clarke. Je sais qu'il fait très bien son travail, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— D'accord, dit sa mère avec un sourire, satisfaite de sa réponse.

Clarke commence à rire en voyant la réaction de sa mère. Kane et Bellamy reviennent rapidement vers elles, un dossier dans leurs mains.

— C'est bon, dit Kane. J'ai ajouté le témoignage de Bellamy au dossier. Il m'a parlé du coup de téléphone que tu as reçu, Clarke. C'était bien un homme ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Sa voix n'était pas plus menaçante que ça, mais elle n'était pas bienveillante. Il fait partie des _Grounders_ , c'est ce qu'il m'a dit en tout cas.

— Ce coup de fil peut nous faire avancer, même s'il était masqué. Passe-moi ton téléphone.

Clarke fronce les sourcils et regarde Bellamy, qui lui fait un petit signe de tête. Elle soupire en le sortant de sa poche et le tend à Kane. Il l'ouvre en deux et installe une puce dedans. Il le rend à Clarke.

— S'il te rappelle, la conversation sera enregistrée grâce à cette puce. Il faudra que tu essayes de lui parler le plus longtemps possible pour qu'on puisse le localiser. Nous saurons enfin où se trouve leur QG.

Elle hoche la tête alors que Kane se tourne vers Bellamy et l'enlace rapidement. Clarke dit au revoir à sa mère et sort de la maison, Bellamy sur ses talons. Elle fait le tour de la voiture pour regarder l'ampleur des dégâts et met ses mains dans ses cheveux.

— Cela va me couter une fortune, soupire-t-elle.

— Kane s'en chargera. Passe-moi tes clés.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je vais conduire.

— Non, c'est ma voiture, c'est à moi de conduire.

Il s'approche d'elle en soupirant et entre sa main dans sa poche de jean pour prendre ses clés de voiture. Elle frissonne de la tête aux pieds alors qu'elle sent sa main sur sa cuisse. Il prend les clés et contourne la voiture pour l'ouvrir. Il entre alors qu'elle fait de même. Il démarre doucement la voiture et conduit. Il tourne quelques fois sa tête vers Clarke.

— On est vivants, dit-il en souriant. C'est chouette, non ?

— Oui, dit-elle en commençant à rire nerveusement. La course poursuite était plutôt très intéressante, d'ailleurs.

— Exactement. Un peu d'adrénaline de temps en temps.

Clarke éclate de rire alors qu'il sourit à pleine dent. Il bifurque quelques minutes après vers l'immeuble de Clarke et se gare. Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture, Clarke devant Bellamy. Elle remarque que celui-ci fait très bien son travail puisqu'il regarde de tous les côtés avant d'entrer.

Elle rentre dans l'immeuble et se dirige vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle s'arrête à un mètre de celle-ci.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Bellamy en s'approchant.

— Ma porte est ouverte.

Elle le regarde alors qu'il fronce les sourcils et s'avance.

— N'y va pas ! chuchote-t-elle en le suivant. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un chez moi !

— Justement, dit-il en retour. Reste ici.

— Non, je viens avec toi !

Il s'avance en soupirant alors qu'elle prend le bas de son t-shirt dans ses mains, se collant à lui. Il met son bras droit tendu devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Il s'approche et pousse doucement la porte. Ils entrent tous les deux dans le séjour. Un bruit retentit.

— Il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre, murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Clarke.

Elle hoche la tête, la chair de poule s'étalant sur ses bras. Elle serre plus fortement le t-shirt de Bellamy dans ses mains alors qu'une ombre apparait. Bellamy sort rapidement son pistolet placé dans sa ceinture et le pointe sur l'ombre.

— Octavia ? dit soudainement Clarke.

Octavia sursaute et met ses mains en l'air lorsqu'elle voit l'arme de son frère pointée sur elle. Celui-ci soupire et l'abaisse, la remettant dans son pantalon. Octavia commence à rire alors que Bellamy croise ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Octavia ? lui demande-t-il.

— Tu m'as donné le double des clés, dit-elle en sortant celles-ci de sa poche. Je voulais parler à Clarke mais je n'avais pas son numéro de téléphone.

— Tu aurais pu m'appeler.

— C'est le cas mais tu ne mets jamais ton portable en vibreur.

Bellamy soupire et sort trois verres du lave-vaisselle. Il met de l'eau dans chacun alors que sa sœur se rapproche de Clarke.

— Je suis venue pour te dire qu'on allait faire du shopping !

— Quand ?

— Vendredi si tu le souhaites.

— Nous ne sommes que lundi, dit Clarke en riant. Tu prévois d'avance tes journées shopping ?

— Il fera beau, répond Octavia en haussant les épaules. Tu es d'accord ?

— Bien-sûr.

— Tu peux inviter des amies à toi aussi, plus on est de fous plus on rit.

— J'inviterai Raven alors. C'est gentil.

— Je viens aussi, dit Bellamy, un verre d'eau dans la main.

Octavia hausse les sourcils et croise les bras. Elle s'approche lentement de son frère, un regard menaçant sur le visage.

— Il en est hors de question, lui dit-elle. Ce sera une journée entre filles, tu n'es pas autorisé à venir.

— Je suis obligé d'être avec elle.

— Non, je peux la protéger à ta place ! Allez Bellamy, tu me fais assez confiance tout de même ?

— Oui mais…

— Il y aura Raven également, comme le dit Clarke ! C'est décidé, tu ne viens pas ! Clarke t'appellera toutes les heures, pas vrai Clarke ?

Octavia se tourne vers Clarke avec un regard interrogatif. Bellamy se tourne également vers elle. Clarke hoche la tête vers lui alors qu'il ferme les yeux en soupirant.

— C'est d'accord.

— SUPER ! s'exclame Octavia en l'enlaçant.

Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy prendre dans ses bras sa petite sœur. Clarke a toujours rêvé avoir un frère ou une sœur, elle envie leur relation. Octavia a vraiment l'air d'être une fille bien, Clarke est impatiente de sortir faire les boutiques avec elle.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Comment vous allez ? Est-ce que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Racontez-moi tout !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il y a très peu d'action dans celui-ci mais c'est parce qu'il y en a pas mal dans le chapitre 4, ainsi que quelques révélations sur Bellamy... Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Bellamy et Clarke, j'imagine que vous avez remarqué le fait qu'elle soit semblable à celle dans Plus qu'un jeu. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore quand ils se taquinent et se font des blagues. Promis, si je fais une prochaine fiction, ça changera !**

 **Sinon, je souhaitais remercier tous les guest qui m'envoient une review. C'est incroyable de voir votre engouement pour mon écriture, vous essayez à chaque fois de me motiver donc je vous en remercie. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez tous me suivre sur Twitter avec mon pseudo Carreyland. J'ai rencontré de formidables personnes grâce à ça.**

 **Bon week end à tous ! Ce week end va être épuisant pour moi puisque je vais toute la journée à la foire de Lessay. Je croise les doigts pour que mes parents m'achètent quelques petits trucs (oui, je suis une gamine capricieuse)**

 **\- Amandine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

— Est-ce que tu es sûre d'avoir tout pris ?

Clarke soupire alors que Bellamy court partout dans tout l'appartement. Elle croise les bras et commence à se frotter le front de sa main droite. Il prend une fourchette dans le placard et la met dans le sac à main de Clarke.

— Pourquoi une fourchette ? demande-t-elle en soupirant.

— Au cas où tu te fais attaquer, répond-t-il, comme si cela paraissait évident.

— Bien-sûr…

— Est-ce que tu as pris ta bombe au poivre ?

— Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je n'en aurais pas besoin, je vais seulement faire du shopping !

Il continue à s'agiter autour d'elle alors qu'elle le regarde en pouffant de rire. Il se tourne vers elle et lui fait un regard noir.

— Ça te fait réellement rire ? lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il y a un réel danger dehors ?

— Si tu le dis.

Elle se retourne pour finalement partir mais sent la main de celui-ci tirer la sienne. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la plaque contre sa porte d'entrée et frôle la lame d'un couteau sous sa gorge. Elle lui fait les gros yeux alors qu'elle aperçoit son sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne relâche pourtant pas son emprise.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? murmure-t-elle, encore choquée par son geste.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il serait facile pour quelqu'un comme moi de te tuer, lui dit-il en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Il fait passer la pointe du couteau contre sa gorge. Clarke baisse le regard et regarde leurs nez se touchant et leurs lèvres très près l'une de l'autre.

Il fait glisser la pointe du couteau le long de sa clavicule et s'arrête à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il baisse son regard vers elle et la regarde longuement. Clarke sent son cœur s'accélérer et son souffle devenir irrégulier. Son regard s'attarde sur les lèvres de Bellamy alors qu'elle sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

— Je ferai attention, murmure-t-elle.

— J'espère que je ne regretterai pas ma décision.

Il s'éloigne d'elle et se retourne alors qu'elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes, la chaleur de son corps lui manquant. Elle réfléchit à sa réaction face à Bellamy. Il ne faut pas qu'il la déstabilise de cette façon, il faut qu'elle arrête.

— N'oublie pas d'enlever tes pouces de tes poings au cas où tu frappes quelqu'un, lui dit-il alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Le sang de Clarke bouillonne sous sa peau alors que Bellamy commence à partir dans la salle de bain. Effectivement, elle a ressenti quelque chose lorsqu'il s'est rapproché d'elle. Cependant, il n'a aucun droit sur elle, il n'a pas à la menacer avec une arme blanche. Elle accourt vers lui et le pousse violemment en avant. Il pousse un grognement et se tourne vers elle, les bras croisés.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que tu m'as mis un _couteau_ sous la gorge ?

— C'est bon, Clarke, je ne t'ai pas blessé.

— Quand même, ça ne se fait pas ! C'est la dernière fois, c'est compris ? dit-elle, comme une maman le dirait à son enfant.

— Oui, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle hoche la tête. Il s'approche d'elle et lui dit une dernière fois de faire attention alors qu'elle imite ce qu'il dit pour se moquer. Il soupire devant son comportement complètement enfantin.

— À ce soir, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

À la plus grande surprise de Clarke mais aussi de la sienne, il se penche vers elle et embrasse rapidement sa joue. Il se relève en fermant subrepticement les yeux, comme s'il regrettait tout à coup son geste. Il croise le regard amusé de Clarke et plisse son nez, se retournant pour partir.

— Hé, ce n'est pas très professionnel tout ça !

— Oh la ferme ! dit-il en partant dans la salle de bain.

— Je vais le noter dans ton dossier, c'est un attouchement sexuel Bellamy !

— Tais-toi ! crie-t-il à travers la porte.

Elle éclate de rire en prenant son sac à main sur son épaule. Elle continue à sourire et sort de son appartement, sortant par la porte du hall d'entrée. Elle regarde au dehors et remarque la voiture de Raven. Octavia est déjà présente à l'avant de la voiture et parle avec sa meilleure amie. Clarke sourit et ouvre la portière arrière, s'installant sur le siège.

— Bonjour ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? demande Octavia, avec un air suspicieux.

— Ton frère m'a fait un baiser sur la joue, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas très professionnel.

— Il t'a embrassée ? s'exclame Octavia en se retournant vers elle.

— Sur la joue, dit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça m'a plus fait rire qu'autre chose.

— J'aurais trop aimé voir ça, dit Raven en geignant comme une enfant. Vous êtes trop mignons quand vous vous disputez alors là…

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Clarke se replace dans son siège en bouclant sa ceinture alors qu'Octavia se penche vers Raven en lui murmurant à l'oreille les mots « elle rougit ». Clarke met son coude contre la vitre de sa portière et regarde la route défiler devant elle. Elle repense aux lèvres de Bellamy sur sa joue et esquisse un petit sourire, sans s'en rendre compte. _Pas très professionnel…_

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande-t-elle aux filles devant elle.

— Dans le centre-ville, répond Octavia en haussant les épaules. Il faut absolument que je trouve une robe pour rencontrer les parents de Lincoln.

— Depuis quand es-tu en couple avec lui ? demande Raven.

— Un peu plus de quatre mois, répond-elle. Notre relation est restée secrète au début mais Bellamy nous a découvert.

— Comment a-t-il réagit ? demande Clarke en s'avançant dans son siège, curieuse.

— Il l'a frappé, dit Octavia en riant. Il pensait que Lincoln me forçait à l'embrasser – ce qui est complètement abruti, soit dit en passant – mais il a enfin compris qu'on était en couple. Je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui.

— Bellamy est très protecteur, je l'avais compris… dit Clarke en soupirant.

— Surtout envers toi et moi.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase d'Octavia mais décide de ne pas relever. Bellamy ne peut pas être aussi protecteur envers Clarke. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis deux semaines.

Elles arrivent vers le centre-ville et Raven gare sa voiture près d'une boutique. Elles sortent toutes les trois de la voiture et se regardent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en premier ? demande Clarke à Octavia.

— Il vaut mieux qu'on aille chez H&M. Il y a toujours tout là-bas.

Elles hochent la tête et se dirigent vers la boutique de vêtements. Raven et Octavia commencent à arpenter les étagères en parlant rapidement, sous le regard attentif de Clarke. Cette dernière sourit en les voyant rire de temps à autres. Cela lui fait plaisir de voir sa meilleure amie s'entendre avec Octavia. Clarke pense qu'elles peuvent faire un bon duo.

— Je vais peut-être prendre un short pour la nuit et un débardeur, dit Clarke en réfléchissant.

— Mets-toi en nuisette.

— Avec ton frère dans les parages ? Non merci.

— Justement, dit Raven en intervenant. Tu vas le rendre dingue si tu es aussi sexy, tu ne penses pas ?

— C'est mon garde du corps et non mon petit-ami. Fin de la discussion.

Octavia grogne dans son dos alors que Clarke secoue la tête et se dirige vers les pyjamas. Elle choisit un short jaune ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc ample avec un smiley en plein milieu. Elle le trouve mignon. Il pourra servir pour plus tard.

Elle monte à l'étage vers les affaires des hommes pendant que les filles restent au rayon des sous-vêtements. Elle regarde un peu partout mais se heurte brusquement à un torse.

— Je suis déso…

Clarke ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle comprend le fait qu'elle soit entrée dans son ex petit-ami : Finn.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demande-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit toujours dans la même ville qu'elle et Raven. Clarke n'est pas restée en bons termes avec Finn lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle était son « autre » copine. C'est après lui qu'elle a perdu foi en tout homme et qu'elle s'était alors tournée vers Lexa. Cette dernière a su lui faire oublier les tromperies de Finn.

— Je fais les boutiques, répond-il comme si c'était évident. Je suis content de te revoir.

— Raven est à l'étage du dessous, répond Clarke avec une voix dure. Je te conseille de partir d'ici sans qu'elle ne te voie.

— Elle ne me fait pas peur, Clarke.

— Tu ne disais pas ça quand elle t'a fichu dehors.

Il la regarde durement, avec des yeux complétement noirs et une mâchoire serrée. Il s'avance légèrement alors que Clarke a un petit mouvement de recul. Depuis toute cette histoire, elle a très peur de lui. Quand elle avait appris la liaison qu'il entretenait avec Raven, elle l'avait frappé mais il avait répondu à ses attaques. Elle avait dû porter plainte contre lui pour coups et blessures et il a eu une ordonnance restrictive. Il n'a pas le droit de s'approcher d'elle à moins de 100 mètres.

— Il faut que tu partes, lui dit-elle. Tu n'es pas censé être près de moi.

— Est-ce que tu vois un officier de police autour de nous ? dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je peux m'approcher n'importe quand de toi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il décide de partir en la frôlant au passage, créant un frisson chez la jeune femme. Ce frisson n'est pas celui agréable qu'elle a ressenti en présence de Bellamy. Celui-ci est froid et menaçant. Il descend les escaliers de la boutique alors qu'elle relâche un soupir de soulagement.

Elle attend quelques secondes et descend les escaliers à son tour. Elle rejoint Raven et Octavia en essayant de planter un sourire sur son visage.

— C'est bon, vous avez trouvés quelque chose ?

— Une robe chacune, répond Raven en souriant. Tu passes à la caisse avec nous ?

— Oui, bien-sûr.

— Par contre tu te mets derrière nous, lui dit Octavia. On ne fréquente pas les personnes achetant des _pyjamas_.

Clarke et Raven rient en chœur en entendant les propos d'Octavia. Elles patientent quelques minutes dans la file d'attente. Octavia prend un bracelet en cuir dans l'une des cases près de la caisse enregistreuse.

— Bellamy a toujours voulu un bracelet de ce genre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vais peut-être lui prendre.

— Laisse, dit Clarke en le prenant de sa main. Je vais lui offrir.

— En quel honneur ?

— Je l'avais traité comme un chien au début, dit Clarke en souriant. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remercié de me protéger.

Octavia et Raven s'échangent un coup d'œil complice alors que Clarke examine le bracelet en cuir. Elle aime bien ce genre de choses, elle trouve ça très élégant mais néanmoins discret. Elles payent toutes les trois à la caisse et sortent du magasin. Elles se dirigent automatiquement vers la Fnac, sachant que Clarke succomberait comme toujours aux offres de DVD.

— Regarde Raven ! s'exclame celle-ci. 3 DVD pour 15€ !

— Allez, fais-toi plaisir Clarke… répond cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Alors, je vais prendre _Shutter Island_ parce qu'il y a Léonardo Dicaprio.

— Prends _Inception_ aussi dans ce cas, dit Raven en glissant le DVD dans les mains de Clarke.

— Il faudrait peut-être que je choisisse en dernier quelque chose que Bellamy aime…

— Pourquoi ? demande Raven. Tu t'en fiches de lui, pas vrai ?

— Bien-sûr, répond rapidement Clarke. Mais il vit avec moi maintenant. Je ne vais pas regarder des films qu'il détesterait tous les jours.

Clarke appelle Octavia pour lui demander de l'aide et elle choisit finalement de prendre le film _Jurassic Park_.

— _Jurassic World_ sort bientôt au cinéma, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu'il voudra aller le voir.

— C'est sûr à 99%, lui dit Octavia. Il est fan de cette saga.

— Enfin une chose sur laquelle on peut se mettre d'accord…

Clarke paye directement ses DVD et elles sortent toutes les trois du magasin. Elles continuent à flâner dans les boutiques de parfums ou de maquillage et décident de se poser à une terrasse. Clarke ordonne un Coca alors que Raven et Octavia prennent un verre d'alcool.

— Tu es beaucoup trop prude, lui dit Octavia lorsque le serveur les laisse seules devant leurs verres.

— Combien de fois devrais-je dire aux gens que je ne suis pas prude ?

— Clarke est bisexuelle en plus, dit Raven en haussant les épaules.

— Je le sais, répond Octavia en se mordant la lèvre.

Clarke fronce les sourcils devant la réponse que lui donne Octavia. Elle a dit il y a deux semaines à Bellamy qu'elle aimait autant les filles que les garçons et il l'a déjà répété à sa petite sœur ? Pour qui se prend-il ?

— Bellamy te l'a dit ? demande-t-elle à Octavia.

— Oui, mais…

— Il n'est au courant que depuis deux semaines, réplique Clarke du tac-au-tac. Il aurait pu attendre un peu plus longtemps avant d'ouvrir sa…

— Je le sais depuis longtemps.

Clarke fronce de nouveau les sourcils en fermant la bouche. Octavia triture ses doigts sur la table devant elle et mord depuis quelques minutes sa lèvre inférieure. Elle lève finalement la tête et regarde Clarke.

— Il te protège à distance depuis un peu plus de trois ans.

Clarke a un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise alors qu'elle écoute ce que lui dit Octavia. C'est complétement insensé.

— C'est impossible, Octavia. Il ne m'a été assigné qu'il y a deux semaines.

— Clarke a raison, dit Raven en tournant sa tête vers Octavia.

Octavia prend une petite gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée et soupire en la reposant sur la table. Elle prend une grande inspiration.

— Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais le morceau est déjà lâché, soupire-t-elle finalement. Il y a quatre ans, après la mort de ton père, Kane en a parlé à Bellamy. Mon frère était encore débutant mais il faisait déjà son travail à la perfection. Bellamy s'est directement intéressé à ton dossier. Il voulait immédiatement devenir ton garde du corps mais Kane lui a dit de patienter quelques années puisque tu n'étais pas réellement en danger.

— Ce qui est vrai.

— Bellamy ne l'a pas écouté. Il a subtilisé ton dossier dans le bureau de Kane pour en faire des photocopies et il a commencé à te suivre à distance.

— IL A FAIT QUOI ? s'exclame Clarke en hurlant ses mots.

— Je sais, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça… Mais le premier jour où il t'a vue, il m'a expliqué le fait qu'il voulait te protéger. Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais… Elle était là. Il s'est fait la promesse de te protéger coûte que coûte.

Un silence s'installe après les derniers mots d'Octavia. Clarke enfonce sa tête entre ses mains en lâchant un long soupir. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Bellamy a pris la décision de la protéger, elle ne sait pas d'où ça peut venir. Elle ne sait pas non plus si elle doit se mettre en colère ou être reconnaissante.

Clarke ouvre la bouche sans dire un mot de plus. Bellamy l'aide donc depuis toujours.

— Il m'a parlé de ta rencontre avec Finn, lorsque tu es sortie avec Lexa…

— Donc il savait déjà que j'étais bisexuelle, murmure Clarke. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

— Il m'a directement dit, lorsque tu es sortie avec Finn, qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Il le trouvait louche. Je pense qu'il était un peu jaloux de lui.

— Jaloux ?

— Bellamy t'observait à distance alors que Finn était ton petit-ami. Il a peut-être eu un coup de cœur lorsqu'il t'a rencontré… Je ne sais pas.

— Impossible, il me rend la vie infernale.

— Ça l'amuse sans doute, dit finalement Octavia en haussant les épaules.

 _Il a peut-être eu un coup de cœur lorsqu'il t'a rencontré…_ Clarke n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Bellamy connaissait tout de sa vie, tout de ses relations, tout de ses habitudes. Il s'est joué d'elle.

Elle devrait lui en vouloir, mais c'est tout le contraire. Il s'est mis à la protéger alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Peut-être qu'il lui a déjà évité quelques accidents sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

— Je sais que ça te bouleverse, lui dit Octavia. On ferait peut-être mieux de parler d'autre chose.

Clarke hoche la tête d'un air absent. Elle regarde autour d'elle en entendant Raven et Octavia parler à nouveau de Lincoln. Son regard survole le café en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bruits aux alentours. Elle se concentre finalement sur la conversation de ses deux amies en face d'elle.

— Comment se passent les choses au niveau des mecs pour toi ? demande Octavia à Raven.

— J'ai eu un fâcheux contact avec mon collègue, Wick, dit-elle en se grattant la nuque. En fait, on a eu un problème d'assemblage au garage. On a mis des jours à travailler sur une solution pour régler ce problème et on l'a finalement trouvé. On était tellement heureux qu'on s'est sautés dans les bras et en se reculant… Il y a eu un frôlement.

— C'est-à-dire ? demande Octavia.

— Un frôlement de lèvres. On est restés dans cette position durant deux à trois secondes puis je me suis écartée. J'étais beaucoup trop embarrassée.

— Il te plait, dit Clarke en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

— J'ai peur depuis toute l'histoire avec Finn.

Clarke tend sa main et prend celle de Raven. Raven sourit tristement à l'évocation du prénom de son ex petit-ami. Cela a été très dur pour elle de voir la vérité en face et de se séparer de lui.

— Tout ira bien, lui dit Clarke. Tout le monde n'est pas Finn.

Raven sourit en entendant les paroles de son amie. Elles décident finalement toutes les trois de se lever et de se promener à nouveau. Elles se baladent dans tout le centre-ville jusqu'à s'arrêter dans une pizzeria à 21h du soir. Elles commencent à manger en évoquant des souvenirs de leurs vies respectives. Elles ne mentionnent ni Wick, ni Bellamy, ni Lincoln. Elles veulent que ce soit une journée et soirée entre filles.

— On va au cinéma ? demande Raven.

— Oui ! s'exclame Octavia en sautillant. J'envoie un message à Bellamy pour lui dire que Clarke rentrera plus tard.

À la fin du film, Clarke, Raven et Octavia déambulent dans les rues du centre-ville, se dirigeant vers la voiture. Elles rient en repensant aux scènes comiques du film.

Raven se met derrière le volant tandis que Clarke reprend sa place à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle regarde sa montre. Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Heureusement qu'Octavia a prévenu Bellamy. Clarke sent une boule remonter le long de sa gorge lorsqu'elle pense à ce dernier. Elle est pressée de le voir mais ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de lui pour être sûre d'être en sécurité ? Peut-être est-elle devenue dépendante de lui ?

Raven gare sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Clarke. Octavia se tourne vers cette dernière.

— Rentre bien, lui dit-elle. J'imagine que Bellamy est en train de faire les cents pas dans le salon donc je compte sur toi pour le détendre.

— De quelle façon ?

Octavia roule les yeux et fait un geste obscène avec sa main devant Clarke. Celle-ci proteste en la frappant alors que Raven éclate de rire. Clarke grogne en sortant de la voiture. Elle reste debout dans la nuit et fait un signe de main à ses amies.

Clarke se retourne et commence à marcher vers son immeuble lorsque la voiture disparait de son champ de vision. Elle commence à taper le digicode quand elle entend un bruit sur le côté de la rue. Elle se retourne mais ne voit rien autour d'elle. Elle voit seulement quelques voitures roulant sur la route. Elle soupire et essaye de se calmer mais entend un nouveau bruit. Elle regarde cette fois au loin et aperçoit une personne, toute de noir vêtue.

— Lexa ? demande soudainement Clarke, reconnaissant la posture.

Clarke n'a pas vu Lexa depuis quelques mois, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle serait dans sa rue. Elle la voit se retourner et commencer à courir le long de la rue alors que Clarke l'appelle plus fortement. Clarke se dirige dans sa direction en commençant à accélérer le mouvement de ses pas. Elle sprinte pour essayer de la rattraper mais comprend que c'est impossible. Elle la voit tourner vers la droite alors que Clarke s'arrête, essoufflée par les quelques secondes de course. Elle resserre son sac à main sur son épaule et soupire. Tant pis.

Elle souffle une dernière fois et se retourne pour revenir devant son immeuble, qu'elle vient de perdre de vue. Elle esquisse un mouvement de recul lorsqu'un homme se trouve devant elle. Elle lève la tête et son cœur s'emballe lorsqu'elle reconnait Gustus. Un membre des _Grounders_.

— Clarke Griffin, dit-il d'une voix grave et avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Gustus, répond-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations. Je me doutais bien que tu allais me reconnaitre.

— J'ai soigné l'une de vos blessures à l'hôpital, il y a quelques mois.

— Je suis beaucoup plus que ça pour toi.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-elle en essayant de le contourner.

— Oh tu le sais très bien.

Elle avale sa salive lorsqu'elle voit deux personnes émerger d'une allée sombre présente à sa gauche. Elle ne peut pas s'en sortir.

— J'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

— Retrouver ton petit-ami ? dit Gustus avec une moue moqueuse. Oh non ma belle, on a prévu beaucoup de choses pour toi.

Clarke réfléchit le moins possible et frappe violemment son épaule, essayant de le contourner. Il éclate de rire et la tire en arrière par ses cheveux alors qu'elle gémit. Les autres autour d'elle rient alors qu'elle essaye de frapper Gustus au torse. Il sourit et, finalement, la frappe au visage. Elle s'écroule sur le sol, sonnée par le coup qu'il vient de lui donner.

Elle essaye de reprendre ses esprits mais il lui assène plusieurs coups de pieds à l'estomac. Elle pousse un long cri lorsqu'elle entend l'une de ses côtes craquer.

— Tu n'as plus ton air hautain d'un seul coup, pas vrai ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me tuez pas ? dit-elle en crachant du sang sur le sol.

— Après tout ce que ton père m'a fait, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

— C'était seulement de l'argent ! hurle-t-elle.

— Je ne parle pas que de ça, Clarke !

Il la frappe de nouveau à l'estomac alors qu'elle crie. Elle n'est pas sûre de ce dont il vient de lui parler, elle ne sait pas à quoi il fait référence. Il se tourne vers ses amis en riant alors qu'elle essaye d'étirer son bras droit et d'atteindre son sac. Elle enfonce au hasard sa main dans celui-ci en retirant la fourchette que lui a donné Bellamy. Elle profite d'un moment d'inattention de son assaillant pour se relever le plus vite possible et planter la fourchette dans l'épaule de Gustus.

Il pousse un petit grognement en retirant la fourchette et en la jetant sur le sol. Il l'attrape de nouveau par les cheveux. Il la plaque violement contre la paroi de l'allée sombre alors qu'elle pousse un long gémissement. Elle sent ses larmes sur son visage. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir.

— Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir, murmure-t-il.

Il prend de l'élan avec sa main droite et frappe sa pommette alors qu'elle crie. Il répète l'opération une nouvelle fois, lui faisant cracher du sang par la bouche.

— Ton père a eu ce qu'il méritait, murmure-t-il devant son visage.

Elle ferme les yeux lorsqu'elle le voit armer de nouveau son poing. Il met tellement de force dans son coup de poing qu'elle tombe sur le sol, se coupant la main sur des bouts de verre. Il frappe ses côtes alors qu'elle essaye de penser à autre chose. Elle ferme les yeux en sentant un nouveau coup.

Elle entend brusquement un bruit sourd alors que Gustus ne la frappe plus. Elle lutte et ouvre péniblement les paupières. Elle voit alors Bellamy en train de le frapper juste devant elle. Il lui assène de violents coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'un des sbires de Gustus saute sur son dos. Bellamy pousse un léger cri et se retourne en essayant de se défendre.

Clarke n'a plus aucune force dans son corps mais la vision de Bellamy en danger lui en procure quelques-unes. Elle se rapproche lentement de la scène de bagarre en rampant péniblement. Elle ramasse la fourchette à côté d'elle et la plante dans l'une des jambes des agresseurs. Cela permet à Bellamy de reprendre le dessus et de les frapper. Pendant ce temps, Gustus se relève et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Ses deux accolites se relèvent également et courent le long des rues. Bellamy commence à les poursuivre mais s'arrête en entendant le gémissement de Clarke derrière lui. Il accourt finalement vers elle et s'agenouille.

— Clarke ? dit-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Est-ce que ça va ?

— Cela pourrait aller mieux, dit-elle en soufflant.

— Il faut qu'on rentre à l'appartement. Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

— Aide-moi, dit-elle en acquiesçant.

Il passe son bras droit autour de son corps et l'aide à se relever. Elle grimace alors qu'il prend son bras gauche et le passe autour de ses larges épaules. Ils marchent doucement jusqu'à leur immeuble sans parler. Elle ressent une vive douleur sur son côté droit mais essaye de ne pas le faire transparaitre.

Bellamy tape le code à l'entrée et conduit Clarke jusqu'à son appartement. Il la pose le plus délicatement possible sur le canapé et ferme la porte d'entrée à double tour. Il se dirige directement dans la salle de bain en prenant un gant mouillé. Il s'assoit à côté de Clarke sur le canapé.

— Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvée ? demande-t-elle en le regardant.

— Octavia m'a envoyé un message lorsqu'elle t'a déposée devant l'immeuble. Quand je ne te voyais pas revenir au bout de cinq minutes, j'ai commencé à paniquer.

Il prend le menton de Clarke entre ses mains et applique le gant mouillé contre sa peau. Il tamponne son arcade sourcilière alors qu'elle voit du sang empourprer le gant. Elle se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer et sent des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Bellamy les essuie délicatement avec le pouce de son autre main sans dire un seul mot.

— Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il en la regardant.

— J'ai vu une personne au loin et j'ai vraiment cru que c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais, explique-t-elle. C'était complétement irréfléchi et irresponsable.

— On en parlera demain, Clarke. Tu as assez eu d'émotions pour la journée.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il finit de nettoyer son visage. Il met le gant de côté et prend un petit pansement blanc à côté de lui. Il le pose contre son arcade sourcilière. Il caresse finalement la pommette droite de Clarke alors qu'elle tressaute.

— Tu vas avoir un bleu à cet endroit, lui dit-il.

— Il n'y a pas que celui-ci…

Il la questionne du regard alors qu'elle prend son ourlet de t-shirt entre ses mains et le remonte doucement. Les yeux se Bellamy se posent instinctivement vers sa poitrine mais dérivent lorsqu'il aperçoit l'hématome commençant à se former sur son côté droit. Il pose délicatement ses doigts dessus alors qu'elle sursaute. Il s'excuse en recouvrant son ventre.

— On ne peut rien faire pour tes côtes brisées, lui dit-il. Il faut juste attendre.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il porte sa main droite dans ses cheveux noirs en soupirant. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant sa main. Ses jointures sont complètement ensanglantées.

— Il faut nettoyer ta main, lui dit-elle.

— Ce n'est rien. C'est plus leur sang que le mien.

Elle secoue la tête et fait l'effort de se pencher vers la table basse, en lâchant un petit grognement de douleur. Elle prend le gant mouillé et prend la main de Bellamy dans la sienne. Elle voit de la chair de poule se former le long du bras de son compagnon mais décide de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle passe le gant sur sa main.

— Je ne t'ai pas encore dit merci, grommelle-t-elle sans le regarder.

— Tu n'as pas à le faire. C'est mon travail.

— Tu t'es tout de même intéressé à moi avant de prendre l'affaire.

Il la regarde avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard et retire sa main de celle de Clarke. Elle lui fait un regard noir et la reprend dans la sienne, continuant à nettoyer le sang.

— Octavia m'a dit que tu me suivais déjà depuis plus de trois ans.

Il ne répond pas mais esquisse un soupir en baissant la tête vers le sol. Clarke jette le gant sale sur le côté mais décide de garder la main de Bellamy dans la sienne. Elle joue avec leurs doigts en caressant ses phalanges. Elle le regarde.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit-elle. Tu voulais me protéger depuis le début… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

— Merci, murmure-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Clarke, mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée.

— Et ça montre ton côté professionnel, dit-elle en souriant.

— Promets-moi de ne plus te mettre en danger, Clarke. J'ai failli défaillir lorsque je t'ai vu en sang sur le sol. J'avais envie qu'ils…

— Je vais bien.

Il hoche la tête en enlevant sa main de celle de Clarke et en se relevant. Il tend ses mains vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Il l'aide à s'allonger sur son lit.

— Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour te déshabiller ? demande-t-il en commençant à rougir.

— Non, répond-elle avec un petit sourire. Va dormir, Bellamy.

— D'accord.

Il se retourne et commence à partir mais elle lui prend une dernière fois la main. Il tourne la tête et la regarde quelques secondes. Elle sort avec sa main valide un objet de sa poche et le tend vers lui.

— Je t'avais acheté ça, murmure-t-elle en le regardant. Pour te remercier d'être là.

— Un bracelet ? demande-t-il en souriant.

— Octavia m'a dit que tu en voulais un.

Bellamy sourit. Elle commence à fermer les yeux en continuant à caresser le dos de sa main. Il s'approche d'elle. Elle ouvre une dernière fois les yeux pour le regarder.

— Bellamy ?

— Oui ?

— J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à me défendre, dit-elle doucement.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux suppliants. Il hoche doucement la tête, acceptant sa proposition. Il se sentirait beaucoup mieux si Clarke savait se défendre. Il se penche vers elle et pose ses lèvres contre son front en murmurant « merci, princesse ». Elle ferme les yeux en sentant une chaleur traverser son corps. Il se sépare d'elle et relâche sa main. Elle enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller lorsque la porte se referme.

Ils commencèrent à devenir amis à partir de ce jour.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours ! Cela me fait très plaisir ! Je viens de terminer une deuxième semaine à la fac et je commence enfin à m'habituer à ce tout nouveau rythme.**

 **Alors, voici la révélation sur Bellamy. Celui-ci suivait Clarke bien avant toute cette histoire ! Certains pensaient que la révélation serait sur Echo… Et bien il y en aura mais ce n'est pas encore maintenant ! (aller, je vous le dis… ce sera dans le chapitre 6)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Bellamy entraine Clarke au combat ! Toute cette sueur et cette tension sexuelle va vous plaire, je le sens bien !**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Clarke compte lentement dans sa tête et respire un bon coup. Elle déplace doucement ses jambes du lit. Elle les pose une à une sur le sol et attire ses fesses près du bord. Elle peut le faire, elle peut se lever.

Elle pousse doucement sur son pied gauche et se lève, s'appuyant sur celui-ci. Il faut maintenant qu'elle appuie sur son pied droit. Elle s'appuie légèrement dessus mais sent une vive douleur dans ses côtes. Elle pousse un cri.

— Clarke !

Bellamy accourt vers elle alors qu'elle commence à tomber vers l'avant. Il se place juste devant elle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle commence à grogner, se raccrochant à son t-shirt. Il l'assoit sur le lit.

— Ça ne fait que quatre jours, lui dit-il. Ton hématome n'a pas encore disparu, tu dois attendre.

— J'en ai marre de rester dans ce lit, réplique-t-elle.

— Dans une semaine ça sera bon, tu sais que j'en ai parlé au médecin.

— Regarde mes cheveux, Bellamy ! Ça fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas pris de douches !

— Tu n'as qu'à me laisser t'aider ! s'exclame-t-il.

— Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies nue !

— Ce n'est qu'un corps, tu n'es pas faite différemment des autres.

— J'aimerais tellement bouger pour pouvoir te frapper.

— Garde ça quand je t'apprendrai le self-défense, dit-il en souriant.

Elle soupire en se rallongeant sur son lit et en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il sourit en croisant les bras alors qu'elle murmure quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il soupire et passe finalement ses bras sous son corps, la soulevant de terre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle en passant son bras autour de son cou.

— On va regarder un film, répond-il en la posant sur le canapé. Ensuite, j'appellerai Octavia pour qu'elle te fasse prendre ton bain. Ça te va ?

— Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en la posant sur le canapé. Il met un DVD dans le lecteur. Il revient à côté d'elle alors qu'elle se penche vers le côté où elle n'est pas endolorie, le côté gauche. Il passe son bras droit autour d'elle alors qu'elle le regarde, surprise.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il. Il faut que tu te penches d'un côté donc, au lieu d'être gênée par le canapé, tu es tranquille. Non ?

— Si, tu as raison.

Elle commence à rougir et tourne sa tête vers la télévision, regardant le début du film. Elle appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de Bellamy durant les premières minutes du film et, finalement, se niche contre lui. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sent les doigts de la main droite de Bellamy caresser le haut de son bras.

— Est-ce que tu as froid ? demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Non pourquoi ?

— Tu frissonnes.

Elle se pince les lèvres en fermant les yeux. Son corps réagit sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler et ça ne va pas tarder à devenir fâcheux.

— Le film me fait un peu peur, c'est tout, dit-elle en mentant.

— C'est une comédie…

— Leur humour me fait peur alors.

Il commence à rire en mettant sa tête dans ses cheveux, créant de nouveaux frissons chez la jeune fille. Elle sent son souffle chaud sur elle et se recule rapidement, poussant son épaule.

— Ne refais plus jamais ça, lui dit-elle avec un regard noir.

— Quoi, rire ?

— Rire dans mes cheveux, continue-t-elle. Plus jamais.

Il hausse les sourcils alors qu'elle continue à le regarder avec un regard mauvais. Il hoche la tête en se tournant vers la télévision, enlevant son bras de son corps. Elle sait qu'elle vient de réagir méchamment mais il faut qu'elle éloigne Bellamy d'elle. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de devenir plus que son amie. Leur relation virerait à la catastrophe, d'autant plus qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle. Elle sait que ce n'est qu'une attirance physique mais cela pourrait devenir beaucoup plus important dans le futur. Il ne faut rien risquer.

Elle s'enfonce dans le canapé dans une position inconfortable en regardant le film.

 **[…]**

Une semaine après, Clarke sort de sa douche avec une serviette autour de son corps. Elle enfile des sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un short en coton en appelant Bellamy. Il arrive dans la chambre avec des bandages dans les mains et de la pommade.

Cela fait cinq jours qu'il doit faire son bandage et cela la rend _folle_. Il frôle à chaque fois le côté de ses seins, souffle à plusieurs reprises sur son nombril et se colle toujours à elle. Il va la rendre folle.

— C'est bon, je suis prête, lui dit-elle.

Déjà qu'elle doit se tenir en soutien-gorge devant lui, elle doit aussi lui faire entièrement confiance. C'est très dur.

Elle lève les bras en l'air alors qu'il prend de la pommade dans sa main et en applique sur ses côtes droites. Elle soupire quand elle sent le liquide froid sur son corps. Il fait des rotations sur l'hématome presque disparu alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et essaye de se concentrer.

— Il faut que j'appelle Raven, murmure Clarke.

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-il.

— Je crois qu'elle va à une exposition de voitures la semaine prochaine, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle a demandé à ce qu'on soit présent.

— C'est gentil. Wick également ?

— Je pense que oui.

— Est-ce qu'ils sont en couple ? demande Bellamy en la regardant.

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas. Mais c'est pour bientôt.

— Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

— Ils se disputent tout le temps…

— Je ne vois pas le problème.

Clarke lève rapidement les sourcils alors qu'il continue à masser son hématome. Clarke sent que la pommade a déjà entièrement pénétré dans sa peau mais le laisse faire quelques secondes de plus.

Il retire finalement sa main en prenant le bandage à côté de lui. Il commence à l'enrouler doucement autour du bassin de Clarke alors que celle-ci lève la tête en l'air en pensant à tout sauf à ses doigts sur sa peau. Frôlement de sein. Souffle sur son nombril. Doigts près de son bas ventre. Elle ferme les yeux et attend.

— C'est bon, c'est fait. Est-ce que tu as toujours mal ? lui demande-t-il.

— Non, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Il va juste falloir qu'on fasse un peu attention pour le début des entrainements cet après-midi.

— On va essayer, dit-il en hochant la tête. Mais je ne te vais pas te faire de cadeaux. Je serai réellement professionnel.

— Comme lorsque tu m'as embrassée sur la joue.

Il frappe légèrement le haut de son crâne en soupirant alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Il sort de la pièce en grommelant.

Clarke se dirige vers son armoire et sort un débardeur noir qu'elle enfile délicatement. Elle étire ses épaules alors que son téléphone portable sonne. Elle voit le numéro de Raven et répond.

— Quoi de neuf, Raven ?

 _— Salut, Clarke. Comment se passe ta convalescence ?_

— Je n'ai presque plus mal donc je vais commencer à m'entrainer avec Bellamy. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'envie de me faire attaquer de nouveau.

 _— Tu vas devoir te battre avec lui ?_

— Oui, je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il allait être sérieux dans son travail.

 _— Donc pas de bisous-bisous ?_

Raven parle sans cesse de Bellamy à Clarke et ça commence réellement à l'énerver. Cela fait des mois que Raven souhaite que Clarke retrouve quelqu'un et, malheureusement, c'est tombé sur Bellamy.

— Non, Raven, dit Clarke en soupirant. Qu'il soit professionnel ou non, je ne comptais pas le faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

 _— Tu ne demandes que ça pourtant…_

— La ferme, répond Clarke en grinçant des dents. Dis-moi simplement pourquoi tu m'as appelé.

 _— Je voulais m'assurer de vos venues à tous les deux, à l'exposition. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule avec Wick._

— Parce que tu as peur de lui sauter dessus ?

 _— Quoi ? Je… Non ! C'est n'importe quoi, je ne… Non. Je vais raccrocher parce que c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis, surtout lorsque madame va « s'entraîner » avec Bellamy cet après-midi._

— Je vais réellement m'entraîner.

 _— À d'autres, Clarke, à d'autres…_

Clarke raccroche son téléphone portable et le met dans son sac à main. Elle met celui-ci sur son épaule et prend l'élastique à côté d'elle. Elle se fait une queue de cheval en se dirigeant dans le salon.

Bellamy se lève immédiatement du canapé en lui demandant s'ils peuvent partir. Elle hoche la tête en le regardant de haut en bas. Il porte un pantalon de jogging noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc. Son pantalon retombe sur ses hanches alors qu'elle commence à rougir.

— On prend ta voiture, dit-il en prenant les clés.

Elle le suit docilement en essayant d'éclaircir ses idées. Elle ne le dispute même pas lorsqu'il décide de prendre le volant de la voiture. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui en essayant de réfléchir à l'entrainement.

— Où est-ce qu'on va s'entrainer ? lui demande-t-elle.

— La salle de sport dans laquelle je me suis entrainé étant adolescent, répond-il en souriant à l'évocation de ce souvenir. J'ai demandé au propriétaire de me la laisser pour l'après-midi.

— Tu penses qu'on va en avoir pour longtemps ?

— Quelques heures. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de courbatures à la fin de la journée.

— En plus de mes côtes brisées, murmure-t-elle entre ses dents. Sois gentil avec moi.

— Non.

Elle soupire en se tournant vers la vitre. Elle sent néanmoins la main droite de Bellamy sur son épaule alors qu'elle le regarde.

— Je ne te ferai pas mal.

Elle hoche la tête en esquissant un sourire. Rien qu'un soupir de sa part et le voici s'inquiétant pour elle.

Il gare quelques minutes après la voiture devant un bâtiment. Ils sortent tous les deux et entrent dans la grande salle de sport. Clarke est impressionnée par les nombreux sacs de frappe autour d'elle.

— On ne va pas les utiliser, lui dit Bellamy. On va surtout s'entrainer au corps à corps aujourd'hui.

Clarke se mord la lèvre et ressent une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Bien-sûr, il décide de faire du corps à corps. Manque de chance pour elle. Elle sera beaucoup plus déstabilisée.

Elle lâche son sac à main sur le banc sur le côté et rejoint Bellamy au milieu de la salle. Il vient de prendre quelque chose dans la réserve.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle.

— Des sortes de coussins que je vais poser sur mes paumes de mains. Tu vas essayer de frapper ces endroits, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il enfile les bouts de caoutchoucs sur ses mains. Il les tend en avant alors que Clarke prépare ses poings. Elle frappe dessus à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il lui dit de mettre plus de forces.

— Je n'ai pas de forces, lui dit-elle en frappant une nouvelle fois.

— Tu es forte, lui dit-il. Ne minimise pas tes possibilités.

Elle frappe plusieurs fois en prenant garde à sortir les pouces de ses poings. Au bout d'un petit moment, il décale ses mains et les place au niveau de son abdomen.

— Coups de pieds, lui dit-il.

Elle s'exécute quelques minutes alors qu'il lui crie dessus la moitié du temps. Elle n'arrive presque plus à lever la jambe quelques temps plus tard. Elle met ses mains sur ses cuisses en le regardant à travers ses cils collés par la sueur.

— Je suis fatiguée, lui dit-elle.

— Tu ne peux pas être fatiguée, tu n'as presque rien fichu !

-— Tu te FOUS de moi ? dit-elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule. Je suis complètement épuisée et toi tu me pousses à bout !

— Hé bien ÉNERVE-TOI !

Elle le pousse violemment et frappe cette fois-ci avec le plus de force possible. Elle pousse quelques cris mais se sent encouragée par ceux de Bellamy. Elle sent des larmes de colère sur son visage mais continue à frapper. Lorsque Bellamy lui dit d'arrêter, elle continue quelques secondes en pleurant.

Il enlève finalement ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et intercepte les poignets de Clarke. Elle essaye de se détacher de son emprise mais il ne la lâche pas. Il la rapproche de lui alors qu'elle tourne la tête sur le côté.

— Je sais que tu en veux à ton père, murmure-t-il.

— Bien-sûr, dit-elle avec un regard noir. À cause de lui je t'ai rencontré.

— Ta colère va te servir pour plus tard, dit-il sans relever l'attaque de Clarke à son encontre. Il faut que tu la gardes en toi.

Elle hoche la tête sans le regarder, encore trop énervée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle secoue ses poignets pour qu'il puisse lâcher prise. Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il la regarde.

— On va travailler le self-défense.

Il lui explique qu'à chacun des mouvements qu'il fera, elle devra les éviter et attaquer immédiatement.

— Souviens-toi qu'une personne s'épuise beaucoup plus lorsqu'elle rate une attaque. Il faut à tout prix que tu saches esquiver.

Elle comprend ses paroles et s'exécute. Il fait semblant de l'attaquer alors qu'elle se baisse et essaye le plus possible de l'éviter, renvoyant un coup dans sa direction. Il envoie un coup de pied vers elle alors qu'elle réussit à intercepter sa jambe. Elle le relâche finalement.

— C'est bien, Clarke. Maintenant il faut que je t'apprenne les mouvements basiques.

Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle le voit faire le tour. Elle ne bouge pas et sent finalement sa présence derrière elle. Elle se raidit.

Il enroule doucement son bras gauche autour de sa taille alors qu'elle commence à respirer fortement. Il place sa bouche près de son oreille alors qu'elle frissonne.

— Imaginons que quelqu'un vienne derrière toi et place sa main sur ta bouche. Montre-moi comment tu réagirais.

Il s'exécute et met sa main droite sur la bouche de Clarke. Elle ferme les yeux en essayant de se concentrer. Il resserre son emprise sur son corps alors qu'elle commence à se tortiller pour se libérer. Elle perd son souffle à cause de la main de Bellamy sur sa bouche. Elle abandonne finalement au bout de quelques secondes. Il enlève sa main droite mais garde son bras gauche autour d'elle.

— Réfléchis un peu. Il faut déjà que tu enlèves la main posée sur ta bouche puisqu'elle t'empêche de respirer. Ensuite, tu la mords le plus possible en déplaçant tes épaules pour te libérer. Fais-le.

Il se replace de nouveau alors qu'elle fait ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle arrive au bout de trois essais à se détacher de son emprise. Ils répètent ce mouvement plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle le connaisse par cœur.

— Je vais te montrer un autre mouvement que quelqu'un peut faire à ton insu.

Il enroule brusquement ses bras autour du corps de Clarke en la soulevant de terre alors qu'elle bat des jambes en l'air. Il lui montre finalement ce qu'il faut faire, en bloquant l'une de ses jambes autour du mollet de Bellamy. Il la relâche de nouveau et se met cette fois devant elle.

— Va contre le mur, lui dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le mur.

— On dirait un jeu sexuel entre nous, Monsieur Blake, dit-elle en souriant.

— Allez-y tout de suite, Madame Griffin, autrement je ne serai pas aussi gentil.

Il lui fait un petit sourire alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige vers le mur, Bellamy la suivant. Elle se retourne vers lui mais est soudainement poussée contre la paroi. Les mains de Bellamy viennent doucement se placer autour de son cou.

— Quelqu'un t'étrangle, lui explique-t-il. Que fais-tu ?

— Je lève mon bras en l'air et pivote mon corps, faisant retomber ses mains.

— Bien. Et ensuite ?

— J'enroule mes bras autour de sa tête et l'assène des coups de genoux.

— Parfait. Faisons-le.

Ils répètent ce geste alors que Clarke fait quelques erreurs pour qu'il puisse la corriger. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'embêter et cela la fait rire. Au bout de la quatrième erreur, celle-ci commence à rire. Il grogne et prend soudainement ses poignets entre ses mains, les plaquant contre le mur au-dessus d'elle.

Il baisse la tête et approche son visage du sien. Elle lève son regard vers lui et sourit en se mordant la lèvre.

— Je sais que tu le fais exprès, lui dit-il avec une voix dure.

— Prouve-le.

Il sourit et secoue la tête devant son insolence alors qu'elle commence à rire. Elle déplie les doigts malgré l'emprise de Bellamy sur elle et entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Il sourit de plus belle en sentant les doigts fins de Clarke entre les siens. Il voit ses joues commencer à rougir alors qu'il colle son corps contre elle. Il la regarde et repense soudainement au fait qu'elle soit sa cliente. Il doit la protéger et non avoir des sentiments pour elle. Il faut rester professionnel.

Il s'éloigne d'elle à son plus grand regret ainsi que celui de Clarke.

— Allez, je vais t'apprendre un dernier mouvement. Allonge-toi sur le sol.

— Il fallait me le dire avant si tu voulais me voir allongée.

— Clarke… dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

— Je suis désolée, répond celle-ci en riant et en se dirigeant au centre de la salle.

Elle s'allonge doucement sur le sol. Il fléchit les jambes de Clarke alors qu'il se met à genoux au niveau de celles-ci.

— Tu es au sol, lui explique-t-il. Imaginons que la personne veuille te surplomber et s'approche rapidement de ton visage. Il faut que tu tendes immédiatement tes bras et que tu les places au niveau de ses épaules. Il ne pourra plus bouger.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il lui montre comment faire. Il s'avance alors qu'elle le bloque avec ses bras.

— Tu vas ensuite pivoter ton corps de sorte à mettre l'un de tes pieds sur ses hanches, dit-il en prenant la jambe de Clarke et en imitant ce geste. Tu fais la même chose avec l'autre.

Clarke s'exécute et rougit en voyant la position dans laquelle ils sont. Bellamy est toujours sur elle alors qu'elle a les bras tendus, l'empêchant de bouger. Ses pieds sont sur les hanches de Bellamy.

— Le réflexe de ton assaillant sera de se reculer, compris ? Tu déplaceras alors tes mains — qui sont sur mes épaules — pour les mettre autour de mes poignets. Tu pourras ensuite lever tes jambes pour pouvoir le frapper au visage. C'est comme ça que tu gagneras.

Elle comprend immédiatement les mouvements que vient de lui enseigner Bellamy. Ils répètent à vitesse accéléré ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il faut faire. Elle soupire lorsqu'il veut le faire une dernière fois.

— J'ai compris, Bellamy, lui dit-elle. J'en ai marre de répéter tout le temps ces gestes.

— Tu ne diras plus ça lorsque ces gestes t'auront sauvé la vie. Faisons-le encore.

Elle soupire en plaquant ses bras le long de son corps. Bellamy laisse tomber son corps sur celui de Clarke mais celle-ci ne tend pas ses bras pour l'empêcher. Il se rattrape au dernier moment en plaquant ses paumes de main de part et d'autre du visage de Clarke. Celle-ci commence à rire en voyant la proximité du visage de Bellamy du sien.

— Tu trouves ça drôle ? lui dit Bellamy.

— Plutôt oui. J'aurais vraiment aimé te voir tomber, ça aurait été encore mieux.

— Ce n'est pas un _jeu_ , Clarke. Tu ne dois pas te laisser déconcentrer alors qu'une…

Clarke repousse brusquement les épaules de Bellamy en arrière et donne rapidement un coup sur leurs jambes entrelacées. Elle fait l'exploit de les faire rouler sur le sol. Elle se retrouve finalement à califourchon sur lui, tenant les deux avant-bras de Bellamy sur le sol.

Il la regarde en respirant rapidement, les yeux agrandis par l'admiration. Clarke sourit en gardant sa poigne sur les avant-bras de son partenaire.

— Tu me disais quoi ? demande-t-elle innocemment. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse distraire ?

— Tu es machiavélique, murmure-t-il, encore ébahi par elle.

— J'apprends beaucoup de mon professeur, murmure-t-elle.

Il rit doucement alors que Clarke baisse son regard vers sa bouche. Ces derniers temps, celle-ci ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle remarque la courbure de ses lèvres quand il sourit ou quand il est en colère. Elle est fascinée par celles-ci, sans aucune raison.

Elle sursaute quand elle sent les doigts de Bellamy chercher les siens. Elle lève le regard vers ses mains sur les avant-bras de Bellamy et les déplace pour finalement entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Bellamy.

— On aime beaucoup les doigts de l'autre en ce moment, dit Bellamy en souriant.

Elle commence à rougir et à pincer des lèvres lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase. Elle se penche finalement vers lui en embrassant doucement sa joue. Elle se recule en gardant son visage près du sien.

— En quel honneur ? demande-t-il.

— C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir appris tout ça, dit-elle en souriant. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi toute ces années.

— Pas de problème, murmure-t-il.

Le regard de Bellamy s'attarde sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Elle sait qu'elle éprouve de l'attirance pour lui mais ne veut pas que ce soit réciproque. Elle ne veut pas que leur amitié se transforme en amour. Surtout pas.

Elle retire ses doigts de ceux de Bellamy et se met en position assise sur lui, alors qu'il continue à la regarder. Elle rougit quand elle se rend compte que l'entrejambe de Bellamy frôle le sien. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler quand son téléphone portable commence à sonner. Elle tourne la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se lève rapidement et prend son sac à main, toujours posé sur le banc dans un coin de la salle. Numéro inconnu.

— Allô ?

 _— Quand l'amour se mêle au travail…_

— Gustus ?

Bellamy se lève le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'il entend ce nom sortant de la bouche de Clarke. Il accourt vers elle alors qu'elle appuie sur le bouton du haut-parleur, permettant à Bellamy d'entendre la conversation.

— _J'ai bien aimé vous voir vous entraîner aujourd'hui_ , continue à dire Gustus. _Les mouvements qu'il t'a enseignés sont très pratiques._

— Comment as-tu fait pour nous voir ?

 _— Ce n'est pas à moi de divulguer tous mes secrets. Cela m'a tout de même permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses._

— Comme quoi ?

 _— Le fait que ton petit-ami ne le soit pas réellement. Tu as tout de même l'air de très bien t'entendre avec lui. Ton garde du corps, pas vrai ?_

— Je ne…

 _— L'amour est une faiblesse, Clarke. Ne l'oublie jamais._

Clarke pose soudainement son bras sur celui de Bellamy en entendant les paroles de Gustus. Lexa ne cessait de lui répéter cette phrase lorsqu'elles sortaient ensemble. C'était son expression fétiche.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils en regardant Clarke. Elle s'approche rapidement de lui et murmure à son oreille « Lexa disait cette phrase ». Il hoche la tête.

— Où as-tu entendu cette phrase ? demande-t-elle calmement au téléphone.

— _Là n'est pas la question_ , répond-il. _Le fait est qu'il m'a bien amoché et que je compte lui faire regretter. Tu ne seras pas la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire._

— Tu peux t'attaquer à moi si tu le souhaites mais ne le touche pas.

Elle s'écarte de Bellamy alors que celui-ci lui murmure de ne pas s'énerver. Elle tend son bras devant lui et pose sa main sur son torse pour ne pas qu'il avance vers elle. Il met sa main sur celle de Clarke.

— Tu dois avoir une raison beaucoup plus importante pour vouloir faire souffrir ma famille et mes amis de cette façon, lui dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je vais le découvrir, c'est compris ? Je vais tout faire pour te retrouver toi et tes hommes et vous tuer jusqu'au dernier.

— _Bonne chance_ , répond-il avec un sourire dans la voix _. Néanmoins, ne laisse pas tes sentiments altérer ton jugement. Regarde-le._

Elle fronce les sourcils et tourne son regard vers Bellamy, ne sachant quoi faire. La voix de Gustus répond automatiquement à ses pensées.

 _— Sa main posée sur la tienne montre à quel point il tient à toi. Ce sera un jeu très amusant pour moi de vous séparer._

Il raccroche le téléphone alors que Bellamy lâche sa main, regardant autour de lui. Clarke regarde son téléphone. Sa conversation n'a duré qu'une minute vingt. Ils ne peuvent pas le localiser.

Bellamy regarde partout dans la salle.

— Il doit y avoir des caméras, lui explique-t-il en inspectant les murs. Il a dû nous observer de cette façon.

Elle commence à regarder autour d'elle de la même façon que Bellamy. Elle entend finalement son cri vainqueur et se précipite vers lui. Il tient une petite haltère noire avec une caméra de surveillance collée dessus.

— On n'aurait jamais pu la remarquer, murmure Bellamy. Il faut que je l'apporte à Kane dès demain. Il a un ami qui saurait identifier l'origine de cet appareil.

— Gustus doit avoir un poste de contrôle là où ses membres résident.

— Oui, je le pense aussi. Il nous a observés toute la journée.

Clarke baisse la tête en entendant les paroles de Bellamy. Il les a observé alors qu'ils s'entrainaient et même… Plus. On a volé sa vie privée.

Bellamy met la caméra dans sa poche et dit à Clarke de reprendre son sac. Celle-ci s'exécute alors qu'ils sortent du bâtiment en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne. Ils rentrent rapidement dans la voiture de Clarke et Bellamy démarre immédiatement.

— Lexa est ton ancienne petite-amie, c'est ça ? demande-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle le regarde, surprise. C'est la première fois qu'il lui parle d'une de ses anciennes relations amoureuses.

— Oui, répond Clarke. Elle me disait tout le temps la phrase « L'amour est une faiblesse. » J'étais surprise d'entendre Gustus le dire.

— Tu ne penses pas qu'elle puisse faire partie de son groupe ?

— Quoi ? s'exclame Clarke. Lexa ? Non, pas une seule seconde. Je sais qu'elle est étrange et un peu froide mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à faire partie d'un gang. De plus, elle m'aurait tué lorsque j'étais en couple avec elle. Pas vrai ?

— Je ne sais pas, répond Bellamy en haussant les sourcils. Les ex sont toujours suspects dans ce genre d'enquêtes. Qu'en est-il de Finn ?

— J'ai une ordonnance restrictive contre lui, explique-t-elle. Bien-sûr qu'il pourrait être en colère mais jamais jusqu'à ce point.

Il hoche la tête en continuant à regarder la route. Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes et tourne la tête vers lui.

— Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes relations, lui dit-elle. Est-ce que tu as… Une petite-amie ?

— Non, répond-il en s'esclaffant.

Clarke est soulagée en entendant sa réponse. S'il avait eu une petite-amie, ça aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué pour elle à digérer, après ce qu'il a pu se passer. De plus, il vit avec elle. Cela aurait été étrange.

— Des ex ? demande-t-elle.

— Pas vraiment, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais eu de réelles relations, je couchais plutôt à droite et à gauche.

— Oh…

— J'attends la bonne.

Il tourne la tête en prononçant cette phrase. Il rit quand elle tourne rapidement la tête vers la vitre en hochant la tête.

Le reste du trajet se passe dans le silence, aucun des deux ne voulant parler des mots de Gustus à l'encontre de Clarke. _Ne laisse pas tes sentiments altérer ton jugement._

* * *

 **Un jour de retard sur la publication, un ! Je suis désolée, hier était une journée un peu dingue. J'ai eu cours jusqu'à 16h30 et ensuite je suis allée faire les boutiques avec ma sœur pour trouver un cadeau à** GoodGame **… Parce que oui, je vois pour la toute première fois Géraldine cet après-midi ! Cela ne fait que 7 mois que nous nous parlons (grâce au site FanFiction, effectivement) et nous allons enfin nous voir ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour la supporter…**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre n'est pas très fort en action mais c'est parce qu'il y en aura pas mal dans le prochain. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai dû regarder des vidéos de self-défense pendant une journée entière… et j'ai essayé de les décrire au mieux, même si c'est très difficile.**

 **Allez, on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 6 ! Indices : balles perdues et moment de réconfort.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Bellamy soupire lorsqu'il entend la voix de Clarke l'appeler. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes en attendant qu'elle crie une nouvelle fois son nom. Il se lève finalement et entre dans la chambre de celle-ci, d'un pas penaud.

Clarke tend devant elle deux robes, qu'il regarde une à une. La première est une courte robe violette. La deuxième est une longue robe verte.

— Laquelle ? demande Clarke en le regardant.

— J'ai choisi tes chaussures et tes boucles d'oreilles tout à l'heure, répond Bellamy. Tu ne peux pas faire un choix par toi-même ?

— Tu es mon garde du corps et je te demande de faire un choix crucial. C'est ton boulot.

— Je ne suis qu'un garde du corps pour toi ? dit Bellamy en haussant l'un de ses sourcils. D'accord, bonne chance pour ton choix.

Il voit le regard noir que lui lance Clarke alors qu'il commence à se retourner. Il atteint la porte de sa chambre juste avant qu'elle l'appelle une nouvelle fois. Elle le regarde en soupirant.

— Tu es également mon ami, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

— Merci. Je choisis la violette.

— Pourquoi ?

— Cette couleur t'ira mieux. Et aussi parce que tu ne pourras pas courir avec une robe longue.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais courir ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— On doit s'attendre à tout, répond Bellamy en haussant les sourcils. Ce sera une grande soirée, les membres des _Grounders_ sont sans doute au courant que tu vas y aller.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'empêches pas d'y aller ?

— Parce que tu iras quand même.

— Pas faux.

Bellamy secoue la tête en entendant la réponse de Clarke. Il ne veut pas lui interdire de sortir avec ses amis depuis toute l'histoire avec Echo. Il ne veut pas que les choses se reproduisent. Il se retourne pour sortir de la pièce. Il est néanmoins interpelé une nouvelle fois par Clarke. Il la regarde en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, princesse ?

— J'espère que tu ne m'accompagnes pas dans cette tenue…

Bellamy baisse son regard alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Il porte un jogging de sport noir et un t-shirt bleu.

— Quoi ? On va juste à une exposition de voitures.

— Voitures de luxe, répond-elle en croisant les bras. Tout le monde va être bien habillé. Change-toi.

— Tu veux que je mette quoi, un costume ? dit-il en commençant à ricaner.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant alors qu'il transforme son rire en grognement. Il grommèle quelques mots en sortant de la chambre.

Clarke l'entend fouiller dans son sac alors qu'elle ferme la porte de sa chambre pour pouvoir se changer. Elle retire ses vêtements et enfile délicatement la robe violette. Celle-ci lui arrive en bas des cuisses et est resserrée au niveau de sa taille. Le décolleté est en forme de cœur, ce qui réhausse légèrement sa poitrine.

Elle prend sa trousse à maquillage et se met un peu de mascara sur les cils ainsi que du fard à paupière marron. Elle enfile ses chaussures à talons noires. Elle a opté pour peu de talons pour marcher correctement… _Et pour être plus petite que Bellamy_ , se dit-elle intérieurement. Clarke adore la différence de taille qu'elle possède avec celui-ci. Elle se sent protégée à ses côtés.

— Clarke, tu peux venir m'aider ?

Clarke soupire alors qu'elle finit de se maquiller. Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre et se fige en voyant Bellamy devant elle. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, roulée au niveau de ses coudes. Il semble batailler avec une cravate noire. Clarke ne l'avait plus revu en costume depuis quelques semaines, cela l'émoustille au plus haut point.

Elle se racle la gorge et s'approche lentement de lui. Elle prend la cravate de Bellamy dans ses mains et l'enroule autour de son cou. Elle commence à faire le nœud alors qu'il la regarde pendant tout ce temps.

— Arrête de me regarder, murmure-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demande-t-il en riant.

Clarke prend une grande inspiration en sentant l'haleine mentholée de Bellamy sur son visage. Elle lève les yeux et regarde quelques secondes la bouche de Bellamy.

— Comment est-ce que tu as appris à faire des nœuds de cravate ? lui demande-t-il finalement, en regardant sur le côté.

— Je le faisais avec mon père à chaque fois qu'il allait diner avec ma mère, explique-t-elle. C'est lui qui m'a montré comment faire.

— Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre alors, murmure Bellamy.

— Je t'ai déjà vu en faire un, répond-elle en finissant le nœud. Tu sais le faire.

Elle se recule et le regarde en croisant ses bras alors qu'il commence à rire. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, signe d'embarras.

— D'accord, tu m'as eu, lui dit-il. Je voulais juste te voir à l'œuvre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Cela fait une semaine que nous ne sommes plus réellement proches, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'était l'occasion.

— Abruti.

Il sourit en prenant les clés de la voiture de Clarke dans sa main. Clarke décide de ne pas prendre de blazer et Bellamy prend la même décision.

Ils sortent dans la rue. Ils se précipitent rapidement dans la voiture et bouclent leurs ceintures. Bellamy regarde toutes les cinq secondes dans le rétroviseur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Clarke en regardant derrière eux.

— Je m'assure du fait que personne ne nous suive.

— Tu es parano.

— Je n'ai pas pris mon arme de service, dit-il en la regardant. Ils vont me fouiller en entrant dans l'exposition donc ils me l'auraient confisqué.

— Tout ira bien…

Clarke n'en est pas si sûre.

Ils arrivent rapidement devant l'exposition de voitures. Bellamy se gare sur une place vacante et ils se dirigent vers l'entrée. Les agents de sécurité prostrés à l'entrée les fouillent tous les deux et les laissent entrer. Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle voit de nombreuses voitures autour d'elle, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

— Clarke ?

Clarke se retourne et sourit en voyant son amie dans une jolie robe noire. Raven l'enlace longuement en plantant des baisers dans ses cheveux. Elle se sépare d'elle et enlace rapidement Bellamy.

— Tu es magnifique Raven, lui dit-il en la regardant.

— Merci, répond-elle en riant. Tu as fait un petit effort toi aussi, ça me fait plaisir !

— Je suis souvent en costume…

— Et bien c'est la première fois que je te vois avec une cravate ! Clarke et toi faites un très beau couple.

— On n'est pas… commence à dire Clarke.

— Ne me brise pas le cœur, Clarke, dit Bellamy en portant dramatiquement une main sur son cœur.

Ils éclatent tous les trois de rire alors que Wick les rejoint finalement. Il se met à côté de Raven et lui pince la joue alors que celle-ci essaye de le repousser.

— Comment ça va, Wick ? demande Clarke en souriant.

— Très bien, j'ai l'occasion de voir la petite Raven en robe. Je suis plus habituée à la salopette et la graisse sur les mains.

— C'est comme lorsque j'ai vu Clarke le matin, répond Bellamy.

— La ferme ! s'exclame Clarke en le frappant. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais jolie le matin.

— Ça c'est parce qu'ils avaient peur de toi. Tu ressembles à Frankenstein au réveil.

— Arrête de mentir !

Il rit alors qu'elle continue à le frapper, devant le regard tendre de Raven. Wick passe un bras sur l'épaule de sa collègue alors que cette dernière soupire. Elle le regarde avec agacement alors qu'elle sait très bien au fond d'elle qu'elle apprécie son geste. Elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Wick et ça lui fait peur.

Elle regarde Clarke et Bellamy.

— Vous pouvez aller vous promener dans l'exposition, leur dit-elle. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de monde mais en poussant quelques personnes ça passera.

— Pas de problème, dit Bellamy en souriant.

Il fait un signe de tête à Clarke alors qu'ils s'éloignent doucement de Raven et Wick. Ils commencent à se balader entre les voitures de luxe.

— Je veux absolument une Ferrari, dit soudainement Bellamy en regardant Clarke.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes ? Je te signale que j'ai des dettes, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je le sais… Mais si ça s'arrange, je te la demanderai à Noel.

— Non puisque, si ça s'arrange, on ne se verra plus. Je n'aurais plus besoin de garde du corps normalement.

— Tu ne pourras pas me résister, princesse.

— Ah oui ? répond-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle sourit quand elle voit la pomme d'Adam de Bellamy bouger de haut en bas. Ses yeux noirs la regardent intensément alors qu'elle place son visage proche du sien.

— Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, lui dit-il, son souffle balayant le visage de Clarke.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que je suis beaucoup plus doué que toi.

Elle sourit en le regardant et s'apprête à répliquer. Cependant, une détonation se fait entendre dans toute l'exposition.

Clarke ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à ce que Bellamy pose violemment ses mains sur ses épaules et l'agenouille à côté de lui. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit la moitié des personnes faire la même chose.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle se fige lorsqu'elle entend une voix familière.

— Nous cherchons une personne en particulier, dit cette voix grave en plein milieu de la salle. Clarke Griffin, où te caches-tu ?

Bellamy prend Clarke par la main et la tire en arrière. Ils se cachent derrière une voiture de course. Clarke hausse rapidement la tête et regarde à travers la vitre de la voiture. Elle respire bruyamment lorsqu'elle aperçoit Gustus et une figure féminine à ses côtés. Elle identifie Indra.

— Clarke, si tu ne te dénonces pas d'ici cinq secondes, tu auras la mort d'un innocent sur la conscience.

Il tire un nouveau coup de feu en l'air alors que tout le monde commence à crier. Il compte lentement tandis que Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande-t-elle en chuchotant.

— Il faut qu'on sorte par derrière, explique-t-il. Il faut qu'on se cache derrière toutes les voitures jusqu'à la sortie de secours.

— Il va tuer un innocent, lui dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça.

— Tu ne peux pas te rendre, Clarke ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Gustus dit à haute voix le chiffre 5 et commence à sourire. Il se balade entre les personnes agenouillées sur le sol et prend soudainement les cheveux d'une personne dans sa main, la soulevant de terre.

— Raven ! chuchote Clarke en sentant des larmes dans ses yeux.

Elle regarde avec effroi la scène devant ses yeux.

Gustus tire Raven par les cheveux alors que Wick se relève et essaye de l'aider. Indra lui assène un coup à la tempe avec sa crosse de pistolet. Il tombe sur le sol en commençant à saigner de l'arcade sourcilière. Raven a les joues inondées de larmes alors que Gustus pointe le canon du revolver contre sa tempe.

— Clarke, dit Gustus en haussant la voix. Je sais que cette personne est ton amie. Tu n'aimerais pas que quelque chose de fâcheux lui arrive, quand même ?

— Enfoiré, murmure Raven.

— Clarke, tu as de nouveau 5 secondes avant que je la tue.

Il commence à compter alors que Clarke sent une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle se mord la lèvre et regarde Bellamy.

— Il faut que j'y aille, chuchote-t-elle.

— Non, Clarke, dit-il en prenant ses bras. Je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça, je suis désolé.

— C'est ma meilleure amie ! s'exclame-t-elle.

— Si tu y vas, il ne va pas simplement te tuer. Il va te torturer et ensuite faire de même avec ta mère. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

— Mais…

— Dans 5 secondes, on va courir. Prépare-toi.

Clarke pince des lèvres et hoche la tête. Elle retire délicatement ses chaussures à talons de ses pieds. Elle va courir pieds nus.

Clarke serre la main de Bellamy entre la sienne et prie pour que rien ne se passe. Lorsque Gustus arrive au chiffre 5, il rit.

— Je sais que tu es toujours là et je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie. Je vais décider d'être clément.

Il retire sa main des cheveux de Raven alors que celle-ci commence à courir. Clarke a une petite lueur d'espoir, seulement Gustus lève son arme à feu. Il la pointe sur le dos de Raven et tire. Celle-ci tombe violemment sur le sol, du sang suintant de sa blessure.

Clarke met une main sur sa bouche et étouffe un cri dans sa main. Bellamy se lève soudainement en la tirant par la main. Clarke ne peut se permettre de réfléchir. Ils commencent promptement à courir vers la sortie de secours. Gustus remarque alors leur présence et commence à tirer des coups dans leur direction alors qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas de courir. Clarke sent une balle frôler son bras lorsqu'ils atteignent la porte de sortie. Ils débouchent sur une ruelle et continuent de courir en contournant le bâtiment.

Ils atteignent leur voiture et s'engouffrent dedans. Bellamy la démarre alors que Clarke se retourne et voit Indra et Gustus sortir à leur tour du bâtiment, s'engouffrant dans une autre voiture.

— Ils nous suivent, murmure Clarke en regardant en arrière.

— On va essayer de les semer, dit Bellamy en appuyant sur la pédale.

— Il faut que… Il faut que je conduise Raven à l'hôpital. Je ne…

— Wick va s'en charger, répond Bellamy en la regardant rapidement. Il va la conduire à l'hôpital et tout ira bien.

— Non, son tir est allé vers sa colonne vertébrale, murmure Clarke en s'enfonçant dans le siège de la voiture. Tout est de ma faute.

Bellamy ne répond pas à l'affirmation de Clarke et continue à conduire. Clarke pose son coude contre la vitre de sa portière en jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Elle n'aperçoit plus la voiture de Gustus. Elle tape du pied lorsqu'elle voit l'heure avancer sans recevoir de coup de téléphone de Raven. Les minutes passent beaucoup trop lentement à son goût.

Elle sent soudainement son portable vibrer et voit le numéro de Raven s'afficher. Elle s'empresse de répondre.

— Raven ? dit-elle à peine le portable posé contre son oreille.

 _— Non, c'est Wick._

Clarke pose sa main gauche contre son cœur alors qu'il commence à s'emballer. Pourquoi est-ce Wick qui est au bout du fil ?

— Est-ce que Raven est avec toi ? Comment va-t-elle ?

— _Nous sommes dans l'ambulance_ , lui explique-t-il. _Nous arrivons à l'hôpital d'ici cinq minutes._

— Est-ce qu'elle est consciente ?

— _Oui_ , répond Wick. _L'ambulancier m'a dit qu'ils vont l'opérer à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Tu devrais venir avant qu'ils ne puissent l'emmener._

— C'est ce que je vais faire, répond-elle.

 _— Bellamy est avec toi ? Où est Gustus ?_

— Je ne sais pas, répond-elle honnêtement. Il nous suivait en voiture mais je ne le vois plus derrière nous. Je pense qu'on l'a semé. On va pouvoir se diriger vers l'hôpital.

 _— D'accord, à tout de suite. Fais attention._

Clarke raccroche et explique la situation à Bellamy. Celui-ci tourne le volant et prend la direction de l'hôpital. Clarke s'enfonce dans le siège en fermant les yeux.

Il débouche une dizaine de minutes après sur le parking de l'hôpital. Clarke sort rapidement de la voiture et n'attend pas Bellamy. Elle entre et se dirige automatiquement vers l'accueil.

— Je suis venue voir Raven Reyes, dit-elle à la réceptionniste. Je travaille ici.

— Êtes-vous de la famille ? demande celle-ci avec un regard fatigué.

— Je suis son amie, répond du tac au tac Clarke. Je suis médecin, je dois la voir.

— Je ne peux pas vous permettre de…

Bellamy fait son entrée dans l'hôpital et se place à côté de Clarke. Il sort son badge et lui montre alors qu'elle le regarde, bouche bée. Elle commence à le détailler de haut en bas.

— Effectivement, il est très beau, répond Clarke d'une voix exaspérée. On peut la voir ?

— Oui, suivez-moi.

Bellamy pose une main dans le dos de Clarke alors qu'ils déambulent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. La réceptionniste les conduit devant une porte fermée.

— Mme Reyes est présente dans cette chambre avec son compagnon. Son opération est prévue dans quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas vous laisser trop longtemps à l'intérieur.

— D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Elle part en adressant un dernier coup d'œil à Bellamy alors que Clarke relève les sourcils, d'une façon dégoutée. Bellamy ne semble pas avoir aperçu les œillades de la réceptionniste et se tourne vers Clarke.

— Je vais rester à l'écart, lui dit-il.

Elle hoche la tête et met sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle l'actionne et entre doucement dans la chambre. Wick se relève rapidement de sa chaise lorsqu'il la voit alors que Clarke n'a d'yeux que pour son amie. Elle est allongée sur un brancard et est très pale. Du sang est étalé sur le lit.

— Je vais vous laisser, dit Wick en sortant rapidement.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Bellamy se met un peu à l'écart de Raven.

Clarke s'approche doucement du lit alors que Raven ouvre doucement les yeux. Clarke prend sa main et plante un léger sourire sur son visage, malgré ses yeux mouillés.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-elle doucement.

— Cela pourrait mieux aller, répond Raven en toussant. Un des médecins est venu me voir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Je pourrais perdre l'usage de ma jambe gauche, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Clarke ferme les yeux en serrant la main de Raven dans la sienne. Elle sent ses larmes déborder de ses yeux et essaye de contrôler ses tremblements. Elle regarde de nouveau Raven.

— Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle à son encontre. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être impliquée.

— Ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui t'ai invité.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre ce risque.

Raven lève la tête et la regarde quelque temps. Elle mord doucement sa lèvre alors que des larmes continuent de déborder de ses yeux.

— J'aimerais prendre… Du recul, murmure-t-elle. Cette soirée était trop intense pour moi, Clarke.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? demande Clarke, en murmurant ses paroles.

— Je t'appellerai après l'opération mais j'aimerais qu'on… Arrête de se voir après ça. Seulement quelques temps, histoire que toute cette histoire se calme.

Clarke hoche la tête en pleurant silencieusement. Elle comprend ce que Raven lui dit. Clarke ne s'est pas dénoncée pour son amie.

— Je comprends, murmure Clarke en caressant sa main.

— Tu es ma meilleure amie, dit Raven en éclatant en sanglots. Mais je n'arrive plus à te regarder sans le voir _lui_.

Elle retire délicatement sa main de celle de Clarke. Celle-ci reste quelques secondes sans esquisser un seul geste, encore choquée par tous ces événements. Elle décide finalement d'acquiescer, de se pencher et de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de son amie, pour la dernière fois. Elle essaye d'essuyer ses larmes mais abandonne. Elle fait signe à Bellamy de la suivre hors de la pièce. Wick l'intercepte dans le couloir.

— Je t'appellerai dès qu'elle sortira du bloc opératoire, lui dit-il.

Clarke hoche la tête et lui tourne le dos sans lui répondre. Elle ne veut plus parler.

Elle sort de l'hôpital et rentre dans la voiture en bouclant sa ceinture. Bellamy rentre à son tour en la regardant quelques secondes. Elle ne réagit pas et regarde par la fenêtre. Elle entend finalement son soupir alors qu'il met les clés dans le contact.

Il démarre la voiture et s'engage sur la route. Il met la radio et attend quelques secondes avant de parler.

— Clarke…

— Non, murmure celle-ci. Pas besoin de parler.

Il mord sa langue pour s'empêcher de dire un mot de plus. Il aimerait trouver les mots adéquats pour la réconforter mais elle le repousserait. Elle est bien trop bornée pour ça. Il continue de rouler et se gare sur le parking quelques minutes après. Clarke déboucle sa ceinture et entre dans son immeuble alors que Bellamy patiente quelques secondes dans la voiture, les mains sur le volant. Clarke vient de perdre sa meilleure amie.

Il sort finalement et entre dans l'immeuble ainsi que dans l'appartement de Clarke – et son appartement. Il la voit entrer dans sa chambre. Il enlève sa cravate en la lançant sur le canapé. Il retire sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. Il enfile ensuite un pantalon pour dormir et un t-shirt blanc.

Il entend un juron dans la pièce d'à côté alors que Clarke revient dans le salon.

— Je n'ai plus de pyjama, lui dit-elle en le regardant. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me prêter pour cette nuit ?

— Ma chemise, ça te va ?

— Oui.

Il la ramasse sur le sol et lui tend. Elle le prend en le remerciant et repart dans sa chambre en fermant la porte. Bellamy s'allonge sur le canapé en regardant quelques minutes le plafond. En tant que garde du corps, ce qu'il se passe dans la vie privée de sa cliente ne doit pas le concerner. Lorsqu'il était le garde du corps d'Echo, il était 24h/24 avec elle mais parce qu'il le _devait_. Lorsqu'il est avec Clarke, c'est parce qu'il le _veut_.

Il se retourne et ferme les yeux petit à petit. Il tend néanmoins l'oreille lorsqu'il entend un petit reniflement dans la pièce d'à côté. Il attend quelques secondes et en entend de nouveau. Elle est en train de pleurer.

— Hé merde, murmure-t-il en se levant.

Clarke entend Bellamy se lever du canapé. Elle se tourne et se place sur le côté du lit, sa joue droite contre l'oreiller. Elle laisse échapper un son de sa bouche sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Ses larmes coulent contre l'oreiller, laissant une auréole sur celui-ci.

Trois coups retentissent contre la porte. Clarke continue de regarder le mur devant elle et ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir doucement et aperçoit du coin de l'œil l'ombre de Bellamy. Il reste debout quelques instant alors qu'elle ne réagit pas. Elle le sent finalement approcher en contournant le lit. Elle sent le poids du matelas s'affaisser alors qu'il s'allonge à côté d'elle, sur le dos. Elle devrait lui dire de partir mais elle n'arrive pas à trouver la force. Elle pense à Raven.

Elle laisse échapper un sanglot qu'elle n'arrive pas à contrôler. Elle sent soudainement les bras de Bellamy l'encercler alors qu'il colle son dos contre son torse. Ce simple geste lui provoque des tremblements alors qu'elle éclate en sanglot contre l'oreiller. Bellamy connait ce sentiment. C'est ce sentiment spécial que l'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un se soucie de vous.

Clarke se déplace légèrement de sorte à poser ses bras sur ceux de Bellamy. Elle entrelace ses doigts aux siens alors qu'il enfonce son visage dans son épaule. Clarke essaye de se calmer en écoutant la respiration de son ami. Elle contrôle peu à peu ses sanglots lorsqu'elle le sent déposer quelques baisers sur son épaule nue. Ils restent dans cette position quelques instants, enlacés l'un à l'autre, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Clarke décide de parler au bout de quelques minutes.

— Parle-moi de quelque chose, murmure-t-elle en regardant devant elle.

— Quoi en particulier ? murmure à son tour celui-ci contre la peau de Clarke.

— Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer l'histoire avec Echo ?

Bellamy attend quelques secondes avant de répondre, ne sachant par où commencer. Il sent Clarke se raidir entre ses bras.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, dit-elle finalement.

Il sourit contre sa peau. D'ordinaire, il ne raconte jamais des détails de sa vie professionnelle à ses clientes. Il faut croire que Clarke sera son exception.

— J'ai commencé à être le garde du corps d'Echo il y a environ trois ans, explique-t-il. Elle était dans la même situation que toi, à quelques détails près. J'habitais avec elle et essayais de lui apprendre les techniques de base.

— Le self-défense ?

— Oui. Quelques mois après être devenu son garde du corps, elle s'est fait attaquer alors qu'elle se baladait en pleine rue. Je lui avais dit de ne pas sortir mais… Elle avait profité d'une minute d'inattention de ma part.

— C'est pour ça que tu es si protecteur avec moi…

— Entre autres.

— Comment ça ?

Bellamy ne répond pas et attend quelques secondes. Ce que Clarke ne sait pas, c'est qu'il la protège parce que c'est son métier mais aussi parce qu'il commence à développer des sentiments beaucoup plus fort pour elle.

— Après son attaque, continue-t-il sans lui répondre, Echo a commencé à souffrir de dépression. Je lui avais interdit de sortir de chez elle, le temps que toute cette histoire se passe. Je l'ai retrouvé un matin sur son lit, les veines tranchées. Elle s'est suicidée alors que j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté.

Clarke ne répond pas à ses déclarations mais commence à caresser du bout des doigts ses phalanges. Bellamy ferme les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, sentant le parfum fruité de sa cliente.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement.

— C'était il y a quelques temps mais ça m'a laissé des séquelles. C'est pour ça que je suis très protecteur, comme tu le dis si bien.

— Je vais bien, Bellamy. Je ne vais pas faire comme Echo.

— Elle allait bien elle aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il… répond Bellamy, arrêtant sa phrase au bon moment.

— Qui était-ce ? demande Clarke. Est-ce que c'était un membre des _Grounders_ ?

— Oui, lâche-t-il en un souffle. C'était Gustus.

Clarke essaye de digérer l'information. Elle comprend désormais le comportement de Bellamy, ainsi que celui d'Octavia. Celle-ci avait notamment dit à son grand frère que Clarke n'était « pas Echo ».

Elle se perd quelques temps dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense à la relation qu'entretenait Echo et Bellamy.

— Est-ce que vous… commence-t-elle à dire. Est-ce que votre relation était simplement professionnelle ?

— Oui, Clarke, répond Bellamy en souriant contre elle. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sors pas avec mes clientes.

Clarke enfonce un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller, déçue par sa réponse. Elle savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir avec lui, seulement, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu le dire depuis qu'ils étaient devenus plus proche. Bellamy relève un peu la tête en la regardant. Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle continue à regarder le mur d'en face, ses joues commençant à rougir.

Il sourit et se penche légèrement, déposant un baiser sur sa ligne de mâchoire.

— Je peux toujours changer d'avis, murmure-t-il contre sa peau, provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps de son amie.

— Je ne t'ai rien dit, grommelle-t-elle à son encontre.

— Ton corps parle pour toi, dit-il.

Clarke fait un mouvement d'épaule, enlevant Bellamy de son corps. Elle regrette immédiatement sa décision en sentant le froid dans son dos. Il se met en position assise et s'apprête à se lever mais Clarke décide du contraire. Elle roule sur le dos et intercepte son poignet. Elle le regarde.

— Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ? demande-t-elle doucement. Je n'ai pas la force de dormir toute seule.

— Bien-sûr, princesse.

Il essaye de ne pas balayer de haut en bas le corps de Clarke emmitouflée dans sa chemise blanche. Il s'installe sur les couvertures à côté d'elle, en s'allongeant sur le dos. À sa grande surprise, Clarke s'approche de lui et pose sa tête contre son épaule ainsi que son bras en travers de sa taille. Bellamy passe ses bras autour d'elle et joue avec ses cheveux blonds.

— Parle-moi de toi, murmure-t-elle contre son cou.

Bellamy et Clarke passèrent leur nuit à raconter des anecdotes sur leur vie. Bellamy lui parla de son enfance, de ses parents, sa relation avec Octavia et ses débuts en tant que garde du corps. Clarke parla de sa scolarité, sa relation passée avec son père et celle qu'elle entretient maintenant avec sa mère.

Ils apprirent à se découvrir d'une façon autre que professionnelle. Ils apprirent à se découvrir en tant qu' _être humain_.

* * *

 **Un jour de retard, et oui ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir... Ma meilleure amie et son copain étaient toute la soirée chez moi donc je n'allais pas les laisser tomber pour poster le chapitre quand même !**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre... et je suis désolée pour Raven. Et oui, j'ai suivi un peu la trame de la série (en espérant qu'elle aille mieux dans la saison 3 bien-sûr) Allez, pour une fois je ne vais pas vous teaser le prochain chapitre, je vais rester silencieuse !**

 **Destination Finale et Pop-Corn salés, je vous aime PUTAIN ! (quoi ? suis-je folle ?)**

 **\- Amandine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Clarke pianote sur son portable en répondant à un message envoyé par Miller. Elle se fige lorsqu'elle sent une présence s'approcher derrière elle. Elle relève doucement la tête en regardant le mur en face d'elle. Elle sent soudainement un souffle sur sa nuque et se retourne rapidement.

Elle bloque les bras masculins tendus devant elle. Son assaillant se défend en lui envoyant un coup de pied qu'elle intercepte immédiatement. Il essaye de lui envoyer un coup de poing mais elle se baisse rapidement en poussant son torse. Elle essaye de le frapper mais il recule en contrant ses attaques. Elle se rue finalement en avant et tombe sur le canapé avec lui. Elle roule sur lui et le chevauche en plaquant les bras de son agresseur au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle sourit en posant ses paumes de mains sur son torse.

— Je t'ai eu, dit-elle finalement, les yeux pleins de malice.

— Bien joué, dit Bellamy en répondant à son sourire. Ces quatre jours dans ton appartement à t'entrainer n'ont pas servis à rien.

— Non, ils m'ont juste rendu encore plus dépressive que je ne l'étais.

Elle sourit légèrement en pensant à ces quatre derniers jours. Lorsqu'ils se sont réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se sont regardés quelques minutes, sans dire un seul mot. Ils étaient juste enlacés, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour eux. Ils se sont levés et n'ont plus jamais reparlé de cet incident.

Cela les a simplement rapprochés.

— Arrête de mentir, dit-il en souriant. Tu as adoré être tout ce temps avec moi.

— Oh oui, Bellamy, je t'adore. Tu vois, je t'aime tellement que je vais t'écraser de tout mon amour.

Elle s'écrase brusquement sur lui, espérant lui couper le souffle et l'empêcher de respirer. À la place, il éclate de rire en passant ses mains derrière son dos, la plaquant contre lui. Elle grogne dans son cou.

— Ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, murmure-t-elle.

— Tu cherchais à faire quoi au juste ?

— Je voulais t'écraser pour que tu ne puisses plus respirer.

— Ah oui, effectivement. Tu sous-estimes sans doute ton poids, princesse. Maintenant tu es obligée de me faire un long et gros câlin.

— Mes bras sont plaqués contre mon corps, attends.

Il la lâche alors qu'elle se relève doucement. Elle passe finalement ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy et s'aplatit de nouveau sur lui, à sa grande surprise. Il pensait qu'elle allait se dégager de lui et non l'enlacer. Elle frotte son nez contre son cou alors qu'il laisse échapper un grognement.

— Je te fais de l'effet, murmure-t-elle en commençant à rire.

— N'importe quoi.

— Ah oui ? C'est ton arme que je sens contre moi ou tu es juste content de me voir ?

Il rougit violemment et la pousse alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Elle se relève du canapé alors qu'il fait la même chose en accélérant vers la salle de bain.

— Prends une douche froide ! lui crie-t-elle.

— C'était mon pistolet ! rétorque-t-il en commençant à faire couler de l'eau.

— Je te signale qu'il est sur la table basse !

Elle l'entend murmurer des gros mots alors qu'elle s'affale sur le canapé en souriant. Elle lui fait de l'effet, c'est déjà un très grand pas.

Elle prend la télécommande devant elle et commence à regarder la télévision. Quelques minutes après, l'eau de la douche se coupe. Clarke continue à regarder devant elle mais entend Bellamy sortir de la salle de bain. Elle lève la tête par-dessus le canapé et le fixe quelques secondes, alors qu'il cherche un t-shirt.

— Tu le fais exprès, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle finalement.

— Quoi ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

— Tu te balades innocemment dans l'appartement torse-nu ? Je ne suis pas stupide, Bellamy.

— Tu m'as déjà vu torse-nu, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oui mais là tu es tout dégoulinant d'eau.

— Et alors ? Ça te fait de l'effet ?

Clarke ne répond pas en s'affalant une nouvelle fois sur le canapé. Elle ferme les yeux en essayant de se concentrer sur une autre image que celle de Bellamy. Elle sent néanmoins un poids sur le canapé alors que Bellamy s'assoit à côté d'elle.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? dit-elle en le regardant. Habille-toi !

— Mon t-shirt est sous la table-basse.

Il se penche en avant et ramasse son t-shirt sur le sol. Clarke regarde les muscles de son dos se contracter et pousse un petit gémissement, qu'il semble malheureusement entendre. Il se tourne vers elle en levant un sourcil alors qu'elle rougit. Elle prend finalement le coussin derrière elle et le plaque sur son visage.

— Tu me feras toujours rire, lui dit-il en riant.

— Habille-toi.

— Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se fasse un câlin ? Tu pourras toucher mon dos-nu, je sais que tu l'adores.

— Dégage. Du. Salon.

— On va devoir partir de toute façon.

Clarke soupire en se relevant du canapé. Bellamy et elle ont prévu de passer chez la mère de Clarke pour pouvoir parler tranquillement de toute cette histoire. Lincoln et Octavia seront également présents, ce premier étant un garde du corps et cette dernière étant l'amie de Clarke.

Bellamy revient dans le salon alors que Clarke se place devant le miroir et replace son t-shirt.

— On aurait pu tout simplement leur parler au téléphone, lui dit Clarke.

— Non, Monty et Jasper seront présents. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvés quelques informations intéressantes sur les caméras que je lui ai fournies.

— Celles dans la salle de sport ?

— Oui. Il va falloir qu'on parle de Lexa, également.

Clarke se retourne rapidement vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle le regarde avec des yeux noirs alors qu'il semble gêné.

— Je te demande pardon ? s'exclame-t-elle.

— Elle est peut-être impliquée dans toute cette histoire, il ne faut pas qu'on prenne de risques. Je pense qu'on va engager quelqu'un pour la suivre.

— Il en est hors de question, rétorque Clarke en se rapprochant de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'on suive mon ex petite-amie, c'est compris ?

— Tu n'es pas en charge, Clarke. Ce sont mes décisions.

— Ah oui ? dit-elle avec un regard noir. Hé bien, si tu ne m'écoutes pas, je te vire.

— Je te crois, dit-il en commençant à rire. Malheureusement, princesse, je ne travaille pas pour toi. Je travaille pour ta mère.

— Je te déteste.

Elle le regarde méchamment et passe à côté de lui, bousculant son épaule au passage. Il sourit et la suit en dehors de l'appartement, prenant le soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

Clarke prend les clés de voiture qui étaient jusqu'alors dans les mains de Bellamy. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester mais se tait dès qu'il aperçoit le regard noir de celle-ci. Elle se place derrière le volant alors qu'il s'installe à côté d'elle.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande-t-elle en le regardant.

— Chez ta mère.

— Je croyais qu'on allait dans la salle de contrôle de tes amis ?

— Exact.

Elle hausse les sourcils mais décide de lui faire confiance et démarre la voiture. Bellamy tapote ses doigts contre la vitre de la voiture tandis que Clarke conduit doucement jusqu'à la maison de sa mère. Elle se gare quelques minutes après.

Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture et entrent dans la maison. Clarke appelle à plusieurs reprises sa mère mais celle-ci ne semble pas répondre. Bellamy la conduit dans son bureau et s'approche de la bibliothèque.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Clarke.

— La salle de contrôle se trouve derrière cette pièce, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas soulever un livre permettant son accès ? dit-elle en commençant à rire.

Elle ferme la bouche quand elle le voit basculer dans une position spéciale l'un des gros livres de la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque se déplace doucement sur le côté, laissant un petit passage de leur hauteur. Elle commence à ricaner alors que Bellamy lui lance un regard noir.

— J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un film, murmure-t-elle en s'avançant.

Bellamy sourit et la laisse passer devant. Ils entrent tous les deux dans le tunnel alors que la bibliothèque se déplace de nouveau derrière eux, les laissant dans le noir. Clarke essaye d'avancer à l'aveuglette mais finalement Bellamy pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la guide à travers le tunnel. À gauche. À droite. À droite. Tout droit. À gauche.

— Comment est-ce possible ? demande-t-elle. Je sais que la maison de ma mère est grande mais…

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Ils continuent tout droit jusqu'à ce que Clarke voie une porte devant elle. Bellamy s'arrête alors qu'elle tend le bras et met sa main sur la poignée. Elle l'actionne et entre.

Elle est tout d'abord éblouie par la luminosité de la pièce. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer et regarde finalement devant elle.

Kane et sa mère se trouvent devant elle, debout. Deux jeunes hommes parlent rapidement en étant devant un écran d'ordinateur. Ils se tournent tous vers Bellamy et elle dès qu'ils rentrent dans la pièce.

— Clarke ! s'exclame Abby.

Clarke la regarde en écarquillant les yeux, encore choquée par ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Les murs sont couverts de livres alors qu'il y a une dizaine d'ordinateurs au milieu de la pièce. Dans le coin, une paillasse est présente avec quelques fusils dessus ainsi que des munitions. Elle a le temps de remarquer plusieurs boites de conserves dans le coin avant que sa mère l'enlace. Clarke rit dans ses cheveux en la serrant longuement contre elle.

— C'est incroyable, dit-elle en se séparant d'elle.

— Je sais… répond Abby en souriant. Il faut bien un peu de tout dans une chambre secrète, pas vrai ?

— Même de la nourriture ?

— Simple précaution, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Bellamy se dirige vers les deux jeunes hommes en les saluant. Ils commencent à parler alors que Clarke s'avance vers eux. Bellamy la regarde et sourit.

— Clarke, je te présente Jasper et Monty. Vous deux, je vous présente Clarke, la femme que je dois protéger.

— Que tu dois protéger ? répond Jasper en levant l'un de ses sourcils. C'est tout ? Tu me racontais autre chose au téléphone…

— Ah oui ? demande soudainement Clarke, intéressée.

— Non, rien, répond rapidement Bellamy en jetant un regard noir à Jasper.

Jasper et Monty se lancent un petit coup d'œil amusé avant de tendre la main vers Clarke. Celle-ci les serre en se présentant rapidement.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaitre Lincoln, main dans la main avec Octavia. Bellamy hausse un sourcil en les regardant alors que sa sœur lui sourit, ne prenant pas en compte son opinion.

Octavia s'avance vers Clarke et l'enlace quelques secondes.

— C'était quoi, toute cette histoire d'agression ? demande-t-elle.

— Quoi ? répond Clarke, ne sachant de quoi elle veut parler.

— Lorsqu'on a fait notre journée shopping, explique Octavia. Tu n'es pas rentrée directement chez toi ?

— Non, je suis désolée. Bellamy m'a complètement sauvé ce soir-là.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, répond Octavia en souriant.

Lincoln serre la main de tout le monde autour de lui ainsi que celle de Clarke. Octavia s'installe sur les genoux de Jasper en pinçant sa joue.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, lui dit-elle.

— Tu ne me manquais pas plus que ça, répond Jasper en haussant les épaules.

— Menteur, dit-elle en se levant et en se mettant près de Lincoln.

Clarke sourit. Bellamy croise finalement les bras et regarde Monty et Jasper.

— Est-ce que vous avez des choses à nous dire ? demande-t-il.

— Oui, répond Monty.

Il s'assoit de nouveau devant l'ordinateur aux côtés de Jasper. Il sort du bureau une caméra de vidéo-surveillance qu'il tend à Clarke. Celle-ci l'identifie comme étant celle présente dans la salle de sport, deux semaines auparavant.

— J'ai dû regarder sur Internet pour savoir le modèle, explique-t-il à Bellamy. Ce genre de caméras nécessite une distance raisonnable pour pouvoir regarder les vidéos en direct. La personne dont tu m'as parlé, Gustus, devait le regarder dans les parages.

— Pour les regarder il devait avoir un écran, lui dit Bellamy. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça en plein milieu de la rue.

— Il devait être installé quelque part…

— Au-dessus de la salle ? demande Clarke.

Bellamy la regarde en haussant un sourcil, attendant une réponse plus explicite de sa part. Elle racle sa gorge et s'avance près d'eux.

— Je sais qu'il y a une pièce au-dessus de la salle de sport, explique-t-elle. C'est leur réserve.

— C'est beaucoup trop risqué, dit Bellamy en secouant la tête. Il n'aurait jamais tenté cette chose.

— On ne serait jamais allé en haut, lui dit-elle. Il était en sécurité.

— Elle n'a pas tort, dit Jasper en tapant sur le clavier d'ordinateur. Il y avait quelqu'un qui regardait de temps en temps par la fenêtre de la salle, néanmoins.

— Comment tu le sais ? demande Clarke.

Il fait signe à Bellamy et Clarke de se mettre derrière Monty et lui. Ceux-ci se déplacent et regardent l'écran devant eux. Clarke rétrécit ses yeux lorsqu'elle se reconnait sur la vidéo.

— Ce sont les vidéos de Bellamy et moi nous entrainant ? demande-t-elle, furieuse. Vous ne pouvez pas les regarder, c'est privé !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Clarke, répond Monty. On les a déjà regardés deux fois.

— QUOI ?

— On était seulement censé les voir une fois, répond Jasper. Seulement, la première fois on était beaucoup trop distraits en vous regardant.

— Pourquoi distraits ? demande Bellamy.

— Vous étiez vraiment drôle… On était en train de parier sur le moment de votre premier baiser.

Clarke pince ses lèvres et jette un coup d'œil embarrassé à Bellamy. Celui-ci baisse la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle bouscule son épaule. Elle regarde les écrans alors qu'elle se voit chevaucher Bellamy.

— Tu as triché, lui dit-il. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu me fasses ça.

— Ce n'était pas le but de mes cours ? dit-elle en le regardant. J'ai réussi à renverser la situation, c'est ce qui compte.

— Les amoureux, regardez l'écran.

Ils s'exécutent sans relever les paroles de Jasper et regardent tous les deux l'écran. Ils se voient en train de se parler mais Jasper pointe son doigt sur un coin de la caméra. Bellamy et Clarke se penchent et voient une forme à travers l'une des grandes fenêtres. Les bras de Clarke sont parcourus de chair de poule.

— Quelqu'un nous observait ? murmure-t-elle. Qui ?

— Je ne sais pas, répond Jasper. Nous avons agrandis l'image et essayé de modéliser les pixels… Et voici ce que nous avons obtenus. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Clarke regarde la photo devant elle en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle arrive à apercevoir une personne mince avec de longs cheveux noirs. Elle ne distingue pas réellement le visage mais connait parfaitement cette posture.

— Je pense que c'est une femme, dit Monty en la regardant.

— C'est Lexa, chuchote-t-elle.

Elle se retourne en mettant ses mains sur ses tempes. Elle essaye de respirer calmement en vidant son esprit. C'est impossible.

Elle sent la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule alors qu'elle retire ses mains de son visage et les pose sur ses hanches. Elle se retourne de nouveau vers l'écran en fixant l'image de Lexa devant elle. Elle lève la tête vers Bellamy. Il la regarde, un air peiné sur le visage.

— Comme toujours, tu avais raison, dit-elle avec une voix sèche. Félicitation.

— Clarke… Je ne voulais pas avoir raison. Je suis désolé.

Clarke tourne sa langue plusieurs fois dans sa bouche en essayant de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Elle décide de ne rien dire et essaye de se calmer.

— Est-ce que tu es sûre ? demande finalement Monty.

— J'en ai vraiment l'impression… chuchote-t-elle désespérément.

— Pour quelles raisons ferait-elle ça ?

— Nous nous sommes séparées en bons termes, explique-t-elle. Elle ne pourrait pas me faire ce genre de choses.

— Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit, dit alors Kane.

Clarke se tourne vers lui, un regard interrogateur sur le visage. Il la regarde finalement en croisant les bras.

— Il faut que tu te méfies de tout le monde. Tu ne peux plus croire n'importe qui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Et si Gustus offrait une somme d'argent à n'importe qui pour entrer dans son groupe ? C'est tout à fait plausible.

— Alors je ne dois plus avoir d'amis ? s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vivre de cette façon, Kane. Je ne peux pas.

— Continue à prendre des cours de self-défense, lui dit-il. Achète-toi une arme, n'importe quoi qui puisse t'aider. Il faut que tu saches te défendre par toi-même.

— J'y travaille, répond Bellamy à sa place.

Kane lui fait un hochement de tête. Abby se place à côté de sa fille en embrassant longuement sa joue. Clarke sourit faiblement. Depuis la mort de son père, elles n'ont pas été réellement proches. Elle le regrette maintenant.

— Attendez, il y a un problème ! s'exclame Monty.

Clarke s'écarte doucement de sa mère et revient vers lui. Bellamy se place à côté d'elle et regarde l'écran devant eux. La photo de Lexa commence à grésiller alors que Monty pianote sur le clavier d'ordinateur. Jasper commence à utiliser des mots trop scientifiques pour l'oreille de Clarke.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle.

Un son strident retentit dans toute la pièce alors que l'écran s'éteint soudainement. Clarke tend instinctivement son bras gauche vers Bellamy alors qu'il serre sa main. L'écran se rallume.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Bellamy et Clarke s'approchent de l'écran. Ils aperçoivent Gustus en plein milieu de l'écran, en train de fouiner dans un appartement.

— À qui est cet appartement ? demande Jasper.

— Le nôtre, répond Clarke en regardant Bellamy.

— Est-ce que c'est en direct ? demande Bellamy en regardant Monty et Jasper.

— Je ne sais pas… J'en ai bien l'impression.

Clarke sent son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle voit Gustus fouiller dans ses placards de cuisine ou dans ses livres. C'est son intimité. C'est sa vie.

— Il faut que j'y aille, lui dit Bellamy en la regardant. C'est peut-être notre seule chance.

— Je viens avec toi, répond-elle.

— Non, je ne…

— Ne perdons pas de temps !

Elle embrasse très rapidement sa mère et part sans attendre de la pièce. Bellamy la suit en grommelant. Comme toujours, elle ne l'a pas écouté. Il craint pour sa vie.

Elle rentre dans sa voiture et attend que Bellamy rentre également. Dès qu'il referme la portière, elle démarre au quart de tour.

— Il faut qu'on arrive en un seul morceau, lui dit-il. Va doucement.

— Je ne veux pas le laisser s'échapper.

Elle lâche néanmoins la pédale d'accélération et conduit plus prudemment. Elle soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle voit son immeuble au loin. Elle ne panique pas. Elle veut juste que tout soit terminé.

Elle se gare et déboucle sa ceinture. Elle sent le bras de Bellamy l'intercepter alors qu'elle lève son regard vers lui.

— Ne fais pas de bêtises, lui dit-il. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle hoche la tête, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps. Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture. Bellamy sort son pistolet de sa ceinture et le pointe devant lui. La porte de l'appartement est ouverte.

Il l'ouvre soudainement en grand en pointant le révolver devant lui. Personne n'est au milieu du salon. Clarke ferme la porte de l'appartement alors que Bellamy vérifie dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre.

— Ce n'était peut-être pas en direct, dit finalement Clarke.

— Si, répond Bellamy.

Il lui montre le miroir dans la salle de bain. Elle soupire en voyant inscrit les mots « Trop tard » avec l'un des rouges à lèvres de Clarke. Elle essaye de ne pas penser aux traces de Gustus partout dans son appartement.

Elle retourne dans le salon en regardant vers un coin spécifique de la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande Bellamy.

— Je regarde où est planquée la caméra, explique-t-elle.

Ils commencent à chercher vers le coin droit de la maison. Clarke déniche finalement une petite statue. Elle l'ouvre en deux et voit une petite caméra à l'intérieur. Elle le montre à Bellamy en soupirant.

— C'est Lexa qui me l'a achetée.

— Quand ?

— Quelques jours avant notre rupture, il y a quelques mois.

Il hoche la tête en mettant la caméra dans sa poche. Elle frotte doucement ses yeux en sentant des larmes sur ses cils.

— Tout était prévu depuis le début ? demande-t-elle en regardant Bellamy. Gustus a engagé Lexa pour sortir avec moi et me faire souffrir ?

— C'est possible mais… Pourquoi ? Gustus harcelait Echo mais jamais de cette manière. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as de spécial pour lui mais il semble réellement vouloir s'amuser avec toi.

— Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça ! s'exclame-t-elle. J'ai seulement appris le fait que des personnes voulaient me tuer il y a TROIS MOIS ! Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai… Je ne…

— Clarke…

Bellamy s'approche d'elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle sent une larme rouler le long de sa joue, elle attire Bellamy contre elle et enfouie son visage dans son torse. Il enroule ses bras autour de son corps et la serre longuement contre lui, comme pour lui dire qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Elle agrippe son dos en respirant longuement l'odeur de son eau de colonne.

Elle recule légèrement son visage pour pouvoir le regarder, sans pour autant se séparer de lui.

— Je ne suis même plus en sécurité chez moi, murmure-t-elle. Il y a peut-être d'autres caméras autour de nous, on est peut-être observés.

— Il faut qu'on les traque, lui dit-il.

— Je n'ai plus envie de rester chez moi, dit-elle en posant son front contre lui. J'en ai marre.

Bellamy frotte de haut en bas son dos, dans un geste réconfortant. Elle laisse échapper un soupir plaisant de sa bouche alors qu'il continue son geste. Il approche finalement sa bouche près de son oreille.

— On va s'en aller deux à trois jours, lui dit-il. Tu es d'accord ?

— Où ça ? demande-t-elle en le regardant.

— Je connais quelqu'un qui a une maison secondaire à deux heures d'ici, lui dit-il. On pourrait y passer un petit week end, histoire de nous détendre. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il prononce ces paroles. Il rit en voyant son visage joyeux. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et le serre de nouveau contre elle.

— Ce serait super, lui dit-elle en se séparant de lui.

— Je propose qu'on dorme chez ta mère cette nuit et qu'on parte demain. Pendant qu'on sera parti, Monty et Jasper essayeront d'enlever toutes les caméras disposées chez toi. Cela te va ?

— Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vais préparer un sac.

Elle le lâche et part dans sa chambre. Elle prend l'un de ses sacs et enfourne quelques vêtements au hasard dans celui-ci. Elle retourne ensuite dans le salon et voit Bellamy refermer son sac et le mettre sur son épaule.

— Prête ? lui dit-il.

— Allons-y.

Ils sortent de chez eux en fermant l'appartement à clé. Bellamy prend cette fois le volant et conduit jusqu'à chez Abby. Il remarque le fait que Clarke sourit durant la moitié du trajet. Il est heureux de voir que ce week end la rend joyeuse. Il sait que ce sera compliqué pour lui de s'empêcher de la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras ou même… L'embrasser. Il va falloir qu'il se contrôle le plus possible.

Ils se garent devant chez Abby alors qu'ils sortent de la voiture et reproduisent une nouvelle fois le trajet. Ils entrent dans la salle de contrôle alors qu'ils se tournent tous vers eux. Bellamy tend la caméra à Monty, qui la prend sans tarder.

— C'est la même que celle dans la salle de sport, remarque-t-il.

— Donc leur QG est proche de chez moi ? demande Clarke en croisant les bras.

— Il faudrait réellement qu'ils t'appellent durant plus de deux minutes, dit Monty en soupirant. J'imagine que Gustus n'est pas si bête.

— Il doit surement être très intelligent, même.

Clarke se tourne vers sa mère en soupirant.

— Bellamy et moi allons partir.

— Comment ça ? demande celle-ci, inquiète.

— Seulement pour un week end. L'un de ses amis habite à deux heures d'ici.

Kane et Octavia se tournent vers Bellamy en murmurant le prénom « Jaha ? » alors que Bellamy hoche la tête. Abby regarde sa fille en souriant et en acquiesçant au bout d'un moment.

— D'accord, vous avez raison, dit-elle finalement. Profitez un peu, loin de tout ça.

— Merci maman, murmure Clarke en souriant.

Abby prend longuement sa fille dans ses bras en plantant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle se sépare en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke répète ces mêmes mots en souriant. Elle se tourne finalement vers Bellamy alors que celui-ci lui fait un petit clin d'œil. Oui, ce week end va lui faire un grand bien.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous êtes pressés de voir comment va se passer le week end de Bellamy et Clarke... personnellement, je pense que vous allez l'apprécier. Ce sera une protection _très_ rapprochée.**

 **Certains m'ont demandé combien de chapitres fera cette fiction donc je vais essayer d'y répondre... je ne sais pas exactement il y en aura combien mais je pencherais entre 15 et 18. Ce sera 15 minimum en tout cas et on verra la suite ! Certains m'ont demandés si je produirais une autre fiction longue... et je vais simplement répondre "je ne sais pas". Je n'ai pas encore l'idée pour écrire une fiction donc je vais voir si quelque chose m'inspire dans les jours qui suivent ! En tout cas je ne la publierais pas directement après Protection Rapprochée, j'attendrais un ou deux bon gros mois !**

 **Bisous et j'espère que vous êtes pressés de découvrir le prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter au pseudo Carreyland !**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Bellamy jette un œil sur le tableau de bord et regarde le GPS devant lui. Cela fait quelques années qu'il n'est pas allé chez Jaha, il ne se rappelle absolument pas le chemin. Clarke se penche en avant et fixe à son tour le GPS.

— On est arrivés dans trois minutes, lui dit-il. Enfin, selon ce machin.

— Ne critique pas mon GPS, lui dit-elle. Sans lui, je serais encore dans les bois à cette heure-ci.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans les bois ?

— J'étais juste… Avec Finn.

— Faire l'amour dans les bois, princesse ? Réellement ?

— C'était son fantasme, pas le mien.

Bellamy tourne la tête et regarde Clarke. La fenêtre de la voiture est grande ouverte, faisant virevolter ses cheveux blonds. Elle rehausse ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez en regardant au dehors. Bellamy sourit alors qu'il voit les lèvres de cette dernière entrouvertes. Il doit prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas garer la voiture sur le bas-côté, se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser. Il doit tout faire pour se maitriser.

Il tourne le volant et entend la voix du GPS prononcer « Vous êtes arrivé ». Clarke enlève ses lunettes de soleil de son nez en les plaçant en haut de sa tête. Elle regarde dehors et sourit en voyant la maison devant elle.

— Elle est jolie, lui dit-elle. Assez petite mais j'aime bien.

— Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur, lui dit-il. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a un étage. Il y a une chambre avec un balcon.

— Super, je la prends alors, lui dit-elle.

— Je prendrais le canapé.

— Il n'y a qu'une chambre ?

Il hoche la tête et se gare devant la maison. Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture en sortant leurs sacs. Ils ne restent qu'une seule nuit dans cette maison, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais Clarke en est heureuse. Elle sort son portable alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la maison et envoie un message à sa mère.

 **Clarke G.** : _« Nous sommes bien arrivés. La maison a l'air petite mais semble vraiment jolie. Je t'envoie un message demain pour te dire le moment de notre départ. Cela sera sans doute en début de soirée. Je t'aime. »_

En attendant la réponse, Clarke rentre dans la maison à la suite de Bellamy. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit les murs en brique autour d'elle et le plafond en poutre. C'est confortable, ça la met tout de suite à l'aise. Bellamy pose son sac sur le canapé et se dirige immédiatement dans la cuisine, préparant deux verres d'eau pour Clarke et lui.

Clarke sort son portable de sa poche et commence à rire en voyant la réponse de sa mère.

 **Abby G.** _: « Merci de me donner de vos nouvelles. Profite à fond de ton séjour, essaye de supporter au maximum Bellamy. Ne le tue pas, n'oublie pas que tu en as besoin. Je t'aime fort. »_

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demande Bellamy en passant derrière elle.

Il se penche pour lire le message alors que Clarke ferme les yeux en sentant sa présence. Elle sent le torse de celui-ci contre son dos et sa joue près de la sienne. Elle doit prendre sur elle pour ne pas se retourner immédiatement et l'embrasser passionnément.

Elle ouvre les yeux quand elle entend le son mélodieux de son rire. Il s'éloigne finalement d'elle et se dirige dans la cuisine pour commencer à cuisiner. Clarke se hisse sur le plan de travail à côté de lui et le regarde travailler. Il coupe plusieurs tomates en tranches et en mange une par la même occasion. Les yeux de Clarke se fixent sur la bouche de Bellamy alors qu'il mange l'aliment. Un petit filet rouge coule du coin de sa bouche. Il semble s'en apercevoir puisqu'il sort sa langue et la passe sur le filet.

 _J'aimerais être ce filet de tomate_ , pense-t-elle subitement. Elle secoue sa tête en essayant de chasser les pensées salaces qu'elle a auprès de Bellamy. Elle ne peut pas.

— Tu veux goûter ?

— Hein ?

Bellamy la regarde avec les sourcils relevés. Il tend devant lui une petite tranche de tomate alors qu'elle fixe la tranche.

— Je… Oui, bien-sûr.

Elle s'apprête à tendre la main pour prendre la tranche mais Bellamy tend son bras en l'approchant de sa bouche. Clarke sait qu'il fait ça pour ne pas qu'elle tende son bras elle-même, mais elle en sort d'autant plus troublée. Elle ouvre la bouche et croque dans le morceau de tomate. Il sourit et retire finalement sa main, continuant à préparer le repas. Clarke mâche lentement sa tomate, regardant _son_ _homme_ faire la cuisine. Non, juste _l'homme_. Bellamy. Un garde du corps. _Son_ garde du corps.

Elle descend du plan de travail et met la table. Bellamy finit de cuisiner 5 minutes plus tard et dispose son plat sur la table. Ils s'assoient tous les deux côte à côte et commencent à manger.

— C'est quoi le programme de la journée ? demande-t-elle à Bellamy.

— Il y a une sorte d'exposition d'art à quelques minutes d'ici, lui dit-il. C'est une exposition en plein air, je pense que tu pourrais apprécier.

— Vraiment ? demande-t-elle en souriant. Je ne peins plus depuis quelques années mais ça peut être amusant.

— Cela t'inspirera peut-être quelques toiles.

— Je ne sais pas, on verra bien…

— Ensuite je te propose une partie de bowling. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait, ça pourrait être l'occasion. Puis on ira diner.

— Tu m'invites au restaurant ?

Bellamy hoche la tête en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important. Clarke sourit doucement et masque son envie de se pencher lui vers pour embrasser sa joue. Elle secoue la tête pour éclaircir ses idées et finit de manger son repas. Bellamy se lève finalement et prend l'assiette de Clarke ainsi que la sienne, les mettant dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle nettoie avec lui la table alors qu'ils décident de partir assez tôt pour l'exposition.

— Je reste dans cette tenue ? demande Clarke en regardant son jean slim et son top rouge.

— Bien-sûr, lui dit Bellamy. On va à une expo, tu n'as pas besoin d'être jolie.

— Ah bah merci, c'est très sympa…

Il commence à rire en prenant les clés de voiture. Comme toujours, Clarke essaye de négocier pour conduire mais il continue à dire qu'elle ne connait pas la route.

— J'ai un GPS ! grogne-t-elle en entrant dans la voiture, côté passager.

— C'est de la merde, ton GPS.

— Sans lui tu n'aurais même pas retrouvé cette maison alors je t'interdis de dire ça.

Le reste du trajet se passa plutôt rapidement, Clarke chantant à tue-tête dans la voiture et Bellamy lui hurlant de se taire.

Il se gare quelques minutes après sur un parking extérieur. Bellamy sort de la voiture ainsi que Clarke et ils commencent à flâner jusqu'à l'exposition. Clarke s'émerveille des jolies maisons autour d'eux ainsi que des clôtures blanches et des allées de fleurs. Elle pince les lèvres et regarde devant elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera dans sa vie dans quelques années. Est-ce qu'elle sera toujours obligée de faire attention ? Est-ce qu'elle aura un garde du corps ? Est-ce qu'elle sera heureuse ?

Elle lève les yeux vers Bellamy et le regarde quelques secondes. Si Bellamy est toujours à ses côtés dans quelques années, elle sait qu'elle sera heureuse. Qu'il soit son ami ou… _Plus_. Il la rend heureuse.

— On est arrivés je pense, lui dit-il.

Elle hoche la tête quand elle voit l'étendue d'herbe devant elle. Plusieurs sculptures sont exposées autour d'eux avec un nombre incalculable de personnes les admirant. Clarke sourit et commence à sautiller sur place en voyant toutes les œuvres d'art, notamment plusieurs toiles.

— On dirait que c'est Noël pour toi, dit Bellamy en commençant à rire.

— Je n'ai pas peint depuis longtemps, lui avoue-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

— Pourquoi ça ? demande-t-il.

— Je n'avais plus vraiment l'envie depuis la mort de mon père.

Il la regarde en hochant la tête. Il pose finalement son bras sur ses épaules, dans un geste de réconfort. Elle sourit et passe son bras derrière son dos, comme pour le remercier d'être présent pour elle. Il regarde au loin alors qu'elle tourne sa tête vers lui et le regarde.

— Je pense que je vais reprendre, dit-elle en fixant ses taches de rousseurs.

— Je l'espère, dit-il en la regardant. Je peux être ton modèle si tu veux.

Elle rit en bousculant son épaule. Ils avancent tous les deux à travers les toiles de plusieurs grands artistes. Dès qu'ils en voient une, Clarke lui explique ce qu'elle voit à travers l'œuvre alors que Bellamy répond simplement « Je vois… Du rouge. Et il y a un peu de bleu aussi ». Pour Clarke, cependant, ces couleurs ne sont pas choisies au hasard puisqu'elles sont complémentaires. Sans ce petit trait de bleu présent sur la droite de la toile, celle-ci n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Ils s'arrêtent au bout d'un moment devant une sculpture représentant deux gros œufs l'un contre l'autre.

— C'est magnifique, murmure Clarke. Ils reposent l'un sur l'autre. Si l'un tombe sur le côté, toute la sculpture en serait chamboulée.

— Ou… On pourrait aussi dire que ce sont deux testicules.

Clarke ouvre la bouche d'un air outré alors que Bellamy éclate de rire. Un homme, présent sur le côté, frappe dans sa main en riant également. Clarke croise les bras en faisant la moue. Bellamy le remarque et s'approche d'elle en continuant de rire. Il prend soudainement son visage entre ses mains et écrase ses joues.

— Allez princesse, c'était drôle.

Il la relâche pour regarder une autre sculpture sur le côté. Clarke reste debout, les yeux dans le vague. La chaleur des mains de Bellamy lui manque.

Elle se ressaisit et rejoint Bellamy. Ils regardent pendant une vingtaine de minutes un artiste en train de peindre une toile et décide d'aller ailleurs quand Bellamy esquisse un bâillement. Ils regardent ensuite un sculpteur tenter de faire son travail mais cela n'intéresse pas plus Bellamy. Ils s'arrêtent finalement devant un homme pratiquant la magie et faisant entrer des sabres dans sa gorge.

— Ce n'est pas qu'une exposition d'art apparemment, murmure Clarke.

— Tais-toi, je regarde.

Clarke tourne les yeux lorsque l'homme se plante une aiguille dans la peau du cou. Elle croise les bras et soupire lorsqu'il commence à jouer avec le feu. Elle regarde finalement sa montre et dit à Bellamy qu'il est déjà 16h. Place au bowling.

Ils partent tous les deux de l'exposition et s'engouffrent dans la voiture de Clarke. Bellamy prend une nouvelle fois le volant et les conduit prudemment au bowling. Ils entrent et se dirigent directement vers les chaussures. Clarke essaye de prendre la paire la moins odorante mais c'est peine perdu. Elle soupire et en choisit une à sa taille, sans se soucier de l'odeur. Bellamy enfile une paire 44 alors qu'elle prend un petit 37. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la piste où leurs deux noms sont affichés.

— C'est toi en premier, dit-elle en regardant l'ordre des noms.

— Je n'en ai pas fait depuis longtemps, grommelle-t-il. Ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de génial.

Il prend une boule de 13 kg. Clarke regarde sa boule de 8 kg et se sent soudainement pathétique. Elle regarde Bellamy alors qu'il prend un petit mètre d'élan. Il envoie sa boule et Clarke rétrécit les yeux en le voyant faire un _strike_.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? lui dit-elle alors qu'il la rejoint avec un sourire victorieux.

— Je te jure que ça fait longtemps, lui dit-il. C'est simplement le talent.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête en croisant les bras et en souriant. Elle s'avance vers la piste en soupirant. Elle regarde les quilles et lance sa boule… Qui part automatiquement dans la gouttière. Elle grogne alors que Bellamy pince des lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Elle le pointe du doigt en disant « Pas un mot » alors qu'il acquiesce. Elle réessaye une nouvelle fois sans grand succès, faisant un score de 0.

Bellamy lance après elle sa boule et fait cette fois-ci un _spare_. Il essaye de ne pas montrer sa joie mais c'est très dur pour lui. Clarke retente deux fois l'opération en ne renversant qu'une quille à chaque fois.

Elle commence à grogner à la 5ème fois.

— Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclame-t-elle en regardant Bellamy. Je vise très bien !

— Tu ne mets sans doute pas les bons doigts dans les trous.

— Je suis bisexuelle, bien-sûr que je sais faire ça !

Clarke ferme la bouche immédiatement après ses paroles et commence à rougir comme une tomate. Elle vient de dire un jeu de mots vraiment, _vraiment_ sexuel. Heureusement pour elle, Bellamy commence à éclater de rire en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Après son rire, qui a sans doute duré une éternité, il se place devant la piste à côté de Clarke. Il place la boule dans les mains de Clarke.

— Mets le majeur et l'annulaire dans les trous. Ta boule va avoir une meilleure trajectoire.

— D'accord, dit-elle en le faisant. Et ensuite ?

Bellamy lui apprend à quel niveau il faut se pencher. Clarke essaye de ne pas penser à ses doigts sur ses hanches et ses épaules. Elle essaye de se vider la tête et lance la boule… Renversant 8 quilles.

— J'AI RÉUSSI ! s'écrie-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Bellamy.

Il la serre contre elle en respirant son shampoing. Il essaye de la garder le plus longtemps possible contre lui mais elle s'écarte en faisant rouler son autre boule.

Trente minutes après, ils payent en regardant la feuille de score. Bellamy la regarde avec un petit sourire amusé.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas si nul 33 points. Une fois Octavia a fait pire que toi… Je crois.

— Merci, ça me rassure beaucoup, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

— Allez, allons manger.

Bellamy conduit jusqu'à un restaurant italien que Clarke est pressée de découvrir. Comme un vrai gentleman, il lui ouvre la porte du restaurant et tire sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir. Clarke commande un plat de pâtes alors que Bellamy prend une pizza.

— Alors, on fait quoi demain ? demande-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a dans le coin, dit-il en haussant les épaules. On peut simplement se promener dans le centre-ville.

— D'accord, dit-elle en souriant. Est-ce que tu sais on part à quelle heure demain ?

— Après le repas du soir, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Vers 21h30.

Elle hoche la tête et sourit. Il va falloir qu'elle remercie Bellamy plus tard pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle. Elle se demande s'il faisait la même chose avec Echo qu'avec elle. Elle chasse cette pensée de sa tête et décide de profiter de sa soirée. Ils parlent de leurs matières préférés à l'école, des professeurs qu'ils détestaient le plus ou encore de leur choix de carrière.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait carrière dans la peinture ? demande-t-il lorsqu'ils entament leurs desserts.

— Mon père voulait vraiment que je le fasse mais j'avais tout simplement peur, dit-elle en caressant du bout du doigt son verre. Les artistes ne peuvent pas vivre simplement sur leurs œuvres.

— Tu aurais pu être professeur d'art.

— C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé… Mais la médecine me plaisait beaucoup aussi. J'ai toujours voulu aider les autres autour de moi.

Bellamy hoche la tête alors qu'elle commence à lui poser quelques questions sur sa vie. Il lui parle cette fois de son enfance, sans omettre une seule fois la mort de sa mère. Clarke aimerait en savoir plus mais elle ne veut pas insister.

Après avoir fini leurs desserts, ils décident de partir du restaurant. Ils flânent quelques instants dans les rues en regardant les nombreux magasins illuminés. Bellamy met ses mains dans ses poches et propose son bras à Clarke. Celle-ci accepte et met ses deux mains sur son biceps. Ils marchent tranquillement jusqu'à la voiture et rentrent chez l'ami de Bellamy.

Ils se dirigent directement dans le salon et s'affalent tous les deux sur le canapé, mettant la télévision en fond.

— Il faut que je me prépare des couvertures, dit Bellamy au bout d'un certain temps.

— Pas la peine, répond Clarke. Tu peux dormir avec moi, c'est un lit double.

— Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer.

— On a déjà dormi ensemble, ce n'est rien.

Bellamy la regarde. Ils n'ont jamais reparlés de cette fameuse nuit où Bellamy réconfortait Clarke, après sa perte avec Raven. Peut-être que c'est le bon moment pour pouvoir en parler.

— Est-ce que ça t'as aidé ? demande-t-il. Enfin, je veux dire… Le fait d'avoir été avec toi. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas dérangé. Sur le moment, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

— Non, pas du tout, répond-elle en le regardant. Je ne t'ai jamais réellement remercié pour ce geste mais je le pense. Sans toi, j'aurais pleuré toute la nuit et je me serais vraiment sentie seule.

— Je ne pouvais pas te voir pleurer de cette façon, explique-t-il. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi, à ta protection. Depuis toute l'histoire avec Echo… J'ai peur.

— Je le sais, et je t'ai dit que tout ira bien. Je ne craquerai pas.

Il hoche la tête alors que Clarke entortille ses doigts ensemble. Elle sait qu'elle devait en parler avec lui mais elle n'aime pas le fait qu'il l'ait vue dans un moment de faiblesse. Elle n'aime pas paraitre faible.

— Comment ça se passe avec Raven ? lui demande finalement Bellamy.

— Wick m'a appelé il y a deux jours, explique Clarke. Son opération s'est bien passée mais elle… Elle a perdu l'usage de sa jambe gauche. Les médecins lui ont dit que c'était la meilleure alternative pour elle. Wick m'a dit qu'il planchait déjà sur quelque chose, une sorte d'attelle pour sa jambe.

— Je n'imagine pas comment ça a dû être pour elle.

— Je comprends sa décision de s'éloigner de moi, lui dit Clarke, les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais juste aimé être là pour elle, surtout dans ces moments-là.

— Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête.

Elle hoche la tête et lève les yeux lorsque Bellamy se lève. Il lui dit qu'il va se changer et préparer la chambre. Il s'éclipse en lui disant de mettre un DVD dans le lecteur. Clarke soupire et choisit de mettre le film _Jumanji_. Lorsque Bellamy descend, en un bas de pyjama et t-shirt blanc, il sourit immédiatement.

Il s'installe sur le canapé tandis que Clarke s'éclipse pour se mettre elle aussi en tenue pour dormir. Elle enfile un débardeur gris foncé ainsi qu'un short de la même couleur. Elle descend les escaliers en se mettant à côté de Bellamy. Elle bascule de façon à étaler ses jambes sur les genoux de Bellamy. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le voit avaler difficilement sa salive en regardant ses jambes. Elle se tourne vers l'écran alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses jambes nues.

— C'est vraiment le film de mon enfance, murmure-t-elle.

— Pareil, avec _Maman j'ai raté l'avion_.

— Oh, il est génial celui-là aussi ! Dommage qu'il soit aussi tard, je l'aurais mis après _Jumanji_ autrement.

Vers le milieu du film, Bellamy commence à caresser les genoux de Clarke sans s'en rendre compte. Clarke essaye de ne pas bouger et de ne pas faire de bruit mais c'est très difficile. Si seulement la main de Bellamy pouvait remonter de quelques centimètres… _Non. Il faut arrêter de penser ça. Stop_.

À la fin du film, Clarke et Bellamy remontent tous les deux les escaliers. Clarke se précipite vers le lit double en s'allongeant du côté gauche, sur le ventre. Elle laisse la tête dans l'oreiller alors qu'elle sent Bellamy s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle tourne sa tête et le regarde quelques secondes avant de s'endormir.

 **[…]**

Le lendemain, lorsque Clarke se réveille, elle est toute seule dans le lit. Elle sent une odeur de gaufres se propager dans toute la maison alors qu'elle commence à sourire.

Elle se lève du lit et descend les escaliers en essayant de coiffer ses cheveux avec ses mains. Elle arrive dans la cuisine et sourit lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy poser deux tasses de café sur la table ainsi que des gaufres.

— Super, je mourrais de faim, dit-elle en souriant et en s'asseyant.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-il en souriant.

Clarke lui fait un petit signe de la main en commençant à manger. Bellamy prend soin de son estomac et ça lui fait plaisir.

Ils décidèrent rapidement du programme de la journée et allèrent prendre une douche. Voyant le beau soleil dehors, Clarke décide de mettre une jolie robe blanche lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Elle attend que Bellamy se prépare et ils filent dans la voiture pour manger en ville le midi. Clarke décide d'aller au Mcdonald malgré les protestations de Bellamy, voulant l'inviter dans un endroit plus sympathique.

— De toute façon c'est moi qui paye pour nous, lui dit-elle dans la file d'attente. Tu m'as payé le diner hier soir.

— Je suis payé par ta mère, on va dire que c'est grâce à elle.

Après leur déjeuner à Mcdonald, ils se baladent tous les deux dans le centre-ville. Clarke rentre dans tous les magasins de vêtements pour fille alors que Bellamy est obligé de la suivre, étant son garde du corps. Elle essaye plusieurs robes en les montrant à Bellamy. Au bout de cinq robes, celui-ci ne prend même plus la peine de lui répondre et commence à parler à la vendeuse. Clarke arrête de suite ses essayages en le tirant hors du magasin, ne supportant pas le voir draguer n'importe qui.

Bellamy emmène ensuite Clarke dans un Starbucks pour qu'ils puissent prendre un café tranquillement tous les deux. Ils parlent de tout et de rien pendant une à deux heures et sortent du café. Ils continuent à se balader ici et là. Alors que Bellamy entre dans un magasin de vêtements avec Clarke, celle-ci regarde parmi les chemises en coton. Un très beau vendeur vient l'accoster et commence à lui parler quelques minutes.

— Vous êtes ici pour chercher quelque chose pour votre frère ? demande-t-il finalement, avec un grand sourire.

— Non, c'est plutôt pour un ami, dit-elle en comprenant son jeu.

— Un ami ? C'est très rare de faire les boutiques avec un ami.

— Clarke ?

Bellamy sort de la cabine d'essayage et se fige en la voyant parler avec le vendeur. Il s'approche en fronçant les sourcils. Il met automatiquement son bras sur les épaules de Clarke, dans un geste protecteur.

— Voici mon ami, dit Clarke en montrant Bellamy. On va y aller.

— Oui, c'est ça, répond Bellamy en faisant un regard noir au vendeur. Rentrons chez nous.

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'il l'entraine en dehors de la boutique. Elle commence à rire alors que Bellamy enlève son bras de ses épaules.

— « Rentrons chez nous » ? dit-elle en riant. Tu as seulement dit ça pour qu'il pense que nous sommes en couple.

— Et alors ? Ce mec t'ennuyait.

— Non, pas du tout. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me file son numéro.

— Sérieusement ? dit-il en s'arrêtant.

— C'est bon, ce n'est rien.

Ils continuent à marcher et décident finalement de manger à la maison, tranquillement. Ils prennent la route. Durant les quelques minutes de trajet, Clarke réussit à se faire disputer par Bellamy parce qu'elle pose ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

— C'est ma voiture, s'exclame-t-elle en laissant ses pieds en l'air. Je fais ce que je veux dans mon véhicule !

— Non, ce n'est pas bien !

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est susceptible de me déconcentrer dans ma conduite.

— C'est quoi cette excuse bidon ?

— Ta robe remonte sur tes cuisses donc mes yeux peuvent dériver vers toi. Je suis désolé, je reste un homme.

Il continue à regarder la route alors que Clarke commence à rire. Elle voit ses phalanges se serrer sur le volant. Elle décide de ne pas être cruelle et repose ses pieds sur le sol. Elle attend patiemment jusqu'à la fin du trajet en voiture.

Après être entrés dans la maison, Clarke met la table tandis que Bellamy sort une pizza du congélateur. Elle le regarde alors qu'il la met dans le four électrique.

— Tu as mangé une pizza hier soir, lui dit Clarke. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Je mangerais des pizzas tous les jours si je le pouvais, lui répond-il. C'est mon truc préféré avec les tagliatelles carbonara.

— D'accord, je note pour quand on rentrera à la maison alors.

Ils s'installent tous les deux à table, profitant de leur dernier repas dans la maison de son ami. Ils mettent la télévision en arrière fond, écoutant une émission de débats.

— On part dans quelques minutes, lui dit Bellamy, alors qu'ils débarrassent les assiettes, à la fin du repas.

— Je vais aller faire mon sac, lui dit Clarke en partant.

Elle monte les escaliers et rentre dans la chambre. Elle prend le sac avec lequel elle est arrivée. Elle fourre ses affaires dedans et le ferme. Elle le met près de la porte et s'apprête à descendre mais se retient. Elle aimerait profiter de la vue, une dernière fois.

Elle traverse la chambre et sort sur le petit balcon d'extérieur. Elle met ses mains sur la rambarde et regarde devant elle la ville illuminée. Elle voit les voitures rouler doucement et les couples se balader main dans la main.

— Tu es prête ? demande Bellamy en apparaissant à côté d'elle sur le balcon.

— J'ai le droit à quelques minutes encore ? demande-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Il acquiesce en souriant et en plaçant ses coudes sur la balustrade. Il regarde devant lui les personnes dans la rue. Clarke pose ses mains sur la rambarde en regardant au loin.

— Je ne vais jamais pouvoir faire comme tous ces couples, dit-elle finalement, au bout d'une à deux minutes.

— Quoi ?

— Regarde-les.

Il baisse la tête et aperçoit le couple sur le banc, au loin. La femme a la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'homme et leurs mains sont entrelacées. Bellamy tourne la tête vers Clarke, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

— Me balader tranquillement dans les rues, sans avoir peur que quelqu'un veuille me tuer à chaque instant.

— Clarke…

— Non, Bellamy. Tu n'as pas besoin de me rassurer. Je n'aurais jamais la petite maison avec la clôture blanche et l'allée de fleurs. Je dois me faire une raison.

Bellamy soupire en enlevant ses bras de la rambarde. Il fait face à Clarke, qui se tourne également vers lui. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, essayant de deviner le fond de ses pensées.

— Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureuse, lui dit-il. Tu auras ta maison avec ta clôture. Je te le promets.

— Cela voudrait aussi dire que tout serait arrangé… Donc que tu ne seras plus à mes côtés pour me surveiller.

— Et c'est un problème ? demande-t-il en souriant.

— Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, dit-elle en le regardant. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il n'a pas encore compris.

— J'ai _besoin_ de toi, insiste-t-elle.

Clarke sait qu'elle ne peut plus reculer après ces paroles. À travers ses paroles, elle lui avoue son attirance pour lui. Elle lui avoue qu'elle veut être avec lui.

— Clarke… murmure-t-il. Notre relation doit rester professionnelle, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Même si…

Clarke voit le regard de Bellamy dériver vers ses lèvres. Il avance doucement sa main droite dans la direction de Clarke et la pose sur sa joue. Il caresse sa pommette alors que Clarke ferme les yeux, savourant son contact. Elle ouvre les yeux et le regarde, attendant la fin de sa réponse.

— Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle reste professionnelle, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

— Alors ne réfléchis plus, murmure-t-elle.

Il la regarde en continuant à caresser sa pommette. Clarke lève ses mains et les pose sur son torse, se rapprochant de lui. Elle met l'une de ses mains sur le cœur de Bellamy et le sent battre rapidement sous sa paume. Il prend finalement son visage en coupe en s'approchant. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et capture les lèvres de Bellamy entre les siennes.

Le baiser est doux et lent mais procure des frissons dans leurs corps respectifs. Bellamy met une main sur la hanche de Clarke en la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Une chaleur intense se diffuse dans son corps. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe en lui mais il se sent heureux. Clarke passe ses bras autour de son cou en passant une main dans ses cheveux, faisant gémir Bellamy dans sa bouche.

Il passe ses bras derrière le dos de Clarke en la plaquant contre lui alors que le baiser s'intensifie. Il pivote de façon à ce que le dos de Clarke soit plaqué contre la rambarde du balconnet. Les deux savent qu'ils vont devoir se séparer au bout d'un moment mais ils veulent faire durer leur baiser le plus longtemps possible. Rien que le fait que les lèvres sucrées de Clarke soit emboitées contre les siennes le rend fou. Bellamy suçote finalement sa lèvre inférieure et se sépare d'elle. Il garde son front contre le sien alors qu'ils essayent de reprendre leur souffle.

— C'est mal, dit-il finalement en commençant à rire. C'est _très mal._

— C'est très bon aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se remet à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il répond à son baiser en caressant le dos de Clarke de haut en bas, sentant les frissons de celle-ci contre sa peau. Il sourit dans leur baiser, déviant sa bouche pour planter quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il suçote un point derrière son oreille alors qu'il entend son gémissement. Il se redresse et la regarde.

— Ne refais plus jamais ce son, la prévient-il. Ça va me mettre dans tous mes états.

— Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? dit-elle en riant.

— Vu que je prends la route dans deux petites minutes, c'en est une.

Il embrasse rapidement ses lèvres en se séparant définitivement d'elle. Il lui dit qu'il va descendre leurs sacs alors qu'elle continue à sourire en le regardant. Il commence à partir mais se retourne rapidement en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres, la surprenant.

— Tu es magnifique, dit-il en se retournant pour partir.

Elle sourit en mordant ses lèvres et descend les escaliers derrière lui. Ils chargent les sacs dans la voiture et démarrent au bout de quelques minutes. Clarke dodeline de la tête en écoutant la radio tout le long du trajet. Elle baisse ses yeux vers sa main gauche, entrelacée à celle de Bellamy. Il caresse le dos de sa main tout le long du trajet, comme si c'était un automatisme. Clarke envoie un message à sa mère.

 **Clarke G.** : « Nous sommes sur la route, nous arrivons bientôt. »

Bellamy gare sa voiture devant la maison de la mère de Clarke. Il sort et se précipite vers la portière de Clarke, lui permettant de sortir. Ils entrent dans la maison d'Abby alors que Clarke crie son nom. Elle appuie sur l'interrupteur mais la lumière ne s'allume pas.

— Il y a eu une coupure de courant, constate-t-elle.

— Attends Clarke, je crois qu'il y a un problème.

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que Bellamy se place devant elle. Elle tourne la tête et remarque alors quelques objets sur le sol, comme si quelqu'un était venu mettre le désordre chez sa mère. Son cœur commence à s'accélérer alors qu'ils regardent dans toutes les pièces.

— Il ne reste que sa chambre, murmure-t-elle. Elle doit être en train de dormir.

Ils montent tous les deux à l'étage et s'arrêtent devant la porte de la chambre d'Abby. Clarke ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et ouvre rapidement la porte. Elle dit doucement le nom de sa mère et se fige lorsqu'elle la voit allongée dans le lit. Elle regarde l'une de ses mains dépassant du lit alors que du sang coule de son majeur. Elle ne comprend pas directement la situation et s'approche du lit. Elle enlève la couverture du corps de sa mère et pousse un cri.

Les yeux d'Abby sont grand ouverts mais vitreux, alors qu'une plaie béante s'étale au niveau de son cou. Clarke se plie en deux en poussant un long gémissement. Elle sent les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que Bellamy arrive derrière elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourne en le repoussant, le faisant légèrement vaciller en arrière.

— C'est de ta faute ! s'écrie-t-elle en le poussant une nouvelle fois. C'est à cause de toi si on est partis, on n'aurait jamais dû !

— Clarke !

— JE TE DÉTESTE !

Elle commence à le frapper alors qu'il met ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle frappe à plusieurs reprises son torse en criant des mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de force. Elle s'écrase contre le torse de Bellamy et éclate en sanglots dans ses bras. Elle agrippe son t-shirt en murmurant les mots « Elle est morte ». Elle continue de pleurer contre Bellamy durant plusieurs heures, tous les deux sur le sol, agrippés l'un à l'autre.

C'est dans cette position que Kane les découvrira dans la soirée.

* * *

 **Pourquoi Kane n'était pas présent pour la mort d'Abby ? C'est plutôt étrange, pas vrai ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciés les moments Bellarke dans ce chapitre... en tout cas j'ai adoré les écrire, ça c'est sûr ! Je suis désolée pour la fin d'ailleurs. J'appréciais le personnage d'Abby dans cette fiction mais il fallait bien qu'un événement réveille Clarke sur le danger qu'il y a autour d'elle. Kane aurait dû protéger Abby... aura-t-il une bonne excuse ?**

 **Allez, je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous souhaite un bon week end !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Bellamy continue à faire les cents pas dans le salon en croisant les bras. Il a tout tenté pour approcher Clarke mais ça ne marche jamais. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et s'approche de la porte de sa chambre. Il frappe trois petits coups et attend sa réponse.

— Quoi ? grommelle-t-elle.

— Est-ce que tu es prête ? demande-t-il. Tu veux bien sortir ?

— Pas encore, attend encore quelques minutes.

Il soupire mais décide de faire ce qu'elle lui dit. Il s'éloigne de la porte et s'assoit sur le canapé, sa tête entre ses mains. Cela fait 5 jours que la mère de Clarke est morte. Cela fait 5 jours que celle-ci reste cloitrée dans sa chambre, adressant seulement quelques mots par ci et par là à Bellamy. Il comprend qu'elle a besoin d'espace mais il aimerait être là pour elle.

Il regarde l'horloge au-dessus de la télévision en poussant un nouveau soupir. Il est bientôt 15h, ils doivent tous les deux se rendre à l'enterrement d'Abby. Il prend son portable dans sa main et appelle sa petite sœur.

— _Salut, Bell_ , dit-elle en décrochant. _Clarke et toi êtes sur la route ?_

— Non, soupire-t-il. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait encore besoin de quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fiche à l'intérieur de cette chambre.

 _— Il faut que vous partiez dans 10 minutes maximum si vous voulez arriver à l'heure. Il faut que tu lui dises de se dépêcher._

— C'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je te signale qu'on ne s'est pas réellement parlé depuis la mort d'Abby. Je ne veux pas la pousser.

— _Je voulais te prévenir de quelque chose, d'ailleurs…_ dit Octavia avec une voix hésitante.

— Quoi ?

— _Kane est présent._

Bellamy ferme les yeux en entendant les paroles de sa petite sœur et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Clarke est en ce moment même dans une rage folle envers Kane.

Kane n'était pas présent lors de la mort d'Abby. Il est arrivé une dizaine de minutes après Clarke et Bellamy et les a retrouvé sur le sol, Clarke pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il a directement découvert Abby sur le lit et s'est figé. Il s'est précipité vers elle en commençant à pleurer, touchant et caressant ses cheveux blonds. Il sanglotait sur son corps lorsque Clarke s'est extirpée des bras de Bellamy et s'est jetée sur lui. Elle l'a frappé en lui disant qu'il n'était pas présent pour protéger sa mère.

Bellamy ne sait plus comment réagir vis-à-vis de lui. Kane s'était apparemment éclipsé pour faire quelques courses de dernière minute. Pour Bellamy, cela ne peut pas être la vérité. Un garde du corps ne peut pas s'absenter de cette manière, ce n'est pas logique.

— Je lui dirai, dit Bellamy à sa sœur. Je vais faire en sorte à ce qu'elle ne lui saute pas au visage lorsqu'on le verra.

 _— Très bien. J'espère quand même que tu n'oublieras pas le fait qu'il nous a presque élevé. On lui doit tellement…_

— Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, O'.

Bellamy raccroche le téléphone en le fixant quelques secondes. Octavia n'a pas tort, si Clarke ne veut plus parler à Kane, Bellamy n'est pas obligé de faire la même chose.

Il se relève du canapé pour essayer de convaincre une nouvelle fois Clarke. Il se regarde rapidement dans le miroir en ajustant sa cravate noire ainsi que sa veste. Il passe ses mains sur sa chemise pour la défroisser un petit peu.

Il frappe à la porte de Clarke et attend à nouveau.

— QUOI ? s'écrie-t-elle finalement, faisant sursauter Bellamy.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, Clarke. Je suis désolé.

— Je ne veux pas y aller, d'accord ? Tu peux y aller si tu le souhaites mais je ne t'accompagne pas.

Bellamy reste figé derrière la porte, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui dire d'attendre encore un peu mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui dise d'y aller sans elle. Il sait qu'elle ne veut pas affronter l'enterrement mais il sait aussi qu'elle le regrettera plus tard. Il faut qu'elle commence à faire son deuil et l'enterrement se trouve être la toute première étape.

Il respire un grand coup et tourne la poignée de porte. Il sait que Clarke l'entend mais elle ne bouge pas de son endroit. Elle est devant la fenêtre, en robe noire et les bras croisés. Elle fixe un point au dehors.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, lui dit-il le plus doucement possible.

— Je t'ai dit non, répond-elle froidement. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, tu peux partir sans moi.

— Il en est hors de question, Clarke. On y va maintenant.

— Ne me DIS PAS ce que je dois faire, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Bellamy pince des lèvres et serre sa mâchoire lorsqu'il la regarde. Les yeux de Clarke sont complètement noirs en le regardant. Elle semble réellement en colère. Bellamy essaye de chercher les mots adéquats.

— Je sais que c'est un moment très dur pour toi mais il faut que tu y ailles, sinon tu le regretteras.

— Je suis encore assez grande pour prendre mes décisions, Bellamy.

— Je ne suis pas allé à l'enterrement de ma mère moi non plus, lui dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je le regrette à chaque seconde de cette putain de vie.

Clarke croise de nouveau les bras en regardant sur le côté. Elle se lèche la lèvre inférieure et sent les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle cligne rapidement des paupières pour les chasser.

— Je ne veux pas y aller, dit-elle en murmurant ses paroles.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que si j'y vais ça voudra dire que ma mère ne reviendra jamais et je ne peux pas le surmonter… Je ne peux pas.

— On le surmontera à deux, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il met l'une de ses mains sur son épaule mais elle le repousse en mettant sa paume de main en avant. Elle tourne la tête alors que des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit morte, qu'elle m'ait laissé toute seule. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était.

Elle met ses mains contre son visage en éclatant en sanglots. Bellamy lui attrape les épaules et l'attire contre lui. Elle ne le repousse pas et enroule ses bras autour de lui, le serrant fortement contre elle. Bellamy lui caresse doucement les cheveux, dans un geste de réconfort. Elle se calme au bout de quelques minutes et murmure quelques mots contre Bellamy.

— Quoi ? demande celui-ci, ne comprenant pas ses mots.

— Tous ceux autour de moi sont en danger, dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Raven et maintenant ma mère…

— Clarke, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien demandé de tout ça.

— L'amour est une faiblesse, murmure-t-elle finalement.

Bellamy soupire en entendant les paroles de sa protégée. Il porte sa main contre sa joue et caresse sa pommette, ne sachant quoi dire. Il la regarde finalement.

— C'est faux, murmure-t-il à son tour. L'amour est un sentiment merveilleux, Clarke. Ça te transporte, ça te touche de part en part. Sans ça, la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

— J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit-elle finalement. Tu es sans doute la personne la plus importante pour moi en ce moment. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre.

— C'est moi qui t'ai donné des cours de défense je te signale, répond Bellamy avec un léger sourire.

Clarke lâche un petit rire grave en secouant la tête. Bellamy se penche vers elle et l'embrasse longuement sur le front, pour lui montrer toute l'affection et tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle. Il s'écarte et la regarde.

— On va y aller ensemble. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et acquiesce. Elle sort de sa chambre et Bellamy la suit, prenant les clés de voiture dans sa main. Elle l'attend devant la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Ils s'engouffrent tous les deux dans la voiture de Bellamy, celle-ci ayant des vitres teintées. Bellamy jette quelques coups d'œil en direction de Clarke pour s'assurer de son bien-être. Elle ne pleure pas mais fixe la route, ses yeux ne laissant apercevoir aucune émotion. Il la voit se raidir alors qu'ils aperçoivent le cimetière au loin. Certains dans l'assemblée repèrent déjà la voiture aux vitres teintées et se retournent, sachant que Clarke se trouve à l'intérieur. Bellamy se gare à quelques mètres et la regarde.

— Je suis seulement ton garde du corps pour tous et non ton ami, lui explique-t-il. Je ne vais pas pouvoir être proche de toi.

— Je me fiche des autres, lui dit-elle avec un regard dur. Je ferai ce que je veux quand je veux.

Il hoche la tête et sort de la voiture alors qu'elle déboucle sa ceinture. Il s'arrête devant la portière de Clarke sous les regards de la famille d'Abby ou encore ses connaissances. Il ouvre la portière et Clarke sort lentement. Il verrouille la voiture et ils commencent à marcher côte à côte vers l'assemblée. Clarke fait quelques sourires de remerciement alors qu'ils s'écartent tous pour la placer au premier rang. Le cercueil est placé au milieu de toute la famille. Une photo d'Abby est installée sur celui-ci.

Le prêtre commence son discours alors que Clarke noue ses mains devant elle, les triturant dans tous les sens. Une larme coule de son œil. Bellamy regarde autour de lui et aperçoit Monty et Jasper, ainsi que sa petite sœur et Lincoln. Il n'est pas surpris de voir Raven et Wick, celui-ci soutenant une Raven en pleurs. Celle-ci connaissait Abby depuis très longtemps, étant la meilleure amie de Clarke.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait prononcer un discours ? demande-t-il finalement en regardant autour de lui.

Bellamy s'attend à ce que quelqu'un s'avance mais personne n'a prévu de discours, apparemment. Le prêtre s'apprête à parler à nouveau lorsque Clarke lève légèrement le bras, à la surprise de tout le monde. Elle regarde l'assemblée.

— Je voulais vous remercier d'être là, dit-elle avec une voix tremblante et des larmes sur les joues. Ma mère était vraiment une bonne personne donc je ne suis pas étonnée de voir du monde présent pour elle. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire de discours mais… J'avais besoin de m'exprimer à son sujet. Ma mère et moi… Nous nous sommes éloignées après le décès de mon père. Je n'avais plus envie de parler à personne, même pas à elle. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je le… Je le regrette.

Clarke finit son mot en le murmurant presque. Elle pince ses lèvres et commence à secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Bellamy tourne la tête vers elle et comprend tout à fait son attitude. Elle n'arrive pas à continuer, elle n'en a pas la force.

Il tend son bras gauche vers elle et prend sa main dans la sienne. Il entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Elle tourne rapidement la tête vers lui, surprise par son geste. Elle lui fait finalement un petit sourire en se retournant à nouveau vers l'assemblée.

— Où qu'elle soit en ce moment précis, j'espère qu'elle sait que je l'aime. Elle me manquera énormément mais je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je me battrai pour elle.

Clarke finit son discours en serrant fortement la main de Bellamy dans la sienne. Le prêtre lui sourit légèrement et prend la relève. Les cordes soulevant le cercueil commencent à descendre, permettant à celui-ci d'entrer dans le trou fraichement fait. Clarke tourne la tête et pose son front contre l'épaule de Bellamy, sanglotant contre lui. Celui-ci lâche sa main pour passer son bras autour de sa taille, donnant une pression à sa hanche. Ils restent comme ça durant quelques secondes, alors que la famille commence déjà à se disperser.

Bellamy retire son bras lorsqu'il voit Raven arriver près d'eux. Clarke se redresse et la regarde, sa posture hésitante.

— Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle au bout d'un moment. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

— Non, répond Clarke avec un petit sourire. Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

Elles se sourient quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Raven s'avance et enlace sa meilleure amie. Clarke la serre contre elle, des larmes coulant dans les cheveux de la brune. Wick les rejoint rapidement en présentant ses condoléances à Clarke.

Raven parle de son opération à Clarke alors que Bellamy fait un signe à Octavia, Lincoln, Monty et Jasper. Ceux-ci viennent se mettre en cercle autour d'eux alors que Clarke les regarde un à un.

— Je ne veux pas continuer à rester dans ma chambre sans rien faire, leur dit-elle. Je ne veux plus me laisser faire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de nous dire ? demande Octavia.

— J'ai besoin de votre aide, répond Clarke. Il faut qu'on se batte ensemble pour pouvoir démanteler le gang des _Grounders_. Il faut qu'on soit unis.

Tout le monde accepte la proposition alors que Bellamy les regarde en croisant les bras. Il ne veut pas que Clarke soit mêlée dans toute cette histoire, il ne veut pas qu'elle soit blessée. Il se rend compte qu'il va devoir travailler encore plus la défense avec elle, il ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser sans rien.

— Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? lui demande Raven. Ils ne t'ont toujours pas rappelé, pas vrai ?

— Non, répond Clarke. Le dernier appel n'a pas duré deux minutes, Monty n'a donc pas pu les localiser.

— Peut-être qu'il fera une erreur, dit celui-ci. Il va peut-être nous envoyer une vidéo qui comportera quelques indices.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre alors…

Monty et Jasper commencent à parler des moyens qu'ils comptent mettre en place pour essayer de coincer Gustus. Ils expliquent en détails à Raven et Wick leurs programmes informatiques. Raven rétrécit ses yeux en essayant de trouver avec eux quoi faire de plus pour pouvoir savoir où se trouve leur QG.

Bellamy se retourne lorsqu'il sent une pression sur son bras gauche. Il regarde Clarke alors qu'elle sourit et essaye de passer sous son bras. Il le tend finalement vers elle et l'attire tout contre lui, déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

— Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ? lui demande-t-il. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour toi ?

— Non, répond-elle en secouant la tête contre lui. Il faut qu'on fasse au plus vite pour le coincer. Je ne veux pas attendre toute ma vie pour avoir cette clôture blanche devant ma maison.

Il baisse la tête et la regarde en souriant. Elle tient à avoir une vie parfaite avec son futur mari et ses enfants. Il peut le comprendre.

— Tu l'auras, lui dit-il. Même si Gustus n'est pas attrapé, on s'envolera en Italie ou en Espagne et on aura cette maison.

— Comment ça « on » ? dit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Je ne t'ai pas inclus dans le voyage, je te signale.

— Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû dire ça, dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux. J'ai dit « on » simplement parce que je vais devoir vous protéger, toi et ton mari.

— Oh, je vois. Il va falloir que tu lui apprennes l'auto-défense à lui aussi alors.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera prévu.

— À moins qu'il ne sache tout déjà…

Bellamy sourit tendrement en baissant le regard vers elle. Elle rompt le contact de leurs yeux en se nichant encore plus contre lui, les joues rouges.

— Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à utiliser une arme à feu, dit-il finalement en soupirant.

— Vraiment ? demande-t-elle en relevant la tête. Tu veux bien ?

— J'aimerais que tu sois au top de ta défense, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Cela ne me plait pas trop de te voir avec un revolver mais je dois te faire confiance.

— Bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais très prudente.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle se sépare de lui, la conversation entre Monty, Jasper et Raven terminée. Clarke les regarde un à un et lâche un petit soupir.

— Je pense qu'on devrait tous aller dans la salle de contrôle pour revoir ce qu'on peut mettre en place, leur dit-elle.

— Dans la salle de contrôle ? demande Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

— Une pièce située chez… Ma mère.

— Tu as raison, répond Lincoln. Allons-y.

Ils partent tous les six vers leurs voitures jusqu'à ce que Clarke tire la manche de la veste de Bellamy. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils en suivant le regard de Clarke. Il se raidit quand il voit devant lui Kane, en costume bleu. Il a les mains dans les poches et s'approche doucement de Clarke et Bellamy.

— Attendez nous dans la salle, dit Bellamy aux autres. Clarke et moi allons arriver un peu après vous.

Ils acquiescent, comprenant la situation devant eux. Clarke croise les bras en avançant aux côtés de Bellamy. Ils s'arrêtent devant Kane et attendent quelques secondes. Celui-ci semble avoir les yeux complètement gonflés et rouges.

— Mes condoléances, Clarke.

— Merci, répond celle-ci froidement.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, dit-il en murmurant ses paroles. Je voulais tout faire pour la protéger, je te le promets. J'ai juste eu quelques instants d'inattention…

— Ces quelques minutes ont suffis pour la faire tuer, réplique Clarke d'une voix glaciale. Elle est morte alors que tu étais dans l'épicerie d'à côté.

— Je le sais, murmure-t-il. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je regrette de ne pas avoir été là.

— C'est trop tard, murmure-t-elle à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se retourne et file vers la voiture de Bellamy. Elle ouvre la portière passager et s'installe en attendant Bellamy. Celui-ci met ses mains dans ses poches en regardant l'homme devant lui. Celui qu'il considère comme une personne da sa famille.

— Je suis désolé, murmure Bellamy. J'aimerais que tout soit simple mais… Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on s'éloigne en attendant que je ne sois plus le garde du corps de Clarke.

— Parce que tu es un peu plus que ça pour elle, pas vrai ?

Bellamy baisse la tête en regardant ses pieds, ne répondant pas à la question de Kane. Ce dernier soupire et croise les bras.

— Fais attention, lui dit-il. Cette histoire m'est arrivée avec Abby et regarde où ça m'a mené.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, répond Bellamy en rétrécissant ses yeux. Je compte protéger Clarke jusqu'au bout, je ne compte pas la laisser toute seule.

— C'est très délicat de ta part de me dire ça, rétorque Kane, sèchement. Je viens de perdre la femme que j'aimais et, si tu continues ta relation avec Clarke, tu finiras aussi triste et malheureux que moi.

— Mais je ne…

— Ne sois pas naïf, Bellamy. Le gang des _Grounders_ existe depuis quelques années déjà, c'est sans espoir. Ne t'attache pas trop à elle. D'ici quelques semaines, tu la retrouveras dans sa chambre, morte comme Echo. Tu le sais aussi bien que…

Kane ne finit pas sa phrase puisque le poing de Bellamy s'écrase contre sa joue. Il vacille en arrière mais se stabilise en restant le dos courbé. Il regarde Bellamy en posant le bout de ses doigts contre sa mâchoire. Bellamy le regarde avec des yeux noirs.

— Je te connais depuis de nombreuses années donc je ne te tournerai jamais le dos, Kane, lui dit-il durement. Mais ne croit pas que j'approuve ton comportement.

Il se retourne pour partir mais se retient au dernier moment. Il regarde de nouveau l'homme qu'il connait par cœur devant lui.

— Clarke n'est pas Echo, lui dit-il finalement. Je n'éprouvais aucun sentiment amoureux envers cette dernière. Ce n'est pas la même chose avec Clarke.

Il repart vers sa voiture en malaxant doucement sa main droite. Ses phalanges sont endolories mais rien de très grave. Il contourne la voiture et ouvre sa portière. Il s'installe derrière le volant et se tourne vers Clarke. Celle-ci a la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux remplis d'admiration.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Je savais que tu en avais envie, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Clarke lui fait un grand sourire et s'avance en plantant un baiser sur sa joue. Bellamy démarre la voiture et s'engage sur la route avec un sourire béat tandis que Clarke se réinstalle dans son siège. Bellamy prend le chemin vers la maison d'Abby en étant dans ses pensées. Cela ne fait que cinq jours que Clarke a perdu sa mère, peut-être qu'il est encore trop tôt pour elle d'entrer et de voir tous les souvenirs de celle-ci. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, même s'il comprend que Clarke souhaite en apprendre encore plus sur l'auto-défense.

Il gare sa voiture devant la maison et coupe le contact. Il attend quelques secondes alors que Clarke regarde par la vitre. Elle se tourne finalement vers Bellamy, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Ça va aller, lui dit-elle. On va seulement dans la salle de contrôle.

Il hoche la tête et descend de la voiture, suivi immédiatement par Clarke. Il voit les voitures de Raven et de Lincoln garées juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il entre dans la maison et entend les pas de Clarke derrière lui. Il entend sa main frôler les murs et tourne son regard vers elle. Celle-ci continue de marcher mais touche quelques affaires, en les frôlant délicatement. Il sait à quel point c'est dur.

Il tend la main vers elle et la prend dans la sienne. Elle lève finalement les yeux vers lui en hochant la tête, comprenant le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir tout le temps du monde. Elle le suit alors qu'il la conduit dans la porte menant à la salle de contrôle. Ils traversent le long tunnel pour y aller et entrent dans la fameuse pièce.

— Enfin là, dit Monty en souriant, devant l'un des postes d'ordinateur.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant. Elle sourit de plus belle lorsqu'elle voit Wick et Raven au loin, regardant partout parmi les livres et les ordinateurs, d'un œil fasciné. Clarke s'approche finalement de Monty, Octavia, Lincoln et Jasper. Elle regarde l'écran alors qu'ils rediffusent la vidéo de Gustus dans son appartement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés regarder ? demande-t-elle.

— N'importe quoi, répond Jasper en haussant les épaules. Il faut qu'on analyse toute sa tenue au cas où il y aurait un signe distinctif.

— Je n'en vois pas, dit Octavia en secouant la tête. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose d'autre à regarder.

— J'aimerais bien revoir les entrainements de Bellamy et Clarke personnellement, dit Monty en regardant Jasper.

Ceux-ci commencent à rire et tapent dans leurs mains respectives. Bellamy arrive derrière eux en serrant fortement leurs nuques. Ils commencent à couiner en essayant de se libérer de son emprise.

— Il faut qu'on trouve rapidement quelque chose, dit Jasper en croisant les doigts. Maya m'attend à la maison.

— C'est prévu pour quand ? demande Bellamy en souriant.

— Un peu plus d'un mois, répond Jasper en rougissant.

Clarke essaye de comprendre leur conversation. Les rouages se mettent en place dans son esprit. Elle se rappelle de la secrétaire de Bellamy, qu'elle a aperçue le jour de sa rencontre avec lui. Elle s'appelait Maya.

— Maya est ta petite-amie ? demande-t-elle à Jasper en souriant.

— Fiancée, dit celui-ci. Tu la connais ?

— Elle l'a rencontrée à l'agence, répond Bellamy à sa place. Elles ne se sont pas vraiment parlés mais plutôt croisées.

— Exact, acquiesce Clarke.

Raven et Wick les rejoignent alors que Monty lance la vidéo de l'entrainement de Clarke et Bellamy. Ceux-ci essayent de les empêcher mais c'est très compliqué avec 6 personnes contre eux. Raven pousse des cris de joie lorsque Clarke prend le dessus sur Bellamy.

Monty fait un zoom sur l'image de Lexa à travers la fenêtre, alors qu'elle les regardait s'entrainer.

— C'est définitivement Lexa, dit Raven en hochant la tête. Je reconnais sa tresse brune sur le côté.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça dingue ? lui demande Clarke. Elle n'est sortie avec moi que pour m'espionner.

— Ce ne serait pas logique, dit Wick en secouant la tête. Elle t'aurait tuée.

— Tu penses qu'elle est entrée dans les _Grounders_ après ?

— Je ne vois que ça. Peut-être qu'elle était encore en colère contre toi et qu'il lui a fait une proposition d'argent.

— C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, soupire Clarke.

Ils continuent à regarder l'enregistrement jusqu'au moment où Clarke reçoit l'appel de Gustus. Monty retire la carte SD contenant la vidéo et la remet dans la caméra en soupirant. Raven fronce les sourcils et la prend dans ses mains.

— Je connais ce modèle, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Ma mère s'en est servie il y a quelques années pour espionner mon père.

— Quoi, sans rire ? demande Monty en riant.

— Je te le jure, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle pensait qu'il la trompait, enfin la question n'est pas là. Est-ce que tu peux remettre la carte SD dans l'ordinateur ?

— Bien-sûr.

Clarke croise les bras et fronce les sourcils en regardant la scène devant elle. Monty la met dans l'ordinateur alors que Raven se penche en avant.

— Regarde le dossier, dit-elle. Il fait un peu plus de 9GO mais il semble plein, pas vrai ?

— Oui mais je ne vois pas le problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— La caméra est censée contenir 16GO de mémoire, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit déjà pleine avec seulement 9GO. Je pense qu'il y a des traces d'autres fichiers dans la carte SD qu'il a voulu effacer.

Monty écarquille les yeux en entendant les paroles de Raven et commence à parler à nouveau à Jasper dans un jargon informatique. Il commence à taper sur le clavier et navigue sur Internet pour retirer quelques informations.

— Je pense pouvoir retrouver la vidéo mais ça va me prendre plusieurs jours, explique-t-il en soupirant. Il faut déjà que je l'explore d grâce à un logiciel précis qu'il faut que je télécharge. Ensuite…

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en esquissant un bâillement. Il ne comprend pas ce que dit Monty et attend patiemment la fin de sa phrase.

— D'ici trois à quatre jours je pourrais récupérer les fichiers fantômes.

— J'espère qu'elle nous donnera quelques informations utiles. En attendant, j'apprendrai à Clarke à maitriser une arme à feu.

Clarke acquiesce alors que Bellamy lui propose de partir. Ils saluent tout le monde un à un. Clarke enlace longuement Raven en la remerciant d'être venue la supporter en ce jour difficile. Elle reprend finalement le tunnel aux côtés de Bellamy dans le silence, entendant seulement le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol.

Ils entrent dans la voiture et roulent jusqu'à chez eux. Clarke dessine quelques formes sur la vitre embuée, notamment des cœurs et des étoiles.

— Seulement les enfants de 12 ans font ce genre de dessins, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Même pas vrai, dit-elle en tirant la langue.

— C'est la même chose pour la langue.

Elle rit doucement alors qu'il gare sa voiture devant leur immeuble. Ils sortent tous les deux et entrent dans l'ascenseur, où Roma est déjà présente. Celle-ci murmure ses condoléances à Clarke alors qu'elle la remercie.

Ils entrent dans leur appartement en soupirant. Bellamy retire sa veste de costume et enlève sa cravate noire. Clarke s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour mettre son débardeur et son short de nuit alors que Bellamy retire son pantalon et sa chemise blanche. Il met un pantalon en coton et s'allonge violemment dans le canapé en s'étirant, enfin à l'aise torse-nu. Clarke sort de la salle de bain et s'arrête devant Bellamy en bougeant nerveusement ses doigts ensemble. Elle mord sa lèvre et le regarde.

— Cela ne te dérangerait pas de… Dormir avec moi ? demande-t-elle en murmurant presque ses paroles. C'est juste qu'après cette journée je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

— Je…

— Ou non, dit-elle précipitamment. Je suis désolée, c'est sans doute une très mauvaise idée. Je vais y aller.

Elle s'apprête à partir mais Bellamy intercepte sa main et se lève en même temps. Il sourit et la tire avec lui dans sa chambre. Elle rit et se colle à lui en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la prend dans ses bras quelques secondes en caressant ses cheveux blonds. Elle le libère finalement et saute dans le lit avec un rire enfantin.

— Je sais que tu adores quand je suis dans ton lit, dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui tire de nouveau la langue en l'attirant par la main. Il s'allonge à côté d'elle en l'attirant immédiatement contre son torse. Ils s'endorment tous les deux quelques instants après, Clarke bercée par les battements de cœur de Bellamy et celui-ci bercé par sa respiration.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Comme toujours, je suis en retard... je suis désolée. J'ai eu cours toute la journée et je suis allée au match de foot de mon équipe le soir (qui a perdu, malheureusement...)**

 **Ce chapitre est très ennuyeux, je vous l'accorde, mais il me fallait une transition avec la mot d'Abby, qui est quand même un événement très grâce dans la vie de Clarke. Elle souhaite maintenant se battre et collaborer avec les autres. Je pense que vous allez aimer le chapitre 10 en tout cas, il est rempli de révélations !**

 **Par la même occasion, je souhaiterais vous diriger vers la fiction de** GoodGame **: "Café, inconnu et écriture" ! Je suis la Béta-Reader de cette fiction, et je peux vous dire qu'elle vaut le coup d'œil ! Je suis moi-même devenue accro en la lisant... alors je vous conseille de la lire !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

 _10 jours plus tard_

Bellamy gémit et roule légèrement sur le côté. Il sait qu'il doit se lever mais il n'a pas envie de commencer une nouvelle journée. Il compte jusqu'à 10 dans sa tête et ouvre finalement les yeux. Il lève la tête et regarde l'horloge en esquissant un bâillement. Il est déjà plus de 10h du matin ? Il était vraiment fatigué hier soir.

Il se lève du canapé en frottant ses yeux et s'apprête à réveiller Clarke en frappant à sa porte. Il lève la main mais s'arrête au dernier moment. Il va la laisser dormir pour une fois, déjà qu'il doit lui apprendre à manier l'arme cet après-midi…

Il se dirige finalement vers la salle de bain et saute directement dans la douche. Il frotte lentement ses muscles en essayant de les détendre un à un. Il fait craquer ses articulations en sentant l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il sort finalement de la douche et se sèche rapidement le corps. Il enfile son pantalon marron et un t-shirt gris clair. Il sort de la salle de bain et regarde dans le salon. Lorsqu'il voit que Clarke n'est toujours pas réveillée, il frappe trois fois à sa porte. Il attend mais fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne répond pas à ses coups. Il se décide à rentrer et se fige lorsqu'il ne la voit pas dans son lit. La couverture est défaite mais Clarke n'est pas dedans.

Il retourne rapidement dans le salon en prenant le portable sur la table basse. Il cherche dans ses contacts et appuie sur le nom de sa sœur.

 _— Allo ?_

— Octavia ? Est-ce que Clarke est avec toi ?

 _— Premièrement, tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour. Deuxièmement, de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?_

— Clarke n'est pas à la maison, je ne sais pas où elle est. Dis-moi qu'elle est avec toi, je t'en supplie.

 _— Je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis l'enterrement._

— Elle n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?

 _— C'est toi son garde du corps, pas moi. Va au garage de Raven et Wick, elle y sera peut-être._

— Tu as raison, merci O'.

Bellamy raccroche le téléphone et prend son blazer noir sur le porte manteau. Il l'enfile rapidement sur son t-shirt et prend ses clés d'appartement. Il sort en fermant la porte derrière lui et se précipite dans sa voiture. Il commence à conduire en appelant le portable de Clarke. Il tombe sur la messagerie une nouvelle fois et jette le portable rageusement à l'arrière de la voiture. Clarke va le rendre fou.

Il conduit rapidement jusqu'à se garer devant le garage de Raven et Wick. Il sort en trombe de la voiture sans penser une seule fois aux attaques extérieures qu'il peut y avoir. Il se fiche de tout ça, il veut juste _la_ retrouver.

Il essaye d'entrer dans le garage mais la porte d'entrée est fermée. Il regarde les affiches à travers la porte transparente et voit que le garage est fermé tous les jeudis. Il soupire en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'a plus qu'à aller chez Raven, c'est la seule solution. Il ne pense même pas à reprendre sa voiture mais commence à courir à toute allure dans les rues. Il sait qu'elle habite seulement à dix minutes à pied et il arrive donc à y être en un peu moins de cinq minutes. La perspective de perdre Clarke glace son sang. Il regarde rapidement les boites aux lettres et se dirige au troisième étage. Il sonne à sa porte alors qu'il est à bout de souffle. Il met sa main contre le mur à côté de la porte et essaye de reprendre son souffle.

La porte s'ouvre sur une Raven estomaquée. Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, très surprise.

— Bellamy ? demande-t-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Où est Clarke ? demande-t-il. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'elle est ici.

— Oui, elle est…

— Bellamy ?

Clarke débarque derrière Raven, l'air hésitant. Elle porte ses mains à sa bouche lorsqu'elle le voit dans cet état : hors de souffle et ses cheveux dégoulinants de sueur. Elle écarquille les yeux, se rendant compte de ses actions.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement, choquée. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, j'aurais dû revenir beaucoup plus tôt à l'appartement. J'aurais dû te laisser un mot, quelque chose.

Bellamy la regarde sans répondre, ne sachant quoi dire. Clarke se rend maintenant compte de sa bêtise et pince ses lèvres. Elle a peur. Elle a peur que ses actions aient gâchés sa relation avec lui, qu'il ne peut plus lui faire confiance dorénavant. Elle reste tétanisée sur place en essayant de s'expliquer à nouveau.

— Dis-moi quelque chose, murmure-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée, je…

Bellamy s'avance rapidement vers elle et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, écrasant sa tête contre lui. Clarke enroule ses bras autour de son torse en le serrant contre elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle enfonce son visage dans son cou en plantant un long baiser sur sa peau alors qu'il respire dans ses cheveux. Il se sépare finalement d'elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

— Ne me fais plus jamais ça, murmure-t-il.

— Je te le promets, dit-elle en acquiesçant. Je suis désolée.

Il hoche la tête, acceptant ses excuses. Il dépose finalement un long baiser sur son front alors que Clarke ferme les yeux, profitant de son souffle sur sa peau. Elle enroule une dernière fois ses bras autour de son cou et dépose un long baiser sur sa joue. Elle se tourne finalement vers Raven.

— Je crois qu'on va y aller, dit-elle doucement.

— C'est sûr que vous avez l'air d'avoir d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire.

Clarke baisse la tête en sentant ses joues commencer à brûler alors qu'elle entend Bellamy lâcher un petit rire. Elle s'approche finalement de Raven en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue et sort de l'appartement, Bellamy derrière elle. Ils sortent tous les deux de l'immeuble alors qu'elle regarde à droite et à gauche pour savoir où est passée la voiture.

— Je suis venu ici en courant, dit Bellamy en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— De l'appartement ?

— Non, du garage de Raven.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'ils commencent à marcher côte à côte vers le garage. Clarke lève la tête vers Bellamy alors que celui-ci regarde devant lui, imperturbable par le regard qu'elle lui lance.

— Je suis pardonnée ? demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

— Oui, soupire-t-il. Je ne pourrais jamais être fâché contre toi... Mais prend ton portable la prochaine fois.

— Oui, je sais. Je l'avais oublié à l'appartement.

— Pourquoi es-tu passée chez Raven ? lui demande-t-il.

— J'avais besoin de parler avec elle, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules. On a surtout parlé de ma mère puis de Wick. Et de… Non, c'est à peu près tout.

Bellamy hausse les sourcils en baissant le regard vers Clarke. Celle-ci pince ses lèvres et regarde devant elle alors que ses joues se recouvrent d'une jolie teinte rouge. Bellamy commence à sourire et bouscule gentiment l'épaule de Clarke tout en continuant à marcher. Celle-ci bouscule à son tour la sienne.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Vous avez parlé de quoi d'autre ?

— Rien de spécial, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

— Tu n'as même pas parlé de moi ?

Clarke mord sa lèvre en raclant sa gorge. Bellamy commence à rire lorsque ses joues deviennent encore plus rouges qu'auparavant. Il tend finalement le bras en souriant et prend sa main. Clarke regarde le sol en continuant à marcher et sourit lorsqu'elle entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Ils continuent à marcher côte à côte tous les deux jusqu'à la voiture, le pouce de Bellamy caressant le dos de sa main.

Ils atteignent finalement la voiture et entrent tous les deux dans celle-ci. Bellamy démarre la voiture alors que Clarke augmente le chauffage et allume l'autoradio. Elle pose ses pieds sur le tableau de bord et sourit lorsque Bellamy décide de ne rien dire.

— Monty m'a appelé ce matin, dit-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui. Il va passer à l'appartement vers 15h avec Jasper.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il a trouvé les fichiers fantômes dans la carte SD de la caméra, explique Clarke. Il m'a dit que c'était intéressant.

— D'accord, il en a mis du temps, répond Bellamy en hochant la tête. Il va falloir que je t'entraine à l'arme avant son arrivée alors, mais nous n'allons pas avoir le temps d'aller en forêt.

— On ne va pas apprendre chez moi non plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec des trous dans les murs.

— J'ai une autre solution, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clarke hoche la tête en regardant par la vitre de la voiture. Elle sait que sa mère va pouvoir être fière de ce qu'elle fait. Elle veut tout faire pour pouvoir se défendre et en faire baver à ceux qui l'ont traqué depuis tout ce temps. Elle veut honorer la mémoire de ses parents et tuer ceux qui l'ont rendue orpheline.

Bellamy se gare devant l'immeuble et sort de la voiture. Il ouvre la portière de Clarke en regardant autour alors qu'elle sort de la voiture. Ils entrent tous les deux dans le silence dans l'appartement. Bellamy allume la télévision alors que Clarke regarde ce qu'il y a dans le frigidaire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? demande-t-elle à Bellamy en sortant la tête du frigo.

— On est chez toi, c'est à toi de choisir.

— Tu habites ici depuis plus de trois mois, on est également chez toi.

— Tu restes le chef de la maison.

Clarke secoue la tête en essayant de trouver. Elle prend finalement une pizza et la place dans le four. Elle sort deux petites bouteilles de bière et rejoint Bellamy sur le canapé en lui en tendant une.

— Tu sais comment faire plaisir aux hommes toi, lui dit-il en souriant.

— On dirait un vrai macho, je déteste ça, répond-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Arrête de mentir.

Elle secoue la tête alors qu'il commence à rire. Il pose finalement son bras sur ses épaules en plantant un baiser sur sa tempe. Clarke se relaxe contre lui en regardant le programme à la télévision. Bellamy a mis une chaine d'histoire, chose qui n'intéresse absolument pas Clarke. Elle lève la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle voit l'air concentré de Bellamy, écoutant la fabuleuse histoire de Catherine de Médicis. Elle se lève finalement quand le four émet un petit bruit. Elle sort la pizza et coupe plusieurs parts, qu'elle amène sur la table basse. Elle se replace à côté de Bellamy avec une part dans sa main. Elle remue son épaule contre le bras droit de Bellamy jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à rire et le pose de nouveau sur son épaule.

— Alors, demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Où est-ce qu'on va s'entrainer à l'arme ?

— Ici.

— Bellamy, c'est impossible. On ne va pas utiliser une arme à feu dans mon appartement.

— Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait utiliser des vraies armes.

Elle se tourne vers lui et fronce les sourcils. Il sourit et se lève du canapé, allant chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Clarke se lève à son tour en croisant les bras et attend son retour. Il revient finalement avec plusieurs pistolets à eau.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? demande Clarke, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— C'est seulement en attendant. Tu vas juste apprendre à viser.

— Et où est-ce que je lance l'eau ?

— On va coller des gobelets contre le mur, ne t'inquiète pas. On va gérer.

Clarke secoue la tête alors que Bellamy met de l'eau dans les 5 pistolets à eau. Il revient finalement vers Clarke et en pose un dans ses mains. Il met les autres pistolets sur le canapé.

Il prend des gobelets dans le buffet en collant le dessous contre la porte de la salle de bain à l'aide d'un scotch double face. Clarke rit et vise l'un des trous du gobelet.

— Donc je la porte juste sur mon épaule ? demande-t-elle en essayant de positionner l'arme.

— Oui, juste un peu plus haut, répond Bellamy.

Il se place derrière Clarke et l'aide à bien positionner son arme. Celle-ci avance légèrement son visage en essayant de viser alors que Bellamy baisse son regard vers elle. Des tas de pensées traversent son esprit mais il décide de les chasser rapidement en secouant la tête. Clarke appuie sur la gâchette alors que l'eau s'engouffre directement dans l'un des gobelets. Clarke sourit et lâche la gâchette.

— Du premier coup.

Bellamy secoue la tête en souriant et lui dit de continuer. Clarke s'exerce et vide rapidement le premier pistolet à eau. L'eau présente dans les gobelets dégouline sur le sol alors que Clarke grogne.

— Tu passeras la serpillère après tout ça, dit-elle à Bellamy en prenant un autre pistolet à eau.

Il secoue la tête en riant alors qu'elle recommence à viser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Clarke commence à faire n'importe quoi alors que Bellamy la gronde en essayant de la repositionner. Il met ses mains sur sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle bouge à nouveau.

— Tu fais seulement ça pour que je te touche, lui dit Bellamy en secouant à nouveau la tête.

— Tu n'es pas si bête finalement… dit-elle en souriant. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter ?

— Non, tu dois apprendre à faire ça.

— Mais je m'ennuie.

— Trouve nous une autre activité alors, répond Bellamy alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

Elle hausse les sourcils en entendant les paroles de Bellamy. Elle sourit finalement en amenant l'arme vers lui et en appuyant sur la gâchette. Bellamy lève les mains en l'air en se reculant lorsque l'eau l'asperge alors qu'elle relâche son doigt en commençant à rire. Elle mord sa lèvre lorsque le t-shirt de Bellamy colle complètement à sa peau.

— Tu veux la guerre ? demande Bellamy au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui dit jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche vers le canapé et prend à son tour un pistolet à eau dans ses mains. Il vise Clarke et appuie sur la gâchette alors qu'elle lâche un petit cri. Elle commence à courir autour du canapé en visant à son tour Bellamy. Elle se rend rapidement compte que son pistolet est vide. Elle en prend un nouveau et appuie sur la gâchette, le visant de nouveau. Elle sent l'eau dégouliner de ses cheveux et de son t-shirt alors que Bellamy la poursuit dans tout l'appartement.

Il lâche son arme sur le côté lorsqu'elle est complétement vide mais continue à courir après elle. Clarke tend son bras en arrière et finit son réservoir entier sur Bellamy. Elle jette son arme sur le côté au bout d'un moment alors que Bellamy l'atteint. Il la plaque contre le mur derrière elle en éclatant de rire.

— Tu vas passer la serpillère maintenant, lui dit Bellamy. C'est toi qui as commencé.

Clarke rit en levant les yeux vers lui. Elle lève une main et la passe dans les cheveux complétement trempés de Bellamy. Elle enlève les mèches brunes de son front en souriant. Elle baisse les yeux et se rend compte de sa proximité avec lui. Son torse écrase sa poitrine et son visage est près du sien. Elle se rend maintenant compte du fait qu'ils ne se soient embrassés qu'une seule fois… Et qu'elle a terriblement envie de recommencer. Le regard de Bellamy crée un frisson dans tout son corps.

Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et frôle les lèvres de Bellamy avec les siennes, attendant la réaction de ce dernier. Celui-ci sourit et pose ses deux mains sur ses hanches, se rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Il se penche finalement et capture les lèvres de Clarke entre les siennes. Clarke ne s'attendait pas à sa réaction mais, sans s'en empêcher, lâche un long gémissement. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle avait envie de ça depuis longtemps, à quel point c'était devenu vital pour elle.

Elle enroule ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy alors qu'elle écrase sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle sent la langue de Bellamy caresser sa lèvre et ça la rend complétement folle. Elle laisse la langue de Bellamy entrelacer la sienne alors qu'il lâche un léger grognement, prouvant lui aussi son envie d'elle. Il passe ses mains derrière les fesses de Clarke en faisant un léger tapotement. Clarke comprend son intention et saute légèrement en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il pousse le bassin de Clarke encore plus contre le sien, créant une légère friction entre eux et provoquant leurs gémissements respectifs.

— Canapé, murmure-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il obéit en la décollant du mur. Il se dirige rapidement vers le canapé sans rompre leur contact. Il bascule Clarke sur celui-ci alors qu'elle lâche un petit cri de surprise. Bellamy ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre et s'allonge sur elle, reprenant possession de sa bouche. Il commence à embrasser son cou, comme s'il voulait enlever toutes gouttelettes d'eau sur son corps. Ses lèvres dérivent vers le haut de sa poitrine. Il sort doucement sa langue et lèche les quelques gouttelettes d'eau avec la pointe de celle-ci. Il embrasse le creux entre ses seins et sourit lorsqu'il entend Clarke gémir et se tortiller sous lui. Elle tire finalement le visage de Bellamy vers le sien pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle commence à tirer son t-shirt mais ne parvient pas à l'enlever.

— Aide-moi un peu ! grogne-t-elle finalement.

Bellamy rit et s'éloigne d'elle, se remettant debout. Il décolle le t-shirt trempé de son torse et l'enfile par-dessus sa tête. Clarke fixe son torse quelques secondes avec un léger sourire.

— Si on avait un peu plus de temps, lui dit-elle, j'embrasserai chaque parcelle de ton torse.

Bellamy grogne en entendant ses paroles et replonge sur elle. Elle commence à rire alors qu'il se remet à embrasser son cou, descendant vers le haut de sa poitrine. Il lève les yeux vers elle tout en l'embrassant.

— Tu pourras le faire un autre jour, murmure-t-il.

Clarke sent la chair de poule s'installer sur son bras en sentant le souffle chaud de Bellamy sur le creux entre ses seins. Elle se tortille à nouveau et parvient à agripper l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Bellamy prend la relève et l'aide à faire passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, dévoilant son soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. Bellamy la regarde en léchant ses lèvres.

— Tu me rends fou, murmure-t-il.

Il replonge en avant et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Clarke est surprise lorsque son baiser ralentit et se fait doux. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit doucement, essayant de profiter au maximum de sa bouche. Les doigts de Bellamy parcourent son corps. Il écarte doucement l'un des bonnets du soutien-gorge et passe l'un de ses doigts sur le bout de son sein. Clarke sursaute délicieusement sous lui, attrapant sa nuque pour faire encore plus pression sur ses lèvres. Les doigts de Bellamy continuent leur avancée et s'arrêtent sur le haut de son jean. Il s'apprête à déboutonner son pantalon lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à grande volée sur Monty et Jasper.

Clarke pousse un petit cri alors que Bellamy se relève rapidement et tombe sur le côté du canapé. Monty jette un coup d'œil au corps à moitié nu de Clarke et commence à rougir. Bellamy cherche rapidement derrière lui et recouvre le corps de Clarke avec son t-shirt alors que celle-ci essaye de reprendre une contenance.

— Vous êtes en avance non ? demande-t-elle en couvrant sa poitrine avec le t-shirt de Bellamy.

— Non, c'est juste que vous n'avez pas pensé à… Regarder l'heure.

— On avait autre chose à faire, répond Bellamy en se raclant la gorge.

— Je vois ça…

Clarke s'assoit dans le canapé et enfile le t-shirt de Bellamy. Jasper et Monty la regardent en ricanant alors que Bellamy se met devant eux pour cacher Clarke de leur vue. Celle-ci se relève finalement avec le t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle. Elle essaye de se ressaisir.

— Montre-nous ce que tu as trouvé, dit-elle à Monty.

Il hoche la tête et s'assoit sur le canapé en sortant son ordinateur portable. Jasper s'assoit à côté de lui. Bellamy leur dit qu'il va enfiler un t-shirt alors que Clarke reste debout derrière le canapé, regardant l'écran de ses amis.

— Jasper a réussi à entrer dans la base de données, explique finalement Monty. Nous avons trouvés deux vidéos. La première vidéo est disponible mais la deuxième possède un mot de passe. On a essayé quelques mots clés mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé.

— On essayera tout plus tard. Montrez-moi la première vidéo.

Monty hoche la tête et clique sur la vidéo lorsque Bellamy revient de la chambre. Il se place à côté de Clarke et pose ses avant-bras sur le dossier du canapé. Clarke mime sa posture et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit la tête de Gustus apparaitre à l'écran. Il fixe la caméra en la bougeant un peu partout autour de son visage.

 _— Je crois que ça marche,_ dit-il _. Je vais continuer à filmer quelques minutes et je vais mettre la carte SD dans l'ordinateur pour savoir si la vidéo est bien prise. On filmera leur entrainement._

 _— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux filmer leur séance d'entrainement ?_

Clarke retient sa respiration lorsqu'elle entend une voix féminine qu'elle connait par cœur. Lexa apparait à l'écran les bras croisés, regardant Gustus. Celui-ci s'éloigne de la caméra et s'approche d'elle.

— _Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre les deux,_ explique-t-il. _J'ai l'impression qu'il est bien plus que son petit-ami. Je pense que c'est son garde du corps._

 _— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu fais deux fois son poids. Tu n'as qu'à sortir d'une ruelle et agresser Clarke. Tu auras ce que tu voulais depuis le début._

 _— La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, je te signale, son petit-ami m'a mis à terre. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas seulement ça pour elle. Il y a quelque chose de plus fort entre eux._

 _— Tu essayes de me rendre jalouse ?_

Gustus commence à ricaner alors que Clarke voit Lexa se raidir à l'écran. Clarke secoue la tête lorsqu'elle entend la dernière phrase de son ex petite amie. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse faire partie de l'équipe de Gustus.

— _Tu n'étais pas censée développer des sentiments pour elle_ , dit Gustus en la regardant. _Tu savais très bien depuis le début que tu devais être en couple avec elle seulement pour retirer des informations sur son père._

 _— Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, pas vrai ? Tu sais la vérité sur Jake et tu sais maintenant les liens que tu entretiens avec elle. J'arrête de travailler pour toi, c'est fini._

 _— Je veux juste que tu fasses une dernière chose, Lexa. Lorsqu'ils vont s'entrainer, je veux que tu les observes par l'une des fenêtres. Je sais qu'ils vont repérer la caméra à un moment ou un autre. Je veux qu'ils puissent t'identifier._

Celle-ci se tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle ne comprenait pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Elle semble triste, comme si elle ne voulait pas que Clarke sache qu'elle soit dans toute l'histoire.

— _Pourquoi faire ?_ demande-t-elle.

 _— Son cœur sera brisé lorsqu'elle verra que tu es dans le coup depuis le début. J'ai besoin que Clarke soit faible physiquement ainsi que moralement. Il faut que son cœur soit détruit._

 _— Comment peux-tu être sûr de leur présence dans la salle d'entrainement ?_

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai quelqu'un qui fait partie des Grounders et qui est en permanence avec eux. Il y a une taupe dans leur groupe._

La vidéo s'interrompt soudainement, laissant les quatre individus dans le silence. Clarke se redresse doucement en posant sa main droite sur son ventre. Elle n'arrive pas à oublier l'image de Lexa complotant contre elle et surtout la dernière phrase que Gustus prononce. C'est impossible.

— Il ne dit peut-être pas la vérité, prononce finalement Bellamy. Peut-être qu'il savait qu'on allait découvrir cette vidéo. Il veut peut-être nous monter les uns contre les autres.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Jasper en secouant la tête. Cette vidéo était réellement protégée, il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'on y arrive.

— Alors quoi ? demande Bellamy. On doit se méfier de toutes les personnes côtoyant de près ou de loin Clarke ?

— Tu vois un autre moyen ?

Clarke met l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en caressant son cuir chevelu. Elle repense aux paroles de Lexa et, malheureusement pour elle, Monty s'en est également aperçu.

— Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Lexa par « _Tu sais la vérité sur Jake et tu sais maintenant tes liens avec elle_ » ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre, répond Clarke en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Comment ça ?

— Il ne m'attaque pas pour rien, répond-elle finalement. Je pense qu'il y a autre chose que les dettes de mon père. Il essaye d'obtenir une vengeance mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

— On va essayer de trouver, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit finalement Jasper avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle hoche la tête alors que Jasper et Monty se relèvent. Monty laisse son ordinateur sur la table basse et se tourne vers Clarke.

— Je te laisse mon ordinateur, lui explique-t-il. Si tu trouves le mot de passe de la seconde vidéo, tu nous appelles immédiatement, c'est compris ?

— Très bien.

Jasper et Monty l'enlacent longuement et disent au revoir à Bellamy également. Ils sortent finalement de l'appartement, laissant Clarke et Bellamy tous les deux. Celle-ci baisse la tête.

— Je vais… Aller me reposer, dit-elle en commençant à aller dans sa chambre.

— Clarke….

— J'ai besoin de digérer les informations, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête. Clarke se précipite dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle, histoire de dire à Bellamy de ne pas la déranger. Elle s'étale sur le lit en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Les larmes ne viennent pas, comme si elle n'avait plus aucune goutte d'eau dans son corps. Elle repense à sa relation avec Lexa et sent son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle se rend compte que tout ceci était faux. Tout ce qu'elles ont vécu toutes les deux n'était pas réel.

Elle roule sur le dos en pensant à la taupe infiltrée dans leur groupe. Cela peut être Jasper ou Monty, tout comme Raven… _Ou Bellamy_. Elle chasse cette dernière pensée de sa tête. Il a toujours tout fait pour la protéger, il ne peut pas être un membre des _Grounders_ , c'est impossible. Il faut qu'elle cherche autre part.

Elle regarde sa montre et soupire en voyant l'heure. Le baiser qu'elle a partagé avec Bellamy s'est passé il y a plus d'une heure. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait failli coucher avec lui. Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait _vraiment_.

Elle se relève de son lit et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Elle aperçoit Bellamy sur le canapé, en train de regarder une chaine d'informations. Il tourne la tête vers elle alors qu'elle apparait dans son champ de vision. Elle lui fait un léger sourire alors qu'il tend ses bras vers elle. Elle s'assoit sur ses genoux et niche son visage dans son cou.

— Je veux arrêter d'y penser, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Au moins jusqu'à demain.

— Je ne demande que ça, répond Bellamy. Laissons-nous un moment de répit à deux.

Clarke sourit en éloignant son visage et en le regardant. Elle éloigne les mèches de son front avec sa main gauche et se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il répond légèrement à son baiser mais se sépare rapidement d'elle.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose pour toi ? demande-t-il.

— Comment ça ?

— Nous deux ? Est-ce que ce qu'on fait… Est réel ? Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes nos baisers dans quelques jours.

— Je ne regretterais jamais de t'embrasser, répond-elle avec un sourire. Tu es vraiment beau.

Bellamy secoue la tête en lâchant un léger rire. Clarke rit à son tour et se penche à nouveau vers lui en plantant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il essaye de l'approfondir mais elle se sépare de lui pour le regarder longuement dans les yeux.

— Je veux t'embrasser aujourd'hui et demain. La semaine prochaine aussi.

— Est-ce que c'est ta manière à toi de me dire que tu m'apprécies ? dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— C'est ma manière de te dire que je veux être en couple avec toi. C'est comme tu le souhaites, bien-sûr. Si tu acceptes, par contre, attends-toi à être en danger 24h/24.

— Je le suis déjà en tant que garde du corps alors ça ne me dérangera pas.

— Super alors. Deal ?

Clarke tend sa main droite vers lui alors qu'il éclate de rire et la serre de haut en bas. Clarke lui fait un grand sourire.

— Petit-ami ?

— Petit-ami, répond-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser sur le canapé, Bellamy et Clarke décident de préparer leur repas. Bellamy ne cesse d'embêter Clarke alors qu'elle cuisine, ce qui l'agace au plus haut point. Elle le chasse finalement de la cuisine alors qu'il grogne pendant quelques minutes.

Vers 21h, ils se calent tous les deux dans le canapé en regardant un programme que seul Bellamy tolère. C'est au tour de Clarke de l'embêter en l'embrassant dans le cou alors qu'il essaye de se concentrer.

Quand l'horloge sonne les douze coups de minuit, ils se lèvent tous les deux du canapé.

— Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ? lui demande-t-elle.

— Comme tu le souhaites, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

— Du moment que tu gardes tes mains loin de mon corps, ça me va, répond-elle en souriant. Tu peux y aller, il faut que je fasse un dernier truc sur l'ordinateur.

Il hoche la tête et rentre dans la chambre de Clarke. Celle-ci prend une grande inspiration pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle sort ses écouteurs de sa poche de jean et les connecte à l'ordinateur. Elle clique sur la deuxième vidéo et essaye de réfléchir à plusieurs mots de passe disponible. Elle essaye le nom de tous ses amis sans grand succès. Elle essaye le nom de son père ainsi que celui de sa mère. Elle essaye le prénom de Lexa. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, elle tape le mot « _faiblesse_ »

La vidéo s'ouvre alors que Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle appuie sur play et regarde attentivement l'écran. Elle voit le visage de Lexa devant la caméra.

— _Si tu regardes cette vidéo en ce moment même, c'est que ton informaticien a bien trouvé ces fichiers fantômes,_ dit celle-ci en regardant l'écran. _Je te félicite également d'avoir trouvé le mot de passe de cette vidéo._ _Tu te souviens parfaitement de la phrase que je te disais chaque jour. Je vais essayer de faire très vite puisque Gustus n'est pas au courant de ce que je vais te dire._

Clarke fronce les sourcils en regardant son ex. Lexa semble très nerveuse et ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil sur le côté, comme si elle avait peur que Gustus débarque à tout moment.

 _— Déjà, je voulais te dire que je ne pensais pas développer des sentiments pour toi. Tu as dû avoir le cœur brisé lorsque tu as vu la première vidéo… Donc j'avais besoin de te le dire. Notre histoire d'amour n'était pas réelle de mon côté au début mais elle l'est devenue à la fin. J'ai dû arrêter notre relation mais je ne le voulais pas._

Clarke sent des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle croit en ce que lui dit Lexa, elle sait qu'elle ne ment pas en ce moment même.

— _Gustus n'est pas celui que tu crois_ , continue-t-elle à dire. _Il a un lien avec Jake et donc avec toi. Lorsque cette vidéo sera terminée, je veux que tu fasses des recherches sur lui. Tu taperas son nom dans le moteur de recherche et tu cliqueras sur le 9ème lien qui apparaitra. Tu auras alors toutes les réponses que tu cherches._

Lexa regarde en arrière alors qu'elle entend un bruit. Clarke patiente quelques secondes. Elle veut en savoir plus.

 _— Il faut que tu te rendes, Clarke. Gustus n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne t'aura pas. Si tu tiens réellement à tes amis et à ta famille, rends-toi. J'espère que, de cette façon, il ne voudra pas te faire mal. Il faut que tu aies une explication avec lui, il sera peut-être clément. Rends-toi et il ne fera pas de mal à ton entourage. Voici l'endroit de son QG._

Lexa montre une feuille de papier avec des chiffres devant la caméra. Clarke prend une capture d'écran de la localisation.

— _Puissions-nous nous revoir_ , murmure Lexa à la caméra.

Clarke prend une grande inspiration en coupant la vidéo. Elle décide de ne pas réfléchir pour le moment à ses dernières paroles et tape dans la base de données le nom de Gustus. Elle clique sur le 9ème lien et lit lentement les informations écrites. Elle se fige en voyant les mots « _Gustus Griffin_ » apparaitre à l'écran.

* * *

 **Hello ! Je suis super chargée en ce moment, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre...**

 **Alors, effectivement, le « deuil » de la mort d'Abby s'est passé très rapidement. De 1/Je n'avais pas envie de vous déprimer tous en décrivant les états d'âmes de Clarke, de 2/J'allais moi-même déprimer je crois XD et de 3/Clarke et Abby n'étaient pas tous les jours proches, comme l'a dit Clarke durant l'enterrement…**

 **Sinon, normalement j'ai trouvé ce que je vais réellement faire dans le futur ! Je compte faire ma licence de Lettres Modernes dans ma fac à Caen ainsi que le Master 1, puis partir à Rennes pour le Master 2 ! (qui sait, peut-être croiserais-je Estellech…)**

 **BREF, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, comme toujours ! Je vais poster un nouveau chapitre sur Nuances de Bellarke également dans l'après-midi ou la soirée, comme ça cela va vous faire pas mal de lecture pour le week end ! Bisous à tous.**

 **\- Amandine**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

 _« Rends-toi et il ne fera pas de mal à ton entourage. »_

Clarke ne cesse de se ressasser les paroles que Lexa prononce dans la vidéo. Cela fait trois jours qu'elle essaye de prendre une décision mais c'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour elle de savoir quoi faire.

Elle soupire elle tape de nouveau le nom _Gustus Griffin_ dans la barre de recherche. Elle clique sur le lien et lit l'article pour la troisième fois en trois jours. L'article parle seulement des méfaits du gang des _Grounders_ mais le cœur de Clarke s'est brisé lorsqu'elle a vu le nom de famille de Gustus. Ceci ne peut pas être une coïncidence, il ne peut pas s'appeler Griffin par hasard. Clarke repense aux phrases qu'il a pu lui dire lorsqu'il l'a attaqué, notamment « Je suis beaucoup plus que ça pour toi ». Le gros problème, dans toute l'histoire, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il fasse partie de sa famille. C'est le fait que Bellamy ne lui ait rien dit.

Kane et Bellamy travaillent ensemble et traquent Gustus depuis quelques années déjà. Lorsque Bellamy lui a parlé de Gustus, il a dit qu'il s'appelait « Gustus Waters » et non Griffin. Il lui a menti, elle vient tout juste de le comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui a pas tout expliqué ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui a caché tout ça ? C'est vrai que Bellamy ne parle pas très souvent de sa vie privée. Tout ce que Clarke sait, c'est son métier et sa situation familiale. Elle sait qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à subvenir aux besoins d'Octavia mais qu'il a reçu une grosse somme d'argent qui l'a beaucoup aidé. Il n'a pas voulu lui en dire plus et ça l'énerve.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement alors que Clarke sursaute sur sa chaise. Elle se tourne rapidement vers la porte alors que Bellamy rentre dans la pièce en lui faisant un grand sourire.

— Déjà réveillée ? demande-t-il.

Clarke ferme rapidement l'ordinateur portable et se tourne vers lui en souriant. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit à propos de la vidéo qu'elle a su ouvrir. Cela fait trois jours que tout va bien entre les deux, elle ne veut pas tout faire capoter.

— Tu faisais du jogging ? demande-t-elle en regardant sa tenue et son souffle irrégulier.

— Oui, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, lui explique-t-il. Je vais aller prendre une douche rapidement, il faut que je sois présentable pour la journée.

Clarke n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il compte faire puisqu'il se dirige dans la salle de bain et s'enferme. Elle entend l'eau couler alors qu'elle ouvre de nouveau l'ordinateur et regarde la page sur Gustus. Elle aimerait en apprendre plus sur lui et elle sait que le seul moyen serait de se rendre… Mais ça signifierait sa fin. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire.

Elle ouvre la vidéo de Lexa et la regarde pour la millième fois. Clarke sait qu'elle n'est pas méchante au fond, elle s'est faite enrôler par quelqu'un. Elle devait peut-être des dettes à Gustus, elle ne sait pas…

Bellamy sort de la salle de bain en essuyant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette. Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle voit son torse nu dégouliner d'eau ainsi que son jean noir pendant sur ses hanches. Cela ne fait même pas une semaine qu'ils sont en couple, Clarke n'a pas voulu aller plus loin que les bisous avec lui ainsi que les séances de câlin sur le canapé. C'est beaucoup trop tôt.

Bellamy essuie rapidement son torse et enfile un t-shirt gris. Il replace la serviette mouillée dans la salle de bain et se fige en entrant dans le salon lorsqu'il voit le regard de Clarke fixé sur sa personne. Celle-ci rougit violemment en regardant l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle quitte tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire alors que Bellamy pose ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Toujours en train de chercher le mot de passe de la vidéo ? demande-t-il.

— Oui, ment-elle rapidement. J'ai essayé pas mal de choses mais je ne sais pas ce que ça peut être.

— Monty est en train de faire quelque chose pour trouver ce mot de passe, lui explique Bellamy alors qu'elle tourne la moitié de son corps vers lui.

— Il prend beaucoup de temps, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être que c'est lui la taupe.

— Clarke…

Clarke se relève de son siège en soupirant. Depuis toute cette histoire de taupe, elle ne cesse de soupçonner tout le monde autour d'elle, même ses amis. Elle a considéré une fois que Raven l'était alors qu'elles se connaissent depuis toutes petites.

Bellamy enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke alors qu'elle enroule les siens autour de son cou. Elle soupire.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement. Il faut que j'arrête de soupçonner tout le monde.

— Tu n'auras plus de vie si tu continues à faire ça, lui explique Bellamy. Arrête de penser à ça pendant une petite seconde.

— Ah oui ? dit-elle en rapprochant son visage. Et comment est-ce que je fais ça ?

— Je peux peut-être t'aider…

— Je n'attends que ça.

Bellamy sourit et pose ses lèvres contre celles de sa petite amie. Clarke répond immédiatement au baiser en arrêtant de penser à toute cette histoire de taupe et toute l'histoire avec Gustus. Elle ne peut être sûre de rien, elle ne peut pas soupçonner Bellamy. C'est au-dessus de ses forces.

Clarke hume dans leur baiser ce qui le fait sourire. Il descend sa bouche et embrasse doucement son cou. Clarke n'est jamais sortie avec quelqu'un d'aussi tendre que Bellamy, c'est la première fois qu'elle ressent autant de sentiments envers quelqu'un.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle le plus calmement possible, malgré les baisers sensuels de Bellamy.

— Je vais travailler à l'agence, lui dit-il.

— Tu me laisses seule ?

— Je vais demander à Lincoln et Octavia de rester à l'appartement avec toi.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en la regardant finalement. Je dois m'assurer de ta protection et Lincoln est aussi qualifié que moi.

Clarke hoche la tête en reprenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant. C'est la première fois que Bellamy part toute une journée et elle compte bien en profiter. Une idée germe dans sa tête alors qu'elle embrasse Bellamy. Il faut qu'elle aille à son appartement. Il faut qu'elle sache ce qu'il y a là-bas. Il faut qu'elle s'assure du fait qu'il ne soit pas la taupe et qu'il ne fasse pas partie des _Grounders_.

Bellamy recule et ses genoux heurtent brusquement le canapé. Il bascule en arrière avec Clarke et commence à rire avec elle. Ils s'embrassent de nouveau, Clarke affalée sur lui. Elle rompt le baiser et embrasse délicatement sa mâchoire puissante. Il la prend dans ses bras et la laisse faire quelques secondes.

— Clarke ? demande-t-il alors qu'elle embrasse sa gorge.

— Hm ?

— Je suis heureux.

Clarke relève soudainement la tête et le regarde. Il baisse les yeux vers elle et lui lance un petit sourire timide, comme si c'était compliqué de lui avouer son bonheur. Elle sourit et pose rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se recule lorsqu'il essaye d'approfondir et le regarde.

— Moi aussi je suis heureuse.

— C'est bien, au moins une chose sur laquelle on peut s'entendre.

— Tu sais ce qui me rendrait encore plus heureuse ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Dis toujours…

— Si tu faisais la cuisine ce midi.

Il grogne alors qu'elle le regarde avec le regard le plus sensuel qu'elle possède. Il la pousse finalement sur le côté et se lève du canapé. Il se dirige vers la cuisine alors que Clarke reste sur le canapé en regardant la télévision. Il faut qu'elle ait les idées claires.

Elle ira dans l'appartement chez Bellamy en début d'après-midi. Il faut qu'elle essaye de négocier avec Octavia pour qu'elle la laisse partir. Si elle ne trouve rien chez Bellamy, elle va devoir penser à un plan B. Si elle trouve quelque chose qui lui fait dire qu'il est la taupe, elle va se rendre au QG de Gustus pour demander des réponses. Elle sait très bien qu'il risque de la tuer mais elle veut savoir toute la vérité. Elle en a marre de vivre dans le mensonge.

Elle se lève finalement et regarde ce que fait Bellamy. Il prend une poêle et met de la viande hachée ainsi que de la saute tomate dans celle-ci. Clarke s'approche doucement de lui et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son front contre son dos.

— Je fais la cuisine et tu me déconcentres, lui dit-il sans se retourner.

— Tu es juste en train de remuer de la viande hachée avec de la sauce, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel là-dedans.

— C'est toujours mieux que ce que je faisais avant, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Ma mère me…

Il se fige quelques secondes sans finir sa phrase. Clarke enlève son front de son dos mais garde ses bras autour de lui. Il ne parle jamais de sa mère.

— Laisse-tomber, murmure-t-il finalement.

— Non Bellamy, tu peux me faire confiance, lui dit-elle. Tu ne me parles presque jamais de ta mère. J'aimerais savoir…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Comment est-elle morte ?

Clarke sait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question lorsqu'il stoppe tous ses mouvements. C'est une question vraiment indiscrète mais elle veut tout savoir de lui, elle veut comprendre son personnage. Elle relâche ses bras et se recule doucement. Elle reste debout dans la cuisine, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Bellamy se tourne finalement vers elle en mettant ses mains contre le plan de travail et en s'adossant à celui-ci. Il la regarde.

— Elle se droguait, lui dit-il avec un soupir. Elle est morte d'une overdose.

— Oh…

— Tu pensais à quoi ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas, répond-elle simplement. J'ai cru à un accident. Je me suis dit que c'est comme ça que tu as eu la somme d'argent nécessaire pour l'éducation d'Octavia.

— Je te l'ai dit, cette somme était… Inattendue.

Il se retourne pour continuer à cuisiner, laissant Clarke dans ses pensées. Si Bellamy est la taupe, cette somme d'argent a pu être donnée par Gustus. Cela tombe sous le sens.

Clarke sent ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule en pensant à la perspective de Bellamy dans les _Grounders_. Sera-t-elle capable de mettre ses sentiments de côté lorsque le moment sera venu ? Sera-t-elle capable de s'attaquer à lui ?

Bellamy finit rapidement de cuisiner alors qu'elle met la table. Elle change de sujet de discussion et ils commencent à parler de la série qu'ils ont regardée hier soir. Clarke est tombée amoureuse d'un personnage masculin alors que Bellamy le déteste. Clarke sourit alors qu'il essaye de le critiquer le plus possible. Ils finissent de manger en regardant la télévision et débarrassent rapidement la table, sachant que Lincoln et Octavia arrivent très bientôt. Bellamy part dans la salle de bain pour se changer lorsque ceux-ci sonnent à la porte d'entrée. Clarke va ouvrir et enlace longuement Octavia dans ses bras. Elle salue de la tête Lincoln.

— Vous n'étiez pas obligés de venir, dit-elle en soupirant. Je sais très bien me tenir une journée.

— Tu es toujours sous protection, lui dit Lincoln avec sa voix grave et rocailleuse. Bellamy a eu raison de nous appeler.

Clarke soupire. Cela ne va pas être facile d'échapper à la surveillance de Lincoln, il va falloir qu'elle utilise l'aide d'Octavia… Ou qu'elle le décale de son chemin. Clarke frissonne en voyant les muscles saillants sous son t-shirt. Cela ne va pas être facile.

Bellamy sort de la salle de bain en finissant de nouer sa cravate noire. Il serre la main de Lincoln et embrasse la joue de sa petite sœur.

— Je reviens d'ici deux à trois heures, j'ai du boulot à faire, leur dit-il. Prenez bien soin d'elle, c'est compris ?

— Je suis là, dit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bellamy s'approche d'elle et prend son menton entre ses mains en plissant son nez. Elle reproduit son geste alors qu'il sourit légèrement.

— Je te connais, dit-il finalement en caressant son menton. Ne fait rien qui pourrait me mettre en colère.

— Sinon quoi ? demande-t-elle en souriant. Tu me puniras ?

— Peut-être bien, dit-il avec un regard rieur.

— Ça donne encore plus envie, Bellamy.

Bellamy rigole légèrement, diffusant son haleine mentholée sous le nez de Clarke. Celle-ci passe finalement un bras autour de son cou et attire son visage vers le sien. Elle l'embrasse deux fois sur les lèvres en essayant d'être rapide. Bellamy l'embrasse sur la joue en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Un raclement se fait entendre alors qu'ils se figent tous les deux, se tournant vers Octavia. Ils les avaient complétement oublié.

— Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que vous étiez en couple ? demande-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— C'est très récent, lui dit son frère. Tu n'es pas obligée de tout savoir de ma vie privée, Octavia. En plus cette relation est en quelque sorte… Interdite.

Clarke hoche la tête en regardant Bellamy. C'est vrai que c'est risqué pour eux de s'exposer en tant que couple. Un garde du corps n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureux de sa cliente, il risquerait d'être renvoyé. Heureusement pour elle, Kane ne fera rien qui puisse la nuire. Sa mère est morte par sa faute.

Clarke regarde devant elle et soupire en voyant Lincoln croiser les bras en regardant Bellamy. Bellamy hausse ses sourcils.

— Pas de leçon de morale, Lincoln, dit-il finalement. Tu es en couple avec ma sœur.

Cette dernière rit alors que Lincoln relâche ses bras en soupirant. Bellamy se tourne finalement vers Clarke et l'embrasse une dernière fois sur les lèvres. Il lui dit « à ce soir » et sort de l'appartement sous les yeux de sa petite amie. Elle pince des lèvres et se tourne vers son amie, qui a un grand sourire sur son visage.

— Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, dit Octavia en s'avançant et en l'enlaçant. Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime et te protège.

— On n'en est pas encore là, dit Clarke en riant. Pour l'instant on vit au jour le jour. Vu ma situation actuelle, il vaut mieux ne pas se projeter.

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, Clarke.

Clarke et Octavia continuent leur conversation alors que Lincoln s'installe sur le canapé. Clarke réfléchit à toute allure alors qu'Octavia lui parle de ces dernières journées. Clarke sait qu'elle va obtenir rapidement l'adresse de Bellamy si elle le demande à Octavia. Le problème sera d'écarter Lincoln.

— D'ailleurs, dit-elle à Octavia, j'ai une question. Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer l'adresse de l'appartement de Bellamy ?

— Pourquoi ? demande celle-ci en rétrécissant ses yeux.

— J'aimerais annuler sa location, mentit-elle. Il pensait que j'allais le renvoyer de mon appartement au bout d'un moment mais j'ai décidé de vivre définitivement avec lui.

— Tu aimerais lui prouver que vous êtes réellement en couple ?

— C'est ça.

Octavia prend un petit bout de papier et écrit l'adresse postale de Bellamy dessus. Clarke essaye de cacher son sourire. Octavia n'est pas stupide mais dès qu'on lui parle du bonheur de Bellamy, elle y concède immédiatement. Clarke fourre le papier dans sa poche et mord sa lèvre.

— Il faut aussi que je parte d'ici, dit-elle finalement. J'ai besoin de faire un truc en extérieur qui pourrait me prendre une petite heure.

— Quoi ? C'est non, Clarke, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas sortir.

— S'il te plait, Octavia, chuchote Clarke. Je te le demande en tant qu'amie. Il faut que tu divertisses Lincoln pendant que je m'éclipse de l'appartement.

— Bellamy va me tuer si je fais ça. C'est non. Je suis désolée.

Clarke soupire alors qu'Octavia part s'asseoir près de Lincoln. Clarke se recule doucement vers la porte d'entrée et actionne lentement la poignée. Elle tire la porte mais celle-ci est fermée à clé. Bellamy a tout prévu.

Lincoln se lève du canapé en l'entendant et croise les bras en la regardant.

— Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? demande-t-il avec une voix ferme.

— Il faut que je parte quelques minutes. Je te jure que je vais revenir.

Lincoln secoue la tête et s'approche d'elle, tendant son bras pour l'éloigner de la porte. Clarke n'a plus le choix. Elle frappe rapidement le bras qu'il tend vers elle et le pousse en arrière. Lincoln accuse le coup et fronce les sourcils en la regardant. Il s'approche d'elle mais elle tend sa jambe en avant, le frappant à l'estomac.

— CLARKE ! s'écrie Octavia en accourant vers son petit ami.

Clarke se retourne et déverrouille la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Elle ouvre la porte mais Lincoln la prend par les épaules. Se rappelant ses cours avec Bellamy, elle envoie son coude en arrière méthodiquement. Lincoln pousse un cri alors que Clarke entend le coup donné à sa mâchoire. Elle envoie sa jambe en arrière et le frappe aux genoux, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle regarde rapidement Octavia alors que celle-ci reste debout, sans bouger. Clarke secoue la tête, l'incitant à ne pas la suivre. Elle sort sur le palier et ferme la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Elle se précipite dans la rue et déverrouille sa voiture. Elle s'assoit et démarre sans même penser à boucler sa ceinture. Elle regarde dans le rétroviseur et voit Lincoln et Octavia se précipiter dans la rue. Il commence à courir vers sa voiture mais Octavia saute sur son dos, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Clarke tourne au coin de rue en souriant. Il va falloir qu'elle remercie Octavia plus tard. Elle se tortille sur son siège et prend le bout de papier avec l'adresse de Bellamy écrit dessus. Heureusement pour elle, il n'habite qu'à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici. Elle conduit prudemment en priant pour ne rien trouver de suspicieux chez lui. Elle en mourrait s'il n'était pas honnête avec elle.

Elle se gare devant son immeuble en vérifiant autour d'elle. Elle sort de la voiture et se précipite sans tarder vers le hall d'entrée. Elle ne doit pas perdre de temps au cas où Bellamy rentrerait plus tôt et s'apercevrait de son absence. Elle vérifie l'étage sur la boite aux lettres et monte les escaliers deux par deux. Elle arrive au troisième et s'arrête devant sa porte. Elle prend la pince coincée dans ses cheveux et l'insère dans la serrure. Elle a tout prévu, bien entendu. Bellamy lui avait appris il y a quelques semaines comment ouvrir une porte avec une pince. Au bout de quelques secondes d'effort, la porte s'ouvre devant elle. Elle lâche un soupir de soulagement et entre rapidement dans l'appartement, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle regarde autour d'elle et sourit. Elle voit pour la première fois l'appartement de Bellamy.

Clarke s'avance dans le salon en touchant les étagères et les meubles. Bellamy n'a pas laissé beaucoup d'affaires. Elle entre dans la cuisine et vérifie bien que le frigo soit vide. Elle entre dans la salle de bain et finalement dans sa chambre. Elle sourit en voyant des cadres photos d'Octavia et Bellamy sur les murs. Elle songe à en prendre un pour l'appartement mais Bellamy comprendrait alors qu'elle est entrée dans son intimité et il lui en voudrait. Elle actionne la poignée de la dernière porte restante – un placard – mais celle-ci est fermée à clé. Clarke fronce les sourcils en essayant de la pousser plus fortement mais sans grand succès. Elle hésite à laisser tomber et repartir chez elle… Mais elle ne veut pas avoir de regrets. Elle prend sa pince à cheveux et l'insère dans la serrure, en essayant de l'ouvrir. Elle grommelle lorsqu'elle n'y arrive pas. Elle perd beaucoup trop de temps mais retourne dans la chambre en ouvrant les tiroirs de la table de nuit. Elle cherche partout autour d'elle et déniche finalement une petite clé dans un coin de l'armoire. Elle retourne devant la porte et insère la clé dans la porte. Elle l'actionne en sourit en l'ouvrant. Elle entre dans la pièce et écarquille les yeux.

— Putain…

Sa respiration s'accélère en regardant les murs autour d'elle. Les murs normalement blancs sont couverts de photos. Sur le mur de gauche sont étalées des photos d'une jeune femme qu'elle ne connait pas. Sur le mur en face sont étalées des photos de sa mère et le mur entier droit comporte seulement des photos de Clarke. Celle-ci s'avance vers ce mur et regarde toutes les photos. Il y a des photos qui ont été prises dans la rue ou encore à travers une vitrine de magasin. Il y a des photos d'elle en compagnie de Finn ainsi qu'en compagnie de Lexa. Il y a des photos d'elle avec Raven ou encore sa mère. Elle met sa main devant sa bouche en sentant des larmes pointer dans ses yeux. Bellamy garde une pièce entière avec des photos d'elle, comme si elle était une proie. Elle a l'impression d'être entrée dans la pièce secrète de la série _Pretty Little Liars_. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Bellamy serait l'infiltré des _Grounders_ ? Est-ce qu'il jouait avec elle ?

Elle entend soudainement la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir alors qu'elle se tourne vivement. Elle met ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire tandis qu'elle entend des pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle est. Elle respire un grand coup et sort doucement de la pièce, se retrouvant à quelques mètres de Bellamy.

— Clarke ? demande-t-il, surpris de la voir dans son appartement.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsqu'il se rend compte de la pièce par laquelle elle est sortie. Clarke continue à le regarder en posant sa main sur la porte et en la refermant. Elle essaye de rendre son visage inexpressif.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Je n'osais pas le croire au début, dit-elle avec une voix tremblante. J'ai pensé à la perspective que tu sois la taupe mais j'ai abandonné l'idée et maintenant… Je découvre que tu as des photos de moi sur ton mur.

— Clarke je ne…

— Je t'ai fait confiance ! s'écrie-t-elle, ses joues rouges de colère. Je ne suis jamais allée dans ton appartement parce que je te croyais !

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! répond-il.

— Alors explique-moi Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Il regarde le sol et soupire doucement, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il s'avance finalement vers elle et prend ses mains. Elle tourne la tête et les retire de son emprise, sentant les larmes arriver dans ses yeux.

— Clarke, regarde-moi, je t'en supplie.

— Explique-moi tout, dit-elle en sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

— Tu sais très bien que je te suis depuis plus de trois ans ! s'exclame-t-il. Je n'étais pas censé prendre des photos, je suis d'accord, mais je ne sais pas… C'était à mes débuts, j'avais l'impression d'être un putain de détective privé.

— Donc j'ai le choix entre la taupe et le psychopathe qui prend des photos de moi… dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Bellamy soupire et lève ses mains. Il prend le visage de Clarke en coupe entre ses doigts alors qu'elle essaye de se retirer. Il tient fermement sa mâchoire et la force à la regarder. Celle-ci essaye de garder un regard dur mais ses yeux s'adoucissent au bout d'un petit moment. Bellamy lâche un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, elle ne le repousse pas complètement. Il pose doucement son front contre le sien et la voit fermer les yeux à son contact. Il fait la même chose de son côté.

— Il faut que tu me croies, murmure-t-il devant son visage. Je suis toujours le même Bellamy qu'à notre rencontre, je n'ai pas changé.

— Tu connaissais tout de ma vie…

— Tu savais que je te connaissais.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu étales les photos de cette façon ? demande-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

— Je l'ai fait avant de devenir ton garde du corps, Clarke. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les enlever, c'est tout. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que je reviens dans mon appartement.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ?

— J'avais décidé de reprendre le reste de mes affaires, notamment les cadres photos dans ma chambre.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il se recule doucement et la regarde. Elle ne le croit pas. Elle ne le croit pas mais elle l'aime. Elle l'aime de tout son être alors qu'il y a des chances pour que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Alors qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il fasse partie des _Grounders_.

Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Elle sait désormais ce qu'elle doit faire mais il ne doit pas le savoir. Il la prend dans ses bras en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle se sépare de lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle plante un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Quand on rentrera à la maison, il se peut qu'on soit face à un Lincoln très en colère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demande Bellamy en riant.

— Ce que tu m'as appris, dit-elle innocemment. Le coup de coude en arrière et le truc avec les genoux.

— Tu es impitoyable.

Elle sourit alors qu'il pose son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraine hors de l'appartement. Clarke enfouit son visage dans son cou sans penser à la suite des évènements. Ce ne sera vraiment pas beau à voir.

 **[…]**

Bellamy se met en travers du corps de Clarke et l'embrasse dans le cou. Celle-ci pouffe légèrement de rire et sent des frissons traverser son corps alors qu'il promène ses doigts sur ses hanches.

— Il faudrait peut-être penser à dormir non ? dit-elle finalement alors qu'il la regarde.

— Excuse-moi si j'aime t'embrasser, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Justement, j'aime trop, dit-elle en souriant.

Il rit et se penche vers elle en l'embrassant rapidement. Clarke passe ses mains derrière la nuque de Bellamy et appuie de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, approfondissant le baiser. Elle sait que ce sera sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle l'embrasse de cette façon, elle veut en profiter. Elle passe ses mains sous le haut du t-shirt de Bellamy et caresse doucement sa peau. Bellamy s'éloigne finalement de ses lèvres alors qu'elle gémit, en demandant encore plus.

— Arrête de gémir comme ça sinon je te saute dessus, Clarke.

— Peut-être la prochaine fois, dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

 _Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois_ , clame une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle se sépare finalement de lui et pose son oreille contre son cœur alors qu'il la serre contre elle. Maintenant, elle n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il s'endorme. Ce soir, elle va se rendre au QG de Gustus pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Elle risque de ne pas s'en sortir mais elle se fiche de tout. Elle veut seulement savoir toute la vérité.

* * *

 **Un jour de retard, comme toujours ! Ma connexion internet n'est passable que le matin donc je n'avais pas le choix ! En plus hier j'ai eu un partiel de linguistique que j'ai complètement raté donc j'ai eu le moral à zéro pendant un petit moment.**

 **Comme toujours, donnez-moi vos impressions ! Concernant cette fiction, il y aura normalement 16 chapitres en tout, et oui, il y aura une autre fiction après celle-ci ).**

 **Bon week end !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Clarke prend délicatement son gilet noir posé sur le porte manteau et l'enfile doucement sur ses bras. Elle prend son téléphone portable et soupire en le regardant. Elle ne peut pas le prendre avec elle, Bellamy pourrait demander à Monty de le retracer. Elle ne peut plus se permettre d'avoir un téléphone portable. Elle n'est pas sûre de sa culpabilité mais elle ne veut rien risquer. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et le plonge dans la cuvette des toilettes. Adieu le portable.

Elle retourne dans le salon. Elle tend sa main vers le buffet et prend ses clés de voiture, priant pour ne pas qu'elles s'entrechoquent durant la manipulation. Elle pousse un souffle de soulagement en les mettant dans sa poche de jean sans un bruit. Elle regarde autour d'elle et repère les clés de Bellamy, qu'elle met dans son autre poche. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se réveille à son départ et puisse la suivre. Elle regarde autour d'elle en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle a pu oublier. Rien.

— Clarke…

Clarke se fige dans le salon en entendant le murmure de Bellamy dans la chambre à côté. Elle n'entend plus rien alors qu'elle se rapproche de la porte entrouverte. Elle passe doucement sa tête à l'intérieur et ressent du soulagement lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy dormant à poing fermé.

— Clarke…

Un nœud se forme dans son estomac alors qu'il murmure une nouvelle fois son prénom, comme s'il rêvait d'elle. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut lui faire confiance ou non, mais de la chaleur se forme dans son estomac lorsqu'elle le voit en train de dormir. Il a l'air si vulnérable. Elle soupire et referme la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle retourne dans le salon et tourne la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Elle sort sur le palier de son immeuble et ferme définitivement la porte de son appartement derrière elle. Elle sait que plus rien ne sera pareil. Soit elle se rend au QG et découvre que Bellamy est la taupe, soit il ne l'est pas mais elle aura perdu sa confiance. Dans les deux cas, son histoire d'amour avec Bellamy sera terminée… Sans compter le fait qu'il y ait 80% de chances que Gustus la tue sur place.

Elle sort dehors et déverrouille la portière de sa voiture. Elle s'engouffre dedans en se réchauffant les mains. Il est un peu plus de 7h du matin et elle a environ une heure de route jusqu'au QG. Elle prend son GPS et rentre l'adresse dedans. Elle insère sa clé dans le contact et démarre enfin sa voiture. Elle tourne le volant et s'engage sur la route.

Elle conduit doucement en laissant ses pensées dériver tout le long du trajet. Elle aurait tellement aimé rester dans les bras de Bellamy, sans penser une seule fois à la perspective de se rendre. Elle aimerait que tout soit terminé. Elle aimerait que sa mère soit vivante, que Raven ne se soit pas blessée de cette façon. Elle aurait dû se rendre lorsqu'il en était encore temps. Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose.

Clarke accélère lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques minutes du QG. Elle veut juste en finir avec tout ça, elle se fiche des conséquences désormais. Elle va tout faire pour se battre, mais elle ne regrette pas ce qu'elle fait.

Clarke ralentit lorsque le GPS lui dit qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle s'arrête sur le côté de la route et décide de sortir de la voiture. Elle n'est pas bête, elle sait très bien qu'elle doit continuer à pied et ne pas garer sa voiture devant le QG. Elle marche en réchauffant ses bras. Elle qui était pressée d'y arriver se retrouve à ralentir le pas. Elle souffle bruyamment et tourne la tête vers l'endroit qu'elle cherchait depuis tout ce temps. Elle se trouve devant une très grande maison, un manoir peut-être. _C'est sûr qu'il a les moyens de le payer_ , pense-t-elle tout bas. Il n'y a personne aux alentours, ils ont très bien choisi leur endroit. Elle sait bien qu'ils doivent être une dizaine à encore dormir à l'intérieur. Tant pis pour eux, elle arrive.

Elle s'approche doucement du manoir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle arrive au pas de la porte mais n'appuie pas sur la sonnette d'entrée. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'actionne lentement. Elle entre dans le manoir en refermant la porte derrière elle, sans faire aucun son. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle se trouve dans une très grande pièce avec un gigantesque escalier en spirale. Il y a quelques pièces de part et d'autre de cette entrée. Elle s'avance doucement vers l'escalier et pose son pied sur la première marche, celle-ci grinçant légèrement. Clarke grimace, espérant n'avoir réveillé personne à cause de cet insignifiant bruit. Elle attend quelques secondes avant de poser son pied sur la deuxième marche. Cependant, quelqu'un pose ses mains sur ses épaules et la tire violemment en arrière, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main. La personne la tire brusquement dans une pièce à côté de l'escalier et referme la porte derrière eux. Juste avant qu'elle se retourne, Clarke retire le couteau de sa ceinture et le braque devant elle. La personne lève les mains dans un geste de défense.

— Lexa ? murmure Clarke en apercevant finalement le visage de son assaillant.

Celle-ci hoche la tête en baissant finalement ses mains. Clarke hésite quelques instants et replace son couteau dans sa ceinture. Lexa approche d'un pas vers elle en croisant les bras.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu allais te rendre, lui dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Tu m'impressionnes.

— C'est que tu ne me connais pas, crache Clarke envers elle. Je ferais tout pour ceux que j'aime, tu es censée le savoir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire en montant à l'étage ? demande-t-elle.

— Aller voir Gustus. Je vais me rendre, comme tu me l'as si bien dit dans cette vidéo. Je ne veux plus qu'il touche ma famille et mes amis.

— Ne fais pas ça.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? Dans la vidéo tu n'as pas arrêté de dire qu'il fallait que je me rende et maintenant que je…

Clarke ne finit pas sa phrase puisque Lexa s'approche rapidement d'elle et attrape sa nuque, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke l'embrasse en retour mais se ressaisit brusquement et se recule d'elle, touchant ses lèvres avec le bout de ses doigts.

— Je t'aime, lui dit finalement Lexa. Tu ne peux pas te rendre, Clarke.

— Gustus va continuer à s'en prendre à moi ! s'exclame Clarke.

— Je te protégerai, lui dit Lexa en faisant un pas vers elle. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout.

Elle avance lentement son visage vers Clarke pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais celle-ci ne se laisse pas surprendre et tourne son visage. Lexa la regarde en fronçant les sourcils et s'éloigne définitivement d'elle.

— Je ne suis pas seule, murmure Clarke en la regardant, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne ressens plus de sentiments amoureux pour toi.

— C'est Bellamy, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment est-ce que tu…

— Je vous ai observé durant quelques jours, ne l'oublie pas, lui dit sèchement Lexa. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi réglo que tu le crois.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande précipitamment Clarke, se rapprochant de Lexa. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à son sujet ?

— Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Echo, murmure Lexa. Je ne suis pas sûre que sa mort soit accidentelle, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je ne sais pas l'identité de la taupe chez les _Grounders_ mais je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est lui.

Clarke la regarde avec un regard noir. Lexa n'est même pas sûre que la taupe soit Bellamy, elle n'a pas à dire quelque chose comme ça. Les paroles de son ex petite amie résonnent tout de même dans ses oreilles.

— Tu vas repartir d'ici, lui dit finalement Lexa. Lorsque tu retourneras chez toi, je veux que tu fasses attention à lui. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment envers lui.

Clarke hoche la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Lexa a toujours eu raison jusqu'ici, pourquoi ce ne serait plus le cas maintenant ? D'autant plus qu'elle est chez les _Grounders_ elle aussi…

— Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? lui dit Clarke d'une voix plate. Je sais que tu étais dans les _Grounders_ lorsque tu es sortie avec moi.

— Je suis désolée, soupire Lexa en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Gustus m'a engagé pour te séduire, je ne savais pas que j'allais tomber également dans le panneau.

— Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Quel lien ai-je avec lui ?

— C'est lui qui te le dira, Clarke. Je ne peux pas…

Lexa se fige lorsqu'elle entend des pas dans les escaliers. Clarke regarde la porte, paniquée que quelqu'un puisse l'ouvrir brusquement et la découvrir dans la chambre de Lexa. Elle regarde cette dernière alors qu'elle lui montre le dessous du lit. Clarke se précipite en avant et roule sous le lit, alors que la porte s'ouvre promptement.

— À qui est-ce que tu parlais ? demande Gustus en entrant dans la pièce.

— J'étais au téléphone avec Murphy, lui dit-elle le plus calmement possible.

— J'espère que tu lui as dit qu'il devait revenir au QG demain. J'ai besoin de lui.

— Il le sait, confirme Lexa.

Clarke essaye de respirer le moins bruyamment possible mais cela devient compliqué lorsque Gustus s'assoit sur le lit, coupant de moitié sa respiration. Elle tend son bras et atteint rapidement son couteau, qu'elle tourne plusieurs fois dans sa main. Elle suit avec son pouce la gravure B sur ce couteau et ferme les yeux en pensant à Bellamy. Gustus continue à parler avec Lexa.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour Clarke, dit-il en soupirant. Il faut que j'arrête mon petit jeu avec elle et que je l'emmène de force au QG.

— Que fais-tu de son garde du corps ? demande Lexa.

Clarke retient sa respiration. Elle sait très bien que Lexa lui a posé cette question pour savoir si Bellamy était réellement la taupe ou non.

— Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, répond Gustus avec un petit sourire. Tu ne sais pas toute l'histoire.

Clarke ferme les yeux alors qu'une larme roule le long de sa joue. Bellamy est vraiment la taupe, il n'y a plus aucun doute. Elle arrête de toucher le B gravé sur le couteau et attend que la conversation entre Gustus et Lexa soit finie. Elle n'a plus besoin de se livrer à Gustus, elle sait maintenant qui est la taupe. Il faut qu'elle coince Bellamy, il faut qu'elle agisse… Même si elle l'aime. Elle l'aime.

Clarke attend que Gustus parte de la chambre de Lexa mais celui-ci ne semble pas décidé. Elle regarde sa montre. Cela fait presque une heure qu'elle est sur place, cela fait donc environ deux heures qu'elle n'est plus chez elle. Bellamy, s'il est réveillé, doit être dans tous ses états.

Quelques minutes après, Gustus se décide à partir. À peine Gustus sortit de la chambre, Clarke se glisse de côté et se relève. Elle s'apprête à sortir mais Lexa intercepte son bras. Clarke se retourne vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je t'ai dit que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi.

— Je m'en…

Clarke s'interrompt lorsqu'elle entend des bruits de coups en dehors de la chambre. Elle sursaute lorsque quelqu'un tire un coup de feu. Elle entend finalement Gustus dire les mots « _Tout va devenir beaucoup plus intéressant désormais_ » et l'entend s'engouffrer dans une pièce. Elle se tourne vers Lexa.

— Il a dû retrouver l'un de ses clients, lui explique celle-ci. C'est ce qui adviendra de toi si tu restes plus longtemps ici.

— Et bien je pars, lui dit Clarke avec un regard noir. J'ai eu toutes mes réponses.

— Je veux que tu réfléchisses, lui dit Lexa. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Bellamy, c'est compris ? Il fait partie des _Grounders_.

— Et alors ? réplique Clarke avec un regard noir. Toi aussi.

Lexa lâche son bras en continuant à la regarder. Elle baisse les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, trop honteuse pour dire quelque chose de plus. Clarke sort finalement de la chambre en regardant autour d'elle. Elle tourne la tête vers la droite et aperçoit devant elle le dos d'un homme. Elle s'accroupit subitement en se cachant derrière une table, fermant les yeux comme si cela fonctionnait réellement. Elle entend ses pas s'éloigner peu à peu et sort finalement de sa cachette. Elle court à toute allure vers la porte d'entrée, se fichant d'être vue par Gustus ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle veut juste partir d'ici.

Elle sort à toute vitesse de la maison et sprinte dans les rues jusqu'à retrouver sa voiture. Elle s'engouffre à l'intérieur en fermant sa portière. Elle pose l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appuie tête en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle n'a pas envie de rentrer chez elle, elle ne veut pas faire face à Bellamy. Doit-elle cacher ce qu'elle vient de découvrir ? Doit-elle lui avouer la vérité, au risque de se faire tuer ? Elle frissonne soudainement. Serait-il capable de la tuer après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ? Clarke sent ses mains trembler lorsqu'elle pense à lui. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, peut-être qu'il se jouait d'elle comme Lexa… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important pour que Gustus s'en prenne à sa vie de cette façon ?

Clarke insère sa clé dans le contact et allume le moteur. Elle démarre et sort rapidement du patelin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Elle roule en essayant de savoir où est-ce qu'elle va. Le soleil est déjà levé, elle n'a pas envie de passer la journée chez elle. Elle roule durant quelques minutes jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une pharmacie. Elle frotte ses yeux en entrant et en s'adressant au pharmacien derrière le comptoir.

— Des somnifères s'il vous plait, demande-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Elle a besoin de sommeil. Elle a besoin d'arrêter de réfléchir.

 **[…]**

Clarke se réveille subitement en entendant les oiseaux chanter par-delà la fenêtre. Elle gémit en roulant sur le côté et frotte ses yeux. Elle regarde rapidement le réveil dans la chambre. Il est un peu plus de 13h de l'après-midi… Le lendemain de sa visite chez Gustus.

Après avoir acheté les somnifères, elle s'est baladé plusieurs heures dans le centre-ville. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle est rentrée vers 19h dans un motel et elle a avalé quelques somnifères. Ils l'ont fait dormir durant une moitié de journée.

Elle se lève doucement et part d'un pas penaud vers la salle de bain. Elle se mouille le visage et se regarde dans la glace, en essayant de démêler ses cheveux. Elle pose finalement ses mains contre le rebord de l'évier en respirant calmement. La confrontation avec Bellamy sera primordiale. Elle va être dure mais Clarke ne peut pas y échapper.

Elle revient dans la chambre et prend immédiatement ses clés de voiture. Elle défroisse du mieux qu'elle peut ses vêtements et sort de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle paye rapidement à la réception et se dirige à grandes enjambées vers sa voiture. Elle s'engouffre dedans et démarre. Elle n'a que quelques minutes de route jusqu'à chez elle. Elle profite de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité pour regarder les paysages autour d'elle et de penser à tout sauf aux quelques minutes qui vont suivre. Elle tape nerveusement sur le volant alors qu'elle commence à reconnaitre les rues autour d'elle. Elle ralentit au fur et à mesure la voiture lorsqu'elle aperçoit son immeuble un peu plus loin. Elle s'arrête devant chez elle et souffle à plusieurs reprises. Elle déboucle sa ceinture et ouvre sa portière. Elle sort et rentre dans son immeuble. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée de sa porte et l'active doucement. De son autre main, elle serre douloureusement son couteau dans sa paume. Elle ne veut pas prendre de risques.

— Bellamy ? demande-t-elle calmement.

Elle entend du bruit dans sa chambre, alors que celle-ci a la porte grande ouverte. Elle s'approche lentement en serrant le manche du couteau dans sa main. Elle se place devant celle-ci et a un mouvement de recul en voyant Monty sur le lit, le visage entre ses mains. Celui-ci relève subitement la tête et écarquille les yeux en la voyant. Il se lève promptement et la serre violemment dans ses bras.

— Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il. Je suis tellement content de te voir, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ou…

— Monty, ça va aller, dit Clarke en se reculant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Bellamy a disparu.

— Quoi ?

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que Monty porte ses mains dans ses cheveux. Donc il ne sait pas que Bellamy fait partie des _Grounders_ ?

— Il est venu en trombe hier matin chez moi, lui explique calmement Monty. Il m'a dit que tu n'étais plus dans l'appartement et que tu n'avais pas pris ton portable. Il m'a directement demandé de tracer ta voiture.

— Excuse-moi ? demande alors Clarke en grossissant ses yeux.

— Il y a un traceur dans ton GPS, dit-il en grimaçant. Bellamy l'a installé au cas où une situation telle que celle-ci arriverait.

— Merci pour la confiance, commence à râler Clarke. J'espère que tu ne lui as pas dit où j'étais.

— Bien-sûr que si ! s'exclame Monty. Il était complétement paniqué. Lorsque je lui ai dit l'adresse où tu étais, il a pris mes clés de voiture et il est parti à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, Clarke ?

Clarke soupire en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Maintenant, Bellamy va savoir qu'elle sait son identité chez les _Grounders_. Il va tout faire pour l'éliminer, elle ne peut plus faire semblant. Son histoire avec lui est définitivement finie.

— Tu ne comprends pas ? lui dit-elle. Je suis allée au QG des _Grounders_.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai parlé avec Lexa, lui explique-t-elle. Monty, je suis sûre que Bellamy n'est pas celui que l'on croit. Il fait partie des _Grounders_. C'est lui la taupe.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je connais Bellamy, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des soupçons sur lui et ça c'est confirmé lorsqu'elle a entendue parler de l'histoire d'Echo. Je suis sûre que sa mort n'était pas accidentelle mais qu'il nous a dit le contraire.

— Clarke ! J'étais déjà son ami lorsqu'il est devenu le garde du corps d'Echo, je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle. Je peux te montrer ce dossier sur mon ordinateur si tu le souhaites. Je peux te prouver que Bellamy n'est pas la taupe.

Monty se précipite vers son ordinateur, toujours resté chez Clarke. Celle-ci s'assoit à ses côtés en croisant les doigts. Elle aimerait que ce soit vrai, elle espère du plus profond d'elle-même que Monty dit vrai et qu'il peut tout prouver. Elle ne veut pas être obligée de se battre contre la personne qu'elle aime. Ce serait au-dessus de ses forces. Elle regarde Monty taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur comme un forcené et ouvrir une série de documents concernant Echo.

— Regarde ces trois fichiers, lui dit-il en montrant l'écran. Ce sont les transcriptions de ses sessions avec le psychologue. Elle avait réellement un problème de dépression à cause de Gustus.

Il montre ensuite le rapport du médecin légiste. Clarke se rapproche de l'écran et voit que celui-ci a écrit qu'Echo « s'est donnée la mort en se tranchant les veines ». Cette feuille pourrait être trafiquée mais les transcriptions avec le psychologue montrent bien qu'elle était perturbée moralement.

— Pourquoi est-ce que Bellamy t'enseignerait l'art de te battre s'il faisait partie des _Grounders_ ? lui demande alors Monty. Pourquoi est-ce que Gustus se douterait de son identité de garde du corps s'il faisait partie de son groupe ? Cela n'aurait aucun sens.

— Alors qui serait la taupe ? soupire Clarke. Si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce ?

— Je ne sais pas, répond honnêtement Monty. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser accuser Bellamy, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait.

Clarke hoche la tête en mordant sa lèvre. Il reste encore quelques ombres au tableau, notamment la somme d'argent impromptue qu'il a eu il y a quelques années. Elle décide finalement de croire Monty et surtout d'écouter son cœur et non sa tête. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle que Bellamy n'était pas mauvais, qu'il soit chez les Grounders ou non.

— Il est donc allé au QG de Gustus lui aussi… dit-elle en réalisant peu à peu ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Monty ? Est-ce qu'il t'a appelé ?

— Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis. J'ai tracé son téléphone portable et il me semble qu'il y est toujours.

— Est-ce qu'il avait son arme de service ? demande soudainement Clarke en écarquillant les yeux.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle se relève précipitamment en portant ses mains sur son visage. Mais bien sûr. Lorsqu'elle parlait avec Lexa dans sa chambre, elle a entendu un coup de feu venant de la pièce d'à côté. Ensuite, il y a eu Gustus qui a prononcé la phrase « _Tout va devenir beaucoup plus intéressant désormais_ ». Et si c'était Bellamy qui était arrivé au QG ? Et s'il avait voulu la retrouver ?

Clarke sent ses yeux se mouiller à la perspective de Bellamy essayant de la sauver alors qu'elle pensait le contraire. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il était son ennemi.

Le téléphone fixe se met à sonner, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle se dirige vers le buffet et le prend dans sa main en décrochant au numéro inconnu. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle n'entend personne.

— Allo ? demande-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle entend quelques murmures étouffés et quelques bruits mais rien de vraiment concret. Monty lui dit de mettre en haut-parleur, ce qu'elle fait immédiatement. Elle se rassoit sur le canapé alors qu'elle distingue quelques mots, mais qu'elle ne comprend pas. Son sang se glace soudainement lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un crier. Elle tourne la tête vers Monty, qui semble aussi effrayé qu'elle. Ils ont tous les deux reconnus Bellamy.

Bellamy crie de nouveau alors que Clarke rapproche sa bouche du microphone.

— Bellamy ? demande-t-elle en haussant la voix. Bellamy !

 _— Salut, Clarke._

Clarke se raidit lorsque ce n'est pas la voix de son petit ami qui résonne mais celle de Gustus. Elle avale difficilement sa salive.

 _— Quelle surprise j'ai eu hier matin lorsque ton petit ami, ou devrais-je dire ton garde du corps, est entré dans mon QG. J'ai cru que c'était le matin de Noël._

— Relâche-le, murmure Clarke en fermant les yeux. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras si tu le relâches.

— _Très bien_ , répond-il calmement. _Tu as deux jours pour trouver où je suis et pour venir me voir._

— À une seule condition.

 _— Je t'écoute._

— Ne lui faites pas de mal. Ne le touchez pas. Je vous en supplie.

 _— J'ai hâte de te voir._

Clarke n'a pas le temps de répondre puisqu'il raccroche instantanément. Clarke repose violemment le portable sur la table et pose son menton sur ses mains, en tapant du pied sur le sol. Elle n'a même pas peur de se rendre, elle a seulement peur du fait qu'ils puissent torturer Bellamy. Elle tourne sa tête sur le côté et regarde Monty. Celui-ci baisse le regard et fixe le tapis au sol.

Clarke étend sa main et la pose sur celle de son ami. Elle la serre doucement et le regarde.

— Tout va bien se passer, lui assure-t-elle. Je vais le ramener.

Elle sait très bien qu'elle va tenir sa parole puisqu'elle a un plan. Elle va échanger la place de Bellamy avec la sienne. C'est le seul moyen.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Premièrement, j'ai toujours de gros problèmes de connexion avec Internet... et, de plus, au vu des événements qui se sont passés vendredi soir à Paris, je n'avais pas réellement la motivation. Je ne connais personne habitant à Paris mais j'ai été extrêmement touché. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous ne connaissez aucun proche ayant été touché par les attentats.**

 **Le chapitre 13 sera la semaine prochaine, comme prévu. Cependant, je n'ai toujours pas commencé à écrire le chapitre 14. J'espère trouver de la motivation durant les deux prochaines semaines !**

 **#PrayForParis**

 **\- Amandine.**


	13. Chapter 13

**/!\ SCÈNE DE SEXE EXPLICITE DANS CE CHAPITRE ! Je vous aurais prévenu…**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Monty arrête doucement le moteur de sa voiture en arrivant devant le manoir de Gustus. Il lance un petit coup d'œil à Jasper en soupirant. Les deux se tournent finalement vers Clarke, installée derrière. Celle-ci leur fait un léger sourire réconfortant.

— Cela va bien se passer, leur dit-elle en hochant la tête. Bellamy sortira de ce manoir sain et sauf, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain.

— Mais qu'en sera-t-il de toi ? demande Jasper en soupirant. Il y a une dizaine de personnes voulant ta peau à l'intérieur. Vous n'allez pas y arriver.

— Arrêtez d'être pessimistes tous les deux, sermonne-t-elle. Nous allons nous faire tout petits, Bellamy et moi, et nous allons sortir. S'ils nous attrapent, je vais tout faire pour précipiter Bellamy vers la sortie…

— Mais tu resteras, finit Monty.

— Je veux seulement que Bellamy s'en sorte, répond Clarke avec une voix ferme. C'est mon objectif principal. Arrêtez de penser à moi.

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête en regardant devant eux. Clarke souffle un grand coup et attrape la portière de la voiture. Elle l'ouvre et sort dehors. Il est un peu plus de 19h et le soleil commence progressivement à se coucher. Clarke se penche vers la vitre ouverte de Monty.

— Vous dormez à l'hôtel d'à côté, d'accord ? Vous laissez la voiture ici et vous y aller à pied.

— On aurait simplement dû prendre ta voiture, lui dit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Non, Gustus connait parfaitement le modèle de ma voiture. Je veux que vous laissiez votre voiture pour qu'on puisse rentrer lorsque j'aurais libéré Bellamy.

— Très bien, acquiesce Monty. On se voit demain, avec un peu de chance.

Clarke hoche la tête et s'écarte de la vitre. Elle se retourne et marche tranquillement vers l'habitation des _Grounders_. Elle n'a pas peur, elle n'a plus peur. Elle s'approche à pas de loup de l'entrée et pousse doucement la porte, la faisant grincer. Elle entend plusieurs éclats de voix sur sa droite. Elle s'accroupit et avance délicatement sa tête, laissant ses yeux trainer un peu partout. Quatre personnes sont sur les canapés dans le salon à sa droite. Elle entend soudainement un raclement de chaise à l'étage du dessus. Est-ce que Bellamy pourrait être attaché sur une chaise ?

Clarke ne réfléchit plus une seule seconde et se relève. Elle se précipite vers les escaliers et monte les marches deux par deux, se fichant de savoir si elle a été repérée ou non. Elle arrive à l'étage du dessus et hésite entre les différentes portes. Elle ouvre la première portière et découvre une chambre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle se fige soudainement lorsque quelqu'un tire ses cheveux en arrière et la jette sur le sol. Elle lève la tête et regarde l'homme devant elle.

— Gustus sera heureux de voir ce que je viens d'attraper, murmure celui-ci en souriant.

Clarke ne se laisse pas abattre et étend sa jambe en avant, frappant violement le ventre de son assaillant. Elle se relève rapidement et se retourne pour pouvoir atteindre la porte la plus proche. Cependant, étant plus rapide qu'elle, il réussit à la rattraper au bout du couloir et à la faire de nouveau tomber sur le sol. Sur le dos, elle essaye de se débattre tant bien que mal mais ses forces s'amenuisent au fil des secondes. Il prend ses cheveux dans son poing et frappe à trois reprises sa tête sur le sol. Un peu étourdie, Clarke ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les doigts de l'homme autour de son cou. Sa vision commence à se brouiller tandis qu'elle essaye de repousser son visage. Des taches blanches s'étalent devant ses yeux et l'air lui manque de plus en plus.

— Ne la tue pas ! s'écrie quelqu'un derrière lui. Il nous la faut vivante !

L'homme desserre son emprise sur elle alors qu'elle roule sur le côté en toussant violemment. Elle essaye de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal et lève les yeux vers l'homme qui a voulu la tuer. Elle lui lance un regard noir alors qu'il tend sa main vers elle et empoigne son bras. Il dévale les escaliers alors qu'elle vacille plusieurs fois et la pousse violemment dans le salon, la laissant au milieu de la moitié des _Grounders_.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies attrapé Griffin ! s'exclame l'un d'entre eux en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle.

— Ne la touche pas, lui dit un autre. Il faut qu'on attende le retour de Gustus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle en attendant ?

— On a qu'à la mettre avec l'autre, ce Blake. Gustus revient dans une heure.

Clarke n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis qu'elle est ici mais reprend espoir lorsqu'elle entend le nom de famille de Bellamy. Être prisonnière avec lui était son plan B. Elle n'a plus qu'à attendre.

— Tu as raison Murphy, lui dit l'un des _Grounders_. Mettons-là avec l'autre.

Un autre homme que celui qui a tenté de la tuer empoigne le bras de Clarke et l'entraine avec lui. Il n'est pas si méchant dans sa poigne, il essaye le plus possible d'être délicat, au grand étonnement de Clarke. Elle observe son profil. Il a les cheveux noir de jais et un nez aquilin. Il la conduit devant une porte et l'ouvre. Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit un grand escalier. Dès qu'ils descendent les marches, de la chair de poule couvre les bras nus de Clarke. C'est le sous-sol.

Murphy la lâche alors qu'elle est au milieu des marches et se retourne pour partir. Clarke le regarde fermer la porte derrière lui à clé. Elle dévale une à une les marches des escaliers en plissant ses yeux pour essayer de mieux voir. C'est assez sombre mais elle peut apercevoir tout de même ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle.

Elle avance et débouche dans le grand sous-sol. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, mais ça ne l'étonne pas plus que ça. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit un grand matelas avec une couverture sur le dessus ainsi que plusieurs livres éparpillés sur le sol.

— Clarke ?

Clarke se retourne et scrute le côté gauche du sous-sol. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy dans le coin, une lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux. Elle est soulagée de le voir libéré, sans aucune attache. Elle se précipite vers lui et noue ses bras autour de son cou, heureuse de le voir vivant et près d'elle. Bellamy ne réagit pas mais elle s'en fiche. Elle niche son visage dans son cou et frotte doucement son nez le long de sa mâchoire, sentant une barbe de deux jours se former. Bellamy réagit finalement mais ne l'enlace pas en retour. Il l'éloigne de lui, alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lui demande-t-il en sifflant. Tu n'étais pas censée être captive avec moi !

— Je suis venue pour toi, rétorque-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas continuer en sachant que tu étais ici, peut-être torturé.

— Pourtant tu pensais que je faisais partie des _Grounders_ , lui dit-il avec un ton énervé. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

— Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Je regrette d'avoir pu penser cette chose de toi. Il y avait tellement d'indices… Et Lexa a renforcé cette idée.

— C'est à cause de toi si je suis ici, Clarke ! Tu es partie en pleine nuit comme une fugitive, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pu penser ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

— Pardonne-moi, supplie-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois te pardonner, répond-il en regardant sur le côté.

— Je te jure que c'est la dernière fois, Bellamy.

Elle se rapproche de lui en posant ses mains sur ses joues, le forçant à baisser la tête et à la regarder. Il plonge ses yeux noirs dans les yeux bleus de Clarke. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas résister à cette femme, il sait que c'est au-dessus de ses forces… Mais il peut essayer.

Clarke soupire en fermant les yeux. Elle approche son front et le colle contre celui de Bellamy, alors qu'il ferme également ses paupières. Clarke approche finalement son visage et l'embrasse délicatement sur la joue, en déviant lentement son geste. Elle l'embrasse finalement sur le coin des lèvres et sur la bouche, à plusieurs reprises. Bellamy ne réagit pas au début mais, finalement, enroule ses bras autour de sa taille en soupirant. Il surprend soudainement Clarke en répondant ardemment à son baiser. Clarke resserre ses bras autour de son cou et sourit lorsqu'elle sent la langue de Bellamy franchir ses lèvres pour caresser la sienne. Bellamy caresse lentement son dos de haut en bas en continuant à l'embrasser. Il se sépare finalement d'elle.

— Tu es diabolique, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à te résister.

— C'est du donnant-donnant, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'embrasser lorsque je te vois.

Bellamy sourit en l'embrassant une dernière fois, furtivement. Il prend ensuite sa main et la tire avec lui sur le matelas. Ils s'assoient tous les deux en gardant leurs mains liées.

— Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, lui dit-il. Je veux tout savoir.

Clarke commence son récit à partir de la découverte de la vidéo de Lexa. Elle lui raconte comment celle-ci a commencé à lui mettre le doute, et lui a donné envie de se livrer. Elle lui parle ensuite de la nuit où elle est partie se rendre au QG. Elle lui dit qu'elle a réellement pensé au fait que Bellamy soit la taupe mais qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

— Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, Monty m'attendait et m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient attrapé, lui explique-t-elle. Il m'a alors prouvé par A plus B que tu as toujours voulu me protéger. J'ai directement voulu venir te secourir.

— Et regarde où nous sommes, répond Bellamy en souriant tristement. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici mais, lorsque j'ai vu avec le GPS où tu étais, je me suis douté que tu t'étais rendue.

— Pourtant tu ne savais pas où était le QG…

— J'ai vu que tu étais dans un coin paumé à 8h du matin, explique-t-il. J'ai fait le rapprochement.

Clarke hoche la tête en caressant mécaniquement ses phalanges. Elle lève la tête vers lui et essaye de lui faire un sourire réconfortant. Bellamy soupire et pose son autre main sur la joue de Clarke, en caressant sa pommette.

— Est-ce que tu as un plan ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Non, répond-elle sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient t'enfermer au sous-sol.

— Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— On attend.

Bellamy lâche un petit rire rauque en hochant la tête. Il s'avance doucement vers Clarke et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Clarke répond à son baiser en le rapprochant d'elle. Elle sait que Gustus va bientôt arriver, elle ne veut pas perdre encore plus de temps avec Bellamy. Elle sait que, quoi qu'il arrive, Bellamy s'en sortira vivant. Elle est prête à tout.

Ils s'allongent tous les deux sur le matelas et attendent que le temps s'écoule, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils parlent rapidement de l'arrivée de Bellamy au QG mais Clarke remarque le fait que c'est un sujet sensible pour lui. Elle lui demande si cela a à voir avec son léger bleu sur sa mâchoire gauche. Il hoche la tête en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse à cet endroit. Il sourit alors qu'elle se niche contre lui. Elle se sent bien lorsqu'elle est dans ses bras, même si elle se trouve dans un sous-sol chez ses pires ennemis.

— J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Après avoir découvert la vidéo de Lexa, j'ai cherché des informations sur Gustus. Son nom de famille est Griffin. Il fait partie de ma famille, pas vrai ?

Bellamy continue à la regarder sans rien mentionner de plus. Clarke soupire en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? demande-t-elle finalement. Tu as transformé son nom lorsque tu m'as parlé de lui.

— Je ne sais pas s'il fait partie de ta famille, dit Bellamy en soupirant. Plusieurs personnes s'appellent Griffin, je n'étais pas sûr. De plus, je n'ai pas transformé son nom. C'est lui qui a changé le sien.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien-sûr. Lorsque tu l'as soigné à l'hôpital, avant que toute cette histoire n'arrive, son nom était Waters. Il l'a changé, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Clarke essaye de trouver autre chose à dire. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle aimerait lui demander. Elle repense soudainement à la somme d'argent qu'il a eu il y a quelques années.

— Il y a aussi quelque chose, lui dit-elle. Pourquoi as-tu eu une grande somme d'argent après la mort de ta mère ?

— Quel rapport avec tout ça ? demande-t-il en soupirant.

— J'ai cru que tu étais la taupe à cause de ça.

— C'est Kane qui me l'a filé pour que je puisse m'occuper d'Octavia.

Clarke fronce les sourcils.

— Et si c'était lui ? demande-t-elle en murmurant presque ses paroles.

— Non… dit-il à son tour. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne me ferait pas ça.

— On ne le sait pas.

Bellamy hoche la tête, choqué à la perspective que Kane soit la taupe. Clarke se repositionne contre lui. Lorsqu'elle a posé des questions à Bellamy, elle a fait attention à positionner sa main contre son cœur. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas menti, celui-ci n'ayant pas accéléré. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez son père de lui avoir appris ça.

— Ils sont au sous-sol.

Bellamy et Clarke se redressent subitement en entendant des voix et des pas approcher de l'endroit où ils sont. Ils se relèvent lorsqu'ils entendent la porte du sous-sol se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un descend lentement les marches alors que Clarke plisse ses yeux en regardant la personne devant elle. Qui d'autre que Gustus ?

— Deux pour le prix d'un, murmure-t-il avec un sourire. Je n'en espérais pas tant.

Bellamy et Clarke ne répondent pas. Bellamy se rapproche doucement de Clarke jusqu'à se mettre légèrement devant elle, dans un geste défenseur. Clarke pose sa main droite dans le bas de son dos et serre dans son poing son t-shirt.

— Est-ce que vous comptez nous tuer ? demande finalement Clarke en murmurant ses mots.

— Effectivement, j'y ai pensé, répond franchement Gustus. Tuer Bellamy me procurera beaucoup de plaisir.

— Allez-y, répond Bellamy avec une voix agressive.

Clarke siffle entre ses dents en tirant légèrement le t-shirt de celui-ci vers elle, comme pour le prévenir d'arrêter de dire un mot de plus.

— J'ai une proposition à te faire, dit alors Gustus en regardant Clarke. Si tu veux sauver la peau de Bellamy, tu n'auras qu'à accepter.

— Je vous écoute, répond rapidement Clarke, ne réfléchissant plus une seule seconde en entendant ce qu'il vient de dire.

— Je veux que tu rejoignes les _Grounders_.

Clarke sent Bellamy se raidir juste devant elle alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, choquée par ce que Gustus vient juste de lui dire. Il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir la tuer depuis des mois et des mois, il a même tué son père et sa mère… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait qu'elle le rejoigne ?

Et, soudainement, cela fait sens. Gustus _Griffin_. Peu importe qui il est, Gustus fait partie de sa famille. Il veut peut-être la former comme lui… Pour qu'elle reprenne les _Grounders_.

— Je reviendrai demain en fin de matinée, continue-t-il à dire. Je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir.

Il se retourne, remontant rapidement les escaliers. Il ouvre la porte du sous-sol et la referme derrière lui, laissant Clarke et Bellamy figés dans l'espace clos. Clarke ferme les yeux en essayant de respirer calmement. Elle sent finalement Bellamy se retourner et poser ses mains sur ses joues, relevant sa tête. Elle ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

— Non, Clarke, lui dit-il fermement. Il en est hors de question. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, murmure-t-elle en sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue, s'écrasant sur la main de Bellamy. Je ne veux pas qu'il te tue.

— On trouvera un autre moyen, dit-il en secouant la tête, la voix marquée par l'émotion. Je suis ton garde du corps, c'est à moi de te protéger.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, dit-elle en baissant la tête et en pleurant.

— Si tu entres chez les _Grounders_ tu me perdras de toute façon. J'arriverai à me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Contre une dizaine de personne ? s'exclame-t-elle. C'est impossible, Bellamy !

Bellamy soupire lourdement en regardant ailleurs, les larmes aux yeux. Il laisse retomber ses mains des joues de Clarke et les porte à ses yeux, essuyant les larmes se formant sur le bout de ses cils.

— Je suis désolée, murmure Clarke. Ma décision est prise.

— Je le sais, princesse.

Clarke essaye de lui lancer le sourire le plus rassurant qu'elle connaisse mais c'est peine perdu. Il tend ses bras vers elle alors qu'elle se précipite vers lui et s'engouffre contre lui. Il caresse doucement ses cheveux.

— Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse te faire changer d'avis ? demande-t-il calmement.

— Non.

Il soupire. Elle relève la tête vers lui et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Bellamy répond immédiatement au baiser en serrant ses mains sur la taille de Clarke, dans un geste de possession. Ils ont besoin de l'un de l'autre, ils ont besoin de profiter du temps qu'il leur reste ensemble. Clarke pose ses mains sur les épaules de Bellamy et appuie fortement dessus, en essayant de se soulever de terre. Bellamy l'intercepte alors qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il la plaque contre le mur le plus proche en prolongeant leur baiser, entrelaçant sa langue avec celle de sa petite amie. Il se sent à l'étroit dans son jean lorsqu'il entend le gémissement de Clarke contre sa bouche alors qu'elle frotte son bassin contre le sien. Elle recule légèrement ses lèvres et tire sur le t-shirt de Bellamy. Il l'aide dans sa manœuvre et le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il pose son front contre celui de Clarke et ferme les yeux alors qu'elle passe délicatement sa main entre leurs deux corps, découvrant son torse avec ses doigts. Elle caresse tendrement chaque parcelle de sa peau.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle alors.

Bellamy ouvre subitement les yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de Clarke. Il se demande s'il a rêvé ses paroles, il se demande si c'est réellement sa voix qu'il a entendu. Il comprend que c'est le cas lorsqu'elle lui sourit timidement, comme si c'était dur pour elle de se l'avouer. Bellamy ramène finalement l'une de ses mains sur sa joue et la regarde tendrement.

— Je t'aime aussi, lui répond-il.

Clarke laisse échapper un petit rire ainsi qu'une légère larme de son œil. Bellamy se penche en avant et embrasse rapidement sa larme salée. Il se penche de nouveau sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse doucement, comme s'il voulait faire durer ce moment encore plus. Clarke répond tendrement au baiser en caressant sa nuque.

Bellamy se décale du mur et s'approche lentement du matelas. Il renverse le plus délicatement possible Clarke sur le sol en s'allongeant sur elle. Clarke prend l'ourlet de son propre t-shirt et, avec l'aide de Bellamy, le passe au-dessus de sa tête. Le regard de Bellamy parcourt son corps alors qu'elle rougit violemment. Il l'a déjà vu en soutien-gorge mais cette fois-ci cela semble tout à coup beaucoup plus… Réel. Elle sait que cela risque d'être la dernière fois qu'elle le voit et ça la rend malade. Bellamy semble comprendre ses pensées puisqu'il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse furtivement.

— On pensera à tout ça après, d'accord ? dit-il d'une douce voix. On trouvera une solution.

Elle hoche la tête et l'attire par la nuque, l'embrassant de tout son saoul. Elle penche la tête en arrière en poussant un soupir de plaisir lorsque Bellamy embrasse amoureusement son cou, descendant doucement vers sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle sent les mains de celui-ci derrière son dos, elle l'aide à enlever son soutien-gorge. Bellamy la regarde une seconde dans les yeux. Elle sent dans son regard du désir et de l'amour, et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour elle. Elle ferme les yeux en lâchant un long rauque de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sent la langue de Bellamy tracer plusieurs cercles sur sa poitrine. Il rit contre elle lorsqu'elle essaye de déboutonner son propre jean, provoquant des frissons de sa tête à ses pieds. Il le fait à sa place en embrassant son ventre plat. Clarke l'aide à enlever son pantalon en gigotant doucement ses jambes.

Bellamy remonte doucement son corps et l'embrasse cette fois sur les lèvres. Clarke essaye d'étendre le plus possible son bras entre leurs corps pour essayer d'atteindre la bosse déjà proéminente dans son pantalon mais Bellamy rit et intercepte sa main. Clarke pousse un grognement.

— Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être aussi patient ? demande-t-elle finalement en l'embrassant.

— Le plaisir vient avec la patience, répond-il en souriant.

— C'est complétement faux, dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant.

Bellamy sourit contre ses lèvres et répond à son baiser. Il parcourt de nouveau le corps de Clarke avec l'une de ses mains et caresse doucement sa cuisse. Il aime sentir la respiration de Clarke s'accélérer lorsqu'il s'approche dangereusement de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il trace des cercles sur l'intérieur de son genou et remonte lentement ses doigts le long de sa jambe. Clarke se sépare de ses lèvres lorsqu'il franchit la barrière de son sous-vêtement et qu'il commence à promener son doigt de haut en bas de son intimité. Il grogne dans son cou alors qu'elle lâche un éclat de rire.

— Tu es tellement excitée, murmure-t-il dans son cou.

— À toi d'y remédier, répond-elle le plus sensuellement possible.

Il lui lance une petite moue admirative devant sa répartie alors qu'elle rigole de plus belle. Son rire est soudainement remplacé par des gémissements lorsqu'il insère l'un de ses doigts en elle, allant et venant lentement. Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres en ajoutant un second doigt et en accélérant la cadence. Clarke tire sans ménagement sur ses cheveux bruns en lui sommant d'aller encore et encore plus vite. Il caresse légèrement son point le plus sensible alors qu'elle tressaute sous lui. Clarke n'a pas énormément d'expérience en matière de sexe mais ce que lui procure Bellamy va au-delà de tout ce qu'elle a déjà connu. Elle sent de la chaleur se répandre dans son corps et pousse des gémissements incontrôlables lorsqu'il va de plus en plus vite. Elle s'accroche à ses cheveux en poussant son bassin plus fortement contre sa main, ce qui semble le faire rire. Il embrasse le dessous de son oreille lorsqu'il la sent se contracter autour de ses doigts, poussant un gémissement qui le met dans tous ses états. Son corps tremble sous le sien alors qu'elle pousse son dernier cri de plaisir.

Il la laisse reprendre ses esprits en enlevant sa main et en embrassant doucement son cou et sa poitrine. Il relève finalement la tête et la regarde alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux et lui fait un sourire béat.

— Salut, murmure-t-elle, encore groggy par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

— Salut, répond-il en retour en commençant à rire.

— Tu me laisses une minute ?

Il rit à nouveau en hochant la tête et en nichant son visage dans son cou. Il frotte son nez contre elle en attendant patiemment. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, Clarke le fait basculer sur le dos et se met à califourchon sur lui. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse en murmurant doucement « Merci ». Il rit en répondant « Avec plaisir ».

Elle se penche en avant et embrasse chaque parcelle de peau de son torse, comme elle le lui avait promis la dernière fois. Elle défait les boutons de son jean et demande l'aide de Bellamy pour le retirer, ce qu'il fait immédiatement. Elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres en passant sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer et en commençant à le caresser. Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy enfoncer l'arrière de son crâne dans le matelas et apporter ses poings serrés contre ses yeux, comme si cela était dur de se contrôler dans ce genre de moment. Clarke embrasse chaque abdominaux de son corps en bougeant sa main de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que Bellamy inverse les positions et se retrouve sur elle. Il prend le visage de Clarke en coupe et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser désespéré. Il fait glisser la culotte de Clarke le long de ses jambes et fait de même avec son boxer.

Clarke se raidit légèrement lorsqu'il écarte doucement ses cuisses en se positionnant de la meilleure des façons. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas sortie avec un garçon, elle ne sait même pas si elle sait toujours faire _ça_. Il remarque sa peur car il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, caressant l'extérieur de ses jambes.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il avec un regard inquiet. Est-ce que tu veux toujours qu'on…

— Oui, assure-t-elle en hochant la tête.

— Fais-moi confiance, dit-il en lui souriant.

— Je te fais confiance, dit-elle en répétant ses mots. Tu peux y aller.

Il hoche la tête et pénètre lentement en elle, s'immobilisant quelques secondes, le temps que Clarke s'adapte de nouveau à la sensation. Clarke lève son visage vers lui et l'embrasse en lui disant de continuer. Il bouge de nouveau ses hanches en harmonie avec celles de Clarke. Celle-ci passe ses mains dans son dos en plantant ses ongles dans sa peau mais il n'y fait pas attention. Il pense juste au fait qu'il est en train de faire l'amour avec la femme qu'il aime et qu'il compte protéger jusqu'à la fin. Il l'embrasse passionnément sur la bouche en accélérant la cadence de son bassin, Clarke y répondant ardemment.

Leurs mouvements se font plus pressants et plus brouillons au bout de quelques minutes, les deux sentant leur désir monter progressivement. Bellamy intercepte les bras de Clarke et place ses poignets au-dessus de son corps, lui permettant de s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Clarke lâche quelques gémissements incontrôlables qu'elle essaye d'étouffer en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Bellamy s'en rend compte au bout de quelques secondes et décide de prendre la relève de ses dents en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il sent le corps de Clarke pris de soubresauts sous son corps, lui faisant atteindre le septième ciel en chœur avec elle.

Il s'écroule doucement sur elle, en essayant de ne pas l'étouffer. Il libère ses poignets et enfouit son visage dans son cou en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il sourit lorsque les doigts de Clarke se glissent dans ses cheveux, malaxant tendrement son cuir chevelu. Il se retire finalement d'elle et s'écroule sur le dos à côté d'elle. Il tend son bras en l'attirant contre son torse. Clarke pose sa joue contre son épaule et pose sa main en plein milieu de son torse.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a attendu aussi longtemps ? demande-t-elle finalement en commençant à rire.

— Je crois que je vais le regretter toute ma vie maintenant, répond-il avec un rire. C'était… Incroyable.

— Merci à toi, dit-elle en souriant.

— Je n'ai pas fait tout le travail, lui dit-il finalement. Tu as été parfaite toi aussi.

Elle sourit contre lui en fermant les yeux, épuisée par ce qu'ils viennent tous les deux de faire. Elle s'endort finalement en sentant les doigts de Bellamy jouer avec les cheveux dans son dos.

 **[…]**

Clarke lève les yeux alors que Bellamy fait les cent pas devant elle. Ils savent que, d'ici une minute ou deux, Gustus va venir pour les séparer. Ils entendent depuis tout à l'heure du bruit à côté du sous-sol. Ils sont tous réveillés et ils vont venir la chercher. Elle le sait.

— Tu vas me donner la nausée si tu continues comme ça, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il soupire et s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le matelas, mettant sa tête entre ses genoux. Clarke pose une main sur son bras et caresse doucement son biceps, dans un but de réconfort. Il la regarde finalement.

— Tu n'as pas peur ? lui demande-t-il. Tu vas te retrouver ici… Sans aucun repère. Le temps que je trouve un moyen avec les autres de te libérer de cet endroit, tu vas devoir rester.

— Je le sais, dit-elle en acquiesçant. Seulement, je sais que tu m'attendras de l'autre côté donc ça ira. Je ne resterai pas longtemps.

— J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas te faire de mal, dit-il en frottant son visage avec ses mains. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose…

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Lexa sera là pour me protéger.

— Pour te récupérer surtout, répond-il avec un sourire narquois.

— Crois-moi, après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, je penserai à chaque seconde de chaque minute à toi.

Bellamy relève la tête et la regarde en lâchant un petit rire. Elle rit à son tour en voyant qu'il est soulagé par ce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

Ils entendent le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Ils se relèvent tous les deux à toute vitesse alors que Gustus descend les escaliers et les regarde un à un.

— J'espère que tu as eu du temps pour réfléchir, Clarke. Quelle est ta décision ?

— J'accepte, répond-elle fermement. Je rentre dans votre groupe si vous laissez Bellamy sortir d'ici.

— Suivez-moi, dit-il avec un petit sourire en indiquant les escaliers.

Clarke glisse sa main dans celle de Bellamy alors qu'ils suivent tous les deux Gustus dans l'escalier, à une distance raisonnable. Ils débouchent dans l'entrée alors qu'il y a cinq membres des _Grounders_ autour d'eux qui les regardent. Clarke baisse les yeux lorsqu'elle croise le regard étonné de Lexa. Gustus se tourne finalement vers eux en indiquant la porte d'entrée.

— Bellamy, je te laisse partir. Si l'un de mes membres te voit près de notre maison dans les prochains jours, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de te tuer. Clarke nous appartient désormais.

Bellamy hoche la tête mais fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il entend Gustus parler de Clarke comme d'un objet. Il le regarde une dernière fois.

— Ne lui faites pas de mal, dit-il presque en le suppliant.

— Nous allons lui apprendre à combattre et à se défendre, répond simplement Gustus. Nous allons lui apprendre à tuer ceux qui ne respecteront pas nos règles. Elle sera une guerrière à nos côtés. Il est temps pour toi de partir.

Bellamy se lèche les lèvres et sent un nœud se former dans le creux de son ventre. Il se tourne finalement vers Clarke en lui faisant un regard confiant et en lâchant sa main. Il s'apprête à se retourner et à partir sans rien dire de plus mais Clarke s'approche de lui. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et le regarde alors qu'il pose ses mains sur sa taille, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux regards des autres.

— La voiture de Monty est garée juste à côté, lui dit-elle. Ils seront à l'hôtel le plus proche donc tu iras les retrouver, d'accord ?

— Oui, répond-il en hochant la tête.

Clarke acquiesce et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant rapidement mais avec beaucoup de passion. Elle se sépare mais Bellamy l'embrasse une dernière fois.

— Je te libérerai, murmure-t-il contre sa bouche.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir.

Il répète ces mêmes mots et se sépare définitivement d'elle. Il regarde rapidement Gustus et tourne le dos à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et sort du QG en sentant le regard de Clarke transpercer sa nuque.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Êtes-vous toujours là ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait faire un arrêt cardiaque… Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Non mais vraiment. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre (ne vous demandez pas pourquoi). J'ai seulement 17 ans et c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de sexe aussi explicite. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas choqué et que j'ai assez bien décrit (ayant très peu d'expérience en la matière…). En tout cas je remercie ma Béta Géraldine (Goodgame) pour m'avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait de ce chapitre. J'ai cru devoir emmener le défibrillateur à côté de moi ! (je suis sûre que Vanille aura la même réaction qu'elle...)**

 **Bien-sûr, CLARKE PREND LA PILULE ! Pas de sexe sans protection les gars ! Rappelez-vous les paroles de Clarke dans ma fiction** **Plus qu'un jeu** **: « Sortez couverts »**

 **Bref, sinon, je suis encore en pleine écriture du prochain chapitre donc je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir pour la semaine prochaine ! Je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas, je le promets ! C'est un peu la folie avec mes cours, je me rapproche doucement des partiels de fin de semestre... donc je travaille tous les jours. Mais j'essayerais.**

 **Prenez soin de vous en tout cas !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Clarke crie tandis que la lame du couteau entaille son bras droit. Elle se recule subitement en plaquant sa paume de main contre sa blessure. Elle lance un regard noir à Gustus qui lui répond par un petit sourire.

— Tu n'es pas assez attentive, lui dit-il. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que t'as enseigné ton stupide garde du corps mais…

— Ne parle pas de lui, répond Clarke entre ses dents.

— Il s'est servi de toi pour assouvir ses besoins, Clarke, arrête d'être aussi naïve.

— DE QUEL DROIT OSES-TU ? s'écrie-t-elle, à deux doigts de le tuer.

— C'est à cause de lui que tu…

Clarke ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et le plaque contre le mur en posant son couteau en travers de sa gorge. Gustus commence à rire alors qu'elle appuie plus fortement sur la lame, faisant suinter une goutte de sang le long de celle-ci. Elle lui fait un regard noir, hésitant à appuyer plus fortement ou non.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aimerais enfoncer ce couteau dans ta gorge, murmure-t-elle contre son visage.

— Fais-le.

— Pour que tous les autres membres de ta clique me tombent dessus ? répond-elle amèrement. Je ne m'y risquerai pas.

— Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas le faire, Clarke.

— Je me fiche que tu sois de ma famille ou non. Tu as tué mon père.

Clarke relâche la pression du couteau et lui tourne le dos. Elle monte les escaliers du manoir montant à sa chambre et s'engouffre dans celle-ci en poussant un long soupir. Cela fait trois semaines qu'elle est coincée ici.

Elle est restée cloitrée dans sa chambre durant les deux premiers jours dans ce manoir. Elle ne parlait à personne et ne voulait rien manger. Elle a réussi à s'en sortir grâce à Lexa. Celle-ci lui a expliqué calmement ce que Gustus voulait d'elle : devenir plus forte physiquement et mentalement pour reprendre la suite des _Grounders_ lorsqu'elle deviendra plus mure. Clarke avait acquiescé à ses paroles et était allée voir Gustus.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Clarke frappe à la porte de son bureau mais ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Elle entre directement et met ses mains sur ses hanches._

 _— Qui es-tu pour moi ? demande-t-elle alors. Quel lien familial avons-nous ?_

 _Gustus croise les bras derrière son bureau et commence à sourire. Il attendait ce moment depuis des mois déjà, il se demandait seulement quand est-ce que ce serait. Il se redresse dans son siège et se lève lentement, mettant ses mains sur le bureau._

 _— Jake n'était pas un inconnu pour moi, lui dit-il finalement. Jake était mon frère, ce qui fait de toi ma nièce._

 _Clarke se fige lorsqu'elle entend ce que lui dit Gustus. Est-ce qu'elle y avait pensé ces derniers temps ? Bien-sûr. Elle avait remarqué la façon dont son sourire correspondait exactement au sien. Elle avait vu qu'il avait les mêmes manières qu'elle lorsqu'il lui parlait. Cependant, elle avait secrètement espéré que tout ça soit dans son imagination._

 _— Pourquoi ? dit-elle, un étranglement dans la voix. Pourquoi avoir tué mon père ?_

 _— Qu'il soit mon frère ou non, je n'allais pas déroger la règle. Dès qu'il est venu demander de l'argent ici, nous nous sommes croisés. Nous nous n'étions pas vu depuis ta naissance._

 _— Qu'est-ce qui vous a séparé ?_

 _— Ta mère._

 _Clarke fronce les sourcils en continuant à entendre le discours insensé de Gustus._

 _— J'étais en couple avec Abby avant que je ne lui présente Jake, dit-il en crachant presque ses paroles. Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. Regarde où nous en sommes désormais._

 _— Tu as tué mes parents parce qu'ils sont tombés amoureux, murmure Clarke en réalisant la cruauté de la situation._

 _— Non ! s'exclame-t-il. J'ai tué ton père parce qu'il avait des dettes envers mon gang. J'ai ensuite tué ta mère parce que je n'allais pas en finir sur la mort de Jake._

 _— Tu es un monstre !_

 _Clarke s'avance en avant mais elle sent des bras encercler sa taille, l'empêchant de faire un pas. Elle se débat alors que les membres des Grounders l'empêchent d'attaquer leur mentor. Elle leur donne plusieurs coups de coude mais ils l'attirent en dehors de la pièce, alors qu'elle profane des insanités envers son oncle._

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Depuis toute cette histoire, Clarke essaye de se calmer et de se contrôler lorsqu'elle le voit. Elle doit faire profil bas. Secrètement, cependant, elle souhaite s'échapper au plus vite de cet endroit et le tuer. Il ne mérite plus de vivre.

Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Lexa qui l'appelle en bas. Elle soupire et se lève de son lit, descendant les escaliers d'un pas penaud. Elle cherche partout autour d'elle pour la trouver et la voit finalement assise dans la salle à manger en compagnie de Murphy. Clarke s'approche, prend une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits et s'installe à côté de Lexa.

— Est-ce que vous avez réussi ? demande-t-elle à Murphy.

— Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Gustus garde toujours son portable avec lui, il ne le lâche jamais.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas sortir en acheter un ! rétorque Clarke.

— Nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir un téléphone portable, en quelle langue dois-je te le dire ? dit Murphy en serrant les dents. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir de ce manoir sans être accompagné par un toutou de Gustus. Il ne nous fait pas encore assez confiance, Lexa et moi.

— Il fait assez confiance à Emory, pas vrai ? Elle pourrait sortir et…

— C'est non, lui dit-il froidement.

Clarke tourne la tête sur le côté en soupirant. Elle sait que Murphy et Emory sont en couple depuis quelques mois et elle sait qu'il ne veut pas risquer sa vie… Mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut sortir de cet endroit. Elle ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire.

Elle tourne le regard et se fige lorsqu'elle voit Kane, dans un coin du salon. Il lit tranquillement un livre, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait pas laissé sa mère se faire tuer.

— Arrête de le regarder, lui dit Lexa en détournant son attention de Kane.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aimerais le tuer, répond Clarke en serrant les dents. C'était lui la taupe, tout est arrivé à cause de lui.

— Tu pourras te venger lorsqu'on sera tous les quatre sortit d'ici, lui répond Lexa.

Clarke hoche la tête. Elle s'est trouvé des alliés au bout de quelques jours : Lexa, Murphy et Emory. Comme elle, ils sont obligés d'être dans ce gang. Ils ont été endoctrinés et ne savent pas comment sortir de cette galère. L'arrivée de Clarke chez les _Grounders_ les a rapidement soulagés.

Murphy tourne rapidement la tête lorsque des pas rapides se font entendre dans les escaliers. Emory débarque en trombe dans la salle à manger et s'écrase sur la chaise à côté de lui, complètement essoufflée. Murphy fronce les sourcils et lui prend la main sur la table.

— J'ai surpris une… Conversation entre… Gustus et l'un de ses…

— Emory, calme-toi et prend une grande respiration, lui dit Clarke.

Celle-ci hoche la tête et s'exécute lentement. Elle ferme les yeux et donne une légère pression sur la main de son petit-ami. Elle regarde finalement Murphy et Lexa.

— Ils vont lui faire passer le test de confiance.

Murphy et Lexa se regardent en écarquillant les yeux alors que Clarke hausse les sourcils. Elle ne sait absolument pas de quoi Emory veut parler mais cela semble important. Lexa secoue rapidement la tête, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! s'exclame-t-elle. Cela ne fait que trois semaines qu'elle est avec nous, il ne peut pas faire ça !

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répond Murphy en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

— De quoi est-ce que vous…

Clarke est interrompue par deux membres qui viennent l'entourer. Elle les regarde en haussant les sourcils alors qu'ils lui disent que Gustus souhaite lui parler. Elle se racle la gorge et se lève fébrilement, essayant de lancer un regard confiant à ses nouveaux amis. Ceux-ci semblent terrifiés mais elle ne sait pas par quoi.

Elle suit les membres du clan… De _son_ clan. Ils la conduisent devant le bureau de Gustus et frappent à la porte. Gustus leur dit d'entrer et de les laisser tous les deux. Clarke reste debout en croisant les bras, attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui veut.

— Tu sais très bien que tu fais partie de mon clan désormais, lui dit-il calmement en s'adossant au fauteuil.

— Oui, répond-elle entre ses dents.

— Je veux que tu saches que chaque membre des _Grounders_ a dû passer un test de confiance dès leur arrivée, lui dit-il en souriant. C'est primordial pour entrer dans ce groupe.

— Très bien, je passerai votre test. En quoi est-ce qu'il consiste ?

Gustus étire ses lèvres dans un grand sourire alors que Clarke fronce les sourcils en le voyant si heureux. Finalement, il se penche derrière le bureau et pose lentement un pistolet sur le bureau. Clarke émet un pas en arrière, ne comprenant pas où il souhaite en venir.

— Je veux que tu tues Bellamy Blake.

Le cœur de Clarke commence à s'emballer alors qu'elle regarde Gustus durant quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi dire. Bellamy est tout ce qu'elle est désormais, elle ne peut pas le rayer de sa vie de cette façon… Mais elle doit réussir le test de confiance. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle prend une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

 **[…]**

Bellamy longe le long tunnel jusqu'à déboucher sur la porte tant convoitée. Il actionne la poignée et entre dans la salle de contrôle sans prendre le temps d'habituer ses yeux à l'intense lumière de la pièce. Il se dirige vers Jasper et Monty et pose ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise, fixant l'écran d'ordinateur devant eux.

— Des nouvelles ? demande-t-il d'une voix lasse.

— Non, soupire Monty. Il faut qu'elle nous contacte, il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen.

— J'ai tellement envie d'y aller et de…

— Je le sais, Bellamy, lui dit Jasper en le regardant. Nous aussi.

Bellamy se retourne en portant ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et en poussant un long soupir. Cela ne fait que trois semaines que Clarke n'est plus en sa compagnie mais elle lui manque énormément. Il a peur pour elle. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe de son côté et ça l'inquiète d'autant plus. Il aurait aimé qu'elle trouve un moyen pour le contacter, même de quelques minutes seulement. C'est comme s'il n'arrivait plus réellement à respirer depuis ces trois semaines. Son lit est vide sans elle, son appartement est triste sans elle.

Raven et Wick les aide depuis ces trois semaines à trouver un moyen pour les contacter mais c'est sans issue. Ils doivent juste attendre un signe d'elle.

Bellamy tourne rapidement sa tête vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement. Bellamy sourit en voyant sa petite sœur entrer en compagnie de Lincoln. Il ouvre ses bras dans sa direction alors qu'elle s'y engouffre en souriant. Elle le voit tous les jours depuis que Clarke est restée chez les _Grounders_. Elle fait tout son possible pour l'aider dans cette épreuve difficile.

— Comment est-ce que tu vas ? lui demande-t-il en se séparant d'elle. Tu es en retard.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Lincoln et moi avons mangés dans un restaurant juste à côté. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

— Ça va.

— Bellamy…

— Je te dis que je vais bien, répond-il rapidement. Je suis juste impatient d'avoir des nouvelles d'elle. Je suis sûr que c'est pour bientôt.

— J'espère que tu dis vrai… dit-elle en soupirant. Peut-être qu'elle a appris la réelle identité de Gustus là-bas.

— Et alors ? répond-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Peut-être qu'elle y a pris goût…

Octavia mord sa lèvre inférieure tout en continuant à le regarder. Il secoue la tête lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'elle est en train de lui suggérer. Elle est clairement en train de lui dire que Clarke l'a abandonné. Elle est en train de dire que Clarke prend désormais du plaisir à torturer les gens comme l'a fait Gustus avec son père, sa mère ou encore _lui-même_. Il regarde fixement Octavia dans le blanc des yeux et lui répond avec la plus grande honnêteté possible.

— Ce n'est pas possible, répond-il calmement. Clarke n'est pas comme ça.

Octavia lui fait un petit sourire en hochant la tête. Elle le reprend dans ses bras en frottant son dos de haut en bas, essayant de le distraire quelques secondes de Clarke.

Elle le relâche et fronce les sourcils lorsque l'ordinateur émet un bruit étrange. Bellamy s'approche de Monty alors que celui-ci frappe plusieurs fois contre le clavier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Bellamy.

— Une application vocale vient de s'ouvrir sur l'ordinateur, répond-il en parlant en même temps avec Jasper. Peut-être que quelqu'un est en train de communiquer avec nous.

— Comme la dernière fois avec Gustus ? s'exclame Bellamy en ressentant de l'espoir dans le creux de son ventre.

— C'est exactement ça.

Octavia pose sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et commence à la serrer doucement. Bellamy prend plusieurs inspirations pour essayer de se calmer mais un grésillement se fait entendre.

— Jasper ? Monty ? Bellamy ?

Bellamy se précipite vers l'ordinateur lorsqu'il entend la voix de Clarke. Jasper et Monty commencent à pianoter sur le clavier mais savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas lui répondre. C'est un appel à sens unique. Ils l'expliquent calmement à Bellamy alors que celui-ci hoche la tête. Il est triste de ne pas pouvoir lui parler mais il est maintenant sûr qu'elle est en vie.

— Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me répondre mais ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle rapidement. Je vais être très rapide. J'ai trouvé des alliés de mon côté : Lexa, Emory et Murphy. Je vais bien, ils ne me maltraitent pas.

Bellamy ferme les yeux en entendant la voix de la femme qu'il aime.

— Il faut que je voie l'un d'entre vous, leur dit-elle. Jasper, je sais que tu es là. Il faut que tu me retrouves ce soir à 20h au parc de la Fossette. Viens seul.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils en regardant Jasper. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne demande pas à le voir lui ? Quelque chose ne va pas.

— J'aurais aimé voir Bellamy mais Murphy, Emory et Lexa savent que je ne vais pas réussir à contrôler mes émotions lorsque je serai en face de lui. Si vous êtes tous dans la salle de contrôle, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Bellamy. Tu me manques énormément.

Octavia resserre son emprise sur son épaule alors que Bellamy baisse légèrement la tête en souriant.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir.

L'écran de Monty redevient à la normale alors que tout le monde se regarde l'un après l'autre. Jasper fronce les sourcils.

— Est-ce que je dois y aller ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Bien-sûr ! répond rapidement Bellamy. Clarke souhaite te voir alors il faut que tu y ailles. Cela va peut-être être notre seule chance de la voir.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas à ma place ?

— Parce qu'elle nous a dit non. Clarke a une raison. Faisons-lui confiance.

Ils hochent tous la tête. Monty décide de prendre une caméra de surveillance pour que Jasper puisse l'installer avant l'arrivée de Clarke. Bellamy secoue la tête en entendant les paroles de Monty.

— Elle ne va pas l'attaquer, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On parle de Clarke, on ne parle pas de Gustus.

— Elle est entrée chez les _Grounders_ , lui rappelle Lincoln. Elle fait partie de leur gang.

— Lincoln, siffle d'un air médisant Bellamy entre ses dents.

Bellamy s'approche de ses amis en les aidants à trouver la meilleure caméra que Jasper aura à placer sur le lieu de la rencontre. Il regarde sa montre. Il est un peu plus de 18h, Jasper va devoir partir d'ici quelques minutes pour rencontrer Clarke. Il s'approche lentement de lui et lui demande de lui parler quelques secondes. Celui-ci se lève et s'éloigne avec lui.

— Lorsque tu la verras… commence à dire Bellamy.

— Je lui dirais que tu l'aimes, répond Jasper en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bellamy.

— Merci beaucoup. Dis-lui également qu'on la sortira de là-bas. On trouvera une solution.

— Je le ferai, lui dit Jasper en hochant la tête. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle puisse me dire.

— Ça ne sera rien, je pense, lui répond Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas demandé à te voir toi ?

Bellamy ne répond pas à sa question et pousse un léger soupir. Il ne sait pas mais Clarke doit avoir une raison. Il lui fait entièrement confiance. Depuis la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble, il est encore plus sûr de ses sentiments envers elle. Il l'aime comme un fou et il ne va pas la laisser chez les _Grounders_ toute sa vie.

Il reste au milieu de la salle de contrôle, sur l'une des chaises, durant plusieurs minutes. Il voit tout le monde travailler en équipe autour de lui sur la rencontre entre Jasper et Clarke alors qu'il se ronge les ongles. Il a un mauvais pressentiment.

Jasper se place devant lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

— Il est l'heure pour moi de partir, lui dit-il. Cela prend du temps pour y aller, et je dois trouver le bon endroit pour la caméra.

— D'accord, répond Bellamy en se relevant.

— Dès que je l'aurais allumée, vous allez pouvoir suivre en direct ce que Clarke et moi allons nous dire.

— Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle va venir seule ?

— Non. Un membre des _Grounders_ sera avec elle pour la surveiller.

Il hoche la tête et pose sa main sur son épaule en lui lançant un petit sourire. Il sourit en retour et lui fait une longue accolade en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il lui dit à l'oreille de prévenir Maya qu'il sera en retard. Bellamy hoche la tête alors que Jasper se sépare de lui et enlace longuement Monty. Il sort ensuite de la salle de contrôle sous le regard inquiet de tout le monde.

Bellamy s'installe à côté de Monty devant l'ordinateur en croisant les bras. Ils vont seulement avoir des nouvelles de Jasper d'ici une heure, ils ont encore le temps. Bellamy entame une discussion anodine avec Monty sur leurs familles alors qu'Octavia et Lincoln viennent se joindre à la conversation.

— Je n'ai jamais été méchant, dit Bellamy à Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Envers moi non, mais envers mes petits-copains…

Ils rigolent tous à l'unisson alors qu'Octavia raconte la fois où Bellamy a décidé de faire peur à Atom, l'ex copain d'Octavia. Il avait raconté des tas d'histoires qui avaient fait fuir le pauvre garçon.

Ils se racontèrent tour à tour des anecdotes durant une quarantaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que l'ordinateur fasse un bruit suspect. Monty se précipite sur la souris et le clavier et ouvre une application. Bellamy sourit lorsqu'il voit Jasper en train de chercher un endroit pour poser la caméra. Le soleil commence à se coucher, il semble ne plus y avoir de monde dans le parc. Il pose la caméra dans le creux d'une poubelle.

— J'espère que vous m'entendez… dit-il.

Monty et Bellamy se frappent dans leurs mains en souriant. Ils ont réussi avec la caméra, c'est déjà un bon départ.

Jasper s'éloigne un peu de la caméra et met ses mains dans ses poches, en attendant Clarke. L'angle de caméra est parfait, cela va permettre à Bellamy et sa troupe de bien voir tout ce qu'il se passe.

Ils patientent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient une voiture noire arriver devant Jasper. Un homme sort de la voiture et se place à côté de celle-ci en croisant les bras. Bellamy retient sa respiration lorsque la portière de la voiture s'ouvre sur Clarke. Elle est habillée très simplement et semble en bonne santé, à sa plus grande joie. Il sent son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine en la regardant s'approcher de Jasper. Ce dernier se précipite vers elle et la prend longuement dans ses bras. Clarke rend son étreinte en fermant les yeux et en le serrant fortement contre elle. Bellamy sourit en les voyants enlacés. Il aurait réellement aimé être à la place de Jasper.

Clarke s'éloigne de Jasper et recule de quelques pas, mettant une légère distance entre eux.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demande-t-elle. Comment vont les autres ?

— On va tous bien, lui rassure Jasper. Tu nous manques énormément, bien-sûr, mais on cherche toujours un moyen de te sortir de là-bas.

— Je vous fais confiance, répond-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Bellamy ?

— Il va bien. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait.

— Moi aussi… murmure-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

— Clarke… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé à me voir ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas Bellamy ?

Bellamy fronce les sourcils en voyant une larme tomber rapidement de l'œil de Clarke. Celle-ci l'essuie rapidement en raclant sa gorge.

— J'ai une mission, lui dit-elle finalement avec la voix qui tremble. Gustus fait passer un test de confiance à chaque nouvelle recrue chez les _Grounders_. Ceci est mon test.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Gustus m'a demandé de tuer Bellamy.

Bellamy regarde Monty en commençant à sentir des sueurs froides dans tout son corps. Il sait où cela va mener mais il ne veut pas y croire. Il regarde ce que la caméra diffuse et écarquille les yeux lorsque Clarke sort une arme à feu de sa poche arrière de pantalon. Elle regarde longuement l'arme dans ses mains.

— Il m'a demandé de le tuer avec cette arme, dit-elle finalement en levant la tête vers Jasper. Je n'ai pas pu alors il m'a dit de choisir un autre nom. J'ai essayé de lui dire de changer de test mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. J'ai finalement dit ton nom.

Elle finit sa phrase avec un sanglot dans la voix alors que Jasper ferme doucement les yeux, en prenant une longue inspiration. Il la regarde alors, les larmes aux yeux. Il essaye de contrôler les tremblements dans son corps.

— Est-ce que tu vas me tuer ? demande-t-il doucement.

— Je suis désolée, répond-elle dans un murmure. Gustus a demandé à son bras droit de m'accompagner pour être sûr que je fasse le boulot pour lui. Il faut que je lui prouve que je fasse partie de son groupe pour pouvoir m'en sortir.

— Quitte à tuer tes amis.

— Je ne veux pas te tuer, réplique-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne…

— Est-ce que tu penses à Maya ? lui dit-il, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Est-ce que tu penses à mon bébé qui est sur le point de naitre ?

Bellamy porte ses mains à son visage en continuant à regarder l'écran d'ordinateur devant lui. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il se passe. Il entend les sanglots de sa petite sœur derrière lui ainsi que la respiration saccadée de Monty. Clarke ne va pas appuyer sur la détente, elle ne peut pas le faire. C'est impossible.

— Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle lève le pistolet et appuie sur la gâchette.

Les cris d'Octavia résonnent dans la salle de contrôle alors que la balle percute la poitrine de Jasper, éclaboussant du sang partout autour de lui. Jasper tombe en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts. Bellamy porte l'une de ses mains contre son cœur. Il continue à regarder l'écran alors qu'il entend Octavia pleurer dans les bras de Lincoln. Sur l'écran, Clarke remet son pistolet dans sa poche de pantalon et tourne son regard vers la caméra. Bellamy fronce les sourcils. Elle savait où elle était.

Elle s'approche de la caméra et la prend dans sa main. Elle fixe quelques secondes l'objectif, comme si elle savait que Bellamy la regardait en ce moment même. Il sent une larme s'échapper de ses yeux alors qu'elle coupe la connexion, éteignant automatiquement l'écran d'ordinateur. Bellamy laisse tomber sa tête entre ses mains en laissant échapper un sanglot.

Clarke n'est plus la même personne.

* * *

 **Hello ! JOYEUX NOËL ! (comment ça c'est pas maintenant ? j'ai déjà installé mes décorations sur mes fenêtres moi !)**

 **J'ai appris il y a deux jours mon programme de partiel et j'ai les trois pires épreuves... le lundi 14 décembre, le tout premier jour quoi. Au moins je serais débarrassée, ça c'est clair. Je vous demande donc d'être très patient jusqu'au 17 décembre (puisque ce seront mes vacances de Noël)**

 **Je n'ai écrit que le début du chapitre 15 pour l'instant donc je ne pense pas l'avoir pour la semaine prochaine, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je vais essayer néanmoins de le poster le plus rapidement possible. Le chapitre 15 sera l'avant dernier chapitre ! (le chapitre 16 sera simplement l'épilogue, il sera court)**

 **Bonne semaine à tous, travaillez bien ! En attendant, je vous dirige vers la fiction de** GoodGame **Café, inconnu et écriture ainsi que  Together ? **d'Estellech **. Si vous suivez déjà ces fictions, d'abord bravo ! *clap clap clap* Donc si c'est le cas, je vous dirige vers mon autre fiction Bellarke en cours, Nuances de Bellarke (aucun rapport avec 50 nuances de Grey, ne paniquez pas.)**

 **Bisous !**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Bellamy court le plus vite possible aux côtés de Monty vers la forme allongée sur le sol, un peu plus loin. Sa gorge est en feu et son cœur bat à toute allure mais il n'en tient pas compte. Il court jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il sait qu'une ambulance est déjà sur le chemin mais il a peur que tout cela soit trop tard. Il a peur que Jasper soit mort.

Il se précipite sur le corps de Jasper et s'agenouille avec Monty. Les yeux de Jasper sont fermés et il ne semble plus bouger. La main de Bellamy tremble alors qu'il plaque deux doigts dans le cou de Jasper. Il essaye de se concentrer. Il sent un battement sous ses doigts.

— Il n'est pas mort ! s'exclame-t-il.

Monty porte ses mains à son visage en soufflant un grand coup, de soulagement. Bellamy fronce les sourcils alors que la tâche de sang est toujours présente sur son torse. Il semble avoir perdu beaucoup de sang mais son pouls est normal. Il arrache subitement son t-shirt et se fige.

— Il n'y a pas de balle.

Monty relève la tête et regarde le torse de son ami. Il est couvert de sang mais il n'y a aucun trou. Il se penche et trouve une balle en caoutchouc sous son corps.

Jasper ouvre subitement les yeux en poussant un léger cri de douleur. Il tourne la tête vers ses amis et ouvre la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Monty ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et noue ses bras autour de son corps, l'enlaçant sur le sol. Jasper rend au bout d'un instant son étreinte mais le pousse après quelques secondes.

— Est-ce que je suis au paradis ? demande-t-il alors.

— Non, répond Bellamy en commençant à rire. Tu es avec nous. Tout va bien.

— Mais, Clarke… Elle… Elle m'a tiré dessus.

— Ce n'étaient pas une vraie balle, répond Monty en regardant celle en caoutchouc dans sa main.

— Mais d'où vient tout ce sang ?

— J'ai déjà vu ça, répond Monty en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a peut-être placé une poche de faux sang autour de la balle qui, lorsqu'elle t'a touché, en a diffusé un peu partout. Tous les membres des _Grounders_ pensent que tu es mort en ce moment même.

— Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de te tuer, murmure alors Bellamy.

Jasper le regarde et hoche la tête en lui faisant un léger sourire. Bellamy lâche un éclat de rire en baissant la tête et en portant ses mains contre ses yeux. Il savait que Clarke était innocente, il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais changé de camp de cette façon. Il est fier de ce qu'elle est devenue. Ce qu'elle vient de faire était très inventif.

Il se rend désormais compte qu'il ne peut plus continuer de cette façon. Il ne supporte plus d'être loin d'elle, il ne supporte plus la torture psychologique qu'elle subit là-bas. Rein que le fait que Gustus lui ait demandé de tuer Jasper… Ça l'insupporte.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, leur dit finalement Bellamy. Je ne peux plus attendre.

— J'attendais que tu dises ça, répond Monty en souriant. On va aller la chercher.

Jasper hoche la tête en souriant derrière son ami. Bellamy est soulagé de voir que ses amis le supportent et veuillent l'aider. Il est réellement reconnaissant envers eux deux.

— En attendant, leur dit-il, on va se dépêcher de partir avant que l'ambulance n'arrive.

Jasper et Monty acquiescent alors que ce dernier aide son ami à se lever. Bellamy vient à ses côtés et le soutient également. Ils marchent tous les trois jusqu'à la voiture. Bellamy se met derrière le volant alors que Jasper se met à ses côtés et Monty à l'arrière. Il démarre la voiture.

— C'est quoi le plan ? demande alors Jasper.

— Je te dépose chez toi, répond Bellamy.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Il faut que tu restes auprès de Maya. Tu as vécu trop de choses aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas te permettre de venir avec nous.

— Je veux t'aider, lui dit-il. Laisse-moi venir avec vous.

Bellamy ne répond pas et pousse un long soupir. Il ne veut pas une nouvelle fois risquer la vie de Jasper mais c'est lui qui le demande. Il sait que Jasper ne reculera devant rien. Il viendra dans tous les cas.

— D'accord, répond-il finalement. Mais tu resteras derrière, c'est compris ?

Jasper acquiesce rapidement en lui faisant un grand sourire. Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et continue lentement sa conduite. Il voit du coin de l'œil que Jasper ne cesse de toucher l'endroit où la balle l'a touché. Il a survécu.

Il se gare rapidement devant la maison d'Abby et sort de la voiture. Jasper et Monty le suivent jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Dès qu'ils entrent dans la pièce, Octavia saute dans les bras de Jasper en poussant un cri de joie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle, une larme roulant de son œil.

Jasper lui raconte tout en détail alors qu'elle pousse un soupir de soulagement en entendant son récit. Pendant que Jasper parle à Octavia et Lincoln, Bellamy ouvre l'armurerie contenant les nombreuses armes à feu. Il prend plusieurs pistolets qu'il pose sur la table à côté de lui. Octavia est attirée par les bruits et s'approche de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je pars chercher Clarke.

— Quoi ? répond-elle précipitamment. Sans aucun plan et aucune préparation ? Tu es dingue, Bellamy. On n'arrivera jamais à tuer tout le monde.

— Je ne compte pas les tuer. Je compte tous les immobiliser en attendant de tuer Gustus. S'il meurt, les _Grounders_ n'existeront plus.

— Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Monty nous a préparé depuis longtemps des balles en blanc comme Clarke a fait avec Jasper. J'ai aussi des mouchoirs imbibés de chloroformes. Ils sont une dizaine. Si j'appelle Connor et Atom, nous allons être sept contre eux.

Octavia croise les bras et prend une grande respiration. Elle sait qu'ils sont assez forts pour aller au QG mais elle a très peur. Cependant, ils ne seront pas prévenus de leur arrivée et seront pris au dépourvu.

— Très bien, répond-elle. Mais on va devoir être très prudent. Je vais mettre les fausses balles dans les révolvers.

Bellamy hoche la tête et sort son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il compose le numéro de ses amis garde de corps et sourit lorsque ces derniers acceptent automatiquement. Il croise les bras en regardant sa petite sœur préparer l'opération avec Lincoln. Il n'aime pas le fait que sa petite sœur vienne risquer sa vie mais il n'a pas d'autres choix. Elle ne le laissera jamais partir seul.

Connor et Atom envoient un message à Bellamy pour lui dire qu'ils l'attendent devant la maison. Chacun prend deux pistolets dans la salle de contrôle et retournent dans le tunnel. Ils saluent les deux gardes du corps et fourrent toutes les armes dans la voiture de Bellamy. Ils décident de prendre deux voitures et démarrent rapidement. Tout est prévu, tout va bien se passer. Bellamy réfléchit tout au long de la route. Il sait que c'est très risqué mais il a confiance en son équipe. Ils sont habitués aux missions commandos de ce genre. Il n'y a qu'Octavia qui ne l'est pas, mais Bellamy lui a tout appris lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle sait très bien se défendre.

Il se gare à une rue de la maison des _Grounders_ et sort de la voiture. Il fait signe à tout le monde de se réunir auprès de lui, en cercle.

— Vous allez rester à l'extérieur au début. Il y a deux gardes qui surveillent l'avant de la maison. Je me cacherai sur le côté de la maison et je les endormirai avec du chloroforme. Lorsqu'ils seront neutralisés, je vous ferai signe et vous viendrez me rejoindre. Compris ?

Ils hochent tous la tête en lui faisant un sourire confiant. Bellamy souffle un grand coup et leur fait signe de le suivre dans la rue. Bellamy distingue la maison de Gustus et essaye de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il a deux pistolets dans son pantalon, normalement tout ira bien. Octavia est la seule possédant les deux pistolets avec des vraies balles.

Ils arrivent devant la maison de Gustus et s'abaissent tous devant la clôture. Bellamy les regarde un à un en leur disant de ne pas bouger avant nouvel ordre. Il lève les yeux et voit, comme il l'avait prévu, deux gardes devant la porte. Ils se parlent.

Bellamy enjambe sans bruit la clôture et court vers le buisson le plus proche. Il se cache derrière et attend que Lincoln agisse. Celui-ci prend un caillou et le lance sur le côté droit de la maison. Les deux gardes regardent dans cette direction alors que Bellamy accourt vers l'autre côté de la maison, se cachant au coin du mur. Il se plaque contre celui-ci et prend de lentes inspirations. L'un des gardes regarde toujours dans le jardin tandis que l'autre revient devant la porte, dos à Bellamy. Ce dernier s'approche lentement de lui. Il enserre le cou du garde et plaque un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur son nez. Le garde se débat durant deux petites secondes mais s'endort rapidement. Bellamy le laisse tomber sur le sol, alors que l'autre garde se retourne subitement en levant son arme. Bellamy ne lui laisse pas le temps de tirer et sort son pistolet en lui une balle en blanc dans le cou. Le garde tombe sur le sol, celle-ci le blessant considérablement.

Bellamy reprend sa respiration et s'accroupit en dessous d'une fenêtre. Il siffle avec l'aide de ses mains alors que tous ses amis se relèvent et le rejoint en courant.

— Merci Lincoln, souffle Bellamy. Ça en fait deux en moins.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? demande Octavia.

— Il faut qu'on entre par la fenêtre juste au-dessus de nos têtes, explique Bellamy. Elle est entrouverte, il faut que je passe mon bras à l'intérieur.

Ils hochent la tête alors que Bellamy regarde rapidement la pièce au-dessus. Heureusement pour lui, c'est seulement leur cuisine, personne n'est à l'intérieur. Il rentre son bras dans la pièce et se tort pour pouvoir atteindre la poignée. Il l'ouvre délicatement mais se fige alors que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. La personne regarde immédiatement la fenêtre, surpris, et sort son pistolet. Bellamy ferme les yeux mais Lincoln tire sur le membre des _Grounders_ , qui tombe immédiatement au sol. Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement et remercie Lincoln. Il ouvre entièrement la fenêtre et entre par l'ouverture. Il sourit lorsqu'il est de l'autre côté.

— C'est bon, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres. Je vais vous aider.

Il prend la main de sa petite sœur et la fait entrer avec lui dans la cuisine. Il continue à regarder de temps en temps la porte de la cuisine pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne. Il aide finalement Jasper et referme doucement la fenêtre derrière. Il se tourne vers eux en mettant ses points sur les hanches. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre alors qu'il sort rapidement son arme et la pointe devant lui.

Clarke lève rapidement les bras en l'air lorsqu'elle voit une arme pointée sur elle. Cependant, elle suit le bras qui le tient et pousse un hoquet de surprise. Bellamy la regarde en écarquillant les yeux. Clarke lâche une exclamation de joie et se précipite vers lui alors qu'il range son pistolet. Il tend immédiatement ses bras et les enroule autour du corps de Clarke alors qu'elle enroule les siens autour de son cou. Il la sent sourire contre lui lorsqu'il la soulève du sol. Cela fait plus de trois semaines qu'il l'a vue, elle lui manquait énormément. Il se sépare d'elle en déplaçant ses mains sur les côtés de son cou. Il pose ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasse avec passion. Clarke répond à son baiser en appuyant encore plus ses lèvres contre lui. Elle pose ses mains sur ses joues et se sépare en le regardant, comme s'il n'était pas réel.

— Tu es venu… murmure-t-elle en souriant.

— Je n'allais pas t'abandonner là-bas, répond-il.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant, les yeux tout brillants. Elle tourne finalement son visage vers les autres et se précipite vers eux. Elle leur fait un léger câlin jusqu'à tomber sur Jasper. Elle lui saute au cou en le serrant contre elle.

— Excuse-moi, dit-elle plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux. Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Ce n'est rien, répond Jasper en se séparant d'elle. Tu ne m'as pas tué, tout va bien.

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, dit-elle en mettant ses mains contre son visage. Je ne t'aurais jamais tué, bien-sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus te dire mon plan.

— Je savais que tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal.

Elle sourit en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Elle se retourne finalement et repart vers Bellamy, alors qu'il enroule l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle tourne son visage vers lui.

— Quel est le plan ? demande-t-elle.

— Le plan c'était de te récupérer, dit-il en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. On pourrait tout simplement repasser par la fenêtre.

— Et vivre de nouveau dans la peur que Gustus vienne me rechercher ? Non merci. Il faut qu'on le tue.

— Clarke… Il fait partie de ta famille, tu ne peux pas le tuer.

— Il y a trois autres membres qui ne veulent plus être sous son commandement, explique-t-elle sans relever ce qu'il vient de dire. Il faut qu'on aille les trouver. On sera un peu plus nombreux.

— Tu en es sûre ?

— Il fait peut-être partie de ma famille mais les liens du sang ne font pas tout.

Il hoche la tête. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre de nouveau alors que tout le monde pointe son pistolet vers l'entrée. Murphy et Emory lèvent les mains en l'air de la même façon que Clarke, quelques minutes auparavant.

— Ne tirez-pas ! s'écrie Clarke en regardant ses amis.

— Est-ce que ce sont eux ? demande Bellamy.

— Oui, répond Clarke avec un sourire.

Murphy et Emory baissent leurs bras en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation. Clarke leur explique calmement que Bellamy est bien la personne dont elle leur a parlé durant ces dernières semaines. Murphy regarde ce dernier. Il le reconnait, c'est bien le Blake qu'ils ont enfermé dans la cave en même temps que Clarke.

— On peut y aller maintenant, dit Bellamy en prenant le bras de Clarke. Nous avons juste à partir.

— Non, répond-elle. Il nous reste Lexa.

— Tu te fiches de moi, Clarke ? Après tout ce qu'elle a osé te faire ?

— Elle n'a pas eu le choix, répond Clarke entre ses dents. Je pense que je serais morte sans elle de mon côté.

— Mais…

— De toute façon, continue à dire Clarke, je ne veux pas tout abandonner. Je te l'ai dit. Même si nous nous enfuyons, Gustus viendra me chercher.

Bellamy pousse un long soupir devant le regard de Clarke. Il sait qu'elle ne lâchera jamais l'affaire, ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

— Comment est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Bellamy.

— Ils sont tous dans le salon, répond Emory. Il n'y a que Gustus qui manque à l'appel. Il est dans son bureau.

— Donc il faut qu'on neutralise tout le monde dans le salon pour pouvoir atteindre Gustus…

— Ils ont leurs armes, explique Murphy. Gustus va être averti dès qu'un coup de feu partira.

Bellamy hoche la tête en frottant son menton. Jasper et Monty commencent à parler derrière eux avec les collègues de Bellamy alors que Lincoln et Octavia les écoutent. Murphy et Emory viennent se joindre à la conversation.

Clarke pose son nez sur le côté de l'épaule de Bellamy en essayant, comme lui, de réfléchir à quelque chose de sensé. Ils ne peuvent pas échouer si près du but. Les doigts de Bellamy viennent caresser le cuir chevelu de Clarke alors qu'elle laisse échapper un soupir d'aise. Il a besoin d'une petite minute de tranquillité avec elle.

— J'ai peur, dit-elle finalement en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Tout va bien se passer, répond-il en l'enlaçant. Je ferai tout pour te protéger.

Elle sourit alors qu'il embrasse longuement son front. Il tourne la tête vers ses amis en soupirant.

— Il faut qu'on le fasse. Il faut que tout cela se termine.

Jasper hoche la tête et se tourne vers Monty en commençant à l'enlacer. Clarke sent ses yeux s'embuer de larmes lorsque tous ses amis s'embrassent et s'étreignent, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois. Ils ne savent pas s'ils seront touchés par les balles ou s'ils seront épargnés. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier.

Elle souffle un grand coup alors que Bellamy prend ses mains et se penche en l'embrassant. Elle répond au baiser en libérant l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa joue.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir, murmure Bellamy contre ses lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui le dit et c'est elle qui ne répond pas. Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois et se sépare de lui, enlaçant rapidement Octavia et ses autres amis. Octavia lui donne l'un des deux pistolets qu'elle possède.

— Ce sont des vraies balles, lui dit celle-ci. Tu ne t'en sers que lorsque les pistolets avec les balles en blancs ne seront plus utiles.

Clarke hoche la tête en mettant le pistolet dans son pantalon. Elle prend une grande inspiration et entrouvre la porte de la cuisine. Elle fait signe aux autres qu'il n'y a personne. Ils traversent le couloir et s'arrêtent devant l'escalier. Clarke regarde en haut alors que Bellamy pose ses yeux sur elle. Il sait ce qu'elle pense : Gustus est juste en haut. Bellamy s'apprête à monter lorsqu'il aperçoit du mouvement du coin de l'œil. L'un des membres des _Grounders_ apparait et se fige en les voyants, la bouche grande ouverte. Connor lève son pistolet et lui tire dessus, le faisant lourdement tomber sur le sol. Clarke lâche un juron alors que trois membres du gang se précipitent vers le bruit. Bellamy tire sur le bras de Clarke et la fait s'accroupir avec lui derrière un canapé. Tout le monde fait de même alors que les trois _Grounders_ sortent leurs armes à feu et tirent sur eux. Bellamy sort le sien rapidement et tire mais n'arrive pas à les atteindre. Il jure alors que l'un de ses pistolets est déjà déchargé. Il prend son deuxième et atteint finalement l'un des trois membres.

— Non, Monty ! s'écrie Jasper derrière lui.

Bellamy se tourne et regarde Monty alors que celui-ci se lève pour essayer de tirer sur ses assaillants. Cependant, ces derniers le remarquent immédiatement et tirent un coup de feu dans le cou de celui-ci. Il s'écroule en arrière sous les cris de Clarke et Octavia. Atom se lève à son tour et réussit à tuer l'un des _Grounders_. Un autre le vise à la tête et plante une balle dans son front, tuant Robbie sur le coup. Bellamy essaye de respirer calmement alors que Jasper tire Monty vers lui derrière le canapé et essaye de stopper le sang en versant plusieurs larmes.

— Je n'ai plus de fausses balles ! s'écrie Lincoln.

Bellamy regarde Connor, qui fait non de la tête lui aussi. Clarke lève les yeux. Un nouveau membre du gang vient de s'ajouter à l'autre. Ils n'en restent plus que deux qui ne sont pas encore présents : Kane et Gustus. Clarke fronce les sourcils en regardant l'escalier. Il n'est toujours pas sorti, ce n'est pas normal.

Octavia souffle un grand coup et relève rapidement la tête et son arme, visant l'un des deux _Grounders_. Elle pousse une exclamation de joie alors qu'elle en touche un à la poitrine. Clarke se relève à son tour et tue rapidement l'autre. Elle attend. Elle sait qu'il en reste un, elle sait qu'il reste Kane. Elle lève son pistolet alors que celui-ci sort de la pièce d'à côté en pointant vers elle son pistolet. Octavia se lève à côté de Clarke et pointe également son pistolet vers lui.

— Sors d'ici, dit-elle avec une voix remplie d'émotion. Je ne veux pas te tuer.

— Octavia…

— Tu nous as tous trahis, dit-elle alors qu'une larme tombe de son œil. Bellamy et moi t'avons fait confiance, nous avons fait de toi notre père.

— C'est pour vous que je suis rentré dans les _Grounders_ , dit-il en continuant à la pointer de son arme. Je vous ai donné tout cet argent pour subvenir à vos besoins.

— Tu as tué la mère de Clarke ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Kane se lèche les lèvres en poussant un petit soupir. Bellamy reste au sol en baissant les yeux, ne supportant pas de le voir se tenir devant lui.

— J'ai laissé Gustus la tuer, répond lentement Kane. Je ne le voulais pas mais je n'avais pas le choix.

— On a toujours le choix.

Le bruit d'une gâchette se fait entendre derrière elle alors que Kane tombe violemment sur le sol. Octavia fronce les sourcils et regarde Connor, qui a son arme pointé vers Kane.

— C'était ma dernière balle en caoutchouc, explique-t-il. Je me suis dit que tu ne voulais pas utiliser tes vraies balles.

Octavia hoche la tête en le remerciant. Clarke souffle en regardant autour d'elle. Si elle les a bien comptés, et si elle se rappelle de tous leurs visages, ils sont tous morts ou immobilisés. Elle baisse les yeux vers Jasper qui essaye de stopper l'hémorragie au cou de Monty, sans grand succès. Elle s'apprête à l'aider mais elle entend du bruit sur sa droite. Octavia lève son arme et tire sur la personne venant d'entrer dans la pièce alors que Clarke pousse un cri.

— Lexa ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Octavia met ses mains sur sa bouche en s'excusant alors que Clarke s'apprête à courir vers Lexa. Cependant, elle se fige lorsqu'elle entend une voix grave en haut des escaliers.

— Ne bouge pas.

Clarke se fige et lève les yeux vers les escaliers. Gustus pointe un à un ses amis jusqu'à placer le viseur de face de Clarke. Cette dernière lève les mains en l'air, comme pour se rendre. Bellamy se lève lentement et se rapproche d'elle jusqu'à ce que Gustus le pointe, lui aussi.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu la chercher, dit celui-ci entre ses dents.

— Je n'allais pas la laisser avec vous, répond agressivement Bellamy.

— Elle se plaisait chez les _Grounders_ , elle…

— C'est faux, rétorque Clarke. Je veux que tu meurs, Gustus, que tu fasses partie de ma famille ou non.

Gustus sourit doucement en la pointant de nouveau avec son pistolet. Bellamy baisse les yeux vers le corps de Monty. Octavia lève les yeux vers lui et secoue la tête. Monty est mort. Bellamy avale sa salive en regardant de nouveau Gustus.

— Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, pour que tu puisses reprendre les _Grounders_ … dit lentement Gustus à Clarke. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

Bellamy écarquille les yeux alors que Gustus enlève le cran de sureté de son pistolet et commence à appuyer son doigt sur la gâchette. Bellamy n'a qu'une microseconde pour se décider. Alors que la balle sort du barillet, Bellamy se place rapidement devant Clarke et se prend la balle à sa place. Il ressent une douleur fulgurante en dessous de sa poitrine alors que Clarke agrippe son dos. Il réussit à rester debout et se tourne lentement vers Clarke. Du sang coule de sa bouche. Il s'apprête à parler mais Gustus appuie une seconde fois sur la gâchette et touche le dos de Bellamy. Ce dernier s'écroule sur le sol alors que Clarke prend rapidement son pistolet dans sa ceinture et tire sur Gustus. Celui-ci s'écroule et dévale les escaliers.

Octavia se relève et se précipite en même temps que Clarke sur Bellamy. Clarke appuie sa main contre la blessure sur son torse. Bellamy pousse un gémissement de douleur.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ! s'exclame Clarke en sentant une larme couler de son œil. Tu aurais dû me laisser, tu aurais dû…

— Je reste ton garde du corps, murmure-t-il en commençant à fermer les yeux.

— Bellamy !

Elle enlève l'une de ses mains ensanglantées et prend le menton de Bellamy entre ses doigts, laissant du sang sur le visage de celui-ci. Il papillonne des yeux alors qu'elle lui parle, pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur sa voix.

— L'ambulance est sur le chemin, s'écrie Connor derrière eux. Elle arrive dans quelques minutes.

Clarke secoue la tête en appuyant plus fortement contre la blessure. Bellamy ne peut pas attendre quelques minutes, la blessure est trop près de la poitrine. Elle essaye de respirer calmement mais les pleurs d'Octavia à ses côtés ne l'aident pas du tout. Clarke passe sa main sous son corps et touche l'endroit où la balle l'a touché dans le dos. Si Gustus a touché la colonne vertébrale, Bellamy risque de rester paralysé toute sa vie. Ce dernier essaye tant bien que mal de rester éveillé mais cela commence peu à peu à se compliquer.

— Je suis fatigué, grommelle-t-il.

— Ne t'endors pas, lui dit Clarke, c'est compris ?

Elle le regarde alors qu'il ferme peu à peu les yeux. Elle pousse un cri de rage alors qu'elle reprend son visage entre ses doigts et l'embrasse plusieurs fois sur les lèvres. Il ne réagit pas alors qu'elle commence à pleurer en posant son front sur l'une de ses joues. Elle sanglote en entendant les sirènes de l'ambulance arriver. Il est trop tard.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! (je profite en ce moment même de la Wifi de ma Bibliothèque Universitaire pour publier ce chapitre... mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire à mes amies qui travaillent réellement en ce moment même devant moi)**

 **Et voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre de Protection Rapprochée vient d'être publiée ! L'épilogue arrivera la semaine prochaine...**

 **Alors, est-ce que vous pensez que Bellamy va mourir ? Ai-je vraiment tué Monty ? Vous aurez toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre... (mais ne me tuez pas quand vous allez avoir la réponse, quand même !)**

 **En tout cas, comme toujours, je remercie Géraldine (** GoodGame **) qui continue à me lire en avant-première et qui m'envoie des emails avec beaucoup de majuscules et d'insultes dedans parce que je tue tout le monde... Désolée. En attendant l'épilogue, je vous conseille d'aller voir sa fiction Café, inconnu et écriture qui fait un tabac sur le site !**

 **PS : Les balles percutant les membres des Grounders sont fausses donc ils ne meurent pas MAIS cela crée un choc à bout portant, ils sont donc sonnés durant quelques minutes !**

 **À la semaine prochaine, bonne révisions !**


	16. Épilogue

**CHAPITRE 16 :** **Épilogue**

Clarke se place devant le miroir et rassemble ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval. Elle soupire alors que plusieurs mèches tombent devant ses yeux. Elle abandonne finalement en les laissant retomber sur ses épaules. Elle tourne la tête vers la porte en entendant des bruits de pas arriver vers elle. Ses yeux se fixent sur la béquille que tient Bellamy dans sa main droite et remontent vers le visage de celui-ci.

— Tu es prête ? demande-t-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire belle.

— Comment est-ce que je peux le savoir, puisque tu ne veux pas me dire où l'on va ? dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il sourit en haussant les épaules et en jetant sa béquille sur le canapé. Clarke se tourne vers lui en croisant les bras et en adoptant une posture sévère.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? dit-elle. Il est hors de question que tu ne prennes pas ta béquille. Ta jambe…

— Est en train de se remettre, lui dit Bellamy en plissant des yeux. Les séances de rééducations fonctionnent très bien.

— Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé toute tes capacités. Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux recommencer à conduire que tu dois éliminer la béquille de ta vie.

— Ça fait presque un an. Il faut que j'apprenne à marcher de nouveau seul.

Clarke soupire alors que Bellamy lui lance un sourire narquois en s'approchant lentement d'elle. Elle le laisse faire alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur son front.

Il y a un an, Clarke a failli perdre Bellamy. Il est tombé dans le coma durant quatre jours. Clarke est restée à son chevet jours et nuits en dormant à ses côtés, ayant peur qu'il se réveille seul. Lorsque ce fut le cas, les médecins ont découvert un problème de mobilité au niveau de sa jambe droite. La rééducation fut longue et dure. Il y a eu des jours où Bellamy éloignait Clarke le plus possible de lui, ne voulant pas qu'elle veille toute sa vie sur un homme qui la handicape. Cependant, elle n'a pas lâché l'affaire. Elle lui a prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'elle l'aimait.

— Tu vas bien ? demande Bellamy.

Elle hoche la tête en lui faisant un sourire confiant. Elle prend les clés de voiture à côté et le regarde avec un air malicieux.

— Si tu veux que je conduise, il va falloir me dire où l'on va.

— Surprise, répond-il en souriant et en lui subtilisant les clés. C'est moi qui conduis.

— Très bien mais tu prends ta béquille.

Bellamy grogne en tendant sa main et en prenant l'objet entre ses doigts, sous le sourire de Clarke. Il marche — non sans difficultés — jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et l'ouvre pour Clarke. Ils sortent sur le parking de l'immeuble et rentrent tous les deux dans la voiture. Bellamy lance la béquille sur le siège arrière alors que Clarke boucle sa ceinture. Heureusement pour eux, la jambe de Bellamy n'est pas un problème pour la conduite, sa cheville n'ayant pas été atteinte.

Clarke tourne son visage et le regarde plusieurs secondes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demande-t-il en soupirant.

— Est-ce que je dois me faire belle tant qu'il en est encore temps ? lui demande-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y aura tous mes amis dans l'endroit où l'on va ?

— À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

— Une fête d'anniversaire surprise ?

— Ton anniversaire était le mois dernier.

Clarke soupire alors que Bellamy sourit d'autant plus, ne voulant toujours pas lui dire ce que sera sa surprise. Clarke ferme les yeux en repensant à sa soirée d'anniversaire.

Elle était réellement heureuse d'être avec tous ses amis. Au début, cela lui faisait bizarre d'être avec tout le groupe habituel… Sans Monty. Ce dernier n'a pas survécu à l'attaque chez les _Grounders_. Elle en a pleuré des jours durant.

Durant la soirée, elle a pu rencontrer la fille de Jasper et de Maya. Elle l'a prise dans ses bras et elle a essayé de la faire rire. Elle l'a même mise dans les bras de Bellamy alors qu'il n'a pas arrêté de protester. Cependant, quelques minutes après, elle l'a vu en train de la câliner et planter des baisers sur sa joue. Le lendemain de cette soirée, elle n'a pas arrêté de l'embêter alors qu'il faisait tout pour nier les faits.

— Ferme les yeux, lui dit Bellamy au bout d'un certain temps.

— Quoi ? s'exclame Clarke. Hors de question.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu voies tout de suite ta surprise !

— Mais je…

Bellamy soupire en posant la paume de sa main droite sur les yeux de Clarke. Cette dernière soupire et le laisse faire, prenant finalement son mal en patience. Elle rit lorsqu'elle prend la pulpe de son pouce dans sa bouche et commence à le mordre doucement.

— J'ai des chocs électriques dans tout le corps à chaque fois que tu fais ça, lui dit Bellamy en secouant la tête.

— Tu n'as qu'à enlever ta main.

— Jamais de la vie.

Clarke sourit et arrête finalement de mordre son doigt. À la place, elle l'embrasse doucement et se tient à carreau. Elle lui promet de garder les yeux fermés alors qu'il retire sa main pour pouvoir tourner le volant. Il lui dit de ne pas bouger alors qu'il se gare.

— Je sors de la voiture et je viens ouvrir ta portière, lui dit-il. N'ouvre pas les yeux.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'elle sent Bellamy sortir de la voiture. Il lui manque déjà. Il ouvre sa portière de voiture et se penche pour débloquer sa ceinture. Clarke sursaute alors qu'il l'embrasse rapidement.

— N'en profite pas trop, murmure-t-elle alors qu'il rit.

Il prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne et l'aide à sortir de la voiture. Il la retourne et pose une main sur son épaule et une main en travers de ses yeux. Il la fait avancer alors qu'elle commence à rire. Elle l'entend rire en retour et cela la rend heureuse.

Elle grogne alors qu'elle cogne son pied sur quelque chose sur le sol. Bellamy s'excuse plusieurs fois alors qu'elle soupire en souriant. Bellamy la fait beaucoup rire.

— J'enlève ma main, lui dit-il en l'arrêtant. Tu ouvres les yeux quand tu veux.

Elle hoche la tête tandis qu'il retire sa main. Clarke inspire et expire en ouvrant lentement les paupières. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la rue alors qu'elle regarde devant elle. Elle fronce les sourcils. Il y a une grande maison avec un grand jardin et une jolie clôture devant celle-ci. Elle regarde Bellamy sur le côté, un regard interrogateur sur son visage. Celui-ci la regarde en souriant et en ouvrant sa main devant elle. Ce sont des clés. Clarke les regarde et les prend entre ses doigts.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

— On va enfin avoir notre clôture blanche, répond-il en souriant.

— Tu as acheté une maison ? demande-t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'embuent de larmes.

— C'était celle de mon enfance. J'ai seulement repeint la clôture en blanc. Si tu n'aimes pas, Clarke, ce n'est pas…

Clarke ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et se retourne en lui sautant dessus. Elle serre ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il lâche un petit rire et la prend dans ses bras. Il frotte son dos alors qu'elle se sépare en posant ses mains sur ses joues et en l'embrassant. Il répond à son baiser en riant. Elle éloigne sa bouche et l'embrasse de nouveau, à plusieurs reprises.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il rit en enfonçant son visage dans ses boucles blondes. Il pose finalement son front contre celui de Clarke et ne bouge plus durant quelques secondes.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça… murmure-t-elle.

— Je te fais visiter ?

Elle hoche vivement la tête alors qu'il rit en lui prenant la main. Ils traversent tous les deux le jardin et Clarke sourit en posant sa main sur la poignée de porte. Elle ouvre la porte de la maison et sourit de plus belle en entrant directement dans le grand salon. Il y a quelques meubles çà et là ainsi que quelques photos d'Octavia et Bellamy sur les murs. Elle s'approche lentement de la table basse, où une photo de Bellamy enlaçant Clarke est présente.

— Tu as déplacé cette photo ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

— Je savais que tu allais adorer cette maison, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

— C'est le cas, répond-elle en hochant promptement la tête. C'est parfait.

Elle s'approche de nouveau de Bellamy alors qu'il l'enlace tendrement. Il dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et descend sa bouche vers sa mâchoire. Clarke lève la tête en l'air pour lui laisser un accès libre vers son cou. À la place, Bellamy capture ses lèvres entre les siennes et l'embrasse lentement.

— Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? susurre-t-il entre deux baisers.

— Baptiser la maison ? demande-t-elle en caressant son torse par-dessus son t-shirt.

— Oh que oui.

Clarke pousse un cri alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses fesses et la soulève rapidement de terre. Elle rit lorsqu'il la pousse sur le canapé et parcourt son corps de sa bouche.

Elle est en couple avec son garde du corps. Que demander de plus ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà la fin tant attendue de Protection Rapprochée ! J'ai laissé Bellamy vivant… parce que mes lecteurs allaient m'en vouloir toute ma vie pour ça, je m'en serais énormément voulu quand même ! J'ai préféré faire un épilogue calme et rempli d'amour parce que Clarke et Bellamy en ont réellement bavé dans cette fiction. Géraldine m'a dit que c'était bien comme ça, alors j'ai continué dans cette lancée !**

 **J'ai été heureuse de vous avoir retrouvés avec cette fiction, en tout cas. J'avais peur d'écrire à nouveau après Plus qu'un jeu mais finalement tout va bien ! Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Twitter, je vous l'annonce maintenant : je vais essayer de faire publier Plus qu'un jeu. Je suis en train de tout changer (les noms, les événements, les phrases, les expressions) et je compte l'envoyer à plusieurs maisons d'éditions cet été. Être écrivain est un rêve pour moi, j'espère réussir.**

 **Sinon, n'oubliez pas que vous avez mon nom Twitter :** Carreyland. **Je suis heureuse de l'avoir donné dans mes autres fictions parce que j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables, avec qui je m'amuse énormément ! Nous parlons sans cesse de The 100, Bellarke et également le futur couple entre Bob et Eliza (parce que ça va arriver un jour, bien sûr que oui !) Je poste des nouvelles de mon avancée dans Plus qu'un jeu, notamment. Envoyez moi un petit message pour me dire que vous êtes un lecteur et je vous suivrez !**

 **Alors, plutôt que de remercier chaque personne (ça va prendre beaucoup de temps autrement) je souhaiterais faire un merci général. Merci à tous les guest qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire et aux autres, à qui j'ai essayé de répondre le plus possible. Les reviews étant les "rémunérations" de l'auteur, cela nous fait extrêmement plaisir lorsque nous en recevons une. Lorsque je revenais d'une journée très dure à la fac, rien que le fait de vous que j'ai deux à trois reviews dans ma boite mail... c'est indescriptible. Continuez à laisser des reviews sur les fictions que vous appréciez, c'est le seul moyen de sympathiser avec l'auteur et de lui dire à quel point vous avez aimé ses écrits.**

 **En attendant ma prochaine fiction (qui viendra dans quelques mois... je fais un petit break en attendant), je vous conseille d'aller lire la fiction de** GoodGame **qui s'appelle** **Café, inconnu et écriture** **. J'ai la chance d'être la Beta de Géraldine et ça me fait énormément plaisir car j'adore cette fiction. Si vous êtes déjà en train de la lire, je vous dirige alors vers mon autre fiction** **Nuances de Bellarke** **. Je continuerais à poster des chapitres durant mon break, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **EDIT du 30 janvier : Merci à** Camille **qui commente en ce moment même mes chapitres. Je ne peux pas te répondre puisque tu commentes en guest mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu me suivras par la suite !**

 **Au revoir, et à bientôt !**


End file.
